Persona:Brink of Delusion
by judasuu
Summary: This is my second story that is related to the persona series. This time it will be a cross over of Hayate no Gotoku and Negima. The story will revolve around Hayate Ayasaki and Negi Springfield as they journey to the "Promised Land".
1. Author's note

**A Few Spoilers...**

This story will be sort of similar to FF7. Why? Because this involves the world ending at 2012 in a way that Sephiroth intended to do by summoning a genocidal meteor. Also, here's how it works:

Hayate will be filling Cloud's role as the main protagonist.

Negi will be the second protagonist but will not be filling any of the FF7 cast.

Luca, I think, is suitable for Aerith's role. Those who are wondering if she will share Aerith's fate in FF7, fear not, NO ONE, or at least NO ONE in the main characters will die.

The main antagonist here will be an OOC named Sera. When it comes to appearance, Sera looks exactly like Hayate except that his hair is dark blue and so does his eyes. So I suppose you can think of him as an evil version of Hayate. And in contrast to Hayate, Sera always has a serious or angry facial expression .The name "Sera" actually came from the angelic name Seraph. Kinda similar to Sephiroth right? And like Sephiroth, Sera is suffering from insanity. He is a product of the ... ...Well, in FF7 it's called Jenova Project but in here it's-

Jehovah ,who is an OOC antagonist, will be filling Jenova's role.

Athena will be filling Minerva's role but not as a goddess but rather a powerful persona-user from an ancient race known as the Ancients, the Cetra in FF7, and she will be ,at first, an antagonist until much later in the story as Hayate will save her from Sera and she will fall in love with him.

Machina will be Athena's most faithful follower. I suppose he will be filling Genesis's role.

Evangeline in this story will be a sister of Athena. The two of them will fall in love with two protagonists, Hayate and Negi.

Oh, and also, I will be substituting the black materia as an important item called The Jewel of God that is at first believe to be an item that will lead to the "Promised Land" until later when Sera revealed its true purpose. It's actually a genocidal item that can summon a diobolical meteor that is capable of wiping out the entire planet. Athena and her sister, Evangeline, are after it because they thought it will lead them to true power but then Sera will come and reveal its true nature and then he will take it from them and proceed to summon Meteor as he believes that the Promised Land can only gain when all life vanished since in the beginning, humans were the caused of negativity being brought on the world. Also, The Jewel of God is actually created by Jehovah which she named "The Jewel God" since she delusionary believes herself to be a new God.

Well, that all for the similarities to FF7. The next thing I'm going to explain is that even though this is a cross over of Hayate no gotoku and Negima, and perhaps even FF7, I still consider it as an Hayate no gotoku story since most of the story settings will be in Tokyo and that there will be more Hayate no gotoku characters than that of Negima. Also, I will add some OOCs that will fill Vincent Valentine's role and that of Lucrecia's as well. The last OOC will be a resident of the velvet room named Judas. You will know why his name is like that as you read the story. Well, enjoy!


	2. Prologue:The Wild Card

Prologue: The Wild Card...

In a secret school institute called Persona Academy...

Normal P.O.V

..."Oi, Springfield! Wake up! Our final examination will start up at any second!" Hayate Ayasaki, a student of the academy, tries to wake up his roommate and best friend in the academy, Negi Springfield.

"Hmm... Huh...? Ayasaki-san..." He rises up from his bed. "What is it? What time is it...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Moo, Negi!" Anya, Negi's childhood friend and classmate, entered the room.

Bonk! "Ah!" She throwed a book at Negi's face.

"You're so lazy! Can't you see that Ayasaki-san is gonna be late for the final examination because of you!"

"No, it's okay. Besides, I can't go to the exam without you two. It requires three students in a group." Hayate said, trying to defend his best friend.

"Ahh... Anya... You don't have to throw books at me in the morning..." The ten year old boy said rubbing his face.

"Anyway, hurry up and get dressed up! We're gonna be late for our final examination!" Anya said.

"Okay, okay. I'll just changed into my uniform." Negi said removing his pajamas while Anya is still in the room, much to her embarrassment.

"Gyaah! Baka Negi! Wait for me to come out of your room first!" She said as she exited the room.

"Ha ha... You two really know each other very much, don't you, Springfield?" Hayate said.

"Ah. She and I have known each other for ten years now. She always come and visit me and Nekane-onee-chan." Negi puts on his green school unform.

"Ah... Your cousin will be coming over to see you here in the academy. This is will be our final test so let's give it all we got!"

"Ah! Let's!"

Later, at the academy's auditorium...

Igor, the academy's grandmaster, is at the pondium on the stage, about to give the students some encouragement. "My dear dear students, you all have done a splendid performance in your training and study here in our academy. I am proud of all of you and now we shall reward you with the opportunity to prove yourselves once and for all, that you can now leave the academy and use your powers to seek the Truth that you all have searched in your lives. I bid you all the blessing of Truth, and good luck!"

"Yay!" "Yeah!" A lot of the students are enlightened by Igor's words.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Hayate said with enthuasm.

"Yeah!" Negi cheered.

"Well then, everyone, please proceed to your assign groups and proceed to the field outside of this auditorium where your final trial will begin." Margaret, an assistant of Igor, said. A lot of students exit the auditorium.

"Ja, we better get outside as well." Negi said to Hayate and Anya.

"Hm. Our final test is about to start at last!" Anya said excitedly.

"Ara, you three seems very prepared for your final test." Nekane Springfield, Negi's cousin, said as she approached the trio.

"Ah, onee-chan! You came!" Negi said.

"Nekane-san, it's nice of you to come." Hayate said.

"Ha ha. I could never miss Negi's final test. He will soon become a full pledge persona-user after all."

"That's right. But... Negi still needs someone to watch over him since he's only ten." Anya said putting Negi's spirit down.

"Hey come on, you don't have to discourage Springfield, Anya-san. Ora, everyone is already outside. We better get there too. Come on." Hayate said gently pushing Negi towards outside. Anya and Nekane follow.

At the field...

All of the candidates are all line up with three members on their group. Margaret is in front. "Well then, I shall now explain to you on how to proceed through your final trial. We have dispatched some Shadows in the forest up ahead. All of you are required to dispatch only one of them. Once you dispatch one of the Shadows, return here immediately. If any of you failed however, you will be immediately transported out of the forest and into the infirmary and will be marked that you have failed your final trial and will have to repeat for an entire year. Understood?"

"Hai!" All of the candidates said.

"Well then, I wish you all good luck! And please do be careful! Grand master Igor would not want any of his beloved students to be harmed in this trial."

"Hai!" All of the groups have split up and head for the forest with weapons in hand.

"Sa, we better get moving." Hayate said.

"Ah!" Negi said with enthuasm.

"But we only need to defeat one Shadow right? Once we do that, we should get back here immediately." Anya adviced.

"Ah, we know. Sa, we'll be going now onee-chan."

"Hm. Please do be careful you three." Nekane said.

"Hai!" Negi and Anya said as they headed for the forest with Hayate taking the lead.

In the woods...

_Rustle, rustle, rustle..._ The three made their way through woods with no suprise attacks from any Shadows that could be anywhere in the woods. "..." Anya is feeling nervous because of the silence that is surrounding the three of them as they walk further into the forest. "Hey... Don't you guys think that it's kinda odd that is so quiet in here...?"

"Hmm... Well, everyone went to different directions so... I guess this path that we took is kinda far away from theirs." Hayate said.

"Y-Yeah... I guess..." Anya's nervousness didn't fade as they continue deeper into the forest.

_Rustle, rustle... Rustle! _"...!" The three of them heard a loud rustle sound from their left.

"Wh-What was that!"

Negi observes their surrounding. ...Nothing is seen moving so... _Rustle!_ "...!" The loud rustle is heard again! This time at their right.

Hayate draws our his rapier just in case danger approaches. "Something... is here..." He said being observant of the surrounding. Negi and Anya also draws out their weapons with Negi as a short sword and Anya is a staff.

..._Rustle! _"Grooaarr!" ...! Two Shadows!

"Two!" Anya exclaimed.

"Guh..." Hayate and Negi take a few step back.

"Grooaarr!" "Grrooaarr!" The two Shadows, that have the appearance of a bull with a humanoid body, draw closer.

"Tch. This is our test..." Negi thought. "I won't back out!" He charges towards the two Shadows!

"Springfield!" "Negi!" His two group members yelled.

"Ahh!" Flash! Negi summoned his persona card, crushed it then...! "Come, Izanagi!" *Ziodyne* Shock! A lightning bolt struck down one of the Shadows but was not enought to incapacitate it.

"Grooaarr!" Angered by Negi, the Shadow puts its hands together and raise it for a slam attack on the boy.

"Springfield!" Flash! Hayate quickly summoned his persona card, crushed it, summoning his persona, Helel, and blocked the Shadow's attack with his rapier and his persona.

"Grooaarr!" The other Shadow performs the same attack on him.

"Hn!" Slam! Whoosh! He managed to jump out of the way!

"Grr...Ahh!" Not wanting to just watch, Anya charges forward with her staff in hand. She summons her persona card, crush it, summoning her persona, Alice, then...! "Alice!" *Mamudoon* A black mist surrounds the two Shadows.

"Grooaarr!" ...It did not do anything to them however.

"What!"

_Clash!_ "These Shadows are immune to darkness! Don't use it Anya-san!" _Clash!_ Hayate exclaimed as he fight off the two Shadows along with his persona, Helel.

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! _Negi, along with his persona, Izanagi, jumped upward and attacked the second Shadow with his sword but the Shadow stopped it with its bare hands. _Claaash...! Clash!_ The Shadow pushed him back.

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow then jumps toward him with its mouth wide open!

"Hn!" Whoosh! Crash! Negi managed to avoid the attack.

_Clash! Clash! Slash! _Hayate continues battling the first Shadow. "Hn! Hnnggh...!" He pushes it back.

"Grooaarr!" It then performed the same first attack that it performed earlier on him again!

_Whoosh! Crash!_ Hayate jumped out of the way again. Anya watches her two group members fight while she just stands there, feeling helpless. "...I... ...I'm useless... Why can't I... Why can't I...!" She thought as she holds her staff tightly. "I want to help!" Tap, tap! She charges forward again.

"Anya, look out!" Negi yelled out.

"Huh!"

"Grooaarr!" Crash!

"Gyaah!" One of the Shadows slammed the ground, causing her to lose balance.

"Grooarr!" The Shadow then grabbed her.

"Gya!"

"Anya!" "Anya-san!" Negi and Hayate exclaimed.

"Negi! Save me!"

"Dammit...! Now what...!" Hayate thought.

"Anya!" Negi exclaimed.

"If we don't do something, we're going to fail our final examination. There must be something we can do...!" He thought of a way and then...

"Ja, take this then..." ...! A voice said in his head... Flash!

"...!" Both he and Negi are suprised at the two glowing cards that appeared in front of them.

"Grr...?" The Shadows turn to the glowing cards.

"Gghh... Hm...?" Anya, while struggling to break free of the Shadow's grasp, also noticed the glow. "That's..."

Flaash! The two cards merged with Hayate and Negi. "..." They feel stronger... renewed... as all of the fog within them has lifted, allowing their true selves to emerge...

"Now, go show there delusionary beings reality!" The voice said.

"...Hmph." The two smile confidently then... "Persona!" Flash! They summon their personas then...! "Hiyaa!" _Slice, slice!_

"Grooaarr!" Negi managed to cut off the Shadow's arm that is holding Anya and Hayate sliced off the left arm of the other Shadow.

"Ah..." Anya is freed from the Shadow's arm and watches the two take care of the Shadows.

"Hiyaa!" _Slice, slice, slice! _Hayate and Negi performed various slash attacks on the Shadows!

"Grooaarr!" Causing them to fall on the ground!

"Now's our chance! Let's go for an all out attack!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Ah! Let's go Ayasaki!"

"Huaa!" They both charge towards the Shadows then...! Slice, Shock, Ablaze! Various attacks are performed on the Shadows, creating a smoke screen. Both Hayate and Negi then jumped away from the two then..! "Huaa!" *Thunder Reign* *Morning Star* They fire their most powerful attacks!

BOOM!" Grooaarr!" The Shadows are defeated and dissolve into nothing.

"Yeah!" "We did it!" Hayate and Negi exclaimed happily.

"Ah..." Anya is left staring at the both of them. She then turns to Negi. "Negi... You..." The word "Awesome" is on her thought as she continues staring at Negi.

The two then turn to her. "Anya! Thank goodness you're safe!" Negi said smiling.

"Negi..." She smiles at her childhood friend... and crush.

"..." Hayate gives off a delightened smile at the two childhood friends.

"Hua...! Fua... Fua...!" Negi is suddenly about to sneeze.

"...!" And Hayate knows that's not good! "O-Oi! Springfield! Don't-!"

"Achoo!"

"Gyaah!" Anya's clothing is blown away by his sneeze, stripping her! "Negi, you idiot-!"

Later... At the field...

"Hmm... Those three still haven't return..." Margarete said checking the time.

"I wonder what happened to those three..." Nekane said worriedly.

"Ah, they have returned." Igor, who came to check on the students, said as he spotted the trio coming out of the forest.

"Ah! There you are." Margarete said.

"Negi! Anya! Hayate-kun!" Nekane exclaimed relieved.

"Heeyy!" "Well done Ayasaki!" "You too Negi!" "Way to go Anya!" The other students ran up to the trio, praising them.

"Ha ha. Thanks!" Hayate said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks a lot everyone." Negi said smiling.

"It was nothing!" Anya said pridefully.

"Negi..." Nekane embraces her little cousin. "Congratulations. You have passed."

"Ah. It's thanks to Anya's and Ayasaki-san's help that I have passed."

"Well done. You did a marvelous performance you three. Now, all of you are full pledged persona-users! You all have now the strength to seek the Truth that you all are searching for!" Igor praised.

"Yeah!" All of the students exclaimed happily.

Later... After the graduation...

All of the students passed their test and were given specific locations on where to begin their journey for the Truth. Hayate, Negi, Anya and Nekane are walking down the hall, talking about where the three are assigned to. Anya is assigned to London. "I'll be going to Londo! Negi, Ayasaki-san where are two headed for?" She asked the two.

"Well..." They both look at their "contract" papers.

"It's showing now..." Negi said as the location is shown magically on their papers.

"Get... Back...kers... In Japan!" They both exclaimed.

"Hey! That's where I'm from!" Hayate said.

"Getbackers! What does that mean!" Negi asked.

"Well... Uh... We... Well it's a job that is... well, we give back those that has been stolen. We also rescue those who have been kignapped. It's like a detective job... ha ha... ha."

"EH! Isn't this too dangerous for you two!" Nekane asked.

"Yeah! And besides, Negi is still too young for this kind of job!" Anya said looking at Negi's "contract" paper.

"W-Well... I'm 16 so I'm qualified for it but as for Springfield..." Hayate turns to his best friend. He remembers what they did to the woods earlier. He thinks that he'll be able to watch over Negi and that he is capable to defend himself from dangers but as for his... "...What do you say, Springfield? Are you up for it?"

"...Yes! I'll do my best!" Negi said with determination.

"...Okay. Ja, I'll watch over him." Hayate said.

"And so the journey begins... To the Promised Land..." The voice earlier said.

End of Prologue.


	3. Chapter 1 The Fated Children

**Persona: Brink of Delusion**

**Chapter 1 The Fated Children...**

Tokyo City, near the harbor...

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

Both Springfield and I took a ship to get here. It took us about four hours to get here. It's like a hometown coming for me. I remember when I was first enrolled into the academy when my no-good-for-nothing parents abandoned me and sold me to some yakuzas. Thank God, Igor-san rescued me there and he admitted me to the academy. I gained real friends for once in my life. That's when I also met Springfield and Anya-san. The three of us got along well and we became a team. "Sigh... So many things have happened."

"Yeah huh? I didn't know Japan is this wide. I have to admit... I'm kinda nervous since this is my first time coming here. But you've been here before right Ayasaki-san?" Springfield asked me.

"Ah. It was six years ago when I was first admitted to the academy. Ha ha. And that's when I also met you and Anya-san."

"Yeah huh?"

"Aniki!" ...! Huh? That voice is...

"Chamo-kun!" "Albert Chamomile!" How did he get here!

"Aniki! And you as well older Aniki!" The little white ermine who has been with us for five years now came out of Springfield's backpack and climbs up to his right shoulder, then magically he brings out a cigarrete as he usually does. "So this is it huh... You two have finally become full pledged persona-users! Which means it's now time for the real thing for you two!"

"Uh... yeah, but, why are you here Chamomile-san?" I asked

"Oh, good question older Aniki!" A sweat drop appears at the back of my head. Even though he keeps referring to me and Springfield as 'Aniki' or 'Older Aniki', he's much more older than the both of us. "When I heard you two passed your final exams, I couldn't help but bring myself to come along with you guys! So I snuck into Aniki's backpack and waited for the right time to show up!"

...A sweat drop appears on the back of our heads. "You just decided to come along Chamo-kun...?" Springfield asked.

"Of course not, Aniki, I'm also here to help you two. You two were assigned to be getbackers right? That's quite a detective like job you two are assigned to." He blows out a smoke from his cigarette. "Fortunately for you two, I know a thing or two about things like this! So, from today on, I'll be official guide in your journey!"

"Ha ha." Me and Springfield give off a small laugh. "Thanks Chamo-kun." "Thanks Chamomile-san."

"Hmph. That is my role I'm afraid. You're just happens to be a second guide for them." ...! We heard a voice somewhere... "Hn!" ...! Someone jumped down from the street light! "I'll be your guide and most trusted assigned companion as grand master Igor commanded me to."

"You..." I begin. The guy in front of us is wearing a black clothing that consists of a black cape which makes him look like a superhero. He has a raven colored hair and blue eyes just like mine.

"You're Ayasaki Hayate and Negi Springfield right?"

"H-Hai." We both said.

"Who are you?" Chamomile-san asked.

"Like I said, I'm a guide that has been instructed by grand master Igor to watch over Ayasaki and Springfield. As for my name... I don't have one." Eh? He doesn't have a name...?

"Ja... What can we call you?" I asked.

"Hmph. You can call me whatever you wish. But... If I have to pick a name, I suppose you can call me Judas." Eh... Judas? As in Judas Iscariot? The Apostle who... well... "And by just the name Judas, don't be bothered by the foolish story that was written on the book that people call The Bible. It's not 100% true. ...Or perhaps none of its true. It's simply a story that mankind tries to understand but misinterpret it at the end." He walks up to the nearby alley. ...I have to agree with him that even though people believes in God, they come up with many silly stories like Adam and Eve. We, however, having the potential to see through the fog of deceit, we call ego, that is within us, knows that story is a mere fiction or delusion. I don't even know why people believes it... Must be because they are afraid of not knowing the Truth.

"Hey, where are you going, guide?" Chamomile-san asked this guy who named himself, Judas.

He touches the alley wall... Flash! ...! The three of us are taken by suprise, when the wall he touched turned into a door. There are velvet light coming out of it... "Follow me." He said as he opened the door... ... We decided to follow him.

Velvet Room...

To our suprise, we are not inside the building where the door was summoned, but instead, we are in a velvet colored room that is filled with a lot of strange objects like doors, psps, dolls, powders, and scientific models of a human body. "Welcome... To the Velvet room." Judas-san said sitting to the desk in front of us and puts his hands together with his chin resting on them. "You guys are probably wondering just what kind of place this is right? Well, to make it short. This is a private place for those who has the Wild Card." ...? Wild card.

"Uh... What is this... Wild Card...?" Springfield asked.

"The Wild Card is a rare persona ability that a few individuals like you, who have no ego or rather, your ego is under your permanent control, can achieve or acquired. Unlike other people who easily get deceived their ego, you two can see through the fog of delusions which is quite rare to most people. But... I suppose just by telling you this isn't enought, correct? You two have already acquired the wild card but you have not yet completely gotten used to it. You will soon though so do not get worked up about it."

"Uh... Okay." We both said.

"Now, as for your first step in this path you two are destined to walk, I'll give you two something that can keep you busy... and a chance to meet new people who will be accompanying you." ...? People accompanying us...? ...He brings out a piece of paper. "For your first job as getbackers, there are two daughters of two rich families who are currently being held hostage by a mafia or maybe yakuza, or whatever you prefer to call them by."

"Daughters?" I asked.

"Ah. A 13 year old girl and a 15 year old middle schooler, I think. Their names are Nagi Sanzenin and Konoka Konoe. Their parents asked the police to search for them all over the city and is willing to reward anyone who finds them a 30, 000, 000 yen."

"...!" That much!

"Uh... Do you... know exactly who are these families are...?" Springfield asked.

"Yeah. If they are some sort of mafia families, count Aniki and Older Aniki out! We're not gonna do the dirty work of some mafia bosses!" Chamomile said.

"Oh they're not mafias, don't worry. ...Well, except for that grandfather of this Sanzenin Nagi. I heard he's dealing with some dirty businesses..."

"Then we're refusing the job! We're not gonna involved ourselves with that mafia boss!" That's true... By experience, I've learned to not trust rich people such as yakuza bosses. But... These two girls are in danger... We can't just ignore them...

"..." Me and Springfield look at each other for a decision. "...Hm." We smile at each other then turn to Judas-san. "We'll do it." We both said at the same time.

"Ehh! But... But Aniki! Are you aware that you'll be doing the dirty work of a mafia boss!"

"Even if those girls are daughters of a mafia boss, I'll still save them Chamo-kun. Please consider that they are perhaps not their parents." Springfield said with his flashy smile.

"...Ah... Aniki... You and Older Aniki are always like that huh... Okay... I get your point... Yeah! Let's do it!" ...? For some reason, I can almost see a dollar sigh on Chamomile's eyes. ...I have a feeling he's planning something... Well, as long as it's not harmful, I guess I should just ignore it.

"Ja, take this paper." Judas-san hands the paper, he's holding, to me. "It has all the details on the two girls. Oh, and I'll be providing you my assistance as well."

"Eh? You will be helping us, aniki-judas?" ...Why are you referring to him as 'aniki' as well?

"In a matter of speaking... It's time for you to exit this room..." He stands up from his seat. Flaash... My vision becomes bright... ...

Back to the nearby harbor...

"Eh? A're?" We find ourselves back from where we enter that place called velvet room. Judas-san is nowhere in sight though...

"A're? We're... back...?" Springfield asked.

"Are you two ready?" ...! That voice...

"Judas-san?"

"Oi, aniki-judas! Where are you!" Chamomile-san asked.

"Much closer than you think. I am one with you two, so that makes your journey mine as well."

"Eh?" We both asked.

"Anyway, from that piece of paper that you... we are holding, those two girls are on the nearby warehouse that is not far from here. Think you're up for it?"

"Well..." We turn to our left, where we can see some warehouses up ahead. Me and Springfield turn to each other and nod. "We're up for it."

"Good. Now, let's go!"

"Yosh... Let's go, Springfield!"

"Ah!"

"Here we go, ojou-channns!" Chamomile-san exclaimed as we started running towards the direction where the warehouses are.

Meanwhile, At an abandoned warehouse...

Normal P.O.V

A group of men are unloading various goods on the cargo boxes. Two girls are tied up near the window. One is a twin blonde hair girl with a bored expression. The other one is a long hair femal student with a concerned expression on her face. The blonde one doesn't seem to mind her situation as she is perhaps without care for her own well being. "...If I die here... I may be able to reunite with mom... I don't need all the inheritance of that old fart... I just want to see my mommy again..." She thought as the memories of her mom comes to her mind.

The other girl notices her sad expression. "Um... Are you alright...?"

"Huh? Ah... Yeah..." Small tears come out of her eyes. "Are you a rich person? You must be if these idiots wanted to kidnapped you."

"Uh... Yes, I suppose you can say that I'm from a rich family... But not very rich." The other girl said giving off a small laugh from the twin blonde's grasping of the situation. "I wonder if somebody will come and rescue us..." Her concerned expression returns.

"Yeah..."

Back to the three, or perhaps four, if counting Judas...

Negi Springfield P.O.V

Chamo-kun, strangely enough, had put a small circular object in my head that he claims that it will bring us fortune... I do not how this will bring us fortune but, Ayasaki-san seems to have understand his intention, but I didnt... (**Note: This device is similar to the magical circle that Chamo draws or summons in Negima, in which whenever a girl kisses Hayate or Negi, a 50,000 Ermine Dollar is charged.**) Oh well, I suppose I don't have to find out. We have more important things to do anyway. Like rescuing those two poor girls for one. Tap, tap, tap! "Huff... huff... Is that it...?" I asked, catching my breath. In front of us is a warehouse that seems to be where cargo boats dock. It's the perfect place for mafia syndicates or yakuzas to execute their illegal operations...

"Looks like it." Ayasaki-san said. The two of us are hiding behind the walls.

"It is the place. Those two girls are inside." Judas-san said to us. Though he's not physically with us, he assured us earlier that he is always with us with every passing time. "Now, we have to-"

"This is it!" ...? "We found the place!" ...A group of girls wearing strange outfits have arrived...

"..." Me and Ayasaki-san turn to each other with our expressions asking if we know them to which we shrug. We turn back to them.

"Whoa... Are they rangers?" A sweat drop appear on my head, and probably Ayasaki-san's as well, from Chamo-kun's question. They look like rangers but... ...They don't seem to know what they are getting themselves into...

"Huh?" Eek! They spotted us! "Hey, there are two suspicious persons here!" The girl who looks like ninja pointed us!

"Huh! Are they one of those guys who kidnapped Konoka!" Eh? That girl... She... Looks exactly like Nekane-nee-chan... "Ja, Baka Rangers, prepare for battle!" ...! Wh-What! They all raise their guns!

"Hey! Wait a minute!" "Ahh! Y-You girls got the wrong the wrong guys!" "Hey, don't accuse Aniki and Older Aniki to be in league with those yakuzas!" The three of us try to reason to reason with them, but-

Bang, bang, bang! "Guh!" I cover myself! Splash! Splash! Splash! ...! "Eh...?" I feel wet... Opening my eyes, I see Ayasaki-san in front of me, drenched in water... Did he covered me...? Looking at the girls... "Huh...?"

"..."

"..." An awkward silent befalls us. It seems the girls' guns... are not guns at all... They are water guns...

"...Ah." Me and Ayasaki-san turn to them with an awkward expression of our faces.

"...Hey..." The one who resembles Nekane-nee-chan turns around and asked her... ...I don't know if I should call them squadmates... "Aren't we suppose to use real guns...?"

"Well... We just passed our initiation training at the academy so... we don't get to use the real thing... Ha ha..." The young woman with long green hair with a pair of glasses said with a small laugh.

Toink! A sweat drop appears at the back of our heads as the other girls fall down to the ground... "Say what! What did they expected us to do with these water guns! Shoot those bad guys with it!" The one with pink hair with ponytails, asked.

"Yeah, we can't win with these water guns!" The other pink hair girl said.

"Mwuhahaha!"...? A young woman with blonde hair appeared behing them. She's being accompanied by two girls. One is a long pink hair girl(Hinagiku Katsura) and the other one is raven hair girl with a hair clip(Setsuna Sakurazaki). They both have serious expression on their faces. "You girls are indeed the baka force of our class. You actually think you were asked to save Konoka-san? Ha ha ha! You girls are nothing more than a distraction for us to make our move."

"WHAT!" The girl who looks like Nekane-nee-chan exclaimed. The other girls felt a little betrayed but didn't seem to mind it as if they figured this would happen sooner or later.

"Did you locate Konoka-ojou-sama?" The raven hair girl girls, with the exception of the one resembling onee-chan, who is arguing with the blonde hair, nod and point the warehouse. "I see. Ja, you can leave the rest to us. Katsura."

"Hai. I'm ready. Ja- Hm?" The pink hair girl turns to us. "You two are...? Oh, are you two random passengers? You best leave this place. It's dangerous."

"Oh uh... We're-" Ayasaki-san tries to explain but-

"Don't bother explaining it to them." We heard Judas-san's voice. "They won't believe you anyway, and more importantly, they must not know about your persona powers unless you two wish to attract unnecessary attentions." ...He's right about that. "By the way..." ...? He becomes serious... "An annoying guy has been watching for some time now..." ...? We turn to his direction... ...! Someone is aiming at the pink hair girl!

"Ka..." Ayasaki-san rushes towards her.

"Huh!" She is confused by his action.

"Look out!" _Tuckle! _He tuckled her down! Bang! Saving her from the sniper!

"Guh...!" The girls are frightened by the sudden shot.

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

"Gr...!" I turn to the sniper. I spot a small stone block. I grab it then...! "Hua!" Whoosh! I throwed it towards him!

_Strike!_ "Guh!" _Crash!_ Bulls eye! The sniper fell from his sniping position!

"Katsura!" The girls yelled.

"...!" I turn to the warehouse. The other yakuzas seem to have heard their ally fall to the cargo box.

"Hey, what's going on- Hey!" Uh oh! "What are you kids doing here!"

"..." All of us turn to one another then...

_Draw!_ The raven hair girl with a sword drawed out her sword... "You pigs... You will pay for kidnapping Konoka-ojou-sama!" Whoosh! She jumps towards them! _Strike! Strike! Strike! _She hit three yakuzas with the side of her sword, knocking them down!

"You bitch...!" One of them point a gun on her!

"Hn! Sakurazaki!" The girl with long pink hair pushed me away from her and ran towards the girl! "Huaa!" _Strike! _She jumped towards the yakuza and kicked him on the face, sending him flying towards the wall and knocking him unconcious.

"Hey! What's going on out there!" Uh oh... The other yakuzas came out of the warehouse! "Who the! Who are you-"

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" Both girls knocked the first guy unconcious. They then enter into a swordsman fighting stance. They're awesome... But... Can they deflect those guys' shots...?

"You annoying bitches! Shoot them!" A yakuza yelled out.

"O-Oi! Katsura! Setsuna!" "Get out of there!" The girls yelled for them to get out there but... They are surrounded...

"Gr..." And they realize that...

"..." I turn to Springfield...

"Do it. Those girls can't handle those guys despite their masculine personalities. ...And one of them needs a reality check." I hear Judas-san's voice.

"...Hm." Me and Springfield nod at each other. We draw out our weapons...

"Shoot them! Do not care that they are girls! Show them no mercy!" One of the yakuzas said. The others point their guns at the two girls.

"...!" Both of them realize that they are outmatch. At then...

"Setsuna!" Katsura!" The girls yelled. _Bang, Bang, Bang!_

"Ah...!" Both girls covered blink their eyes, waiting for their end. But...

"Masukuja!" Judas-san offered his assistance by giving us god-like speed! Then...!

_Deflect, deflect, deflect! _"Ugh!" "Ugh!" ...We manage to deflect all of their shots with our weapons, thanks to Judas-san's assistance. All of them went straight back to the guns where they were fired, jamming them all, making them useless.

"Ah...!" "Ah...!" The girls are suprised by the feat we performed. ...Only natural I guess. This is one of the things that we learned at the academy when our teacher, Elizabeth-sensei, taught us about deflecting moves.

"Don't use your personas here. They won't be necessary. Just beat these guys up and get this over with. Those two girls I mentioned earlier are inside. Make it quick." We heard Judas-san's voice guiding us.

"Hm." Me and Springfield nod at his suggestion. We prepare ourselves then...

"Chamo-kun, hang on tight to me..." Springfield said to Chamomile-san in a whispering tone.

"Hm. Got ya, aniki." He hides inside Springfield's uniform.

"Gr. You brats... You're gonna pay for this!" The yakuza guys draw out knives. ...That's nothing though.

"...Hmph." Me and Springfield give off a confident smile...

"Show this guys reality." Judas-san said in a confident tone.

"Ah... Hiyaa!" _Dash! _In a god-like speed, we charge towards them then...! _Strike, strike, strike!_

"Guh!" "Ugh!" All of them are sent flying in mid-air!

"...!" Again, the girls are suprised by what we just did.

"How-?" The one with long pink hair asked unfinished.

"Hua!" Whoosh! I jump upward then...! _STRIKE!_

"Ugh!" _Crash! _I performed a circling kicked on one of the yakuzas's abdomen, sending him crashing on the cargo box below!

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike! Strike! _I then knock every attacking yakuzas with the side of my rapier, down.

_STRIKE! _"Ugh!" Springfield kicked one of them on the chin while jumping backward!

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike! Strike! _He then performed various aerial attacks on the attacking yakuzas, knocking them down.

"Ah..." The girls seem to be amazed by him. I suppose it is amaizing to see a ten year old boy fighting off a bunch yakuzas. Well, that's

Springfield for them.

Normal P.O.V

"So... Cool... And cute..." The one with short purple hair with long bangs covering her eyes(Nodoka Miyazaki) murmured as she watches Negi fight.

_Strike! Strike!_ "Hua!" _Strike!_ Hayate knocks down the remaining yakuzas. Tap, tap, tap! He and Negi then run inside the warehouse.

"...Should we... follow them...?" The one with long dark green hair(Haruna Saotome) asked.

"Hey, what's going on out there? We heard-" _STRIKE! _"Ugh!" A yakuza is sent flying towards the wall, near the two girls, who are being held hostage, as he went to check what's going on outside by Hayate.

"Huh?" Nagi and Konoka are confused by what happened. They turn to the two figure, who are being hidden by the blinding light of the light bulb outside, coming in...

Tap... tap... "You guys need a lesson about kidnapping innocent girls like those two..." Hayate said with a confident smile. Negi has the same expression on his face.

"Ah... " They then point their rapier and short sword towards the yakuza.

"..." Both girls are rather amazed at the guts of the two bishounen guys to challenge the yakuzas.

"You... How did you get in here! What happened to our guys outside!"

"Ha ha... They're sleeping. Don't worry, they'll be pick up by the cops later. As for you..." _Dash, dash! _Hayate and Negi, in an instant, have their weapons lock on the necks of two yakuzas, thanks to Judas casting Masukuja earlier. "It's way past your bed times... Sweet dreams..." STRIKE!, STRIKE!

"Ugh...!" The two yakuzas are hit by the sides of the two's weapons, knocking them unconcious.

"..." They then turn their attentions to the remaining yakuzas.

"Ah...!" The yakuzas back away from the two.

"Ooh! You're so cool Aniki! You too Older Aniki! Now those girls are surely will fall for you two! Which means more money for me!" Chamo thought as he excitedly cheer for Hayate and Negi.

"Guh...! Uh..." The yakuzas are at lost at what to do. They look around to see if there's anything they can use against the two bishounen guys. They then spotted two long iron poles that they can use as weapons agains the two. "W-We're not afraid of you two, do you hear!" One of them said shaking.

"Y-Yeah! We're not afraid of you two! Just watch! Hiyaa!" One of them charges!

"Hmph." _Strike!_

"Guh!" Hayate kicked him on the abdomen, making him drop his iron pole.

"Hiya!" _STRIKE!_ He then sent him flying towards the other yakuzas, making them shiver.

"..." Nagi is amazed by him.

Tap, tap, tap... He then steps forward and points his rapier at the yakuzas. "The rest of you should already know what you should do right...?"

"H-Hai! We surrender!" They beg.

"Good. Now, why don't you guys stand still...?"

"H-Hai!" They did as instructed.

"Now... raise your hands." They did as instructed, again. "Thank you." Hayate said smiling.

"You're welcome."

"Yeah... Springfield, now."

"Hai." _Snap._ Negi removed the chain of the fences at the side...

"Ahh!" The yakuzas are rapped up by the fences that were unleashed, making them unable to move from their positions.

"You guys will stay there until the police comes." Hayate said as he and Negi approaches the two hostages.

"You okay?" Negi asked Konoka.

"H-Hai... Who are you?"

"We're nobody of important. Just two guys who are willing to help any women in trouble." Hayate said with a flashy smile, attracting Nagi to him.

"Yeah. That's right!" Negi said.

"Eh... Really?" Konoka asked as she is freed by Negi while Nagi is freed by Hayate. "You were amaizing back there! Are you he's side kick?"

"Eh? Uhh... What do you mean-"

"Ojou-sama!" The "Baka rangers" come in with the two women with swords. "Ojou-sama, are you alright!" The one with an hair clip immediately went to aid Konoka.

"Se-chan... I'm fine. This little hero saved me." She refers to Negi.

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked Nagi.

"Y-Yeah... ...Thanks. For rescuing me." She said looking away from him, blushing.

"Ah. It's nothing. No one would not want to rescue a cute girl like you, you know.."

"Eh! Uh... I... I... I guess... so... but..."

"Well anyway, we better- Hm?" Something then caught his attention... "That's..." He turns to the container that is at the far end of the right side of the warehouse.

"...? Ayasaki-san?" Negi asked.

"..." Tap, tap... Hayate slowly approaches the container. A nameplate "JEHOVAH" is on it.

"...?" Negi follows behind.

"...Jehovah..." Hayate read the nameplate. Looking inside...

"..." An headless being with a masculine humanoid body is seen...

"...!" Hayate backs away a little from the container.

"Wh-What's wrong!" Negi asked, concerned.

"...Something is inside... Moving..."

"Eh?" Negi checks as well... "Ah...!" He backs away from the container as well.

"...! Watch out! Step away from that container!" Judas voice said.

"Huh!" Both of them asked then...

"Grooaarr!" _Shatter! _The two jumped away from the container. The being inside broke through its glass.

"Huh!" The girls are taken by suprise at the sudden course of events!

"Grooaarr!" _Moorph! _'Jehovah' then morphs its body into a probably ten feet tall, and its shoulders become larger. Tentacles have grown on its lower body and around its shoulders. A hideous head also emerged from its upper body."Grooaarr!"

"Gr..." Hayate and Negi prepare themselves for battle.

"Eww! What is that!" Nagi asked, disgusted at 'Jehovah''s appearance.

"That thing..." Judas said.

"Is it a Shadow!" Chamo asked in a quiet tone, to make sure that the rangers doesn't hear him.

"Yes... But not a ordinary one. Ayasaki. Springfield. You... We have to battle this thing. Ready?"

"Ah." Hayate nod.

"Hm. You bet." Negi nod as well.

"Grooaarr!" 'Jehovah' turns its attention to the two persona-users!

"O-Oi! What are you guys doing!" The girl who, according to Negi, looks like Nekane yelled.

"Let's go, Springfield!" Hayate said.

"Ah!"

"Grooaarr!"

(Battle Commence)

"This should help." *Infinity* _Flash! _Judas casted a spell that makes the two persona-users invincible for a few moments. "Now go! Get rid of this delusionary being!"

"Hm!" Both persona-users agreed then...! "Hiyaa!" _Slash, slash, slash! _They both battle 'Jehovah'. They start with its tentacles that it uses to attack.

"Grooaarr!" *Mabufu* _Shatter, shatter! _'Jehovah' then unleashed icycle attacks that form then shatter! Fortunately though, thanks to Judas's Infinity spell, it proved to be just a nuisance to Hayate and Negi.

"Hiyaa!" _ Slice!_

"Grooaarr!" Hayate cut off the tentacles on its right shoulder!.

"Hiyaa!" _Slice!_

"Grooaarr!" Negi then performed an aerial slash on the other shoulder's tentacles, slicing them! "Grooaarr!" Angered by the two persona-users, 'Jehovah' turns its gaze on the two... "Grooarr!" *Nihilistic Laser* A purple laser is fired through its 'eyes' then... _Boom!_

"...!" The girls felt concerned for the two as they were engulfed by the explosion that was caused by 'Jehovah''s attack. But...

Whoosh, whoosh! "Hiyaaa!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" Both of them came out through the smoke and inflicted a cross slash wound on 'Jehovah''s torso, making it agonize it pain.

"Hua!" _Slash, slash, slash! _Negi then jumped on 'Jehovah''s head, and performed three aerial slashes on it.

"Grooaarr!" It then tries to regain to composure. Looking up front, it sees Hayate running towards it.

_Tap,tap,tap!_ "It's way past your bed time lady... So why don't be a good girl and go to sleep for eternity!" He lunges forth his rapier...!

"Grooaarr!" 'Jehovah charges for another nihilistic laser!

"Huaa!" _Whoosh!_ Hayate jumps towards its head...!

"O-Oi! Older Aniki!" "Ayasaki-san!" Chamo and Negi yelled.

"Oi, baka!" "Watch out!" "Oi!" The girls yelled.

"Ayasaki-san-!" Negi is about to do something but...

"Relax. He's on time." Judas's voice is heard.

"Eh?"

"The Infinity spell is about to dimish... At about... 3..."

"Hiyaa!" Hayate draws closer to 'Jehovah'...!

"2..."

"Grooaarr!" 'Jehovah' is about to finish charging its attack...!

"...1..."

"HIYAA!" "Grooaarr!" _BOOM!_ An explosion occurs at the moment the two parties clashed!

"Guh!" "Ah!" The girls are blown away by the explosion.

"Ah!" "Ahh!" Negi and Chamo are blown away too but not the same extent as the girls.

"Gr... Huh...?" The long pink hair girl tries to see who won... and then...

_Whoosh! _"...Hmph." Hayate emerged from the smoke with his rapier spilled with 'Jehovah''s blood. He lands on the ground, then turn around...

The smoke clears... "Grooaarr!" ...revealing that 'Jehovah''s head has been smashed, making 'her' headless again. "Grooaarrr!" 'She' then falls to the ground and dissolve into a blinding black mists.

Later... Outside...

The police arrived to arrest the yakuzas. The girls are thanking Hayate and Negi for their help. "You saved us! We owe you one!" Konoka said to Negi, gratefully.

"Ah, no, it was Ayasaki-san who beat that monster... Ha ha..." Negi said rubbing the back of his head.

"You helped out too you know, Springfield." Hayate said, sharing the credit to his best friend.

"That's right." Judas's voice is heard again.

"You guys were awesome!" The girl with long green hair, whose name is Haruna Saotome, said.

"Yeah! Are you two some kind of secret agents from an important company!" The one with short pink hair, whose name is Makie Sasaki, asked excitedly.

"Uh... well... Sort of..." Hayate said. He guessed that it's close enough to the truth.

"Wow!"

"Hey how old are you?" "Where did you came from!" "How did you do those awesome moves!" "Which academy were you trained!" Most of them suddenly grabbed hold of Negi and asked him various questions, with Chamo enjoying their breasts that is, as he is ,unnoticeably, in Negi's uniform.

"Ha ha ha..." Hayate felt awkward on his situation and give off a small laugh.

"..." Nagi and Nodoka both stare at the two with Nagi looking at Hayate while Nodoka is looking at Negi. Both of them blushing.

"...Oi." Nagi calls him out.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked.

"Thanks a lot... for rescuing me back there... You really saved me and that rich girl there, a lot." She refers to Konoka, who is also enjoying hugging Negi.

"Ah. It was nothing. Just doing what normal people would have done."

"Y-Yeah... I guess... ...Oi."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh that's right! We didn't catch your name yet. What's your name boy?" Makie asked Negi.

"Oh uh I'm... Negi Springfield." He said.

"And you are?" Haruna asked Hayate.

"Oh I'm... I'm Ayasaki Hayate. I'm Springfield's best friend and guardian." He said with his usual flashy smile.

"Ayasaki... Hayate..." Nagi and the girl with long pink hair, whose name is Hinagiku Katsura, thought. They make sure they won't forget his name.

"..." Tap... tap... Hinagiku slowly approaches Hayate.

"...? Yes...?"

"... Th-Thanks a lot... for your help... but... next time...!" She points her finger on him. "Next time, we'll be able to do it on our own! We'll succed for sure!"

"Uh... O...kay...?'

"Hm. Yes. For now," She offers a handshake. "We appreciate your help... Ayasaki-kun..."

"...Ah." He accepts it. "You were impressive there by the way, Katsura-san."

"Oh... Thanks... But please, just call me Hinagiku." She said blushing while turning her eyes away from him.

"Eh? But-"

"I said you can just call me Hinagiku!"

"...Okay... Hinagiku-san..."

"...You still have a lot to learn Katsura-san..." The other girl with a sword, whose name is Setsuna Sakurazaki, thought. She then turns to Hayate... "Maybe this person can vanish her delusion..." She hoped.

"Well, for rescuing me and Sanzenin-chan, how we give you a reward?" Konoka suggested.

"Hey, yeah! That's right! You two need a reward for your deeds!" The girl with pink hair with pony tails, said.

"Eh? Oh uh that's... There's no need for that. We were only trying to help after all." Negi said.

"That's right." Hayate said.

"You two are going to receive that 30,000,000 yen after all." Judas said.

"Yeah huh...?"

"Ohh, you two don't have to be modest." Konoka said. "Ja, how about... a kiss!"

"EHH!" Both Hayate and Negi exclaimed.

"Hey, good idea!" Haruna said. The other girls agreed. Nagi and Nodoka are blushing madly at the suggestion.

"...?" Yue Ayase, Nodoka's best friend, notices her friend's behavior. "...Nodoka." She then turns to Negi. "Ah..." She figured out the reason for her blushing.

"Ja, everyone get together!" Konoka said. Most of them gather around Negi and hold him so that he won't get away.

"O-Oi, oi! Come on! Springfield is still-" _Chu. _"Eh?" Nagi quickly kissed Hayate's left cheek then turned away blushing. "San..zenin...san..." A slight blush appeared on Hayate's cheek. Also... _Cling! _"Eh?" The circle device that has been putted by Chamo on his head, kicks in, chargin a 50,000 ermine dollar on the perverted ermine.

"..." Hinagiku is staring at Hayate, thinking if she should..."Hmn..." ...but her ego, of not wanting to lose, kicks in and prevents her from doing so. (Those who are disappointed, do not worry, a very grand and romantic scene awaits her and Hayate.)

"Ja, everyone ready?" Haruna asked.

"Hai!" The girls, with the exception of Nodoka, Setsuna and the girl who looks like Nekane, Asuna Kagurazaki, all prepare themselves to kiss Negi.

"Ahh! W-Waiiit!" He struggled but to no avail...

"Chuuuu!" _Chuuuuu! CLIING! _The device that has been putted by Chamo kicks in again, earning him about five 50,000 ermine dollars which makes it at the total of 300,000 dollars if you include Nagi's kiss on Hayate.

"Whoooo! I'm so gonna be rich!" Chamo, who has been on Negi's uniform for some time now, thought excitedly.

"Ehhh~" Negi has finally been released from their grasped.

"...Lucky boy." Judas commented.

"Ha ha ha..." Hayate could only give a small laugh. "I think it's time for us to go. Ja, we'll going now. Ora, Springfield, let's go!"

"Eh...? H-Hai..." He slowly stands up.

"Ja, see you girls around!" Both of them run off to the right direction.

"O-Oi! Wait up!" They yelled. "Will we see you two again!"

"..." Nodoka is reluctant to see Negi goes and that she could never see him again. The same thing can be said about Nagi and Hinagiku who are reluctant to just see Hayate off and that they would never see him again. For the first time, both find themselves in a shall we say a love-at-first-sight situation?

"Ah! Sure! Right Springfield!" Hayate asked while running.

"H-Hai! I'm sure we'll cross paths again!" Negi exclaimed outloud before he and Hayate disappeared from their sights. The girls give off a dreamily sight as they disappear but felt assured of both's assurance that they'll cross paths again. Still though...

"...They forgot their 30,000,000 yen reward... Oh well. I suppose we won't be needing that much money for Ayasaki's and Springfield's survival in the city. We still have 50,000 yen at our disposal after all. And that is enough to keep both of them from starving to death. ...But. Nah, I'll ponder about this later." Judas said to himself.

Meanwhile, in a deep ice cavern...

"..." A shirtless young man ,who looks exactly like Hayate with the exception of his dark blue hair, is slumbering peacefully within an ice cube... "..."

"Sera... My son... The time for slumber has passed... Our enemies have revealed themselves. The Promised Land must be revealed now!" A voice said.

"...Ah..." The young man awakens. _Shatter!_ A sharp, fiercing, glare from his eyes shattered the ice cube. He falls to the ground, shirtless. He regains his composure however. Opening his dark blue eyes. A dark silhoutte appeared in front of him...

"Come... Let us journey to the Promised Land together, my son. We shall make the world ours... And those who would dare stand against us shall die! HA HA HA!"

"...Hmph." The young man makes a deadly serious and angry expression on the vow of journeying together to the "Promised Land" with the silhoutte... "Hn!" The silhoutte then dissolves into a black mists that gather around him. The black mists provided him with a black coat as his clothing. _Whoosh! _A long black angel wing then emerged at the back of his right shoulder. _Whooosh!_ He then flies out of the cavern, leaving black feathers falling on his departure...

End of Chapter 1

**Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will introduce Luca, who will be filling Aerith's role in FF7. Also, some of you may have noticed that the scene with Sera is similar to that of Genesis's scene in Dirge of Cerberus of FF7 when he flew away from that cavern or something. Anyway, I'll be working on the next chapter soon. More Hng characters will be introduced. Until then, I wish you all the blessings of Truth, and I hope you all enjoy the story. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 2 An Angel of God

**Persona: Brink of Delusion**

**Note: As I promised, Luca will be in this chapter. There will also be more hng characters that will be in this chapter. In here, Hayate and Negi will meet Luca and they will help her from the agents that were sent by Mikado Sanzenin, Nagi's grandfather and the head of the Sanzenin Company in this story. Mikado is after Luca due to her Ancient heritage and thinks that she will show him how to get to the 'Promised Land'. Well, that is all the spoilers I can provide for this chapter. You'll just have to read it. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: An Angel of God...**

Normal P.O.V

"..." A young woman with short light blue hair and crimson eyes watches her reflection on the water on a fountain that is nearby a theater. She seems to be bothered by something... "...I better hurry for my performance... Everyone is waiting for me..." She thought.

"Luca! Luca, hurry up! Everything is set!" Her manager called her out.

"Ah, coming!" She rushes to the theater. "...It's that same calling again..." She thought. "It was telling me that I should go to the ancient temple... Where a cursed item is in danger of falling into the hands of an evil entity... ...Also... It was telling me that I shouldn't be afraid... That my 'guardian angel' will come and protect me all the time. I'm not yet sure what it means but... I shouldn't think about this right now... I have a performance to make. Right..." She enters the theater.

At the Velvet room...

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

..."Ah... Ah..." I wake up on this sofa I slept in for the night.

"I see you're awake." ...? Oh, it's Judas-san. He's sitting on his desk. Did he- Oh wait, he doesn't need to sleep.

"...Did you stay awake...? All night...?"

"Ah. We residents of this room are different from humans who are in the living world. We do not eat, sleep, or get thirsty. Our only concern is the well-being of guys like you." He stands up from his desk. ...? Oh, looks like Springfield has awaken as well. He slept at the sofa in front of mine last night.

"Ahh.., Yaawn... Ohayou-gozaimasu... Ayasaki-san... Judas-san..." He said groggily.

"Ohayou Springfield. By the way, where is Chamomile-san?"

"In here. Yaawn..." ...? Oh there he is. He slept beside Springfield on the sofa he slept in. "Oh man... I'm so hungry..."

"Yaawn. Yeah... Me too." Springfield said.

"If you guys wish to eat something, there is a restaurant near the harbor where you guys first arrive in the city of Tokyo. There is enough money for both of you. ...And the little ermine." Judas-san said as he approaches Springfield with a... letter? "Oi, ermine, this is for you."

"Huh?" He hands over the letter to the Chamimile-san... "Oh! It came so early! Wow, that was quick!" Wait... Is that...? I touch my forehead... ...The device is still there... Right... So I'm guessing that's the money that he's been charge with for the kisses that Springfield and I received last night... Sigh... Oh well...

Later, near the harbor...

We decided to go to the restaurant that Judas-san suggested earlier. He is also with us though not physically. "Yaawn... Ne, Springfield, what do you want to have for breakfast?" I asked as we continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Hmm... Well... I guess... Hmmm... Ah, anything's fine. We only have a few money with us so we shouldn't be picky."

"Ah... I guess you're right. Ne, Chamomile-san what do you want to have?"

"Who? Me? Well... "

"Ah, you can eat some of my Chamo-kun." Springfield offered.

"Eh, okay. That is kind of you to offer Aniki!"

"Ja, is eggs and fried rice okay?" I asked.

"Ah." "Sure thing."

"Hm. Okay, then."

"Ja, make sure you don't spend too much money, or you two might find yourselves in poverty." Judas-san adviced.

"We know. There's no need to worry Judas-san." We enter the nearby food restaurant which is apparrantly called Café Donguri. I guess a coffee wouldn't hurt. As we enter...

"Yoo! Yokoso Café Donguri-he!" We are caught by surprise when a, a female part timer i think, welcomed us. Her hair is black and has pony tails. "What will it be, a table for one or two!" ...Is she acting cheerfully so that the customers coming by, do not get suspicious...? Being able to see through the fog of deceit, I can tell...

"She's acting." I heard Judas-san voice said.

"Uh... A... table for... two...please?" Springfield said, I suppose he can tell that she's acting too.

"Hai! This way please!" She leads us to a table that is at the right end of this... restaurant cafe, it seems. We sit across each other. "Ja, what will be your order be?"

"..." Me and Springfield turn to each other then... "...Just eggs and fried rice please." I said.

"Hai! Be right back in a few minutes!" She leaves us.

"...Poor girl." Chamomile-san said.

"Yeah... You think she's working here part time because she needs money?' Springfield asked.

"Most likely. Mataka... Ojou-chans like her shouldn't be treated like this!" Chamomile-san shouted but then Springfield shut his mouth, reminding him that he shouldn't talk out-loud when a lot of people are nearby, or else we'll labeled as 'weird' by society.

"Ora, Chamo-kun! Don't raise your voice so loudly or else we'll be in trouble!" Springfield said in a whispering tone.

"Right, right. Sorry, Aniki."

"...?" I then notice something on our table... "This is...?" A ticket? I pick it up... "Huh?" Is this... a lottery ticket? "..." I rub it and... "Holy..." It's a jackpot! The reward is 1,000,000 yen! With this, me and Springfield can- wait, "..." I turn to that girl earlier who is at the kitchen at the moment, then turn back to the lottery ticket. "Hm..." Although me and Springfield need money for our survival, we have 50,000 yen at the moment, and we even received some 30,000 yens from the academy due to our deeds last night. So I guess we're financially okay for now but, ...as for her... "Hmm..." ...Maybe I should give this to her... She needs it more that we do... And it's against my policy to see women suffer.

"Hm? What's the matter, Ayasaki-san?" Springfield asked. I show him the ticket. "...! That's...!"

"A lottery ticket that is worth 1,000,000 yen. I'm planning on giving it to that girl. I think she desperately needs it, since... well..." Since I can tell that she's not enjoying her part time job very much and I bet her boss is bossing her around.

"Eh! You're planning to throw that much money away! Why-!" Springfield shut Chamomile-san up, again, reminding him that he should not raise his voice too loudly since people do not usually hear or see ermines talking.

"Chamo-kun! I told you not to raise your voice!" Springfield reprimanded him. "Are you sure about that Ayasaki-san? I mean..."

"We have enough to avoid poverty and besides, we're only here to either rescue or find missing people, until the academy judge that we have completed our training here. So there's no need for us to worry about financial problems." I explained.

"Y-Yeah... I suppose."

"It's a noble deed if you ask me." Judas-san said.

"Ja, you guys won't mind right?" I asked, whether they agree with my decision with the lottery ticket.

"Hiye." "I suppose not..."

I nod with delight. I turn to the kitchen. Oh, here she comes. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's your- Guh!" ...! She trip! "Ah! AHH!"

"Gwah!" Our orders have been spilled on our faces!

"Guah! G-Gomenasai! I... I didn't do it on purpose! Gomen, gomen!" She bows in apology repeatedly.

"Uh no but..." I said.

"Nishizawa! What do you think you're doing!" The manager yelled at her. "You're pathetic! Now you ruined my cafe's reputation! Your paycheck will be decrease by 5% because of that clumsy attitude of yours!"

"Eh! B-B-But...!"

"No buts girl! You're useless!"

"*Hiccup**hiccup*..." ...Poor girl... That bastard...

"...What a jerk..." Chamomile-san muttered, to which Springfield nodded in agreement. The other customers turn to us.

"..." I stand up from my seat... "Oi." I turn to face the manager... "Don't you think it's disrespectful of you to yell at her? And even worse, low her paycheck just because of something irrational?"

"Huh? Who do you think you are, you punk? I get to run things around here. You are just customer willing to pay me got it?"

"...I think not."

"Huh?"

I bring out a handkerchief for the girl then stand in front of the manager... "Someone like you is but an idiot who needs to be taught a lesson..." I said in a calm but threatening tone...

"Huh? You... You picking a fight with me you punk! You better be careful what you say to me boy. I could kick your ass out of my cafe as I wish it! You understand!"

"Oh I understand alright... I understand that you're all talk and no action."

Normal P.O.V

"..." The girl Nishizawa is looking at Hayate with amazement. For him to stand up for her was enough to charm her it seems. The other patrons in the cafe have taken interest on what's going on, especially the girl, who is about 13 years old, with dark grey hair and her friend whose hair is dark blue and is wearing a pink kimono.

"Ooh! This looks interesting." The dark grey hair said in a whispering tone.

"Hmm..." Her friend stares at Hayate. "Hmm..." She senses something unique about him...

"A-Ayasaki-san..." Negi called him out, worriedly.

"Relax. He knows what's he's doing." Judas assured him.

"Go get him Older Aniki!" Chamo cheered Hayate in a whispering tone.

"What was that you punk!" The manager takes off his apron... "You just crossed the line... You'll-" _STRIKE!_ "Guh!" Crash! He is sent flying on the kitchen.

"...!" All of the customers have a surprised on their faces when Hayate did that.

"...!" The girl Nishizawa is suprised by his action as well. He then proceeds to the kitchen.

"Well..." He said, catching the curiosity of the everyone, excluding the girl Nishizawa, who already knows whose in there... "Quite a number of friends you got here..."

"Hey! What are you doing here kid! This is where our meeting for our illegal operations are being held. You're not- Ah!" One of the yakuzas just realized that he raised his voice out loud, enough for everyone to hear him.

"What?" A patron asked.

"This cafe is...!" Everyone is arriving at the conclusion that the cafe is an hideout for a group of yakuzas and panicked.

"Ayasaki-san...!" Negi called out.

"You guys are caught red handed. Now... I notice you guys are living in a delusionary world of grandeur... How about a reality check!" _Strike! Strike! Strike!_ Hayate begun to beat up the yakuzas in the kitchen! Everyone, except Negi, Chamo, the girl Nishizawa and the two girls, run out of the cafe.

"Someone call the police!" One of the patrons said before leaving the cafe.

"I'll do that." The girl with dark grey hair said, bring out her cellphone.

"Ayasaki-san...!" Negi called him out.

_Strike!_ "Gwaah!" _Crash!_ A yakuza came flying out of the kitchen and crashed on a table. _Strike!_ "Gyaahh!" _Crash!_ And another one. "Gyaa!" _Crash!_ A third one.

"Guh! Ahh!" The other yakuzas are starting to get frightened of Hayate and run back to the end of the kitchen where the manager, who has finally regained conciousness from the kick that Hayate gave him earlier, was sent flying.

"O-Oi! C-Come on! Y-Y-You don't have to beat us up! We'll surrender! We surrender!" All of them, except the manager, bow down before Hayate.

"Ah!" The manager finally realizes his situation. "Guh!"

"Sa... How about a business proposition?" Hayate said in calm tone...

"H-Hai! What kind of proposition do you want?" They all asked.

"Well..." He turns around to see the girl Nishizawa... Then he turns back to them... "...I want you all..."

"H-Hai...?"

"...to get beat the crap out of you guys so that I can show you reality before the police arrive to collect you." He said with his flashy smile but then... _STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE! ..._They all got beat up that their egos have ceased functioning... showing them reality.

"Huh. As always, delusions are but delusions. Reality as always will prevail." Judas said.

Later... Outside of the restaurant...

The police arrived to arrest the manager, who is in league with a syndicate, and the yakuzas who were badlly beat up by Hayate. "Ano... I... really umm... Arigatou-gozaimasu!" The girl, whose name is Ayumu Nishizawa, bows to him in gratitude.

"Ah, it's nothing. I only did what normal people would do if they saw someone cute as you would get threatened by someone." His flirting made her blush.

"...Arigatou."

"Alright! This might be the chance for another 50,000 ermine dollar for me!" Chamo thought.

"That was brave of you back there, mr. hero." The girl with dark grey hair said as she and her friend approached the group.

"...?" Hayate turns to them.

"You got a lot of guts to do that. I'm impressed."

"..." Hayate turns to his best friend, Negi, then turn back to her. "...Thanks. But... It's not really a big deal."

"Huh. Modesty will only attract more admirations for you."

"..."

"Umm... You're the one who called the police yes?" Negi asked.

"Ah, I saw what you did there earlier mr. hero. Oh, and I also saw the clumsiness of hamster here befalled on you two." She referred to Ayumu tripping earlier and how the orders of the two persona-users were spilled on them.

"Ahh, Sakuya-san~! I'm not a hamster! You know that!" Ayumu said feeling like she's a hamster.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you two must be hungry right?"

"Eh? Uh... Kinda ha ha." Negi said rubbing his stomach.

"We haven't eaten anything yet..." Hayate said laughingly.

"Ja, you can eat my family's restaurant cafe, Himawari." The girl, whose name is apparrantly, Sakuya.

"Eh? But Sakuya-san, isn't that your maid cafe?" Ayumu asked.

"That's okay. It's my family's restaurant so I can make an exception."

"Eh? Oh uh that's okay. We'll just find another restaurant where we can eat." Hayate said.

"That's right. Ja, we'll be- Ahh!" Sakuya holds Negi by his shirt.

"Will you refuse a woman's generous invitation boy?" She asked in a dark threatening tone.

"Ahh! N-No of course not!"

"Uh yeah! We would love to go to your family's restaurant!" Hayate said, defending his best friend.

"Ah, I thought so." Sakuya lets Negi go.

"That was close. Ojou-chan is kinda arrogant... But she's also sexy." Chamo thought as he sizes up Sakuya.

"Ja, if you two are gentlemen, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Oh uh... I'm Ayasaki Hayate. This is my best friend Negi Springfield." Hayate introduced himself, and Negi, who he pats on the shoulder.

"Ayasaki Hayate and Negi Springfield... Got it. Ja, hamster, come with us."

"Ahh! Sa-ku-ya-san~~!" Ayumu felt like a hamster again.

"Ha ha ha..." Which Hayate and Negi could only give off a laugh.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Aizawa Sakuya. You may call Sakuya if you want." Sakuya introduced herself then turns to her friend. "This is Saginomiya Isumi. A trusted friend of mine."

Sakuya's friend, Isumi Saginomiya, bows gracefully to Hayate and Negi. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. Hayate-sama. You as well, Negi-sama." She said smiling at the two.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Isumi-san." Hayate said, again, with his flashy smile.

"Ah. We are pleased to meet you." Negi said.

"Hmm..." Chamo observes Isumi then Sakuya. "Hmmm..."

"Trying to see who they are suitable with huh?" Judas asked all of the sudden.

"Yeah... From what I can see of ojou-chans here, they are more attracted to Older Aniki... Well... I suppose that wouldn't hurt. I'm sure Aniki and Older Aniki will meet those ojou-chans last night some time soon anyway." Chamo said in a quite tone to make sure that Sakuya or Isumi do not hear him.

"Well anyway, let's go everyone. Our family's cafe is just nearby the neighborhood. They're serving some of the best food and coffee there! Let's go!" Sakuya said taking the lead.

"Ha ha... She's pretty energetic." Hayate commented.

"Yes. She tends to be enjoyful oftenly so that she wouldn't be taken by depression." Isumi said.

"I... see. Hmm?" He then notices that Ayumu's pace is slow. "Oi, what's wrong? Cannot keep up?" He went to aid her.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Sigh... Why am I being called a hamster by everyone...?" She said with a sigh.

"Ora, ora. Being a hamster isn't so bad. Besides... You're kinda cute being a hamster and even as a you are human."

"...Ah." Even though Hayate called her a hamster, it proved to be comforting when it comes from him. "A-Arigatou... You're really nice aren't you?"

"Well yeah. Ora, we better catch up with the others." He offered his hand.

"..." She slowly takes it and they both follow the group to Sakuya's family restaurant cafe.

"Hmnhmn..." Chamo observes the distance between them. "This MIGHT be indeed another 50,000 ermine dollar for me... Heehee." He thought grinning.

Later, At Sakuya's cafe, Himawari...

Negi Springfield P.O.V

We arrived at Sakuya-san's family restaurant. Her personal maid, Haru-san, I think, brought us four coffee and a rather more grand looking breakfast... The four of us chatted for a while as we eat. We didn't tell them about our purpose here in Japan of course since... Well... I think it will be more appropriate to say that it's for their own good. "By the way, what school do you guys attend to? I haven't see you guys on our school(Hakou Academy) before. Do you attend the same school as hamster?" Sakuya-san asked, much to our dismay. ...and much to Nishizawa-san's depression of being called a hamster. But... How are we suppose to answer Sakuya-san's question...? Should we tell her that we do not attend any schools...? Back at the academy, the only things that we had done there was train and study a subject of our choosing. Me and Ayasaki-san chose English since that's where we are good at.

"Uh... well... we... ..." Choose your words carefully Ayasaki-san... "...We're foreigners." Phew... Good choice of words Ayasaki-san! Eh? But...

"Foreigners? Ja, which country did you guys came from?" Yikes! We can't tell them about the secret academy in Wales!

"That's... ...England."

"Europe? Wow. So you two came from the United Kingdom!"

"Ah... We are currently in... Uh..."

"Vacation." ...? Judas-san...?

"Vacation."

"Vacation?" Sakuya-san asked.

"Ah. Our school has decided to give us some time off from our studies there. Me and Springfield have decided to stay here for... Ah..."

"One year." ...Judas-san said again.

"One year."

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose Japan could get use to some people from other countries. I, for one, hardly talk to foreigners like you guys. Siip." Sakuya-san said taking a sip of her coffee.

"So Sakuya-san, Siip. Is your family wealthy? I mean... With your family owning a cafe like this, must mean..." Ayasaki-san said as he took a sip of his coffee as well.

"You bet. Our current financial is right now just about 3 trillion yen!" She said proudly...

"Wow..." Me and Ayasaki-san give off a facade amazed expression with sweat drops on our heads. Most people who have that kind of money rarely shows empathy or compassion on other people... They tend to rather focus their attentions on something they desire that they can obtain through money... I hope Sakuya-san is not one of those people...

"I... see... So... Well, thanks for the food. It was nice of you." Ayasaki-san said, trying to sound grateful.

"Y-Yeah huh?" I did as well.

"Oh don't mention it. Those are nothing compare to our money. Just think of it as a payment for helping out hamster." ...Again, Nishizawa-san is hit by depression.

"...Okay. Ja, after we're done eating we'll take our leave." Ayasaki-san said.

"Ohh, leaving so soon? And we are just getting know each other... Come on, why don't you two us about yourselves. Come on, don't be shy. How about you Hayate?"

"Who? Me? Well... You... won't find it interesting I'm afraid." ...Ayasaki-san... Getting to know him for six years now, I know about his past... and how he was treated by his parents...

"Ha ha. Try me. I've been in worst cases despite my family being rich and all. If you had some hardships of your own in your life, I can relate yours from mine."

"Well... I suppose to begin this is... well... ..." Ayasaki-san... Don't tell me... You're going to tell them about the academy...! You can't-

"Relax. He won't tell them about it." ...Judas-san.

"I first transferred at the school we're attending to in Europe when I was ten years old. My parents are... well... ...dead." ...I suppose to him, he didn't have any real parents at all since he's parents abandoned him and sold him... I pity him... Although... It's the same thing for me... I don't know what happened to my father... My mother never really raised me... It was onee-chan...(Nekane) ...From what Igor-san told me, my father was a powerful persona-user in the academy. He was sent on various missions on various countries like here in Japan with his two closest friends. Until one day... I heard that one of his friends went insane and my father and his other friend were forced to battle him as there was no way he could be saved. What happened to that student is unknown but... My father was found dead in Japan and his other friend who fought with him was nowhere to be found until they also found him dead somewhere else in Japan. That former friend of my father who went insane was not seen ever since that day and it was assumed that he is also dead. That was one of the biggest tragedies that have befallen the academy as they could not properly taught that former friend of my father and he died along with his two closest friends...

"Oh... I... see. Sorry... to hear that..." Sakuya-san said apologetic.

"No, it's okay. I've gotten in terms with it. Anyway, that's when I met Springfield and we became roommates. We've been through a lot together and that's how we became best friends."

"Ah... I see. That's a quite a good story. ...And a sad one too."

"Do not worry though. The souls of the dead will live on for eternity in an eternal happy place." Isumi-san said smiling.

"Ah. I know..." Ayasaki-san said lookin above the sky. ...Does he misses someone he knows that has passed away?

"Well compare to you guys, my parents are kinda like strangers to me. Well, my dad usually comes visit me and my siblings but he's so pathetic that he could not even make us laugh, and worse yet, his jokes are so scary that they do not sound like jokes at all! And my mother... ...My mother is living alone at Kansai." That's what Sakuya-san said.

"Eh? You mean... You live alone Sakuya-san?"

"No, I didn't say that. I live with my siblings. Although... My brother is an idiot. He's always scheming something to steal the inheritance of my little cousin. Sigh... Why did I have a sibling like that...? If I were to have brother," She turns to Ayasaki-san. "I would rather have someone like you Hayate." She said embarrassed with a blush on her face.

"Oh. Uh... Ari...gatou...?"

"A-Ah." She said looking down. "A-Anyway," She turns to her friend, Isumi-san. "Isumi's family is wealthy too. Though I heard they sort of lack a lot of... well... sense of direction I suppose. She and her family members easily get lost."

"...That is because they has not yet fully mastered their egos and now they have become active that it's turning on them." Oh, Judas-san. Eh?

"Master... Their ego? You mean they can use personas too Judas-san?" I asked.

"No... Not really no. I don't think they have what it requires to summon their personas. If they did though, they will only go insane since, right now, I can tell that they're going to have a hard time in controlling their personas since they can barely control their ego. Sigh... I suppose you can expect that from rich people who are oftenly ignorant fools."

"Ah... I... see..."

"That's not true." Isumi-san speaks up. "I am reliable and independent. I can find my own way around. Oh, and before you say anything Sakuya, your cellphone was broken when I tried to use it."

"...Whatever Isumi." Sakuya-san said with a sweat drop on her head.

"..." Looks like Judas-san is correct...

"See what I told you?" He asked.

"Hm." I nod.

Later...

Normal P.O.V

"Thanks for the food. It was really delicious." Hayate said with a bow to Sakuya.

"ie, ie. I told you, think nothing of it. Well, thanks for helping out hamster here earlier. I hope to see you two again. Ja ne! Hayate-onii-chan!" She left with Isumi.

"Onii-chan...?" Hayate thought.

"Sayonara, Hayate-sama." Isumi said smiling before leaving with Sakuya.

"A-Ah. ...?" He then noticed that Ayumu is trouble. "...What's wrong?" He approaches her.

"Eh? Uh well... ..."

"Something bothering you? Why don't you tell me about it? I might be able to help."

"That's right! Earn her affection Older Aniki then-!"

"Ahh!" Negi quickly hides Chamo under his shirt.

"Hm? Who... Who was that I just heard?" Ayumu asked.

"Eh? Uh no one! Must have been a random passenger passing by! Ha ha!" Hayate said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Y-Yeah! That's right! Ha ha ha!" Negi said defending Hayate's claim before putting his face closer to his shirt. "Ora Chamo-kun! I told you to do not raise your voice when other people are nearby!" He said in a whispering tone.

"Wari, wari. I just couldn't hold myself back when I'm about to receive a 50,000 ermine dollar and that either you or Older Aniki is about to get a ojou-chan to like you!"

"Huh?"

"Oh uh I mean... I'll remain silent for now!" He hides under Negi's shirt. "I better keep my mouth shut for a while." He thought as he observes Hayate and Ayumu's conversation.

"What was that you were going to say, Nishizawa-san?" Hayate asked in a gentleman's tone.

"W-Well... ...With my employer gone, I can now only work for Sakuya-san for my family's financial problems. But... Hiccup... hiccup... It's not enought... Waaa!" She starts crying.

"O-Oi. The people passing by might take notice of you." He tries to calm her.

"*sob* *sob* G-Gomen... *sob*...I just don't know what to do now... My parents are going to yell at me..."

"But why were you working at that cafe restaurant that was being run by a syndicate? Did your parents know about it?"

"...No... I didn't tell them about it... I didn't want them to get worried about me so..."

"..."

"Poor girl... She is very brave to handle her family's financial problem... even though she may get abused by those mean looking guys earlier..." Negi thought.

"Her suffering is now going to end..." Judas said.

"Eh?"

"Ayasaki."

"...?" Hayate turns to him.

"The key to fortune..."

"...? ...!" Hayate remembered the lottery ticket. He brings it out from his pocket. "..." A smile forms on his face. "Nishizawa-san." He calls out her name softly...

"sniff. Yes...?" Hayate grabs her right hand, as if he's going to put a ring on it, like what guys do when they're going to propose to the women they love, and gently puts the lottery ticket on it.

"Hm? What is this?" She stares at the ticket... "...? ...!" She then realizes for what it is. "Th-Th-This is...! Ayasaki-kun..." She turns to Hayate.

"You can now live your life freely. Use that to solve your family's financial problems." He said with his flashy smile.

"..." Again, she is charmed by it. She stares on the ticket. "But... Don't you...?"

"Keep it. It truly belongs to you since you desperately need it."

"But... Don't you... Wanna get this much money...? With this you can-"

"Just take it okay?" His flashy smile comes kicking in again.

"..." She nod blushingly.

"Ayasaki-san..." Negi smiles with delight at the noble and selfless deed that his best friend performed. Chamo, who is blowing steam through his nose, is expecting something romantic.

"Huh. Ayasaki is the morning star that lights the way to the truth through the fog of delusions to women." Judas commented.

"...Arigatou... Arigatou-gozaimasu! I can never repay for this Ayasaki-kun!" Nishizawa said with tears of joy on her eyes.

"Ha ha. You don't have to repay me. Well, I hope you'll use for the right reasons."

"Hm! I sure will! Arigatou. I never thought someone would be willing to show me compassion. Those yakuza guys were so mean that they told that nobody will be willing to help from my predicament."

"Ah, don't believe what they say. People like that are bunch of idiots anyway."

"Yeah. I guess so. Well, I better go home and show this to mom and dad."

"Ah. You go and make them happy."

"Hai! Uh... e-eto..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Your name is Ayasaki right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Ja if you don't mind, can we... ..."

"Oooh! This is it!" Chamo thought excitedly.

"Yes?" Hayate asked.

"..." Ayumu is blushing madly. "Will you... ..." She musters up her courage then... "Will you go out with me!"

"Eh?" Hayate is caught by surprise by the question.

"Eh?" Negi too.

"Yeess!" Chamo could not hold his excitement and the steam that is coming out of his nose pretty much tells how excited he is.

"Eh... Exe...cuse me...?" Hayate pretty much understood her question but he has to make sure if she means 'that' sort of thing.

"I-I said will you go out with me! As in I'm asking you if you want to be my boyfriend!"

"..." A slight blush appears on his face. "Uh..."

"W-Will you...?"

"W-Well... ..." This is his first time experience of being confessed to, so he does not how to react in this kind of situation.

"..." Negi, Judas, and the passing people felt awkward of the atmosphere as if they are watching a drama show and that they are the audience. "A...Ayasaki-san..." Negi murmured.

"Alright! Way to go, Older Aniki!" Chamo cheered.

"Uh..." Hayate stuttered while blushing.

"W-Well?" Ayumu asked whether he will accept her or not.

"...I... can't promise that I'll be a good boyfriend but... ...We... can hang out... I suppose, from to time..."

"Honto?" She asked excitedly.

"A-Ah."

"Yatta! I'm so happy!" She hugs him!

"O-Oi! Nishizawa-san!" He tries to maintain his balance.

"I'm so glad you're my first boyfriend Ayasaki-kun!"

"Uhh... yeah... I guess... Ha ha..."

"..." The passing people decided that they should not ruin the romantic moment and leave.

"Ah..." Negi is feeling awkward, and so does Judas.

"Huh. A girlfriend... How sweet." He said.

"Job well done Older Aniki! Now, the moment I've been waiting for! A kiss! Go on ojou-chan! Kiss him!" Chamo thought excitedly. "Make me rich!"

"Ja, Ayasaki-kun, as your girlfriend may I.. Hee hee." She giggles playfully at the thought of...

"Huh?" _Chu_. _Cling!_ The circle device kicks in! Charging 50,000 ermine dollar! "Ah!"

"Hee hee..."

"N-Nishizawa-san! What are you...!"

"Ha ha. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do you know! Ja, I better go home now! Oh, how about we meet here tomorrow for our first date!"

"Eh? F...First date?"

"Hm! I'll be waiting for you here at 10! Ja ne!" She runs off happily.

"..." And Hayate is left there with the wind awkwardly passing. "..."

"How romantic." Judas commented from behind him.

"Guh! J-Judas-san..."

"You got your first girlfriend. ...Well, keep her happy I suppose. And I guess I'll be helping you out too in that."

"..."

"Y-You know. Maybe we should check out the city for a while. It might be nice to get used to our environment." Negi suggested as a way to change the atmosphere.

"Y-Yeah that's right." Hayate immediately agreed.

"Hmph. We got nothing else to do anyway. Do as you two pleased." Judas said.

Later that evening...

Albert Chamomile P.O.V

Even though we decided to spend our entire day in the city, all we did was go around the shopping malls, looking at the sales and then we watched a five hours movie to spend the rest of our time. The movie was kinda lame though. It was kinda more like a comedy show featuring a boogeyman who isn't really a boogeyman or even more pathetic, the actor wasn't look like a boogeyman at all! He was just wearing bucket on his head and he's going around putting buckets on everyone's heads! Mataka... Here I was hoping that this day would become more excited after Older Aniki got his first girlfriend... Oh well. At least another 50,000 ermine dollar was charge for me. Oh I'm so gonna be rich!"Wow... That was... funny... Ha ha... ha..." Aniki said trying to make it look like the movie was enjoyable.

"Yeah huh?" Older Aniki did as well. "But, it's getting late. We should go back to the velvet room now."

"Indeed. Hurry up you two. There's no telling when trouble will come." Aniki-judas all nod and decided to go back to our hideout.

...Tap...? I heard a footstep from the nearby alley... Aniki and Older Aniki seem to have heard it too. "Oi, did you... hear that...?" Aniki asked.

"...! Someone is nearby...! Someone... ..." ...? Why is aniki-judas looks troubled?

Tap... Tap.. Tap. Tap. Tap,tap,tap! ...It's coming closer... This is not good... "O-Oi..." Aniki calls out Older Aniki. Both of them have trouble expressions on their faces.

"L-Let's hide!" He quickly suggested and all of us instantly nodded in agreement. We hid under the railings of the bridge we are crossing. Aniki and Older Aniki are holding into the edge with me hiding above Older Aniki's head.

...We cam still hear the footsteps coming... I take a peek on who it is." ...?" Older Aniki pulls up his head to check, and so did Aniki. Then we spot someone running in the street, wearing a hood. She seems to be in a hurry... Assuming if that person is a girl of course. "...?" I think a caught a glimpse of her face... Wha... It's a girl... She has red crimson eyes and... light blue hair, I think. The same as Older Aniki's hair color...

"...?" Older Aniki and Aniki pulls themselves up. "Was that...?" Older Aniki asked.

"A girl?" Aniki continued his question. We look at each other and from our expressions, we can tell that we have the same idea of following that girl. We follow her quietly. She headed for the sewers under the bridge.

We slowly and quietly see where she is heading too but a pitch of blackness is preventing us from seeing her... "Hm..." We decided to go down the sewer as well... _Tick!_ ...! Aniki steps on something! _Tonk! tonk,tonk,tonk... _A can falls off the stairs... Did she... left that behind to ensure that someone is following her and that she does not want to be found...? "..." Older Aniki and Aniki look at each other. Aniki gives off an apologetic charade and Older Aniki accepts it. "..." We continue descending into the darkness then... "Ah!"

"Ah!" "Ah!" We exclaimed from what we see... It's...!

"Gyaaah!" She's changing! Wow! White bra, white panties! She's cute!

End of Chapter 2

**Note: In the next chapter, Mikado will be filling President Shinra's role and some may know already what will happen to people who take up that role... Well, not to spoil you, in FF7, President Shinra was murdered by Sephiroth. Here, Sera will be taking that role and murder Mikado. That is all for the spoilers. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Until then, enjoy!**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 3 Jehovah

**Persona:Brink of Delusion**

**Chapter 3: Jehovah...**

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

"Gyaah!" This is the worst situation we find ourselves into! "Gya! Gya! Gyaa!" We follow the girl here, only to find her changing under the bridge!

"Wha-wha-!" This is too much for Springfield in his age!

"Don't look Springfield!" I cover his eyes for his underage health!

"Gyaa! Wh-Wh-What are you doing here!" The girl asked.

"We-We-A-Anyway, get change first!" I drag Springfield, along with Chamomile-san, to the side.

Later...

After changing, we explained why we followed her and she introduced herself to be Luca Suirenji. "Ano... Suirenji-san, why were you changing in here?" I asked. Me and Springfield are sitting on the sides with her sitting beside me.

"W-Well... That's... I... I'm afraid I can't tell you." She said. "Anyway, don't you two have to go home? It's getting late."

"Ah, well... We..." The Velvet room can be accessed just about anywhere since Judas-san can open a dimensional door that leads there... "That's well... "

"Ask her why was she changing here." Chamomile-san said to me whisperly.

"Well that aside, why were you changing here? Couldn't you have changed... you know... somewhere private?"

"That's-"

"There you are!" ...! Who the! Some guys in black suit appeared out of nowhere!

"They're after me!" Suirenji-san stands up.

"Eh?" Me and Springfield asked.

"Get her! And take care of those friends of hers!" ...! E-Eh! Does he mean us!

"Yes sir!" The other guys in suits said. They're going to harm us!

"S-Sorry about this!" Tap,tap! Suirenji-san runs away. Those bastards... I'll show them what happens when you mess with an cute, innocent girl like her!

"Hey, get back here!"

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" _Strike, strike!_

"Guh!" I performed a swinging kick on their chins, sending them flying away from Suirenji-san!

"Kisama...! You'll pay for-" _STRIKE!_ "Before the boss could draw out his pistol gun, I punched his ugly face, sending flying towards the water. "Guuaah!" _Splash!_

"Meanies like you guys shouldn't harass women!" _Strike! strike! strike!_

"Ugh!" "Guh!" _Splash, splash, splash! _Springfield performed a continuous aerial kick on their chins, sending them flying towards the water as well.

"Way to go, Aniki-! Guh!" Chamomile-san cheered but forgot that Suirenji-san is here, and he immediately went back inside Springfield's shirt.

Normal P.O.V

"..." Luca is impressed by the two persona-users of how they single-handedly took care of the agents. Especially Hayate. "...You're..."

"Daijobou. I'll make sure they don't touch you." He assured her.

"..." Then something came to Luca's mind... "A 'guardian angel'... Could it be... He's... ..." She walks closer to him... "Ano..."

"Hm? Yes?"

"...Are you...? ...Are you my guardian angel!" She asked excitedly.

"Eh?"

"Play along. Trust me, she's very important." Judas's voice said.

"Eh?" Hayate stares at Luca. ...Her face is expecting a 'yes' answer from him. "...Uh... I... guess so... since..." Since he's frankly protecting her which makes it look like he's her guardian angel or at least that's what's in his mind...

"Ontou? I knew it!" She is very delighted. "Ja, you'll be protecting me right!"

"Eh! Uh... I guess so..." Negi is left unnoticed by Luca since she's mostly impressed by Hayate, being the first to act when she was in danger.

"Uh..." He tries to find the right words to join the conversation.

"Ne, will you come with me? At my place?" Luca asked Hayate rather boldly. It would give the impression of a girl inviting her boyfriend to her house to do something... private. Hayate blushes from her bold request. So does Negi.

"Uh... Where is this... place of yours...?" Hayate asked embarrassed.

"At my home, of course! But... I suppose it wouldn't be calling home since... well... Ah, you'll just have to see. Let's go." She grabs hold of Hayate's hand. "Oh, you too. Are you his little brother?"She asked Negi.

"Eh? Uh... N-No. I'm his best friend..." Negi answered.

"Ah, I see. Ja, let's go."

"Ah w-wait a sec, Suirenji-san! I'm not-" Hayate tries to struggle but-

"Just go with her." Judas said.

"Eh?"

"Just trust me. She's someone you need to protect very much. You'll know why soon enough."

"..." Hayate lets himself be dragged by Luca. Negi followed behind with a grinning Chamo.

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the city...

"..." Sera is looking at the city from the cliff, overlooking the entire city.

"I am in need of your rescue my son... I am being kept by these inferior creatures." Jehovah said as her shadow replaced that of Sera. "But beware... There is another interlopers who are scheming to capture me. They must not be allow to collect the part of me where my core lies. Come my son... Come to me."

"...As you wish... Mother." _Whoosh!_ Sera spreads his black angel wing. _Whoosh!_ He flies towards the city. "Sanzenin Mikado... You will pay for keeping Mother from me..." He said with a very angry and determined expression.

Back to Hayate and Negi...

In a church...

Negi Springfield P.O.V

We are led by Suirenji-san to some sort of church that is filled with various flowers with different colors. "Welcome! To my home!" She welcome us happily.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Ah... I begun living here when... well... ..."

"Suirenji-san?" Ayasaki-san asked her with concerned.

"...My father... Well... My parents are lost to me..." She said, looking up the ceiling where the moon's light is shining down on her.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Iye, I've come to terms with it. I never knew my father... He died when my mother gave birth to me... And my mother died after giving birth to me..." ...What a sad story... She's sort of similar to me... And Ayasaki-san. Ayasaki-san was abandoned by his own parents... To him, I guess, he has no parents at all since those parents of his have been consumed by the fog of delusions and it created a false self of themselves that have kept their true selves from emerging... ...Many have suffered this horrible fate now... ...

"Suirenji-san... Ja, you're..."

"But you know... There are still some nice people in the world. My foster parent and manager adapted me and gave me a job as an idol singer."

"Eh? You're... You're an idol!" Me and Ayasaki-san asked.

"Ah! And my mom is my manager. I have talent for singing and she have told me to become a singer as my career. She has encourage me from time to time whenever I feel depressed. I gained some new friends as well when I became a singer. She and her crew are very nice to me."

"I see. Good for you." Ayasaki-san said.

"But... ...I am not like them..."

"Eh?" Why would she say that?

"You see... D-Don't think I'm strange okay? You see I... I am... ...I have a... I am not like the others... I can... I have this supernatural ability to hear a voice..."

"A voice?" We asked.

"Hn." ...?Judas-san? "She can see through the fog of deceit. She's someone who is from an ancient and forgotten race that has inhabited this planet a long time ago..." ...?

"Hm. I'm not sure whose voice it is but... It keeps saying that my guardian angel will come for me."

"Eh? Guardian... Angel?" Ayasaki-san asked.

"Hm. She seem to have developed a small ego that is under her permanent control. Her kind have developed their own egos when negativity has plagued the world. They were able to control it fortunately, but..." ...I do not really understand what Judas-san is saying but he seems to know something about Suirenji-san... "A lot of their kind had held a grudge against humans for their ignorance. That is when some of their kind have become malevolent and had sworn to rid the world of humans for all the tragedies that have befallen them. ...And the fact that humans have forgotten their race." ...Me and Chamo-kun are left bewildered by what Judas-san told us. Ayasaki-san have heard too but since Suirenji-san is around, we decided not to ask him about it for now.

"Hm. Guardian angel... The voice is telling me... That an evil entity is planning to destroy this world and that only I can guide my guardian angel to the place where they can stop it from happening."

"...Jehovah." Jehovah...? The one we...?

"What is this... Evil entity?" Ayasaki-san asked.

"I... I don't know. I don't even know where this place that the voice is talking about. I only know that something is threatening this world... And that.. well... You may be the only who can stop it." Suirenji-san said to Ayasaki-san in a serious expression.

"..." This is all so sudden... ...

"Your journey towards the Truth that you two have been longing for is about to reach the 'conflict' or at least that's what people refer to when things are becoming dangerous or not safe anymore. From this moment on, you two must master the wild card." ...Judas-san's warning has made the atmosphere a little tense. An evil entity huh...? What exactly is this being called 'Jehovah'? ...Too many questions that need answers. I have a feeling that me and Ayasaki-san will find the answers to these questions soon enough...

"D-Don't think I'm strange okay? You still think of me as a person yes?" Suirenji-san asked us with pitiful eyes.

"Of course we do. There's no way someone like you could be doubted Suirenji-san." Ayasaki-san said with a serious expression like a gentleman assuring his lady that he trust her for eternity. Ha ha... I guess that's just like him. ...Me too, actually. We're kinda similar.

Albert Chamomile P.O.V

"Eh? Uh... A-Ari..gatou..." Ooh! Older Aniki is letting out his charm again! Now that's more like it! More girls means more ermine dollars for me! I hope Aniki gets his chance too. "W-Well... Would you two...?"

"Hm? Nani?" Older Aniki asked.

"Would you two... Would you two like to watch my performance on the theater?"

"Eh?" We all asked.

"I'll be performing tonight. Would you two like to watch my performance?"

"Eh? Uh...S-Sure. We got nothing better else to do right, Springfield?"

"A-Ah. I suppose so." Aniki said.

"Ja, I'll ask mom to offer you two, two V.I.P seats on the front row so that you can watch me!" Ojou-chan said.

"Eh? Uh no, that's not really necessary. We're fine sitting at the back." Oh come on, Older Aniki!

"That's right. We can watch from there. Besides, we do not wish to cause trouble for anyone." Not you too, Aniki!

"Ehh~? You don't want to watch me...?" Alright ojou-chan! The moe expression! Any guys will fall for this!

"Uh..." Aniki and Older Aniki have been charmed as expected! "We... ...We like to watch you in front..."

"Ontou? Yatta!" Good going Ojou-chan! "Ja, I'll ask my mom right away! Let's go!"

"Ah, Suirenji-san!" She drags Older Aniki with me and Aniki following behind.

"This is for the best I suppose. We can watch her very closely." Aniki-Judas said. And I can't agree more to watch a cute girl like her in front.

Later, at the backstage of a theater...

"Eh? Two free V.I.P seats for these two boys? Who are they Luca?" Ojou-chan's mom, who is her manager, asked.

"They're my new friends mom. They helped me out a while ago."

"Help...? ...! You mean... Are you okay! You weren't hurt, were you!"

"No. Ayasaki-kun and Springfield-chan came to help me."

"Uh... Our pleasure to... help out your daughter umm... Ma'am." Older Aniki said, being a gentleman as he is.

"...Arigatou-gosaimazu, for helping Luca. But I'm afraid I cannot ask you two to be here."

"Eh?" We asked.

"Mom?" Ojou-chan asked.

"If you two are no friend of those people, they will likely track you down and that will cause trouble for the people around you. Oh um... I meant no offense. Gomen." ...That's kinda rude of her... Yeah, sure, those guys may have a problem of them being beat up by Aniki and Older Aniki but even then, they'll just get beat up again.

"Eh! But mom..."

"No buts Luca. We're in trouble enough already with the Sanzenin Company after you. And we don't want you to get in trouble." ...! Did... Did she say... Did she say Sanzenin...? The ojou-chan we... That Older Aniki rescued that time? ...Aniki-judas did say that her family is rich...

"But mom... " Poor ojou-chan...

"Um... That's okay... We'll just... sit outside where we can see you. That is good enough for us, right Springfield?" Older Aniki said.

"A-Ah. Yeah huh?" Come on Aniki...

"No. You'll have to leave."

"Ah..." How cold. Ojou-chan's mom seem to only want for us to leave. I understand that she doesn't wish to get involved with us since we frankly made ourselves an enemy of a mafia syndicate.

Outside...

Without any objections. we exit the theater, which is quite bothersome. "Well that was a waste of time..." I said with a sigh.

"It can't be help. Not all people are true to themselves yet." Aniki said.

"Hai, hai..."

"Wait, Ayasaki-kun! Springfield-chan!" ...? Oh, it's ojou-chan. "Wait up. Huff, huff."

"Suirenji-san? What is it? We're just about to leave-" She suddenly covers Older Aniki's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"Shh." She observes our surrounding. "Come with me." She drags Older Aniki.

"O-Oi, Suirenji-san...!"Me and Aniki follow them behind.

Ojou-chan took us to an abandoned building that has a spot where we can see the whole stage, where apparently her singing performance will be performed. "You can watch from here. I used to watch the other singers performed here from time to time."

"This is where you will sing?"

"Ah. Ja, I better get ready. Wish me luck! _Chu."_

_Cling! _"...!" She kissed Older Aniki's cheek! Alright! Another 50,000 ermine dollar!

"Uh..." Older Aniki is left speechless.

"Wow... She really has taken a liking of you Ayasaki-san..." Aniki said.

"Ha ha... ...Yeah..."

"Hee hee..." Yosh. Another girl for Older Aniki! And that means, more money for me!

"Hm? Why are snickering Chamo-kun?" Eep!

"Eh? Uh n-nothing! You're imagining thinks Aniki!"

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

...Though Chamomile-san told Springfield that he has nothing to hide, I can see through him that he is delightened that Suirenji-san has taken a liking to me... "..." I touch my cheek that was kissed by her... "Ah..." I can't help but blush...

"Ah! There she is! Looks like she's about to do her performance!" ...? Oh, there she is as Springfield said. She's dressed in a black dress with a flower on her forehead. She's... pretty...

"..."

"...? What's the matter Ayasaki-san?"

"Eh? Uh nothing. I'm just... surprised to see her in that outfit..."

"Hm? Oh right. She's kinda cute in that outfit doesn't she?" ...You're pretty bold to say that Springfield. But, since you're still just a 10 year old boy, I guess you're still not what most teenagers would think.

"Yeah... Huh?"

"..." Judas-san is staring at me with an all-knowing-look. I guess he can tell that I'm kinda attracted to her in that outfit... Ah... But I don't think I'm the type of guy who is suitable for someone like her... ...Right?

"Yosh, here I go everyone!"

"YEEAAHH!" All of her fans become excited as she exclaimed that through the microphone. She begins singing... ...What a lovely voice she has... She's like an angel of God... I don't really know what she's singing but from what I can hear and see at the signs of the fans, it's entitled as 'Heaven is a Place on Earth'.

"Wow! She really is a good singer!" Springfield commented.

"Yeah! Way to go ojou-chan!" Chamomile-san cheered.

"..." I just remain silent and watch her performance.

Normal P.O.V

Tap,tap... Two guys in suitswatch Luca from afar. Both nod at each other and proceed through the cheering fans. "Yeah! Luca!" "That's the Luca we know!" "Alright!" All of the fans are cheering excitedly for their idol. The two guys find it difficult to pass through as a result so they decided to go around the back.

"Hm?" Hayate noticed them. "Those guys are...?"

"...?" Judas turns to his direction. "...! ..." It seems trouble...

"Hm? What's the matter Judas-san?"

"Those guys... ...Prepare yourselves. Both of you."

"Huh?" The two persona-users asked.

"Those guys are after that girl. You'll have to protect her!"

"...!What? But... But why...!"

"There's no time! Hurry up and get moving!"

"...Hm!" Both of them jump down from their spot and run towards the crowded stage.

"Grr..." The two guys in suit are getting irritated of the cheering fans as it become more and more difficult for them to passed through. "Why the hell are these people-Ugh!" One of them got pulled by somebody... _Strike! _"Ugh!" He is knocked unconcious.

"Huh? O-Oi, daijobou! What happened-" _Strike! _"Ugh!"

"Hn." Hayate snucked up behind the other guy and knocked him out with a karate chop on the neck. Both he and Negi then drag the two guys somewhere where no one can see nor hear them.

At an alley...

"Hey." The two of them lay down the two guys on the ground with their backs facing the wall. "What do you think you're doing in there? Who are you guys?"

"Ugh. We've been sent... To kidnapped that girl." The concious guy said.

"What?"

"Who sent you?" Negi asked.

"Ugh... Not of your business ki-" _Strike!_ "Ugh!" Hayate kicks his abdomen.

"Start talking." He demanded.

"*Cough* Ugh. It was... It was... It was Sanzenin Mikado. He hired us to kidnap that girl. He didn't told us why. We didn't ask him any questions. It was not our place to do so."

"..." Hayate and Negi look at each other then turn back to the guy.

"And...? Where..." Hayate grabs him by his shirt. "...is he!"

"Guh! H-He's at the Sanzenin building! It's at the northern part of the city! It's the heart of their operations all over the world!"

"..." He lets him go. "I see... Thanks for the information. But..." He grabs him again.

"Guh!"

"It's way fast your bed time. Once you wake up, you'll find yourself in your bedroom(prison that is). So, sweet dreams." _Strike,strike,strike! _He beat him up to bloody pulp until he's no longer concious. "Springfield, call the police."

"H-Hai." Negi goes to call the police by a payphone booth.

"..." Hayate looks at Luca at the stage. "Suirenji-san... ...I have to protect her."

"Ah. Make sure no delusional fool can get to her." Judas voice said.

"Hm." He nods. He then left the alley.

"Arigatou everyone!" Luca said as she finished her song. Her fans are throwing flowers all over the stage as a sign of their fondness for her.

Meanwhile, at the Sanzenin building...

"..." Sera flies to the higher part of the building. Below him, men in suits are lying on the ground with their blood spilled on it. All of them have evidently been killed by a sword. On Sera's right hand, a probably seven feet katana is on his grasp. The blood of the men are on it. "Inferior creatures... Soon, the 'Promised Land' awaits us all. All negativity... shall be lifted like fog that has lifted on the day the Sun has arisen..." He said with a deadly angry expression as he quicken his ascension to the higher part of the building. Below him...

A dark fog engulfs the dead men... "Grr..." ...transforming them into Shadows with black, thin humanoid bodies with red eyes. "Grooaarr."

"Now, go forth. Unleash our wrath to these creatures. ...And lead them to the 'Promised Land'. Ha ha ha." A dark wicked voice, who is presumably Jehovah, commanded the them.

"Grooaarr." Heeding her command, they march inside the building...

Back to Hayate and Negi...

Negi called the police as Hayate told him to. "The police are on the way. I told them about those two men." He said to him.

"Ah. Thanks. But..." Hayate looks at Luca, who is being praised by her friends, who are the crew for her show, at the stage. Most of the fans have already left since the show is about to be end. "I hope nothing bad happens to her..."

"Yeah..."

"More 'hired guns' will probably come and try capture her. Mataka... People nowadays are so blind to these man-made papers you call money." Judas said in an annoyed tone.

"It can't be help. Not all people can easily through the fog of deceit."

"Hmph. And this is why I consider the ego of people to be the source of all evil and suffering in this world. Tch... The fog has blinded them to their true selves..."

"There's nothing we can do about that right now. For now, we should focus on protecting Suirenji-san." Hayate said.

"Hn. I suppose you're right. But, you two might be able to do something about the foolishness of these delusional people."

"Eh?" Both persona-users asked.

"What do you mean by that aniki-judas?" Chamo asked.

"I meant exactly what I just said. This journey of yours will be able to change this world. That is the destiny that has been entrusted on you two. That is what you two have been longing for."

"How do we...?"

"...Forget it. You'll realize this soon enough. For now, you guys... we should attend to that Luca girl."

"Oh, right. Let's go, Springfield." Hayate said.

"A-Ah. Let's." They head around the back where there is a door that leads backstage.

At the back...

"Why did we sneak here?" Chamo asked.

"We don't want them to see us, do we?" Hayate said.

"Oh. Right."

"Wait, didn't Suirenji-san mentioned that she'll be meeting us back there at the spot where we were watching?"

"...!Oh right... Then...!" Hayate then realizes that Luca maybe in danger that she is alone. "Suirenji-san... Suirenji-san!" He rushes to the spot where they were watching her performance!

"Ayasaki-san!"

"Tch. Go follow him!" Judas said to Negi.

"R-Right!" He does so.

Tap,tap,tap! "Suirenji-san... I'm coming!" Hayate thought as he quicken his pace.

Meanwhile, at the spot where Hayate and Negi watched Luca...

"Ayasaki-kun! Springfield-chan! Eh?" Luca came to check on them but finds that they're not there. "Where did they-?"

"Suirenji Luca."

"...?" She turns around... Men in suits are line up as if making sure there's no way for her to escape them. "You are..."

"You are coming with us. You've been quite a trouble for us to capture. Now the gig is up." One of them is about to reprimand Luca but...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" Hayate came flying out of the back alley and kicked the guy on his left cheek, pushing him away from his princess, sort to speak.

"Ayasaki-kun!" The princess is rescued by her prince.

"Wh-Who are you! Where did you-!"

"I'm someone who show delusional fools like you reality, so be more respectful to women as you should be!" _STRIKE! Strike, strike, strike! _He fights them.

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi came out of the back alley.

"Springfield-chan!"

"Ah, Suirenji-san! Daijobou!"

Hm. Ayasaki-kun-"

"Hiya!" _Strike! _

"Guh!" Hayate kicked one of them on their right cheek, knocking them unconscious.

"Teme-!" _Strike!_ "Ugh!" One of them is about to pull out a gun but then Hayate kicked him on the cheek as well, knocking him unconscious.

"Hn." He then turn to the other guys...

"Gr..." They realize that they cannot beat him so...

"Tch. If it has come to this... Oi! Get over here!" One of them yelled out loud. More of them have come to join the party... Sort to speak.

"You brats. You're going to pay for the trouble you caused us! Get them!" They all point their guns at Hayate and the other two! (Three if including Chamo.)

"Ah! A-Ayasaki-kun...!" "Gr...!"

"..." Hayate turns to his left. A trash can is there. "...Hn!" He jumps to it then...! _Splat!_ He kicked it then he grabbed hold of the top of it and decided to use it as a shield.

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Fire!" _Bang, bang, bang!_

_Block, block, block!_ He managed to block all of their shots! "Guh!" Much to the shock the men in suits.

"Hua!" _Whoosh! _He throws the shield towards them like a boomerang. _Strike! Strike!_

"Ugh!" "Guh!" "Ah! My head!"

"Hiyaa!" _Strike!Strike!Strike! _He then jumped at them and begun beating them up while making sure that they don't fire their guns so that he won't have to look strange to the princess, again, sort to speak, that gunshots cannot wound him due to his persona.

"Ayasaki-san!" _Whoosh! _

"Ah, Springfield-chan!" Negi joins the battle!

"Go get 'em Aniki!" Chamo cheered which of course...

"Eh?" Luca was able to hear his voice, much to her confusion, since there is no one else around. (She does not see him due to him under Negi's shirt.)

"Ah! C-Chamo-kun...!" Negi quickly grabbed him from the back of his neck and hid him under his shirt again through his torso. "Keep it down will you!" He said in a whispering tone.

"Wari, wari!" Chamo said in the same tone. Then...

"Yosh... Hiyaa!" _Strike! Strike! Strike! _Negi joins the party!

"Ah." Luca is impressed by him, being able to fight at the only age of 10.

_Strike! Strike! Strike! _Both Hayate and Negi beat up the men in suit. Most of them are lying on the ground unconcious with some of them, having some of their teeths punched or kicked out of their mouths. While the commotion is going on, the boss sneaks up behind Luca. "Got you." He said.

"Huh? Ah!" He grabbed Luca. "Ahh!" He covered her mouth.

"Suirenji-san!" Hayate_, _having his full attention on the other men, took notice of Luca's predicament.

"We got you. Hold them at bay!" The boss said as he drags Luca to their black limousine.

"Hey!" Hayate intends to stop him but...

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_ Two guys block his path and fire at him non-stop. "Where do you think you're going!" One of them said.

"Grr...!" _Whoosh! _Hayate jumps above to avoid the shots which is sort of pointless since they won't have any effect on him whatsoever due to his persona but since Luca is at the scene, he decided not to get hit by the gunshots and let Luca think that he's not normal. "Hua!" _Strike! Bang, bang, bang!_ He then kicked one of the guys' gun, making him pull the trigger while the gun is pointed upward. He then grabs him from behind, and pull his hand, that is holding the gun, to his neck. _Bang, bang, bang! _Making him fire at the nearby building. He then holds his other hand to his back, making it twitch.

"Guh!" _Strike! _"Ugh!" The guy came face to face with his foot, and he is knocked unconcious. Hayate did the same to the other guy.

_Strike! Strike! _Negi took care of the remaining men then turns to the spot where Luca was. "...! Suirenji-san...!" He spots the limousine and sees Luca in it. He realizes that they have failed in protecting her. "Suirenji-san!"

Hayate pushes away the guy he's holding and turns his attention to the limousine. "Suirenji-san!"

"Ayasaki-kun!" _Vroom! _But it was too late... The limousine drives off with Luca as a hostage.

"Suirenji-san!" Hayate is about to despair... "Suirenji-san... Huh?" ...but then hope came to him. A yellow motor cycle is parked nearby. He thought of using it. "..." He does so.

"Ayasaki-san?" Negi asked his intention.

Hayate rides on the bike. There's a key attached to the handler, thankfully, and he starts the engine. _Vroom. _"I hope I know how to drive this thing..." Truth to be told, he once had ridden a motorcyle back at Wales as part his training but it didn't go well so the only thing he learned is how to drive it.

"A-Ayasaki-san...?"

"Get on! We're going to chase that limousine!"

"E-Eh!"

"Just ride the vehicle! You will just fine." Judas assured Negi.

"...Hm." With a nod, he rides on the back while holding on to Hayate.

"Here, wear this." He gives him a yellow helmet.

"But, what about you?"

"Daijobou! I've tried riding a motorcycle back at the academy countless times now without wearing an helmet. But no matter how many times I try I cannot seem to handle it properly ha ha... I only know how to drive it."

"Eh?" Negi and Chamo suddenly felt reluctant on riding the vehicle.

"Daijobou. Your driving skills is enough for you to be keep safe. Just make sure you don't get into an accident or it might cause you your lives." Judas advised.

"Ah! Yosh, here goes!" _Vrooom! _And they took off... with Negi holding for dear life.

As for Luca...

"Ayasaki-kun. Springfield-chan..." She is seating on the back seat, looking behind, hoping that the two persona-users would show up.

"Ha ha! Those two brats had taken us by surprise back there. Maybe they are students of that infamous academy called Hakou Academy." The boss said.

"Ah. It's where brats like them can study or train to become rangers. I heard a lot of female students there have chosen to train to become rangers. There are only a few guys who took the same course." The driver said.

"Ah. That's what I heard too. You think those two were rangers?"

"Who knows? Either way, they won't catch up to us now and we're on our way to become rich people after we hand over that girl to that old president of the Sanzenin Company."

"Ah. Ha ha ha!" Both laugh.

"..." Luca is disgusted by their conversation and turns around with her eyes closed with tears falling from it. Then she prays to the stars above for a savior to come and rescue her. And then...

"What the!" The driver exclaimed.

"What is it?" The boss asked.

"I-It's those brats!"

"Ah..." Luca opens her eyes and turns around to see...

_Vrooom! _"Suirenji-san!" Hayate and Negi manage to catch up with the limousine.

"Aya...saki-kun!" The princess, again for the third time, sort to speak, is delightened at the sight of her prince.

"H-How did they-! Those brats! Keep driving! I'll shoot down those two." The boss grabs an A.K. and opens his side of the window.

"Ayasaki-kun! Springfield-chan!"

_Vrooom! _Hayate drives closer to the limousine. "Hm?" At then, the boss is aiming at them with the A.K. "Hn!" Realizing the danger, he drives the motorcycle to the right side of the roadway to avoid being aim properly by the boss's shot.

"Steady... Fire!" _Bang! Whoosh! _"Gu...!" To the boss surprise, Hayate dodge his precise shot by slowing down the motorcyle a bit. Judas actually casted a masukuja spell on him and Negi to make things easier for them. At the moment, everything is moving slowly from their perspectives due to the masukuja spell_. _Hayate can see the bullets that are being shot slowly approaching and he can dodge it without fearing any accidents happening. The boss reloads his A.K. "Damn brats...!"

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Hua!" _Bang, Bang, Bang!_

_Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh! _"Too slow..." Hayate said as he maneuvers the motorcycle to dodge the slowly approaching bullets with ease.

"Thanks a lot, Judas-san." Negi thought. "Hm?" He then spots someone moving in a slow pace... "That is..." It's a girl with short purple hair with her bangs covering her face. Looking back at the events last night, he recognizes her as one of the Baka rangers, Miyazaki Nodoka. She's carrying a load of books and she's about to climb down a stone stairs_..._

_Tumble! _"Gwah!" ...! She trips down!

"O-Oi!" _Whoosh! _Negi, without thinking twice, jumped down from the motorcycle!

"Oi! Springfield!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Leave him be! He has something he has to do." Judas said.

"Huh?"

"Just focus on rescuing the girl."

"...Gr." He reluctantly takes his advice.

Negi held on to a street light to stop himself from being pulled away by the gravity when he jumped down from the motorcycle. With Masukuja still in effect, his fall is slow so he was able to land safely. "That girl... Oi!"

"Aniki! Where are we going! Ojou-chan's limo is heading that way!" Chamo said.

"I got to save her!"

"Yeah, but you're heading for the wrong way! She's- Eh?" At that moment, Chamo realizes Negi's intent.

"Ahh!" Nodoka is about to hit the ground...!

"Ah!" Negi jumps to catch her...! And the Masukuja spell is about to wear off...! _BONK! _He succeeded in catching her but he himself got hurt in the process...

"...?" Nodoka opens her eyes with tears on it. She thought she was going to fall on her head and have a concoction afterwards but she finds herself sitting on something... or someone. Regaining her composure, she sees Negi lying below her. "You're..."

"Ah... My back..."

"Ah...!" She recognizes him as the 'cool boy who beat up the yakuzas yesterday'. A blush appears on her cheeks.

"Ah..." Negi turns to her. "Daijobou? That was dangerous. Thank goodness you're alright."

"H-Hai..." Both of them stand up from their positions."This boy... It's him..." She thought.

Negi dusts off the dirt on his shirt. "Daijobou, Chamo-kun?" He asked Chamo, who is under his shirt, in a whispering tone.

"Hai... That was dangerous you know... I thought I was gonna be flatten to the ground..." The ermine said with a bruise on his head.

"Eh! D-Daijobou!"

"Ah... And don't raise your voice Aniki. She'll suspect you."

"Ah." Negi realizes his mistake and takes his advice.

"...?" Nodoka is staring at him curiously.

"Ah sorry. In any case, I'm glad you're alright." He said to the girl with the same flashy smile as Hayate.

"..." And like Hayate, he can make a girl blush with that smile of his.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Oh, n-nothing." She said looking down. Her eyes are shown a little. "He's so cute..." She thought.

Meanwhile, Back to Hayate...

_Bang, Bang, Bang! Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh! _The boss is firing non-stop and Hayate is dodging his every shots with ease thanks to Judas providing a Masukuja spell. "Hn!" _Whoosh, whoosh! Vroom!_ Hayate drives closer to the limousine.

"Ah...!" Luca is able to have a eye contact with him from there.

"Hm." He gives her a thumps up, assuring her that he'll rescue her for sure.

"Huaa!" _Bang, Bang! _The boss ruined their moment however and this angered Hayate.

"Gr..." He slows down a bit then speeds up again to stay closer to the limousine. He is then intending to draw out his rapier from his right waist but... _Sharp!_ "...! What the...?"

"...!" Judas felt something as well. Looking up ahead..."...!"

Up ahead are... "..grrr...grrr...! Grooaarr!" Shadows! They have the appearance of a four leg beast with a dragon-like mouth. They are running towards them!

"Ayasaki, watch out!"

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows jump towards them!

"What the-! Guah!"

"Grooarr!" _Stab! _One of Shadows leaped towards the boss and impaled him with its sharp dragon-like mouth, causing him to fall from the limousine's window, resulting into his death.

"Grooarr!" The other Shadows leap towards Hayate.

"...Guh!" He draws out his rapier then...! _Slice! Slice! Slice! _He killed the attacking Shadows and they dissolve into black mists.

"Grooarr!" The other Shadows give chase to Hayate and the limousine.

"Huh!" Luca is taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of the extraordinary monsters and is frightened by their appearances.

_Vrooom! _Hayate speeds up a little since the Shadows are obviously fast despite them being little and that they look overweight. "...!"

"Grooaarr!" Both parties took a right turn at the intersection. The Shadows follow. Luckily there is no one around or else there might have been a panicked that strange monsters are on the loose in the city.

"Gr... This is bad."

"Gee! Wh-What are those creatures!" The driver of the limousine asked, frightened.

"Grooaarr!" _Flask!_ One of the Shadows spitted a melting slime on Hayate's motorcycle, causing him to have a difficulty in maneuvering it.

"Guh...!" He tries to maintain its balance to no avail. It seems the back tire is melting...

"This is not good... At this rate- Huh?" A pillar light shines from above. Looking up, an helicopter is flying above the roadway. An old man is waving... "Boss?" The driver sees the head of the Sanzenin Company, Sanzenin Mikado, on the helicopter. The helicopter brings down a rope. The driver thinks that he's telling him to grab Luca and get on the helicopter. At then...

"Gyaah!" Hayate loses balance and it forced him to abandoned the motorcycle. _Boom! _Resulting into it being torn apart into a lot of pieces. "Tch..." He turns to the cause of its destruction.

"Grooaarr." The Shadows gather around him.

"Hn."

"Gyaah!" He heard Luca screamed.

"Ah, Suirenji-san!" He sees Luca being brought aboard the chopper above. He also sees an old man with a beard. "That's..."

"Ayasaki-kun!"

"Suirenji-san!" He could only watch as the old man bids him farewell, which is more like a mock, and the helicopter flies away.

"Ayasaki-ku-! Hmmnnmgh...!" The former driver of the limousine covers Luca's mouth to prevent her from imploring for Hayate's rescue.

"Gr..." Hayate turns to the Shadows.

"Grooaarr." They prepare to attack him.

He draws out his rapier and he opens his right palm... "Perso..."

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows attack!

"NA!" _Blast! _

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows are blown away by the blue mist that bursted out of him! Then...!

_Slice, slice, slice! _Some of them are sliced in half by Hayate, with Helel mirroring him, when he came out of the blinding blue mist! "Hiyaa!" He turns to the other Shadows.

"Grooaarr!"

"Vorpal Blade!" _Slice, slice, slice! _Multiple slash energies appear as Hayate swings his rapier, dispatching half of the Shadows. "Hiyaa!" He continues dispatching them one by one.

Meanwhile... At Negi's part...

Negi offered to escort Nodoka back to her school, which is Hakou Academy. "Ano... Arigatou." The shy girl said.

"Iye, iye. Think nothing of it." Negi assured her.

"Ah- Hm."

"Ora, is that your school?" The wonderous school institute, or at least that's what most people think of it, Hakou Academy stands before them.

"Hai."

"Wow. It sure is big."

"So this is the infamous academy in Tokyo." Chamo, who is hiding under Negi's shirt, thought.

"Ja, I better go now." Negi is about to bid farewell but...

"Ah, wait-"

"Grooaarr!" Shadows come out of nowhere!

"Wha-!" The three of them, if including Chamo, are taken by surprise.

"Grooaarr!" All of the Shadows charges towards Negi!(And Chamo since he's under his shirt.)

"Ah!" He becomes aware of that then...!

"Grooaarr!" They all leap towards him!

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Grooaarr!" _Tuckle! _The Shadows tuckle him to ground then...!

_Blast! _"Izanagi!" Realizing the danger, Negi summoned his persona, Izanagi, and pushed the Shadows away!

"Grooaarr!" They all attack again.

_Swing! _"Hiyaa!" _Slice, slice, slice! _He battles them.

"Ah..." Nodoka watches him dispatch the Shadows one by one. "Negi-kun... You're..." She muttered followed by the thought 'so cool'_._

_Slice! _Negi killed another Shadow. "Hiya!" _Slice!_ "Gr...!"

"Grooaarr!" A Shadow comes attacking from above!

"Hiya!" *Ziodyne* Negi, along with Izanagi, lifts up his right hand, calling forth _a _lightning bolt. _Zap!_ The Shadow is dispatched by it.

"..." Nodoka is even more impressed now.

"Ah..." Negi dismisses Izanagi. "..." He turns to Nodoka. He then turns pale as he realizes that he was seen by a normal person summoning his persona. "Uh..."

"Uh Aniki... You were witnessed..." Chamo said, forgotting that he's outside Negi's shirt.

"Ah!" Nodoka spots him and heard him talk. "A ferret!"

"Guh! She heard you Chamo!" Negi told him.

"..." An awkward silence befalls the two parties. Then...

"Ah, Honya! What took you so long? We were- Eh?" Asuna Kagurazaki and the other girls yesterday came and broke the silence.

"Ah, minna. I..."

"Hey, aren't you that...?" Asuna asked.

"Hey, it's that boy!" The girl with pink hair with two pony tails, Fuka Narutaki, said recognizing Negi.

"Hey yeah, it's him!" They all gather around Negi and hug any of his body parts that they can_._

"Hey, did you came to visit us!" Another girl with pink hair, Makie Sasaki, asked.

"Uh well..." Negi tries to find the right words.

"Or did you got lost in your way home and came upon here?" The one with long green hair, Haruna Saotome, asked.

"Uh well... K-Kinda..."

"Oh really?" Fuka's twin sister, fumika, asked. "Where's your... you know, your big brother?" She refers to Hayate.

"Oh Older Aniki is not Aniki's ol-"

"Ahh! Chamo-kun! You-!" Busted... Everyone heard Chamo talk loud and clear.

"Eh..."

"..." All of them stares at the ermine.

"Uh..."

Negi is sweating due to a extreme nervousness of being exposed as a not normal person. "Uh... This is..."

"..." They all turn to Negi then to Chamo.

Back to Hayate...

The Shadows are lying on the ground, on the verge of dissolving into black blinding mists. Hayate is stepping on a Shadow with his rapier pointed at the back of his head. "Hmph." _Stab!_ He stabbed it through the back of its head, killing it instantly. The Shadows all dissolve simultaneously. He then turns to the tall building on the right. It sure stamped out among the rest of the buildings surrounding it. "Suirenji-san... I'm coming!" He thought as he started running towards the building.

Meanwhile, At the Sanzenin building...

"Gyaa!" _Stab!_ An employee is stabbed on the neck by Sera...

"Hmph." He tosses the employee's lifeless body at the sides. Other employees are also lying on the ground with their blood spilled. He then head towards the stairs. "Inferior creatures... Your time is at an end. Mother and I... we will bring you to the Promised Land. ...I'm coming. Mother..." He thought as black mists come out of him and engulfs the dead employees...

"Grooaarr." ...Turning them into Shadows.

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha!"

Back to Hayate...

Tap, tap! "Huff... huff...Ah." He run all the way to the Sanzenin building, exorting a lot of his breath in the process. "Is this it?" He asked Judas.

"Ah. That girl is in there."

Hayate spots the helicopter a while earlier at a landing pad at an higher floor of the building. That confirms that Luca has been indeed taken here. "I wonder what happened to Springfield... Where did he-"

"Oi!" A voice calls out...

"Huh?" Turning to his left, "Gya!"

The girls the other day are there with Negi and Chamo who seem to be tearing up. There are also three additional girls, who he and Negi had not met that day. "A-Ayasaki-san..." Negi begins.

"S-Springfield... Why-"

"You're this little guy guardian right?" Asuna asked with a finger pointed at him.

"H-Hai."

"Ja you must be... You're a superguy right!"

"Eh?"

"They saw me Ayasaki-san..." Negi said with a teary expression. Chamo confirms it with a nod.

"Eh... Eh!" He realizes that they have been exposed as not normal people.

"So it is true!" The girl, fuka, exclaimed.

"Ja, are you some kind of superhero!" "Where did you guys get your powers from!" "Hey, what was that thing that came out of you earlier!" They ask Negi with a lot of different questions.

"Uh..." Hayate is speechless at the current of events.

"SIgh... I suppose it was only a matter of time before they found out." Judas said.

"Judas-san... What should we do?"

"Well... Since they already know about your personas, I suppose you could ask them to not tell it to anyone."

"Um..."Hayate begins. The girls are still bombarding Negi with a lot of questions however. A sweat drop appears at the back of his head. "Will you please..."

"So..." The girl with long pink hair, Hinagiku Katsura, approaches Hayate. The other three unfamiliar girls are behind her. "Can you explain it to us? About that... unusual feat that you two possessed?" The other three girls agreed to her question.

"..." Seeing that there is no escaping it, Hayate and Negi decided to tell them about them being persona-users but did not tell them about the secret school institute in Whales.

Later...

"I see... So that's how you two were able to beat that monster the other day with ease." Hinagiku refers to that Shadow, 'Jehovah'.

"But you guys sure are awesome! I didn't know people could do that persona thing!" The girl with a short purple hair, who Hinagiku introduces as Segawa Izumi, said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Can we do that too?" The one with short brown hair, Risa Asakaze, asked.

"Sigh... Anyway, your friend, Springfield-kun, told us of your predicament. You're here to save Suirenji Luca right?" Hinagiku asked.

"Huh? A-Ah." Hayate said follow by the thought 'She has a deadly aura about her. ...But, I can tell that she's currently living in a delusional world. ...Poor girl... She must have had a hard life in her childhood..."

"Ja, we offer you our assistance."

"Huh?"

"We are rangers from Hakou Academy. It is our one of our duties to rescue those who have been kidnapped. That girl, Suirenji, is in there yes? Your friend told us earlier that Sanzenin Mikado was the one who orchestrated her kidnapping."

"Uh yeah."

"Hm. Ja, let us work together okay?" She asked in a rather seductive way.

"Eh... Y-Yeah. Okay..."

"Alright! Let's work together Hayata-kun!" Izumi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh s-sure."

"What a group of companions that we have here." Judas commented.

"Ja, how should we proceed Katsura?" The other girl with a sword, Setsuna, asked. They all turn to the front entrance of the building.

"That way seems the most logical and fastest way to get in." Risa said.

"Hm?" Judas seems to be troubled.

"What's wrong?" Hayate asked.

"Something is wrong... I can sense no living human inside."

"Eh?"

"The first floor to be precised."

Hayate looks at the front entrance. "..." He is the first one to approach it.

"H-Hey!" Izumi called him out but he didn't stop. Negi followed him.

"Ah, Negi-kun." The Baka rangers follow.

"Wait up." Asuna said. Hinagiku and the other three follow.

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

I head for the entrance of the Sanzenin Building. I wonder if I'll meet that girl(Nagi) again... I go in as the mechanical door opens as my footsteps is heard by the... whatever that device that is used to hear if anyone is coming in. "Huh?" To my surprise, and that of the others, who follow me in, there is no one here.

"It's empty." The girl, Sasaki I think, said. Yup, there is no one around here in the first floor. Did they all went to the other floors...? We look around. ...The silence is kinda giving the girls a creep.

"Uh... Hello?" One of the girls we rescued, Konoe, as I remember, said. ...No one responded.

"That's strange..." Kagurazaka-san said. "Where are all the employees?"

"Yeah. Isn't there a receiptionist that is suppose to greet us?" Asakaze asked as we enter this large hall. There are two grand looking stairs that lead upstairs.

"..." I look upstairs. Did something-

"Hm?" ...? Judas-san seems to be surprised. I turn to his direction... ...? I see someone's shadow...

"Hey, that's..." I point that someone's shadow.

"Ah, there's somebody!" Konoe said as she approaches that person... Why do I-

"Ah, Konoka-ojou-sama!" Sakurazaki-san yelled out to her.

"Execuse me, may-"

"Grooaarr!"

"Guh!" ...! Wh-What the! She falls down!

"Grooaarr!" ...! A Shadow! "Grooaarr!" It lunges forth its monstrous hand towards her!

"Gyaah!"

"Ojou-sama!" "Konoka-san!" Springfield rushes towards her!

"Persona!" _Flash! Blast! Slice! _He immediatelly summoned his persona, and dispatched the Shadow.

"Grooaarr!" ...! Uh oh, more of them are upstairs! Some of them are humanoid in appearance while the others are the same Shadows that I have faced earlier!

"Gyah!"" Guuaah!" The girls screamed in terror of them. I won't let you harm them!

"Tch!" I draw out my rapier. I then summon my persona card... _Flash! ..._crush it then...! "Persona!" _Blast! _

"Grooaarr!" They all jump over the balcony upstairs and towards us!

"Hua!" _Slice! slice! slice! _I battle them!

"Ah!" The girls are watching us dismantle them all one by one.

Springfield seems to be doing well. He and his persona are slicing off the ones on the right. "Hua!" _Zap, zap, zap! _He casted a chain of lightning bolt that dispatch four Shadows.

_Slice! Slice! _I take care of the ones in the left. _Strike! _I push the last one away with a kick on his ugly face then, "Hua!" *Maragidyne* _Blaaze! _I casted a fire spell on him, reducing him into a fried slime and then to nothing. "...?" I heard something... It's from outside...

"Grooaarr!" ...! There's a lot of Shadows outside! They have surrounded the building!

"Ah!" The girl with long blue hair is the first one to notice their presences.

"Yue?" The one with long green hair, Saotome, as I remember, asked what is concerning her then she turns around and see. "Ahh!"

The other girls turn around as well. "Ahh!"

"Wh-Where did they came from!" Segawa asked, frightened.

"Grooaarr!"

"Springfield!" I call him out. We both step in front of the entrance.

"There's a lot of them... Could they be...?" ...?Judas-san? "...Someone is here..."

"Huh?"

"...No, just focus in destroying these delusionary beings for now."

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows draw closer. Me and Springfield prepare ourselves.

"O-Oi! You guys aren't thinking of fighting those monsters aren't you! There's too many of them!" Asakaze warned us.

"We can handle it." I assured. Then I whisper to Judas-san. "Judas-san, we may need a little assistance here."

"Understood. Ja," *Infinity* _Flash! _A rainbow light engulfs me and Springfield.

"Huh!" The girls are surprised by the phenomenon of course.

"Wh-What did you two just did!" Segawa asked, thinking that we did that ourselves.

"It won't last for eternity so make short of these delusionary beings!" Judas-san told us.

We ready ourselves with his advice on our minds. "Understood. Well then... Let's go, Springfield!"

"Ah!" We head outside to fight the abominations!

Normal P.O.V

"Persona!" Both persona-users exclaimed as they run out of the building to face the large numbers of Shadows, surrounding the building. _Blast! Slice! Slice! Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows charge all at once!

_Slice! Slice! _"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Slice! _Hayate sent out multiple slash energies that sliced off some of them.

"Ah..." Hinagiku is impressed by his dexterous movements that he has improved throughout his time in persona academy. She thinks of him as a rival.

_Slice! Slice! _The two continues battling the Shadows. "Hua!" *Maragidyne* _Blaaaze! _Hayate unleashes waves of flames that scorches some of Shadows, reducing them into black slime, then fades away to nothing.

_Slice! Slice! Slice! _Negi performs various aerial slashes that dispatch a lot of the Shadows as they come and attack. "Ayasaki-san, this is taking too much time! We need to get rid of all of them at once!"

"Ah, I realize that. I guess..." Hayate raises his right palm with Helel mirroring his right palm to his... _Flash! _A small energy ball forms on it. "Stand back, Springfield. This is going to get a little explosive."

"Hm. Hmhmm." Negi goes back to the entrance of the building as Hayate told him to, like a little brother following his older brother.

"Ahh..." Hayate prepares a spell...

"The Infinity spell is about to wear off. Hayaku!" Judas said.

"Hua!" *Megidolaon* _Flaash! _The energy ball on his palm levitates above, then it splits into three, ..._Boom!_ It slowly landed on the grounded and exploded like a meteor that has fallen from the sky.

"Grooaarr!" All of the Shadows are engulfed by the explosion and dissolve into black mists.

"..." Hayate dismisses his persona and draws back his rapier. He returns to the others.

"Wow! That was amaizing, Hayata-kun!" Izumi praised him.

"Yeah. Was that your persona?" Risa asked.

"That was an impressive set of moves you did there Negi-kun." Haruna praises Negi while patting him on the head. The others(Negima girls) also praise him.

"That was great Hayata-kun!" Izumi praises the Hayate.

"Yeah. So that's your power huh? Persona was it?" Risa said.

"..." The girl with long blue hair, Miki Hanabishi, is keeping an eye on Hinagiku.

"..." She's looking relently at Hayate. "I need to become stronger... like him. No, I need to be more stronger than him. I have to!" She thought.

"Ja, I think we better head for the floors above. We need to find out what happened to this place." Hayate suggested.

"I agree. Plus, we also need to find out what happened to the people here. Employees and some other staff members." Risa said.

"That would mean going to the heart of this building... You think that is a wise course of action?" Ayaka Yukihiro, the suppose to be the leading representative, asked.

"That's the only place where we can get to the full details of what happened here. Since, of course, that is the office of the President himself. He's the one who's being informed by the things that happen here after all."

"Hm. Suppose so."

"Ja, are we going to take any survivors as well, with us?" Konoka asked.

"If there are any but, the chance of any survivors being left unnoticed by those monsters seem very unlikely." Setsuna said.

"Ah. If there are any, they may on the floors above." Haruna said.

"I think we should head for 60th floor of the building. That's where most of the important employees usually are." Yue Ayase, said.

"Hm. Yeah huh?"

"Ja, should we get moving? Let's go, Negi-kun!" Makie said as she hugs Negi follow by some of the girls with the exception of Asuna, Setsuna and Nodoka(she doesn't have the courage yet to do that.)

"Would you all give him some space?" Ayaka said to the girls(Negima girls that is).

They give him some space as she told them to. "Ah, arigatou umm..." Negi said asking for her name.

She kneels down before the 10 year old boy. "My name is Yukihiro Ayaka. Pleased to meet you... Negi-chan~!" She suddenly hugs him mercilessly.

"Guahh!" He felt uneasy of course.

"Ah, ichou! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, you can't have him by yourself just because you're the representative!" The other girls complained.

"Ha ha." Hayate could only give off a small laugh at his best friend's situation.

"..." Hinagiku has been staring at him for some time now, unknowns to him.

"Umm... If you guys are done, can we all please move on now...?" He said as a way to help Negi.

"Yeah. We can't spend the entire night here." Chamo, who is on Hayate's right shoulder, said. He now has no problem of showing himself in the surface.

The girls agreed and they all head for the elevator that is upstairs. Hinagiku didn't averted her stare to Hayate as there is a mixture of jealousy and love-at-first-sight feeling. One of the three new girls, Miki, has noticed this. "Hmm. Maybe he'll be the one to strip Hina-chan of her delusion. Hmph. How intriguing. Let us see how you will do, Ayasaki-kun." She thought.

The group enter the elevator(They find themselves in a narrow space due to their numbers) and is headed for the 60th floor of the building. Hayate, Negi and Chamo were surprised that the building is up to 75 floors. They watch view of the city as the elevator ascends though they uncomfortable due to the narrow space. They soon arrive at the 60th floor. They step out of the elevator and find themselves in yet another large hall that consist of a balcony on the middle. The first floor can be seen from there. "This kind of height is kinda giving you an uneasy feeling don't you think?" Hayate asked Negi as they look below the balcony.

"Ha ha. Yeah." They were not afraid since they can use their personas to levitate them for a short time before falling onto the ground floor or that Judas might do something should that happen.

"..." Hinagiku is having a hard time looking below the balcony with the three new girls noticing it.

"Ha ha. Hina-chan is still not has gotten used to her fear of heights yet huh?" Izumi said in a whispering tone. Hinagiku heard her however.

"Yeah. Well, this building is quite hight so I guess-" Risa said unfinished.

"Urusai da ne!" Hinagiku exclaimed at the three.

"Is anyone there?" ...? Someone came...Everyone turn to the left where a beautiful mature looking maid comes out of the stair way room. "Ah."

"..." Hayate, as well as Chamo, is caught up by her beauty.

"Ano... Who... or what are you people-"

_Crash! _...! A Shadow with a humanoid shaped body came crashing down from above the ceiling! "Grooaarr!"

"...! Ah...!" The maid is taken by surprise and is frightened by it.

"Gyaa!" The other girls as well.

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow lunges towards the maid!

"Tch!" Not standing for that, Hayate runs towards her with rapier in hand! "Don't you dare touch her you filthy being!" _STRIKE!_ He pushed the Shadow away with a powerful kick. "Hiyaa!" He then jump towards it...! _Stab!_

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow is stabbed on the head, making it agonize in pain before fading into nothing.

"..." The maid felt like she has just enter a world of strange events as she has just witnessed an unnatural phenomenon.

"Oi, daijobou!" Hayate comes to her like a knight tending to his princess aid.

"H-Hm. I'm alright..." She said bewildered by his mannerism.

"Where did that monster came from?" Risa asked. They all look up.

"Don't tell me there's more of them upstairs!" Fumika, the twin sister of Fumika, said.

"Seems that way." Setsuna said.

"You better come with us. You'll be safe with us, I promise." Hayate assured the maid.

"Ah... O-Okay. Ja, I'm... under your care." She stuttered. All of them move on to the upper floors. The maid introduced herself to Maria. She doesn't have a last name. Hayate told her about the predicament they, as well as she is, in. "Eh? Shadows?"

"Hai. That's what we call those monsters just now. Apparently, there are more here in this building."

"But... Where did they came from?"

"Someone came here and murdered some of the people in this building and turn their dead bodies into Shadows." Judas said.

"...?" Hayate could only ponder on what he said. "Someone...?"

"Ah. Someone who is associated with the Shadows it seems."

"Hm?" Maria noticed him talking even though there's no one he's talking to, or at least she cannot see Judas.

"Oh uh nothing." They proceed to a what seems to be a laboratory.

"This place is...?" Negi asked as they walk in.

"...!" They are all shock at scene before them. The room is in a complete state of ruin where a lot of laboratory apparatuses are lying on the ground, destroyed. A lot of the chemical liquids are on the floor as well. The most probably disturbing sight are the dead scientists that are lying on the ground with their blood spilled.

"Wh-What happened here...!" Asuna asked.

Hayate and Negi steps in further, examining the surrounding. "Hm...?" Then Hayate notices a broken container on the right side of the room. The nameplate 'JEHOVAH' is on it... "This is..." He takes a closer look. There is a blood trail that leads to a stair room up ahead. "...Jehovah."

"What is it?" Izumi asked.

"..." Hayate goes to follow the trail of blood, followed by Negi then the girls.

In a testing room...

Hayate, Negi and the others find themselves into a testing room for specimens. On the middle is... "Suirenji-san!"

"Ayasaki-kun!" Luca is being kept inside a huge glass of cylender that is suppose to be a feeding stable for the specimens in the lab.

"Suirenji-san!" "Suirenji Luca!" Negi and Hinagiku exclaimed.

"Luca? Is that her name? Hm, quite a beautiful name. It suits her well." ...? Looking at the room that seems to be a control room, a scientist is there. He has a silver hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Hayate asked.

"If you must know, I am the head scientist of the Research Department of both the Sanzenin and Aizawa companies. My father-in-law, Mikado Sanzenin, sent me to take care of the chaos that has been going on here. I assume it was you children who were causing it, hmm?"

"No! We just came here to... Uh..." Makie said.

"What do you intend to do with Suirenji-san?" Hayate asked.

"We intend to study her. Don't you know? She is of an ancient and forgotten race that has first inhabited this planet long ago."

"Ancient... and forgotten race?"

"Just as I thought..." Judas said.

"...?"

"We wish to know her capabilities regarding her inheritage." _Snap._ He snapped his finger.

A glass of cylender then emerges from inside Luca's glass cylender. "...!" She is taken by surprise that there is a white tiger with black markings inside it. The cylender opens, setting the tiger free on whatever it wishes to do. ...And whatever it wishes to do with her.

"Grr..." It enters into a stance in which it looks like he's going aggressive on Luca, making her frightened and stand at the side of the glass cylender.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing!" Hayate said to Mr. Aizawa.

"I'm going to test her. Since all of you are here, I don't have to waste my time looking for the source of all the chaos here and deal with you all with all of my latest toys here." He said, fixing his glasses.

"Kisama...!"

"How dare you!" Makie said angrily.

"How dare you treat an ordinary person an animal!"

"A person? Hmph, I don't have time to deal with simpletons. Now then, proceed with the testing." Mr. Aizawa told the operating scientist.

"Yes sir." The scientist pulls down a lever.

The floor inside Luca's cylender opens, making it harder for to have a free space, making her an easy prey for the tiger. "Gyaah!"

"Suirenji-san!" Hayate and the others come her aid but the glass of cylender is standing in their way like a wall.

"Ayasaki-kun, help!"

"Gr...!" Hayate draws out his rapier...!

"Oi, what are you doing!" Mr. Aizawa climbs down to the testing room to stop Hayate but is too late...

"Hiyaa!" _Shatter!_ Hayate destroyed the glass of the cylender with his rapier, releasing green smoke inside.

"Noooo! My precious specimens!" Mr. Aizawa draws closer to the broken cylender. Then...

"Rooaarr!" _Tuckle! _The white tiger jumped out of the smoke and tuckled him down. The smoke clears out afterwards.

"Suirenji-san!" Hayate took the oportunity to rescue Luca.

"Ayasaki-kun..."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He offers his hand.

"Hm." She takes it and they both exit the cylender.

"Alright! Mission accomplished!" Haruna cheered followed by the other girls(Negima girls).

"Not yet, we still have to deal with this lunatic scientist." Setsuna said grabbing the hilt of her sword.

Mr. Aizawa is trying to stop the white tiger from bitting his face while lying on the ground. "Grr... Grr...! Guh! Get off me!" He pushes him away. "I'll get you for this!" He runs out of the testing room along with the other scientist.

"Hey, get back here you coward!" Makie yelled.

"Yeah, come and meet your doom you bastard!" Asuna yelled.

"Oi," Hayate calls out the tiger.

"Grr...?"

"...Arigatou. You were trying to catch him off guard right?"

"Eh? You mean... He was just acting violently earlier?" Negi asked.

"Ah. That should be obvious for you Springfield. You need to master your intuition if you wish to master the wild card." Judas said.

"A-Ah. Okay..." He said followed by thought 'I need to be more intuitive... Just like Ayasaki-san."

"Grr... *whine*" The white tiger nods.

"I see. Ja, are you going to be okay on your way out?" Hayate asked.

"Eh? We're going to set it loose?" Izumi asked.

"That will be setting a wild animal on the loose in the city." Risa said.

"That's true but..." Hayate looks at the tiger with pity. Even though he's a wild animal, for him, anything that is alive deserves to be free. ...Though doing so might cause a panic in the city as Risa suggested.

"Grr!" ...? The white tiger flees.

"O-Oi!" Izumi called it out but it just ignored her.

"Now that's just great... If he is set loose in the city, he might get shot by police if they saw him..." Risa said.

"Ah..." Hayate realizes that. Amidst the series of events...

"What the-! G-Gyaah!" ...! Screams are heard at the direction where Mr. Aizawa fled to.

"Wh-What was that!" Negi asked.

"..." Hayate goes to that direction.

"Ah, Ayasaki-kun!" Luca and the others follow.

The trail of blood continues from there. Hayate and the others follow it up to the top floor where likely President Mikado Sanzenin will be on. "Huff! huff! Ah!" They made it to the top floor to see... "*gasp* *gasp* *gasp*!"

"..." Sera is there. His seven feeth katana is stabbed on Mikado's back. He is holding Mr. Aizawa, who is bloody, by his blood stained shirt. He seems to have been killed by Sera when he may have perhaps encountered Sera downstairs... "Hmph." He removes his katana from the lifeless body of Mikado Sanzenin and tosses Mr. Aizawa's body to the sides and then he turns to Hayate and the others... "Hm?"

"You are..." Hayate begins.

"...? Who...? Ah." Sera realizes that they have same appearance, with the exception of thei hair and eye color. "...You are..." Sera can sense that Hayate and Negi are not normal people and he can their potentials to summon personas. "Persona-users...? Who- Ah!" Then a flashback came to his mind...

Flashback...

"Do you have a brother Sera?" Ikusa Ayasaki, Hayate's older brother, asked.

"...No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're kinda look like my younger brother Hayate. You and he look exactly alike. Except for your hair color. He has a light blue one."

"Is that so...?"

"Ah. I heard he's not doing well back at home... Sigh... Such a shame, mom and dad are still at their bad habits of gambling and not wanting to get employed. And Hayate has to pay the price for their recklessness. Sigh... I wish I could somehow get him enroll in the academy. I want to be reunited with him. I want to help him... He has suffered too much."

"...Then why don't you go back home and bring him here for enrollment?"

"It's not that easy! You know every-"

End of Flashback.

"...I see. Ha ha... So you are him." Sera said with an evil smile.

"Huh?" Hayate is, of course, confused by his words.

"So it seems his wish for you has been fulfilled. I thought of one day I might meet you."

"What are you talking about? Who are you! What did you...!"

"Hmph. Them?" He turns to the dead bodies of Mikado and Mr. Aizawa. "They were keeping Mother away from me so I punished them."

"Punish them? Punish them by killing them!" Asuna asked angrily.

"Yes. Those who dare stand against Mother shall die!" _Shoock!_ He exclaimed with his arms spread as a lightning bolt struck. The girls are frightened by his mannerism.

"You... Who are you referring to as 'Mother'!" Hayate asked.

"Jehovah." Judas answers his question.

"What?"

"Mother and I will soon bring the Promised Land to this darkened world. All of you will receive your eternal salvation soon!" _Whoosh! _He said as his long black angel wing emerged at the back of his right shoulder, unleashing a strong gust of winds that push the group a little. _Whoosh!_ He breaks through the ceiling and flies out of the Sazenin building. _Pot!_

"...?" A green orb then came falling down from above the ceiling with a hole.

"Grr..." It eminates dark energies then... "Grooaarr!" It transforms into a monster that has the same appearance and size of the 'Jehovah' monster that Hayate and Negi fought the other day.

"...!"

"Wh-What is that!" Izumi asked frightened.

"Tch!" Hayate and Negi draws out their weapons!

"Grooaarr!"

(Battle Commence)

This second 'Jehovah' has the same appearance of the first one, except that its colored grey and it has red markings all over 'her' body. "Grooaarr!"

"Focus Springfield!" Hayate said.

"I know!" Negi said.

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Slash, slash, slash! _Both battle 'Jehovah'! They hit 'her' all over body which is kinda hitting a metal due to its skin's roughness that is making it look like hard as metal.

"Hiya! _Slash! _Hayate hit it on its right shoulder then he jumps away from it for safety.

"Grooaarr!" *Nihilistic Laser* _Boom! _It fired a blue laser through its red colored eyes, that causes an explosion on the ground.

"Guh!" The girls are blown away by the explosion a little.

_Slash! Slash! _"Hiya!" _Slash! _Negi hit it on the head which angered it and in retialiation, it send out tentacles from its shoulders. "Hiya!" _Slice, slice! _Negi tries to prevent them from touching him but eventually, due to their numbers,"Guh!" his right leg is caught by one of the tentacles causing him to drop his guard and the tentacles manage to get ahold of every of his body parts.

"Ah, Negi-chan!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Aniki!" Chamo, who is under Negi's shirt, trying to remove the tentacles on him, exclaimed.

_Tap, tap! _"Huaa!" _Whoosh! Slice! _Hayate sliced off the tentacles holding Negi, setting him free. He then turns to 'Jehovah'. "Tch." _Tap, tap, tap! _He runs towards 'her'!

"Grooaar!" *Nihilistic Laser* _Boom!_ It fired another blue laser on Hayate!

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed.

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" Hayate comes out of the smoke then...! _SLICE!_

"Grooaarr!" The lower body of 'Jehovah' is sliced open, causing some of its body organs to be spit out of it.

"Eww!" "Yuck!" "That's gross!" The girls are disgusted by the body organs that are lying on the ground.

"Hiyaa!" _Whoosh! _Hayate then jumps towards 'her' aiming his attack for 'her' head.

"Grooaarr!" Realizing that, 'Jehovah' send out tentacles to prevent him from reaching 'her'.

_Slice, slice, slice! _Hayate slices them off with ease. "Huaa!" _Blast! _He then summons Helel and together they both lunges for an attack on 'Jehovah's head!

"Grooaar!" *Nihilistic Laser* _Boom! _As a desperate maneuver, it fired another blue laser on Hayate.

"Ayasaki-kun!" "Ayasaki!" Luca, Maria and Hinagiku exclaimed.

_Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" Hayate emerges from the smoke unarmed, (due to Judas's Infinity spell) then...! _SLASH!_

"Grooaarr!" He managed to inflict a severe wound on its head.

"Now, Springfield!"

"Right!" Negi, in response to that attack, rushes towards 'Jehova'! _Whoosh! Blast! _He jumps towards 'her' along with is persona, Izanagi, with his attack focusing on 'Jehovah's head! "HIYAA!" *Thunger Reign* _SHOOCK!_ Rain of lightning bolts rain down on 'Jehovah'.

"Grooaarr!" Causing 'her' to agonize in pain as 'she' slowly dissolve into blinding black mists.

"They did it..." Setsuna said amazed by the two persona-users.

"Negi-kun!" "Wow!" The girls(Negima girls) are impressed by that final blow that Negi delivered to 'Jehovah'.

"...Negi-kun... So... Cool..." Nodoka stuttered. Again, her best friend, Yue Ayase, notices this.

"Huff. huff. huff. Ah." Hayate and Negi dismiss their personas and draw back their weapons. They then turn to the ceiling with a hole where Sera flew off.

"Where did he...?" Hayate asked unfinished.

"So... It seems our enemy has gotten away... They bested our timely arrival..." ...! Two elegant dressed, blonde hair girls are near the balcony of the building. A hole is made on one of the large windows, implying that they broke through. Who are these two!

End of Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry it took me a long time to publish this chapter. I was tied up to other matters. Anyway, at the end of this chapter, Evangeline and Athena have entered the story. Some of you may also notice that in here, Mr. Aizawa is filling Dr. Hojo's role as an antagonist. There are some scenes that is mirroring some scenes from Hayate no gotoku, Negima and FF7. One of this is the scene where Hayate and Negi were watching Luca's performance which is like the scene in the manga where Hayate watches Luca sings on stage. The scene where Hayate chases the black limousine of yakuzas is like the scene where he went to rescue Nagi from two guys in episode 1 of Hayate no gotoku, except in here, he uses a motorcycle not a bike. Also, the scene where the Shadows attack Hayate and the yakuza limousine is like the scene where Cloud was attacked by Kadaj and his brothers at the outskirts in FF7. I hope you enjoy this story. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Until then, enjoy! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 4 The Promised Land

**Persona: Brink of Delusion**

**Note: Sorry it took a while for me to publish this. Anyway, this is where the grand romantic scene of Hayate and Hinagiku will take place. And Negi and Nodoka too. Various scenes will mirroring some scenes from Hayate no Gotoku, Negima and FF7. Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: The Promised Land...**

Hayate Ayasaki P.O.V

"Huh?" There are two beautiful girls standing near the balcony door... Both are wearing a black dress and they have long blonde hair. They both turn to us...

"My... What chaos has been done here?" The taller one, the little one's older... sister I suppose, said in a noble tone, sort to speak. "Are you people behind this mayhem?"

"Eh? Uh no, you see-"

"Well no matter." A sweat drop appears at the back of our heads. She's the 'noble' type huh...

"We're more interested on the being that is being kept here. But it seems she got away... Someone seem to have taken her away from here." The younger one said. 'Being that is being kept here...? Does she mean... That Jehovah monster...?

**"**Ano... Who are you?" Springfield asked.

"I see no point of answering your questions boy, so since you all seem to have witnessed of our arrival here, we will have to dispose of you." She said with a wicked a smile which caused an uneasiness for us.

"Eh...?"

"Indeed... Machina!" The older one exclaimed. Is she calling for someone?

_Whoosh! _...! Someone came in an instant! "Yes, my mistresses!" ...Someone in a butler suit kneels before the two.

"..." Now what's going to happen?

"Dispose of them. There must not be witnesses of our presences here." ...! Does that mean...?

"Yes, mistress." The who seems to be a butler with white hair turns to us... "Sorry to sadden you people but..." _Sharp! _...He draws out a knife from his right sleeve. "...as my mistress order, you're all going to die here. Farewell." _Blast!_ ...!

"Wh-What the...!"

"Persona!" Springfield asked. This is guy's a persona-user!

"No, it's not a persona."

"Eh?" That's what Judas-san told us.

"That... is a Shadow. This person has been taken over by his own demon, his ego. Those two girls seem to have share his fate."

"You mean they could not have properly awoken to their personas?" I asked in a whispering tone.

"Sort to speak. It would be more appropriate to say that they have never awakened to their personas. These people are living in a delusional world."

"Hiyaa!" *Megidolaon* _Blast! _...! He fires at us! _Boom!_

Normal P.O.V

"Well that takes care of our concealment. It was tragic for them but it is for the best that they do not get involve further with something that is beyond human comprehension." The older one of the two said as she turns around.

"Sou da yo ne." The younger one said in agreement as she also turns around but...

_Blast! _"Huh?" They turn around to see...

_Boom! _"Ugh!" Their butler is blown away by the same kind of attack that he directed to Hayate, Negi and the girls.

"What in the...?" The smoke clears revealing that the group were unharmed by the attack of the butler thanks to the Infinity spell that Judas provided them which the two girls think it was Hayate and Negi who casted it. "How did you...?"

"We're not going to let you harm these innocent girls!" Hayate said.

"Yeah!" Negi said.

"..." It seems the two of them caught the two blonde girls' interest.

"Negi-kun..." Nodoka murmured.

"Oh man... I thought we were done for a second there." Asuna said.

"Who are you people! What is your purpose here!" Setsuna demanded with her sword pointed. Hinagiku points her sword as well.

"..." The two blonde girls however have no interest on the two girls with swords whatsoever. Their attention is focus on the two persona-users.

"Ah... Ahh..." Machina regains his composure. "You...! You will pay for that! Hiyaa!" He charge at the two!

_Block! _"Hn!" Despite his what seems to be unrelenting strength, Hayate was able to blocked his attack with just his bare hands thanks to Judas's infinity spell.

"Hm..." Judas glared at the butler for his stubbornness. "Give it to him, Ayasaki."

"Hm." Hayate nods in agreement. "Stop being rude and be gentleman to these girls will you!" _Strike! _

"Ugh!" He kicked him on the jaw. _Strike! _"Guh!" He is then tuckled to the ground.

"Hua!" _Strike! Strike! Strike! _Hayate then punches his face continuously. He then stands him up for the purpose of... "Springfield!"

"Right!" _Flash! _Negi summons his persona.

"Hn!" _Strike!_ Hayate kicks the butler towards him then...!

"Persona!" _Flash! Slash! Crash! _Negi then sent him flying towards the balcony with Izanagi's sword.

"..." The two girls stare at the damage that was done on the broken mirror where Machina is sent flying, and how the two damaged Machina. He's lying on the balcony with shards all over his side. The two girls then turn back to the two with a mixture of an amazed and surprised expression on their faces.

"Impressive. No one has ever done that to Machina. You have caught our interest boys." The older one said.

"Indeed." The younger one licks the back of her right hand, which is awkward for everyone. "You two must be really strong to perform that feat. What's your names?"

"Eh? Y-You mean us?" Negi asked pointing himself.

"Yes."

"What's your name, beautiful one?" The older one asked Hayate.

"Eh? Uh... A-Ayasaki Hayate..." He answered.

"Hayate... Hm. I'll be sure to remember that." The older one licks her lips, which is awkward to everyone again.

"And you boy, what's your name?" The younger one asked Negi.

"Uh... I-It's... N-Negi Springfield... Um..." He answered.

"Negi Springfield... Hm... Not a bad name. I wonder if you are related to that man..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. I'll be sure to remember your name, boy. My name is Evangeline Tennouso. This is my sister, Athena."

"Athena?" Asuna asked.

"The goddes of... What was that?" Makie asked recalling the greek mythology.

"Heehee. Weak minded fools. Do not compare me to some stupid story that was written by man. As always, your kind never gets the whole picture even though it is right in front of you." The older one, Athena, said referring to people's ignorance. She then turns to Hayate. "But you seems to be different. Tell me, can you treat someone like me?"

"Eh? Uh... What... do you mean...?" Hayate asked, a little embarrased.

"I meant exactly what I said. I am wondering if you can entertain me."

"And so am I. How about you boy, can you entertain someone like me?" The younger one asked Negi with a wink.

"Uh..." Negi blushes from her question but Chamo seems to be getting excited.

"Ooh! Wow, these ojou-chans are quite seductive!" The little ermine thought.

"Grr!" Machina regains his composure and turn to the two angrily. "Why you...! You will pay for that! Hiyaa!" He aims his attack towards Hayate!

_Block! _"...Huh." With Judas's Infinity spell still in effect, his attack is nulled useless.

"Give it to him." Judas said.

"Right." _Strike! _Hayate did as he was told and punched Machina on his left cheek. He then grabs him by shirt then... _Strike! Strike! Strike! _"If you're a butler, you should learn some manners when addressing people!" _Strike!_ He turns him around then kick on the back towards Negi.

"Ahh..." Negi used 'Power Charge' to increase his strength then... "Ah!" _STRIKE!_

"Guhh!" _Crack! _Again, Machina is sent flying towards the balcony through another window. There are shards all over him again.

"Hmph. You are pretty rude Machina. Hayate is right. You should learn some manners first when you are addressing people." The older Tennouso, Athena, said without care for Machina one bit. She grabs him by his shirt... "Seems you still have much to learn about being our servant. Prepare yourselves for some lessons about our ways." She then turns to Hayate and the others. "And leave these people for a while." She lets him go. "Ja, we shall see you again... Hayate." She said as she blows a kiss towards Hayate then flew out of the building.

"Same to you... Negi." The younger one, Evangeline, does the same to Negi then flew out of the building.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" Machina spreads his two eagle wings then flies out of the building.

"Uh..." Hayate and Negi just stand there blushing from the blow of kisses that they received from the Tennouso sisters. The girls feel awkward of the atmosphere.

"What was that?" The ninja ranger, Kaede, said as she stare at the direction where the three flew off.

"Who knows." Asuna said.

"Ja, what should we do now?" Yue asked. Then...

"Grooaarr!" ...! A Shadow is heard downstairs!

"Oi, Maria. What's going on down there?" ...! The girl the other day, Nagi Sanzenin, comes out of her room. She sees the group. "Huh? You people are-?"

"Grooaarr!" A Shadow suddenly emerged from the stairs and lunged towards her!

"Ah!" "Gyaah!" The girls screamed while Nagi covers herself.

"Hey!" _Slice!_ Without thinking twice, Hayate rushed towards Nagi and dispatched the attacking Shadow.

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" More came!

"Where are these guys coming from!" Haruna asked.

"Huh? Could it be..." Judas looks down, though he's gaze is pierced through the floor.

Downstairs, in the laboratory...

"Grr..." Black mists are filling the dead bodies of the scientists, making them inhuman. "Grooaarr." All of them rise up. Their humanities have been stripped them and in its place, "Grooaarr!" mere creatures of delusions have been produced.

Back to the group...

"..." Judas looks down on the Shadows, with his gaze piercing through the floor, with disgust. "...They may as well be dead. Their bodies lack any soul now."

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows that have emerged from the stairs stare at them hungrily.

"Guh! Ah Ahh..." Nagi is frightened by them.

Hayate places his gentle hand on her right shoulder. "Go to your maid." He, of course, refers to Maria.

"..." She nods and runs to her.

Hayate and Negi turn to face the Shadows. "Hey, what are you guys going to do?" Hinagiku asked.

"We'll hold them at bay." Hayate said drawing his rapier. "You guys find a way out of here."

"How are we gonna do that?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, we're in the top floor. The elevator is at the floor below." Risa said.

"You know, I saw something like... well... a... pod I think." Kaede said.

"Pod?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, like you know, the ones you see in movies where the superheroes go through to get down."

"Ohh that... Wait, is it the same pod in those movies?"

"I bought those pods a week ago. We can use them." Nagi said.

"Uh... yeah. Whatever you say kid."

"Um, we can use those pods. Nagi and her friends have already tried it though the process can be... it will take some time." Maria said.

"Huh?"

"Why's that?" Konoka asked.

"Well, for one, there are many of us and second, it's not guaranteed safe." Maria said with a smile. ...A delusional smile that is.

"..." A sweat drop appears on everyone's head.

"Hey, hurry up!" Hayate said.

"Yeah, unless you ojou-chans want to stay and watch the party, get going!" Chamo said.

"Ah, a talking rat!" And Nagi realized that he just talk, so did Maria.

"Guh!" Chamo covers his mouth, realizing he has just been exposed to two more people.

"Uh... W-We'll explain later." Negi said.

"Right. Turn your focus on these delusionary beings." Judas said.

"Grooaarr!" The Shadows draw closer.

"Hurry up and go!" Hayate said and they all go. ...Except Hinagiku.

"..." She seems reluctant to just let Hayate and Negi take care of the Shadows. "...Why am I running?" She thought.

"Hey Katsura!" Setsuna yelled.

"Am I going to run away as I did before...?"

Flashback...

"Mama! Papa!" A younger Hinagiku runs to the entrance of a church to chase after her parents. But she is blocked by two loan sharks. They point their guns at her. "Guh..."

"Your parents are no more. They have given you to us."

"Yeah. Now your lives are ours."

"Ha ha ha!"

"..." Hinagiku is on a verge of tears.

The flashback changes on a playground.

"..." Hinagiku is sitting on a swing, thinking back on what happened that day. "...Mama... Papa... How could you...?" A single tear falls out of her right eye. Her expression then becomes angry and determine. "...Fine. If that's how it will be. Then I will never lose again. Not to anyone... Not to anyone!"

End of Flashback.

"...Not to anyone!" Hinagiku draws out her sword then... "Hiyaa!"

"H-Hey! Katsura! What do you think you're doing!" Setsuna yelled.

"Huh!" Hayate and Negi are taken by surprise by Hinagiku.

"I will not lose... To mere monsters like this!" _Whoosh! _She jumps towards the Shadows!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" "S-Stop!"

_Slash! slash! _Hinagiku managed to push back one of the Shadows then... "Hiyaa!" _Strike!_ She kicked one of them, sending it flying towards the others, causing them to fly away like bowling balls that have been struck by a bowling ball. "Huaa!" _Strike! _She then kicks one of them towards the sides.

"...She will fall." Judas said.

"Grooaarr!" _Crutch!_

"Guh!" One of Shadows caught her leg!

"Katsura-san!" Hayate yelled.

"Grooaarr!"

"Gyaah!" The Shadow lifts her upward.

"Damn it... Why can't I become stronger!" She thought.

"Gr..." Hayate is about to rush to her aid then...

"How pitiful. Living in a delusional world." Judas said.

"Eh?"

"That girl had a rough childhood. That causes her to yearn for power. Power so that she won't have to be the same girl in her childhood. Pitiful isn't it?"

"..." Hayate looks at Hinagiku with pity.

"You may be able to snap her out of it though."

"...?"

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow is about to stab her with its claw!

"Hurry!" Judas yelled.

"H-Hai!" Without any second thoughts, Hayate rushes to the princess, sort to speak, aid!

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"I need to rescue her! I'll show her reality!" Hayate thought as he quicken up his pace.

"Hn. This is what I do best." Judas said as he points his left index finger at Hayate and waves it. "A hero is always needed when a girl is living in a delusional world and that hero will show her reality where happiness is always present every single moment." _Flash! _

*Hero of Truth* _Flaash! _A golden light surrounds Hayate. "Hmph." He smiles confidently.

Negi and Chamo are surprised by Judas doing. "Hey, what did you just do?" Chamo asked.

"That? I call that, a spell that breaks delusion. I suppose you can think of it as a magic that vanishes the fog that is deceiving anyone. It's what I give to guys like Ayasaki and Springfield. Now, observe."

Negi and Chamo turns to Hayate... "Hiyaa... Ha!" _Slice!_

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow's hand is cut off!

"Ah!" Hinagiku falls on her back on the ground. She turns to her savior.

"Grooaarr!" _Slice! Slice! Slice! _The Shadows are sliced off one by one.

"Ah..." She looks at her savior with her emotions having a battle. "This person... He's... ..." Though she doesn't want to admit it, Hayate is much more stronger than she is. "...Why...? Why can't I...? Grr... Dammit!" She slams her fist on the ground.

"Grooaarr!" A Shadow then approaches her with the intent of murder.

"Ah!" And she notices it.

"Groooaarr!" Right before it could stab her however... _Stab! _"Grooaaarr!" Hayate's rapier pierced through its head, making it agonize in pain.

"Ah." Hinagiku turns to her savior, who is in a range stance with two Shadows falling down on the floor and dissolve.

"Hands... off... her..." _Strike! Strike! _He then beats Shadow to a bloody pulp before he took his rapier out of its monstrous head and stabbed it on its chest, killing it instantly.

"Grooaarr!" It dissolves into the ground.

"..." Hinagiku finds herself being treated like a princess. Then the prince, Hayate, turns to her with his flashy smile.

"Daijobou?" He kneels beside her.

"H-Hai... I'm fine..." She looks away from her blushing then turns back to him.

"Grooaarr." Two Shadows approach the two.

"..." Both of them turn to the two monsters.

"Grooaarr!" The two Shadows lunged at them!

_Strike! Strike!_ Hayate pushed them away with a kick on their abdomen. "We better get out of here."

"..." Right now, Hinagiku is thinking, '...Is it okay for me to rely on someone...? To rely on Hayate-kun...? ...But... Does this mean..." Her ego is kicking in again... "I am weak... I won't let it be...'

"Uh oh." Judas said as he can see her thoughts.

"I won't let it!" She stands up.

"Huh?" Hayate ponders on her behavior.

"I won't rely on anyone!" _Slash! Slash! Slash! _She begun to attack the Shadows effortlessly since they cannot be killed by normal means.

"Katsura-san!"

"Looks like this is going to need a anti-climax moment..." Judas said.

"Anti-climax?" Negi asked.

_Slash! Slash! _"Hiya!" She continues on her rampage until...

"Grooaarr!" A Shadow draws closer to her...

"Gr!" She prepares to block its attack but...

"Grooaarr!" _Crack! _Her sword is destroyed by clawed hand.

"Gyaa!" Causing her to fall to the ground.

"Hey!" _Slice! _Hayate dispatched the attacking Shadow.

"Ah..." At then, Hinagiku thoughts are, '...I am really are useless... I cannot take care of myself... I'm still the same girl as I was when I was abandoned... a helpless girl...'. Tears fall out of her brown eyes.

"Ah, K-Katsura-san..." And Negi notices it.

"*sob* *sob*I really am useless..."

"...Still clinging to delusions huh... Huh. You can expect that from people I suppose." Judas said. Then he turns to who may be able to break her delusions: Hayate. "Looks it's all up to you now... Ayasaki."_. Slice! Slice! _Hayate continues dispatching the approaching Shadows that are coming from below. "Springfield, you best get out of here."

"Eh? But... What about Ayasaki-san?"

"He can handle it. And I'll be supporting him. You watch over the girls."

"But..."

"Hurry."

"..." After turning to Hayate to ensure that he's going to be okay, Negi takes his leave through the pod that the girls took.

"Be careful Older Aniki! And make sure she(Hinagiku) fall for you! So that I-" Judas stopped what he was about to say about being rich with his index finger.

"Don't. Dare. Say. It. When she's around." He said referring to Hinagiku.

"..." He nods since he knows that from what he has observed of Hinagiku, she's not one to take insults.

"Let's go, Sakurazaki-san." Negi tells Setsuna.

"H-Hai." She said as she and they both take the pod after giving one last look at Hinagiku and she concluded that she'll be fine as long as she is Hayate's care. "He may be the one who will break her illusion..." She thought.

"Now then," Judas turns to Hayate. "...time for the Truth to arise like the Sun that has vanished the darkness."

_Slice! Slice! _"Hiyaa!" _Slice!_ Hayate continues dispatching the Shadows while Hinagiku could only watch him.

"..." Right now, her thoughts are, 'This guy... He's... amaizing... how does he... is it easy to deal with these monsters...?'

_Slice! Slice! _"Persona!" _Blast! _Hayate summons Helel, killing a large numbers of Shadows.

"How can one deal with life's hardships such as being abandoned by your own parents and continue living...?" Flashbacks of her being adapted by the Katsuras came to her mind. Also, the flashbacks of her older sister(Those who are fans of Hayate no Gotoku knows who that is) being troublesome didn't seem to bother her at the moment as she is more focus on dealing with her demon, ego, at the moment.

Then at that moment, Judas saw fit to guide her through the impenetrable fog that is blocking her true self. "Be at calm."

"Huh?" Though Hinagiku doesn't see or know him for that matter, she can hear his voice.

"The one in front of you is who you are destined to be with. Be his companion will you? And you will be rewarded with all the happiness that you have longing for."

"..." Hinagiku finds herself being surrounded with bright light. "This is..." Even though it feels like she's in a different place, Hayate is still visible to her and he's fighting the Shadows who are like creatures made of fog to her.

"Just like those Shadows are mere delusionary beings, your ego is no different. You have the power to beat it. Get rid of it and become your true self."

"..." Hinagiku could feel like all of her doubs and fears are being lifted like fog that has been lifted for a brand new day. "I feel... Ah..." She finds herself being comfortable...

"Hn. Now that's more like it." Judas has finished guiding her and she has reached the Truth.

"Ah." She then finds herself back at the top floor of the Sanzenin building.

_Slice! Slice! _"Hiyaa!" Hayate is still there with the Shadows continue coming.

"Hayate-kun..." She said blushing.

_Slice! _"We best get out of here. Come on, Katsura-san!" He grabs Hinagiku's arm and they both run to the pod that everyone took to get down. But...

"Grooaarr!" _Cruch! _

"Guh!" A flying Shadow grabs Hinagiku!

"Katsura-san!"

"Gyaah!" _Shatter!_ The Shadow takes her outside of the building which is not good because... "Gyaaah!" ...Hinagiku is afraid of heights. "Gya! L-Let me go! N-No! Don't let me go! Gyaah!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Dammit... Gr." Hayate prepares to throw a fireball to the Shadow but he has to be extremely careful since he might hit Hinagiku if his aim is not precise. "Get your filthy hands off her!" *Agidyne* _Igniite! _He throws it!

"Grooaarr!" The hit was precise as he did not hit Hinagiku and he managed to break the Shadow's grip on her. The bad side effect however is...

"Ahh!" She falls from a very high place!

"Guh! Katsura-san!"

"Uh oh." Judas said.

"Gyaah!" Hinagiku could not bear to look down as it is too much for her. "Gyah!" She covers her eyes.

"Hey, do something." Judas tells Hayate.

"But, what can I-?"

"Use that Hero power that I have provided you."

"Eh?"

"Gyaah!" Hinagiku continues falling.

"Hurry up!"

"Guh, uh..." As Hayate ponders on what to do...

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow is flying towards her.

"Hurry. Up. Do not mind the height. This is nothing to the Truth." Judas said.

"...Okay. Here I go!" _Whoosh! _He jumps out of the balcony!

"Now that's a hero." Judas follows behind.

"Katsura-san!"

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku continues falling with the Shadow and Hayate following.

"Grr." Hayate prepares another fireball then... "Ah!" *Agidyne* _Igniite!_

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow perishes in mid-air then dissolve into black mist.

"Katsura-san!" He reaches out his hand to Hinagiku but it seems he won't make it in time...

"Kyaah!" And she realizes that. The street below is just a few more distance before they reach it... fall that is.

"Katsura-saan!"

"Hn." And at that moment, Judas saw fit to shall we say 'get to the climax' as he raises his right index finger that is glowing then...

_Flash!_ "Huh?" Hayate is taken by surprise as two white angel wings emerges out of the back of his shoulders. "This is..." He turns to Judas who only gives him a thumbs up. "...Huh." He gives back a thumbs up of his own then... _Whoosh! _With the wings assistance, his pace quickens and he was able to reach Hinagiku.

"...Huh?" Hinagiku opens her eyes to see him with wings. "Huh?"

"I'm coming Katsura-san!"

"Ha...yate...-kun...?" Right now, she is seeing Hayate as angel that is coming to her rescue. "Ah..."

"Ahh!" _Whoosh! _Catch! He caught her right before she falls to the street and then he flies back a bit upward where they can both see the entire view of Tokyo.

"Ah." Hinagiku admired the view. "This is..." Hayate flies a bit more upward then stop at the top floor of the Sanzenin building. "Pretty..."

"Yeah huh?" Both of them are watching the beautiful view of the entire city. The lights all over the city are beautiful and they are all making the atmosphere between the two more fitting and romantic.

"Ah..." Hinagiku's thoughts are,'So this is reality... I never realized that it was this beautiful... and romantic.'. She turns to Hayate. 'And it's all thanks to this person... Hayate-kun... I... ...I love him. I have been hiding this feeling of mine for a long time now. But now I can finally be my true self. I will not be taken by my fears again. I will keep living in this bright and beautiful world that I live in. And I will enjoy every moment to the fullest.' She then puts her hands on Hayate's cheeks...

"Hm? Katsura-san?"

"...Hayate-kun."

"Yes?"

"Please call me Hinagiku. Okay?" She said then... _Chu. _

"...!" _Cling! _The circle device kicks in, charging more 50,000 ermine dollars for Chamo.

Hinagiku brokes off the kiss. "Heehee." She gives Hayate a mischivieous laugh and he could only blush at that.

"Ah... Love." Judas watches the pair with delight. He then looks below. "I wonder what's up Springfield." He decided to leave the two alone since apparently they're no longer in danger, with a delightened smile.

Meanwhile, at Negi and the others...

"Ow... That was some rough ride." Asuna said rubbing her head after they took the pod to get to the first floor of the building. "That was pretty damn scary. I thought I was fall off back there."

"Yeah. You'd think we should have taken the elevator instead." Makie said.

"Yeah well. It's what I've seen in a sci-fi movie." Nagi said to which Maria could only gives off a laugh.

"Looks like there are no Shadows around here." Negi thought observing the surrounding. Chamo then comes out of his sleeve. Negi turns above. "I wonder how's Ayasaki-san doing... I hope he can help and protect Katsura-san."

"Don't worry about him. He got it going." Judas said as he suddenly appeared.

"Guh!" Which surprised Negi.

"Hm? What's the matter Negi-chan?" Ayaka asked, concerned.

"Oh uh. It's nothing." He said then he whispers to Judas. "Is Ayasaki-san and Katsura-san okay?"

"Ah. They're both... shall we say having a tender moment."

"...?"

"..." Nodoka has been watching Negi for some time now with a blush on her face. "Negi-kun..."

"..." And again, her best friend, Yue, has taken notice of this.

"Anyway, we better get out of here before we run into anymore of those monsters." Asuna said.

"But what about Ayasaki-kun and Hina-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah. We can't just leave them here." Setsuna said.

"Hmm... Well..."

"By the way," Nagi called out. "What happened here? I was asleep the whole time until I heard some commotion down here. Did something happened?"

"Uh... well..." Negi said wondering if he should tell her the massacre that has been done in the place. 'Will she be frightened if I tell her...?'

"The best way to say it is... Some psycho break into this large home of yours and took care of... some business." Asuna said trying to find the right words though in the end, she made it more confusing.

"Uh... I think that is a bit confusing Asuna." Konoka commented on that.

"Yeah. Besides, that guy with a black angel wing, doesn't seem to be a businessman or something." Setsuna added.

"Ah, whatever. The thing we should worry about now is that what are we going to about her and her maid." Asuna refers to Nagi and Maria.

"Hmm. Indeed." They turn to them. "Ano, not to be trouble you, but, do you have a place to stay?" Setsuna asked trying to sound respectful.

"Huh? I can stay right here." Nagi said oblivious of the chaos that has been done to the place.

"...Not to frighten you but, this place is not safe at the moment."

"Huh?"

_Crash! _"Grooaarr!" ...! As if hearing their conversation, a Shadow came crashing down through the ceiling!

"Gyaah!" The girls are frightened by it.

"Ah, Aniki!" Chamo urges Negi to summon his persona.

"Tch! Grr!" _Flash. _Negi summons his persona card... _Flash! _...crush it then...! "Hua!" _Blast! Slice! _He instantly killed the Shadow.

_Crash! _"Grooaarr!" Then another came crashing down.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled.

"Hiyaa!" _Slice! Slice!_ He sliced the Shadow's hand then its leg, then he stabbed it on its abdomen, killing it.

"Negi-kun." Nodoka watches with worried for her... crush. At least she admits that.

"..." And again, her best friend has taken notice of this.

"Hiya!" _Slice! Slice! _More Shadows came crashing down from various parts of the ceiling and Negi made sure that they do not get closer to the girls. "Hiya!" _Slice!_

"Ah..." Nodoka watches him fight the Shadows. "Negi-kun."

"Grooaarr!"

"Ah!" At then, a Shadow creeps up behind her!

"Grooaarr!" It lunges its claw towards her!

"Gyaah!"

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi rushes to her! _Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" The Shadow's left arm has been cut off and it falls to the ground.

"Nodoka!" Yue rushes to her best friend.

"Hiyaa!" _Stab! _

"Grooaarr!" Negi finished off the Shadow by stabbing it on the head and it dissolve into black mist.

"Nodoka, daijobou?"

"H-Hm." She nods.

"Miyazaki-san." Negi comes to her. "Are you hurt?"

"I-Iye. I'm fine Negi-kun."

"Nodoka!" The other girls rushes to her. "Oh man, this place is not safe. We better get outside." Haruna said.

"Actually, I do not think that is a wise idea." Setsuna said. Sirens are heard outside. It seems the police have arrived.

"Uh oh..." Asuna said.

"What is it?" Konoka asked.

"The police..." Maria said.

"What are they doing here?" Nagi asked.

"Ah... Chamo-kun... Judas-san..." Negi asked the two for an advice.

"Surround the building! Make sure no one leaves the area!" A policeman is heard outside which alarmed everyone.

"Hmm. This is not good. Maybe you should get back upstairs. Tell that to them." Judas said.

"Everyone, we better get upstairs." Negi said. Everyone turn to each other and nodded in agreement. They all rush up to the stairs that is above the two grand looking stairs in the first floor.

At the 3rd floor...

"Now what?" Asuna asked as they hid behind a small car that is parked on the eastern part of the floor.

"If they find us here, they might get suspicious of us." Luca said.

"Yeah, and they might think that we did the murders in this building." Setsuna said.

"Eh? Murder?" Nagi asked with a shocked expression.

"That's crazy! We didn't do any of this!" Makie said.

"Yeah, they can't take us!" Fumika said.

"That's right!" Her twin sister added.

"You think it's that simple? People nowadays are relying on their twisted logic when it comes to dealing with murderers and other criminals. They won't listen to our reasons. Besides... I don't think they'll believe us." Setsuna said.

"Yeah... If we tell them that this was done by someone who has a black angel wing they might think we are crazy and take us in... Ha ha." Konoka said trying to lighten up the mood but fails.

"Nice try Konoka but can we please focus on how are we going to get out of here?" Asuna said.

"Hmm..." Negi thinks for a moment. Unknown to him, Nodoka is staring at him.

"..." Her thoughts are, 'I was rescued by him again. He's so cool...'. She blushes at the flashback where Negi first rescued her from a Shadow.

"..." And again, Yue has taken notices of this. "Nodoka..."

"Ja, any ideas anyone?" Luca asked.

"We could get out of here by rope." Makie suggested.

"There are no ropes around here and besides, I don't think there are any ropes that is long enough for us to use." Setsuna said.

"Oh."

"Ja, how about we take this car?" Fuka suggested.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"That's crazy Fuka! You expect us to break through the window and make our escape from there!" Her twin sister, Fumika, said.

"Ah, that's exactly what I have in mind."

"Hmm." Asuna observes the car. "That might work. Problem is, can anyone of us drive?"

"I can." Ayaka volunteered. "None of you can drive it, so leave it to me."

"...Okay. Ja, eveyone, get in." Asuna said feeling a little insulted by the blonde inchou's words.

"But what about Ayasaki-san and Katsura-san?" Negi asked.

"Oh right. Those two are still up there..."

"Everyone!"

"...!" To everyone's surprise, Hayate and Hinagiku came from the stairs.

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi said delightened at the sight of his best friend.

"Katsura-san!" Setsuna as well.

"What's going on?" Hayate asked.

Judas comes near Negi. He seem to have informed Hayate about the situation earlier. "Well, we seem to be having a police trouble." Asuna said.

"The police arrived..." Negi said.

"Oh. I... see."

"We can't let them see us." Hinagiku said.

For those who are wondering what Hayate and Hinagiku did after the romantic scene, well... Flashback...

Hayate lands on the top floor of the building while carrying Hinagiku in a bridal style. He gently puts her down. Then Judas comes in. "Ah, Judas-san." Hayate said in a whispering tone. "How's Springfield and the others?"

"They're fine at the moment but, I think you two better get down there at once. They're at the third floor."

"Oh, okay." He offers his hand to Hinagiku. "Ja, Hinagiku-san, we better get out of here."

"Hm." She nods as she accepted his hand. "Let's go." They both take the elevator. Since there was no more Shadows, it was safe to use it.

End of Flashback.

"What do you guys have in mind?" Hinagiku asked.

"Well, we were planning on using this." Risa said pointing the car.

"You're going to make your escape through this? That's... Well, considering the circumstances, I suppose that is the most logical way to get out of here. Ja, everyone get in." At her command, everyone boards the car. Hayate and Negi, along with Nodoka, Yue, Asuna and Hinagiku rides on the back while the others are on the front.(It's tightened up in there considering their numbers.)

"Ow! Geez, it's so bumped in here." Fuka complained.

"It can't be help." Kaede said.

"You sure you can drive this thing?" Asuna asked Ayaka.

"Of course I can. I'm not like you."

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"Now's not the time for that!" Setsuna scolded the two.

"That's right. Focus on getting out of here." Hinagiku said. Everyone notices that she seems to be... different. As if she has become more cheerful and enlightened. They figured Hayate has something to do with it.

"..." Miki stares at him. "To be able to break Hinagiku's delusion... I'm impressed Ayasaki-kun." She thought. "Not bad for a guy. Hmph. Seems like I was right."

"Maybe Ayasaki-kun has finally snapped her out of her illusion world." Setsuna thought. "Hmph. Amaizing. Ayasaki seems to be the most fitting person for Katsura-san."

"Ja, everybody ready?" Ayaka asked.

"Wait!" Fumika raises her hand for a question. "Won't the cops know our identities if we just bust our way out of here?"

"Hmm... Good point. We need to cover up our identities."

"And how do we do that?" Luca asked.

"Judas-san?" Hayate asked Judas for advice in a whispering tone.

"Hmm... Maybe those will help." He said pointing at the certain clothings on the clothing department.

Hayate turns to them. "Hm. Looks good." He goes to pick them up.

"Ayasaki-san?" Negi asked for his intent.

Hayate returns with a box of those clothings. "Maybe this will help." He lays it on the back of the car and opens it. Inside are...

"What are these?" Asuna asked.

"Oh! I know these! These are what they call the gimp suits!" Konoka said.

"The what?"

"They are the ones that are used by actors who are filling a thief or an agent role in movies." Luca explained.

"O...kay... So, we're gonna wear them?" To answer her question, they did indeed wear them. "Okay... So, should we get going?" Everyone nodded and prepares for their get away.

_Crash! _...! A loud crash is heard below! "Search the place! Search every floors!" A policeman is heard shouting. It seems they have break in...

"A-ya-ka... Hurry up!"

"Y-Yokai!" Ayaka said as she started up the engine. _Vroom!_

"Huh?" The police below heard it of course.

"Here we go!" _Vrooom! Shatter! _And there they go! They broke through the window in the third floor then...! _Stomp! _They landed on the highway below!

"Huh!" "What the!" The policemen below has noticed this and they assumed that it is a getaway in which they think they are the culprits.

"G-Get moving! Chase after that getaway vehicle!"

"Sir!"The policemen begin their operation 'chasing a criminal getaways'.

"Oh great! We got cops on our case." Asuna said as they go through the long highway.

"Leave them to us." Hayate said as he, Hinagiku and Setsuna grab an A.K., which is not really an A.K. but rather it's a toy gun with a sharp toy bullet that is enough to take down a tire, and take into position.

"Wh-What are you going to do!" Negi asked.

"Daijobou. We do not intend to kill them." Setsuna assures.

"Right. We only intend to disarm them and get them off our trail." Hinagiku said. "Just make sure they don't get much closer inchou."

"Roger that." _Vroom! _

"Ah!" Nodoka is shaken up by the speed of the car.

Negi touches her right hand. "It's going to be okay." He assures her.

"...Hm..." She nods.

"..." Again, Yue has taken notice of her odd behavior around the ten year old boy.

"Here they come!"

_Vroom! Vrooom! _Just like Setsuna said, policemen, riding motorcycles, have arrived. "Do something!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Okay..." Setsuna points her A.K. carefully then... _Bang!_

_Hit! _"Whoa!" The tire of one of the police's bikes is hit, making it harder for the driver to maneuver leaving him no choice but to stop.

"Bastards... You have permission to shoot at them!" A policeman said. This alarmed everyone.

"Gyah! They're going to shoot at us!" Fuka exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do!" Fumika asked frightened.

"Judas-san." Hayate said.

Judas responds to signal and... "Ah." _Flash! _He casted a Infinity spell on the car, shielding everyone. Though only Hayate and Negi know it.

"Everybody, get down!" Setsuna exclaimed and they all did as she tells them. Ayaka make sure that she doesn't loose her sight and focus on the road of course. "Here goes..." She loads her A.K. Hayate and Hinagiku did too.

"Ah." Negi makes sure that he doesn't let Nodoka's hand go as she might fall off the car as they are in the back.

"Negi-kun."

"Hold on tight."

"Ready? Fire!" _Bang! Bang! Bang! _The three fire at the police! Right now, they look like the villains but of course, sometimes villains are the good guys in stories.

"Guh!" "Gyah!" The police are given a hard time and every one of them are sabotaged, making them unable to continue the chase. Though of course, they didn't die. Hayate and their friends are not murderers after all.

"Dammit... Grr!" _Vroom!_ One policeman, who is supposedly a lieutenant, continues the chase despite his bicycle's tire being incapable of keeping up. "Grraarr!" He managed to keep up with the gang. But...

"That's dangerous you know." Hayate said referring to how dangerous his doing is.

"Yeah. You might hurt yourself if you keep speeding up." Hinagiku plays along with his joke.

"Yeah. When the light is red, you should stop." _Clank. _He took the handle of the bicycle.

"Gyaah!" With no handle, the lieutenant is about to crash.

"Don't crash now." Hinagiku said waving at the lieutenant along with Setsuna and Hayate.

"Gyaaah!" _Crash! _They winch at the 'incident' that the lieutenant got himself into. With no more cops pursuing them, they feel at ease until...

_Bonk! _"Gya!" The car suddenly bumped into the highway's railing causing Negi to loose Nodoka's hand and she is about to fall.

"Hey, watch it!" Asuna yelled at Ayaka.

"I'm trying to maintain our balance here! There are too many of us and I'm having a hard making turns here!" She said.

"Guh! Guuh!" Nodoka is about to fall off.

"Nodoka!" "Miyazaki-san!" Yue and Negi exclaimed.

"Gyaah!" And she falls off for sure.

"Nodoka!" "Miyazaki-san!" "Honya!" Everyone exclaimed then...

"Tch! Ahh!" _Whoosh! _Negi jumps off!

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Asuna exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Nagi exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Negi reaches out for Nodoka.

"Negi...kun." She finds herself falling in a dramatic way as Negi is imploring her to give him her hand. "..." She does so but...

"Miyazaki-san!" The distance is seperating them.

"Hm." Judas realizes this and decided to intervine. "Ah." *Hero Spell* He casted the same spell on Negi when Hayate goes to save Hinagiku. "Huh. Another romantic moment is about to be unveil."

"Huh?" Hayate asked.

"Ahh!" _Flash! _Two white angel wings emerged at the back of Negi.

"...!" These surprised everyone.

"Ah..." Nodoka is mesmerized on how cool he is as he flies towards her, reaching for her hand. Then...

"Got you!" He got her. But...

_Vroom! _"Oi, Springfield!" Unfortunately, a building was on the way. The highway leads to another direction and Negi has no choice but to go through the building since he cannot stop himself from flying forward at the moment.

"Hang on tight!" _Crash! _Negi, while holding Nodoka in a bridal style, crashes through the building's window and has to forced his way through various objects on the way. He is holding Nodoka strictly to ensure she doesn't get hurt.

At Hayate and the others...

"Springfield!" Hayate exclaimed.

"Brave kid." Judas commented.

"Aniki! Aniki-judas, you gotta do something." Chamo said.

"Hmph. On it, ja, watch over these girls." Judas said taking off.

Back to Negi and Nodoka...

Negi managed to stop himself just in time before he could crash into a wall but then a bookshelf drops on him and Nodoka, making the two of them stuck with Nodoka lying on the ground and Negi is on her top. "Ugh, daijobou, Miyazaki-san?"

"H-Hm. I'm okay." She said looking straight to his face. She then took notice of their position. She's a girl who seems to be on a position in a shall we say where a boy confesses his love for the girl he loves. A creep blush appear on her cheeks as she imagines that. "U-Um..."

"We got a tiny problem. I can't seem to move because... well..." To be honest, he had no problem of removing the bookshelf behind him but if he does that, Nodoka might be in trouble for the other bookshelves are line up to fall as well. The building seems to be an abandoned one considering all the dusts and empty rooms, except there are bookshelves all over the place that is. This place seems to be a library of some sort.

Right then, Judas has appeared through the ceiling. Since he's a... well, a spirit guide, he has no problem of entering any sort of structure. "Hm?" He takes notice of the two's situation. "Oh my... This seems to be a romantic moment..." ...You think there should be tickets and popcorns for this?

"Ugh, just a wait a sec okay Miyazaki-san? I'll-" Nodoka then places both of her hands on his cheeks. "Miyazaki-san? What are you- Ah!" She suddenly pulls him closer...

"..." She stares at him as if she has been mesmorized.

"M-Miyazaki-san, w-we can't do this! I-I-We're still young and-and..."

"H-Hai. We are huh...?" She pulls him closer...

"A-Ano..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Gyaah! I-I'm not ready for this!" Negi though frightened.

"Oh, so it has come to this huh? _Sigh. _I suppose I should offer my blessing." Judas said making a scene in which he closes a curtain as if respecting the two's privacy.

"Gyaah- Mm!" _Chuuu... Cliing!_" ...The device kicks in of course.

Later...

"Springfield!" Hayate and the others have arrived. Negi and Nodoka are sitting on the dusty sofa in the room with Judas near Negi.

"Nodoka!" Yue and Haruna walk up to their friend.

"Are you alright?" Yue asked.

"..." Negi is in state in which he has been involved in a romantic relationship.

"Uh... Springfield?" Hayate waves his hand in front of his face.

Negi snapped out of his state. "Oh Ayasaki-san... I'm fine. Just... stunned."

"...? ...Okay... Well anyway, Suirenji-san offered us a place to stay for the night in her apartment."

"Really? Oh... That's good." All of them go to Luca's apartment to rest for a while and discuss what just happened in the Sanzenin building.

Later... At about a 2 hour discussion...

"So you're saying that my idiot grandfather has been murdered by a psycho killer?" Nagi asked to which everyone sweat drop since she seems to be not showing any pity for Mikado Sanzenin's death.

"Uh... Yeah. That's the summary of it." Hayate said.

"And your grandpa is after Suirenji because...?" Asuna asked.

"..." Luca is standing on the sides, beside Konoka.

"Suirenji-san, is it true that... you know..." Hayate asked as he stands up. "An Ancient... or...?"

"That's what the president, Mikado Sanzenin, told me. He thinks I can lead him to the Promised Land."

"The Promised Land? What's that?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure... When I was young, my mother, my real mother, left a storybook for me..."

"Storybook? What kind of storybook is it?" Negi asked.

"Well... It says there, in ancient time, should catastrophe hit the planet, an evil entity will most likely plague many children and turn them into abominations that will be the harbinger of the world's end."

"World's... End?" Konoka asked frightened.

"Hm. Should this happen, our people, the Ancients, must gather all of our knowledge together and stop this entity from bringing about the calamity that will fall from the sky and bring about the world's end. This can be done if we ask the light's blessing for the upcoming catastrophe."

"She probably means the Truth by 'light'." Judas said to Hayate and Negi.

"Hey, what is this 'catastrophe' thing that you mentioned?" Nagi asked.

"Well... I'm not quite sure but I think it's... according to the storybook it was referred to as a calamity that will fall from the sky and destroy the world..."

"You mean like a meteor of something?" Asuna asked.

"Ah. Something like that. That is not just a story as my ancestors would say it."

"Your ancestors?" Konoka asked.

"Ah... You all probably know already. I am... ...I have Ancient blood running through me. I'm only half human due to my mother being an Ancient and my father was a human."

"Hm. That scientist Mr. Aizawa did mentioned that you were an Ancient." Hayate said.

"Ah. That and my capability to sense danger."

"Capability?" Konoka asked.

"I have... a sixth sense as many people would call it. I've been like this ever since I was born. All Ancients have this kind of senses."

"And you're the last one?" Hayate asked.

"If by being the last of the Ancients, I'm not sure. I wish to see some other Ancients if there are any." Luca said looking up.

"And she will. Those two girls earlier were Ancients though their minds have been corrupted by the fog of deceit. Huh. In a way, Ancients are the same as humans with exception of their ability to see things spiritually." Judas said to Hayate and Negi.

"So does that make you a lone wolf or something?" Nagi asked all of the sudden.

"Uh you can say that I guess."

"Though that's not entirely true Nagi." Maria said.

"Hm. By the way, it's great to see you again." Nagi said to Hayate with a smile.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. It's great to see you again uh Sanzenin-san."

"Just call me Nagi."

"Okay... Nagi-san."

"Hm. You know how to treat a girl huh? You must be really cool."

"Uh..."

"This girl is still young and she's already living in delusion. Must be because of that old man's influence." Judas said.

"By the way, what was that thing that came out of you when you were fighting?"

"Eh? You mean... my persona?"

"Oh, is that why you call it? That was awesome!"

"Uh well..."

"By the way Ayasaki-kun, I have been meaning to ask you this but what exactly is this persona that you and Negi-kun keeps summoning when you are in battle?" Setsuna asked.

"Uh well... Personas are... ...I suppose the best way to interpret it is that it's our soul."

"Soul?" Nagi asked.

"Ah. Souls can take up many forms according to one single person's experience. Everyone in the world has one. Though only a few can summon personas."

"Hmm... Interesting..."

"So you and squirt(Negi) are one of those people who can summon personas?" Asuna asked.

"Yes but... There are many people out there who have the same capability as ours. ...Like that butler earlier I guess." He, of course, refers to Machina.

"Huh? Oh, you mean those guys who came earlier who I heard from Maria have tried to kill you guys?" Nagi asked.

"Ah... That's them."

"Speaking of which, who are those guys anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows? From what I heard earlier," Setsuna stares at Hayate and Negi, recalling when the Tennouso sisters were flirting with them. "Their family name is Tennouso."

"Ah. That's what we heard when..." Konoka stares at Hayate and Negi. "When those two girls were proposing to Ayasaki-kun and Negi-kun." She said playfully which made the two blush as they remember the blow of kisses that they received from the Tennouso sisters earlier.

Later...

The group decided to split up for tonight since it's getting late. Hayate and Negi are walking down on a street. "Tonight's been a lot of unexpected turn of events." Hayate said.

"Yeah huh?"

"Well at least we get to meet those ojou-chans." Chamo said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah... I suppose so but... Our involvement with this... 'Jehovah' has become much more tense." The atmosphere becomes serious.

"Yeah... Say, Judas-san, what exactly is Jehovah?"

"...Jehovah is... Hm. I suppose there's no harm in telling you. You deserve to know after all. Long ago, when humans have not yet existed. A entity that refers to itself as the ruler of the world came and challenge the Ancients. This entity was later named Jehovah."

"You mean... it's the same being that we have fought twice now?" Hayate asked.

"Not really no. Jehovah was... complete, I suppose is the best way to say it, as 'she' if it has a gender was once... well... Words cannot describe much so I suppose you can say that she was once one until 'she' spread her pieces everywhere in the world."

"Pieces?"

"You mean there are many of her?" Negi asked.

"Sort to speak. Those Jehovah that you have fought earlier were pieces of herself. There are still many pieces of her out there and you might encounter them soon."

"..." Both of them have nothing to say to that.

"Well, I would not be concern about it. You guys have the Wild Card and you are slowly beginning to master it."

"Oh, really?"

"Ah, so don't get too concern about it."

"Okay... ..."

"Hm? What's the matter Ayasaki-san?" Negi asked noticing his troubled expression.

"...I wonder who that guy is..."

"...?"

"He seems to know who I am despite not meeting me before."

"...Are you referring to that guy in black with a wing?" Judas asked referring to Sera.

"Hm. ...I'm troubled about what he said earlier. He thought he might one day meet me? Did he know me?"

"...You will know soon enough. That guy knows something about you... and your family."

"Eh?"

"Nevermind. You will know soon. Come on, it's getting late. "

"Oh, okay." They made their way back to the Velvet room.

At that same moment...

_Whoosh! _Sera flies towards an ancient looking temple that is on an island. "All the preparations have been prepared. Now all that is left is to find the jewel Mother." He said communicating with Jehovah telepathically. _Sharp! _"..." Jehovah told him about certain interlopers. "Hmph. Two Ancients are planning to interfere huh. And that guy..." The image of Hayate came to his mind. "Hm. Ha ha ha... Ikusa's younger brother is about to meet a older sibling's fate. Now both siblings will be together in the Promised Land soon and live happily. HA HA HA!" He let out a insane laugh and a sadistic expression.

The next day...

Hayate and Negi have set out to track down Sera and Judas told them about a certain temple that is on a secret island that is somewhere in the sea near Tokyo. "Ancient Temple?" Negi asked.

"Ah. An house of knowledge to be more precise. That guy in black is probably on his way there now." Judas said.

"But what-?"

"I'll explain things when we get there. For now, let us focus on how to get there."

"Well, you said it's in the sea right? We're gonna need air transport..." Hayate said.

"...You're right. But... How do you explain to people who you refer as pilots that you are going to somewhere where no one knows that it even exist?"

"Uh well..."

"Hey!" ...? Oh, it's Nagi. "We meet again." And Maria.

"Ah, Sanzenin-san. Maria-san."

"Ayasaki-kun, Negi-kun. It's good to see you two again."

"Same here."

"Ah." Negi said.

"Say, how are you two? You're not... well..."

"Oh don't worry about us." Nagi assures.

"Nagi's cousin(Sakuya) has given us a place to stay at her mansion. So you don't have to worry about us." Maria said.

"Oh. I... see. That's good." Then Hayate remembers that Nagi's family is rich. "Hmm..."

"What's the matter?" Nagi asked noticing that he's staring at her which gives her the wrong idea that he is admiring her cuteness. Such is the dream of a child.

"Umm... Can I ask something of you?"

"Huh? Uh... Sure. What is it?"

"Ano... You don't mind giving ride in a plane won't you? Ha ha." He said thinking that it's a pointless request since he knows that is too much. ...Or so he thinks.

"A plane? Okay."

"Ehh!" Hayate and Negi are surprised by that. Judas and Chamo have sweat drops on their heads.

"I-I was just kidding! You don't have to-"

"Don't worry about it. I have about tons of million yen with me so don't worry about this sort of thing."

"Ah..." A sweat drop appears on his and Negi's head.

"Well, this seems a fortunate turn of events. I suppose we should accept her offer." Judas said.

"Yeah. This is the best chance Aniki and Older Aniki!" Chamo said.

"Ah! The rat talk again!" Nagi said pointing at Chamo.

"I'm not a rat!" He said with a vein on his head.

"Oh uh... This is Chamo. Albert Chamomile."

"Eh. Well, this is not the first we've seen strange stuff so I guess I should not be surprise to see him talk." The group give out a sigh of relief of that.

"Hey! It's you guys!" ...? Oh, it's Asuna and the other baka rangers with some new girls.

"Ayasaki-kun! Negi-kun!" Konoka waves at the two. (Four if counting Chamo and Judas.)

"Everyone!" Hayate and Negi greeted back.

"Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku blushes at the sight of Hayate and a flashback of what happened last night. The romantic moment that is. "...Wh-What brings you here?"

"Uh well..."

Later... At the theater...

The group explained about their intent of tracking down Sera and Hinagiku and the others offered to lend their aid which is sort of childish since most of the girls thought that it would be fun despite that they're going to an place that is most likely filled with danger and they might lose their lives should they go there. Nevertheless, Hinagiku and Nodoka are intending to be with the person they love. After explaining things to the girls, they go the theater where Luca is. "Eh? You're going to track down the guy in black?" Luca asked.

"Ah. But... You said you can sense where that place where we are suppose to go yes?" Hayate asked.

"H-Hai. Are you going there?"

"Hai. This thing has become much more serious. ...That guy is about commit something... diabolical. And the whole world might pay the price."

"Ayasaki-kun... Hm... Okay. I understand. I'll go tell my mom that I'll be staying to a friend of mine's house to lessen the suspicion."

"Hm. You do that. Ja, everyone, are you sure about this."

"Sure as ever." Nagi said.

"Count me in." Asuna said.

"This sounds fun. I'll go too." Konoka said.

"This is not a tour entertainment ojou-sama. You know that." Setsuna said.

"Ah, c'mon Se-chan."

"I wanna go too!"

"Me too!" The Narutaki twins said.

"This sounds exciting."

"Ah. This is worth our time."

"Hmhm." The trio(Izumi, Risa and Miki) said.

"Mom!" Luca calls out her foster mom.

"...Interesting group of companions that we have here." Judas commented.

"Ha ha ha..." Hayate and Negi could only give a laugh.

Later...

And so they set out... To a place where everything will be revealed. Sera... The Tennousou sisters... These parties are about to clash at the temple of the Ancients where the conflict will begin. What awaits these children? Find out, in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 4

**Note: And that's it. In the next chapter, Chachamaru will enter the story. She will be the Tennouso's most faithful follower along with Machina. Well, that is all I can provide as spoiler for the next chapter. I can say this though, more romantic moments awaits Hayate and Negi so expect a lot of romance in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Oh, and I would like to thanks those who have sent reviews to this story of mine. I thank you all and wish you all the blessings of Truth. If you sent me more reviews, I might get more inspired to finish this early despite the other things that I am dealing with at the moment heehee. Anyway, thank you and enjoy! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 5 The Temple of a Forgotten Race

**Persona: Brink of Delusion**

**Note: This is very long chapter. Try not to get lost as you read it ha ha. Well anyway, a lot of scenes here will be mirroring some romantic scenes from hayate no gotoku and negima. Hayate and Negi will help some of the girls such as Yue, Nagi, Maria, Izumi and Luca to overcome their delusions and form a romantic relationship with all of them. This is also where they will battle Athena and Evangeline. Well, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Temple of A Forgotten Race...**

The group had a shall we say a tour fun time as the plane they are riding have passed by through a lot of beautiful places in Japan. Various appreciable sceneries such as a landscape of a grassland, a beautiful forest with the sight of mount Fuji, a tranquil looking lands where a lot of animals are marching and various birds passed by them from above are seen by the group. "Wow!" Izumi said amazed by the beauty of the sceneries.

Flash! "This is gonna be good for our collection of pictures of all the beautiful places in Japan." Risa said as she took a picture of the landscape of a grassland.

"Stop playing around you three. This isn't some pleasure tour trip." Hinagiku said.

"Oh don't be such a kill joy Hina. We can enjoy ourselves once in a while."

"...You do nothing but enjoy yourselves." She thought. She then turns to Hayate, who is sitting beside Negi and Nagi, who is bombarding him with questions about personas, and gives a grin. She approaches him.

"Ah, Hinagiku-san. Enjoying the trip?" He asked.

"Not really." She then sits beside Nagi.

"Hey! Only three people can sit on one seat!" She complained.

"Yeah? Well since you're a kid, that makes this seat only occupied by two people with your size."

"What did you say!"

"Ora, ora. Come on, let's all get along." Hayate calms the 13 year old girl.

"Yeah. Let's all enjoy ourselves while we're here." Negi said.

"Hey look Se-chan!" Konoka is enjoying herself on her seat, watching the view from the window, with Setsuna, who seems to be concentrating the whole time. "Mou, Se-chan! Can't you just enjoy yourself once in a while!" She rubs her shoulders.

"...Ojou-sama. You know we're about to go to an island where no one has ever been. ...Or at least no human as ever been, and we need to be prepare for the worst. Who knows what we might encounter there?"

"I know but..."

"So there's suppose to be an ancient temple or something right?"

"Ah. Suirenji said it's called the Temple of the Ancients."

"Temple of the Ancients huh... Sounds mouthful. ...But at the same time, it sounds dangerous."

"Hm."

"..." Luca is standing on the sides, watching the beautiful view through the window though her mind right now is focusing on what awaits them on the island where the Temple of the Ancients stand. "...I'm coming there... mother..."

Meanwhile...

Whoosh! The Tennouso sisters fly towards the island. "There it is." The older one, Athena, said.

"Ah. The Temple of our people." Evangeline said licking her lips hungrily. "The power to rid the world of humans who have made this world pathetic will finally be ours onee-san."

"Ah. But..." The images of Hayate and Negi came to their minds. They blushes at that. "Maybe we should spare some of them, don't you think so Evangeline-chan?"

"Ah. That boy and his friend there... They are different."

"Hey! What was that?" Machina said trying to catch up with the two. "Did I hear you say something?"

The two are annoyed by his interference. "...Get lost Machina. Watch out for enemies that may come our way." Athena said in dark, threatening tone.

"H-Hai!" He does so.

"Hmph. That robotic servant of ours... He still has much more to learn. But that guy..." Again, Hayate came to her mind. "Maybe he'll be the fitting replacement..."

"Hm? What was that?" Evangeline asked.

"Nothing. By the way, have you called the other servant?"

"You mean Chachamaru? Yes. She's on his way. She'll meet us on the island below." Whoosh! Whooosh! Both of them prepare to land on the island, followed by Machina. Below is...

"..." A young woman with light green hair and dark green eyes is waiting for their landing.

"Chachamaru." Evangeline lands first, second is Athena and the last one is Machina, who dismisses his eagle wings after landing. "You have arrived in time. I'm impressed."

"As ordered, master." She said with a bow.

"Hm. At least you're a lot more useful than Machina here." She said giving Machina a ridicule look.

"Hey! I'm good and obedient as she is!" He complains.

"Yes you are... Like a dog. And more likely... A snake." Athena said giving a wicked smile on the faithful servant.

"...Yes."

"Anyway, let us proceed. This temple has not been entered by anyone, including our own people, for some time now so expect some critters lying in waiting for us." By 'critters' Athena refers to a group of monsters that were created by the Ancients in a desperate attempt to prevent those who are after the diabolical jewel that is inside which of course...

Meanwhile, at the last floor of the temple...

Tap... tap... tap... Sera makes his way to a pillar with drawings on it. The drawings show a meteor falling onto the planet with many people trembling in horror. "This is it... I have found it." ...He touches the pillar then... Flash. Responding to his touch, the pillar turns into a pedestal. On top of it is... "Ha ha ha... HA HA HA!" His insane laugh echoes throughout the halls...

Back to the group...

"Hey, are you sure we are at the right coordinates? I mean, I appreciate all of these beautiful scenery and all but I don't want to think that we have to get lost in the middle of the sea if we don't know where we are heading." Asuna said getting concerned by the delay of time of finding the island.

"I don't know. Siip." Nagi said taking a sip of her juice. "We're merely relying on Suirenji remember? She'll tell us where to find it."

"You gotta to be kidding me..."

"Relax will you? The pilot is not someone to forget our destination. Unlike you, who always get lost during your patrols. Wa ha ha ha!" Ayaka ridicules her. (The pilot that she mentions is Klause, who is piloting the plane.)

"Why you..."

"Cut it out you two. This is not the time for that." Setsuna scolds the two. "Suirenji-san, are we almost there?"

"Almost... I can feel it nearby." Luca said with her eyes closed. "Also..."

"Hm? What is it?" Hinagiku, who is sitting beside Hayate and Negi, asked.

"...There are people in there."

"People?" Nagi asked.

"Ah. ...It's those two girls."

"Two girls? You mean..." Hayate said getting an idea of who she is about to speak of.

"You mean Evangeline Tennouso and Athena Tennouso?" Negi continued his unfinished question.

"Hm. That's them."

"Huh. So they got there before us." Setsuna said.

"No surprise there. They made their way there just last night you know? Assuming of course if they went immediately." Risa said.

"Yeah huh?" Izumi said.

"Hmm... Judas-san said that they're both Ancients..." Hayate mumbles.

"Hm?" Luca heard him a little bit.

"Oh uh nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"Hm." She accepted his reason.

"Anyway, we better be prepared or else they might get the better of us." Asuna adviced.

"Nah, those guys will be no match for Hayate." Nagi boasted to which it caused a sweat drop on everyone's head.

"Yeah... You're right..." Setsuna said jokingly to which Konoka mused.

"Hmph. Spoiled girl." Judas said.

"Ha ha ha..." To which Hayate only laugh at.

Later...

Whoosh! The group finally arrived on the island. It's small surprisingly. The trio, Nagi, Nodoka and Yue watched the view from the windows as they land at the cliff near the sea. They then exit the plane afterwards. Surprisingly, Nagi brought some luggages with her. "Do you really need all of these stuff?" Setsuna asked annoyed by her spoiled attitude.

"Yeah. You don't really need all of these luggages." Hinagiku added.

"I can bring whatever I want." The spoiled girl said.

"...Hmph." Both Setsuna and Hinagiku simply ignored her to which Maria could only give off a laugh.

"So this is the island..." Hayate said looking around.

"It sure is peaceful here..." Negi said observing the surrounding.

"Do not be fool by the tranquility of this place. It's full of traps and dangers." Judas warns the two.

"We know. We have to make sure that no harm would reach them." Hayate refers to their companions.

"Ah. I hope they do not prove to be a nuisance to you two. But I suppose that would rude if I say it like that. Just make sure you guys will protect them." Hayate and Negi nod to that. They clunch their fists to that promise. They approach the group.

"Ja, I think you guys will have to stay here." Negi said.

"Eh!" Everyone complained of course.

"Why is that?" Nagi is the first one to speak of her complain.

"We didn't come all this way just to stay here you know." Second is Risa.

"That's right! Come on Hayata-kun~" Third is Izumi.

Both persona-users rub the back of their heads. "Uh well... It's just... too dangerous in there." Hayate said.

"You don't know that yet." Hinagiku said.

"Yeah, we're coming with you two. Like it or not."

The two, and Judas and Chamo, give off a sigh. "...Very well. Just make sure you are prepared okay?" Negi said to which they all nod.

"There are already people inside. It's those two..." Luca said trying to sense anything other than monsters inside the temple in front of them. Then she sensed something more evil than the Tennouso sisters... "...And that guy." This alarmed Hayate, Negi, Chamo and Judas.

"That guy... Does she mean...? ..." Judas said getting the hint.

"That guy in black..." Negi said.

"..." Hayate has a troubled expression on his face. Sera is actually a friend of Ikusa in the past. He has the feeling that he may have something to do with his older brother's death... "...Let's go." He said.

Negi, Chamo, and Judas nod. "Ja, everyone who is coming, please come with us."

"Alright!" The chinese girl, who was introduced by the girls(Negima girls) as Ku Fei, cheered. She's the new girl in the group.

"Yosh. Time for some adventure." Kaede said.

"Bring it on. We can do this." Asuna cheered.

"Don't get too arrogant now. We are being expected by a lot of malevolent beings inside." Setsuna adviced.

"That's right. Expect a lot of unexpected things you guys." Hinagiku said to the girls.(The Hng girls that is).

"This will be a cinch!" Konoka cheered.

"I hope there aren't any dirt inside that dirty temple." Nagi said sipping her juice.

"That is very unlikely Nagi." Maria said.

"Take care of the plane Klause." She tells her butler and pilot to which he saluted.

"Hm?" Then a white tiger(The white tiger in the previous chapter who is happen to be Tama) is seen near the plane. He seems to have snuck inside without being noticed by the group. "..." Klause thought of what to do with him but since he looks helpless, he decided to let him in. "Just so as long as he doesn't eat me or ojou-sama..." He thought as he signaled the tiger to follow him in the plane to which he did.

"Ja, let's go." Hayate said taking the lead.

"Alright!"

"Yosh!"

"This should be worth the time." The trio said.

"Yay!" "Adventure time!" The Narutaki twins cheered.

"I hope these guys know what they are about to get themselves into." Judas said.

"Daijobou. We'll be there to protect them." Hayate assures.

"Ah. Do that."

"We'll be just fine." Negi added.

"I hope you're right Aniki." Chamo said. All of them walk towards the entrance of the temple.

Meanwhile...

Tap, tap, tap. Sera is walking down a hallway which walls is filled with strange drawings as if depicting a prophecy. "...When the barbaric beasts have brought about the world's demise, a single jewel will brought about the salvation of the world. The great being, Jehovah, will lead all of these souls to their eternal slumber of peace. There will be no sufferring. Only joy... In the eternal tranquility that awaits all living things. ...Such is the way of the universe. Just as sands run out, so does the lifespan of a living thing. ...The same goes for me..." He turns back with an angry expression. "To think... my traitor friends..." Flashbacks of Nagi Springfield, Negi's father, and Ikusa Ayasaki came to his mind. "...To think that I have delivered them there..." He kneels on the floor shaking... "...In the Promised Land... I was left alone... In this cruel world that most barbaric creatures live in..." ...His expression is becoming of that of an insane man... "I'M TIRED OF IIT!" He let out a loud cry that echoes throughout the temple.

Somewhere else...

"Huh?" His cry was loud enough for the Tennousos to hear.

"What was that?"

At the group...

"Huh?" Hayate also heard him from the entrance...

"What's the matter?" Negi asked noticing his best friend's troubled look.

"Uh no, it's nothing." He said followed by the thought. 'What was that just now?' He looks far ahead where darkness lurks. Nothing can be seen at the moment but there are evidences that somebody just went in.

"Look at these tracks. You don't think they..." Makie said having an idea whose tracks are those in the floor.

"It's those blonde girls, no doubt about it. But..." Hinagiku notices unfamiliar tracks. "These two tracks... One of them probably belongs to that idiot butler of theirs and this one is... Hmm..."

"A new enemy?" Setsuna asked.

"Who knows? Best prepare ourselves as we march in. Let's go." They walk in...

Tap, tap, tap, tap... ...Their footsteps are the only thing that can be heard in the hall until... Crash! "Guh!" Everyone is taken by surprise when something broke through the wall!

"Wh-What was that!" Asuna asked.

"Wohohoho!" A golem with a bat! "I am the guardian of this place! All non-Ancients shall be exterminated!"

"Huh? H-Hey! Wait a minute, we have an Ancient here!"

"Huh?" Asuna pulls Luca.

"Ah, K-Kagurazaka-san!" Hayate exclaimed.

"You good for nothing traitor! Don't sold one of our comrades!" Ayaka pulls Luca out her grasp.

"What? You sold me once too you know!"

"Be quiet! This isn't the time and place for your childish quarrel!" Setsuna scolds the two.

"Wohohoho! I can only see a few Ancient blood within her. She does not much the requirements unlike the other two!" The golem probably refers to the Tennouso sisters. "Now, I shall now proceed in smashing all of you!" It raises its bat! It's gigantic bat that is.

"Gyaah!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Tch! Hiyaa!" Hinagiku charges forth!

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate calls her out.

"Hiya!" Slash! She hit it successfully in the head but...

"Wohohoho! Weak minded human female. Is this all the strength you got?" Her attack is just as if her sword just touches it. "Now I shall smash you!" It grabs hold of her sword that is stucked on its head.

"Gyaah!" Hinagiku is in trouble!

"Hinagiku-san!" Hayate rushes to her aid!

"This should help." *Hero Spell* Judas casted the same spell last night. A golden glow surrounds Hayate then...

"Haa!" Whooosh! Two white angel wings emerged out of the back of his shoulders!

"Ah!" Everyone is surprised by this.

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"Hiyaa!" Strike!

"Guh!" Hayate managed to break the golem's grip on Hinagiku!

"Gyah!" He then catches her.

"Hinagiku-san, daijobou!"

"Hayate-kun... H-Hm." She nods blushing.

"Wohohoho! Amaizing for a human. So it seems some of you are worthy of time. Let this entertainment labyrinth begin!" It said raising its bat. It's gigantic bat that is.

Scrutch! Scrutch! "Guh!" ...! To everyone's surprise, Makie is pushed to the secret rotating door on the left wall by the right wall which seems to be a trap for those who are not Ancients.

"Makie!" "Sasaki-san!" Negi and the others exclaimed.

Scrutch! "Gyaah!" ...! The Narutaki twins fell to a trap hole!

"Fuka! Fumika!" The girls(Negi girls) exclaimed.

Scrutch! "Guh!" Konoka is pushed to another secret rotating door that is on the other side of the left wall!

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed as she comes to her aid but was too late. Bonk! Bonk! To her surprise, the door wouldn't rotate. "What is wrong with this! Why won't it open!"

"Sakurazaki-san!" Negi exclaimed but...

Scrutch! "Gyah!" She too has been pushed to the door. She cannot come back...

"Sakurazaki-san!" Bonk! Bonk!

"Springfield, get away from there!" Judas warned immediately then...

Scrutch! "Huh?" The wall is going to push him as well! "Guh!" Whoosh! BONK! He managed to slip out of the way in time.

"Aniki!" Chamo, who is on his right shoulder, exclaimed. But then...

Scrutch! "Guh! WaWaaah!" The floor suddenly opened!

"Gya-gyaaah!" Chamo exclaimed as they fall.

"O-Oi Springfield!" "Negi!" "Negi-kun!" "Negi-chan~!" The others in the group who have still not yet fallen for a trap exclaimed.

"S-Springfield..." Hayate said concerned for his best friend.

"Just great..." Judas said placing his hand on his forehead.

"Now what?" Asuna asked. And then suddenly... Scrutch! "Gwa-waaah!" She falls for a trap hole as well.

"Asuna!" "Asuna-san!"

Scrutch! Scrutch! Scrutch! "Gwaah!" "Gyaah!" "Guh!" Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ku fei, Kaede, Nagi and Maria fell for different traps such as trap holes and by the trap wall that pushes people on the rotating doors on the left.

"E-everyone!" "Sakurazaki-san...!" Hayate and Hinagiku are the only ones left. (And Judas too for that matter.)

"Oh great... This complicated things..." Judas said.

"Now what do we do...?" Hayate asked.

"...We have to find the others."

"But how?" He asked Judas, forgetting that Hinagiku can't see him.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"Oh uh no one. Anyway, we have to rescue the others."

"This whole place is a trap! Guuh!" Oh, and Ayaka is one of the only ones who haven't fallen for a trap yet. But the bigger problem right now is...

"Wohohoho! Now the fun begins!" The golem said getting ready to annihilate them.

"Gr..." The three of them take a few step back.

Scrutch! "Huh? G-Gyaah!"

"Yukihiro-san!" "Inchou!" ...And in the end, class rep fell for it too...

"Ah, we're the only ones left..." Hayate said grimly.

"Wohohoho! Now it's play time!" The golem waves its bat.

Hayate gives him an angry glare for the mischief that he has played on their friends. "Go play yourself!" Strike!

"Guhh!" He kicks him on his metal leg, though it's rough, he is able to hurt him due to his persona. "Guh! No fun. I will smash you!"

"Let's go Hinagiku-san!"

"H-Hai!" Tap, tap, tap! The two of them made a run for it to the deeper part of the temple.

"Wohohoho! You can run but you cannot hide. I will hunt you all down. Wohohoho!"

Meanwhile... At Negi...

"Ahh!"

"A-Aniki!" Negi and Chamo brace themselves for an impact!

Bonk! "Ow..." He landed on his butt.

"Sigh... That was dangerous you know."

"I know... ow." He rubs his butt. "Where is this? Where are Ayasaki-san and the others!" He asked worriedly.

"We fell for a trap remember? We cannot know what happened to Older Aniki and ojou-chans." Chamo said looking up. It seems the option of going back is impossible. "...At the moment, we have no choice but to keep moving."

"Eh? But... Where are we going?" Negi asked getting up.

"Right now, we have no choice but to keep moving forward. So let's go."

"B-But... We don't know what's up ahead... If only Ayasaki-san and the others are-"

"Daijobou Aniki. You got me!"

"H-Hai..." ...He won't be much of a help though. Of course, he can guide little Negi...

Oh, about the trio...(Izumi, Risa and Miki)...Here's a Flashback...

When the group were about to enter the temple...

"Ooh, this should be nice." Flash! Risa takes a picture of closophie flower that is near the entrance of the temple.

"Wow! This place looks great!" Izumi cheered. Then... Click. "Eh?" She steps onto a what seems to be a trap... Scrutch! "G-Gyaah!" ...She fell to a trap hole.

"I-Izumi?" Risa didn't see her fall but... Scrutch! "Huh? G-Guuh!" A trap hole that is beside her opens and she loses balance and fell to it.

"Hmm?" Miki didn't see her friends fall to the traps then... "Where did they- Hmgm!" Two magic hands that emerged out of the temple's wall covered her mouth then pulled her to it, before it rotates, sealing her within somewhere the temple.

Hayate and the others were too busy about observing their surrounding for anything unexpected so they pretty much have forgotten about them. ...Except Judas who decided to inform them about them later since they'll be going deeper into the temple anyway.

End of Flashback...

"A-Ano... Do we have something like a flashlight?" Negi asked since the halls up ahead is pitch black.

"Hm... Maybe Aniki-Judas can help. Oi! Aniki-Judas!" Chamo yelled.

"I think Judas-san is with Ayasaki-san right now..."

"You call?"

"Guh!" Both are taken by surprise when Judas's head passed through the ceiling above them.

"I figured you might need my help."

"Judas-san!"

"How did you get here? Where are the others?" Chamo asked.

"Ayasaki and Katsura are still up there. Everyone else has pretty much fell for it."

"Oh... So... We all fell for it..."

"Well, except those two who are still up there."

"Why did you come here?" Negi asked.

"I figured they would be safe since I casted that Hero Spell on Ayasaki, so I decided to check on you two. Anyway, let's go. This should help you on the way." Flash! He summons a small ball of light for Negi. "Here." It flies on his palms.

"Ah, this should help us."

"Come on." Tap, tap, tap. The three of them made their way.

Meanwhile... At Makie and the Narutaki twins...

"Ow... My butt hurts..." Makie said rubbing her butt. So are the twins.

"Yeah... Ow... Where did we...?" Fuka asked observing their surrounding.

"Huh? This place is...?" Fumika asked. Then they realized that they might be helpless when it comes to dealing with the residents of the place. "Gyaah! What do we do onee-chan!" She clings to her sister.

"Daijobou! Negi-kun will surely come and save us!" She assured her. But... "Now, where are the others?" ...looking around, they realize that their hero, sort to speak, is nowhere to be seen nor the others. "Uh... Where is everyone...? ..."

"..." Realizing the situation... "Gyaah!" Both twins run up to Makie. "Makie-san! What do we do! We've been separated from the others!" Fumika said crying.

"Daijobou! We'll just call out for them to come to us!" ...What a bunch of naive girls... Oh well. "Oi! Everyone! We're over here!" She said waving her hands thinking that anyone will come over to rescue them... "Eh?" Realizing that no one will be come, they... "Gyaaaah!" They cried out in despair. "Where is everyone?"

"That's what we have been trying to tell you!" The Narutaki twins said.

Meanwhile... At Nagi and Maria...

"Ow..." Nagi rubs her butt. "That hurt... Daijobou, Maria?"

"H-Hai. I think I hurt my my ankle though..."

"Eh! Daijobou?"

"Ah. Daijobou. I can still walk." She stands up only to... "Ugh." ...She finds it difficult to do so.

"You're not okay at all! You need help! Hayate!" Nagi's voice echoed throughout the dark hall. ...No respond though. "Hayate?"

"I think we've been separated from them. We're on our own..."

"Eh! B-B-But..." Nagi is tearing up from fear.

"This is bad... We don't know what's lurking inside here. And we're not good at dealing with those sort of things." Maria thought.

"Grr." ...! Then a roar of a monster is heard in the hall...

"Wh-What was that...?" Nagi asked frightened. Now she knows what fear is.

Meanwhile... At Ku fei and Kaede... And Ayaka...

Ayaka, who was the last one to fall to the trap, fell on top of Ku fei. "Ow... That hurt you know inchou." She complained.

"I couldn't help it. I fell, remember?"

"Hai. Hai..." Both of them stand up.

"The others seem be nowhere in sight." Kaede said observing their situation. "We must have fall off far away from them."

"Nooo! Negi-chan~!" Ayaka yelled crying.

"Calm down, inchou. Negi-bozu will be fine. He has that persona thing remember? He'll be fine."

"Yeah huh? We best focus on our current situation." Ku fei said. "By the way, is that kid for real?"

"Negi-bozu? Ah, he's really cool. That friend of his is cool too. I think he may have won Katsura's heart."

"Eh? R-Really? The almighty president of the student council, Katsura Hinagiku, have fallen for him?"

"Ah. I've noticed her behavior whenever she's around him. I envy that girl. Finding true love at last... Dreamily Sigh... It's so dreamy."

"Yeah huh?" Ku fei goes to imagine what it feels like to find true love.

"This isn't the time for that you two!" Ayaka snapped them out of their daydreaming. "We need to focus on getting back to Negi-chan and the others!"

"Yeah, you're right. But do you two know how to get back?" Kaede asked.

"Hmm... We fell really high. Maybe they're in the high floors." Ku fei said.

"Hm. I guess you're right."

"I think this whole place is a trap. Be careful not to step on any trap you guys." Although Ayaka said that... Click. "Huh?" ...She step onto something...Splash! Splash! "G-Gyaah!" Water is pouring the room!

"Ah, inchou!" The other two girls exclaimed.

"Wh-What is this!"

"I think you just activated a trap inchou!" Ku fei exclaimed with an accusing finger.

"What!"

Splash! Splash! "If this continues, this place will be flooded soon. We must leave!" Kaede said and then she and Ku fei took their leave.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" The class rep follows behind.

Meanwhile... At Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna...

"Ah... Ahh... Where..? Gyah!" Setsuna finds herself face to face with Konoka's underwear as she fell next to her. "O-Ojou-sama! Get up! You need to get up!" She instantly stands up and wakes her beloved friend... or it looks that way.

"Ahh... Se-chan?" She wakes up from the impact. "Where...? Where are we...? Where is everyone?"

"Ahh..." Luca is the next to wake up. "Where...? Ayasaki-kun...?" She asked looking for Hayate but finds that he's nowhere to be found. "What happened?" She asked as she stands up.

"It seems we fell for the trap of this place. By the way, we didn't see you fell here. How did you get here Suirenji?" Setsuna asked.

"Ah well..."

Flashback...

"Don't sold one of our comrades!" Ayaka said as she freed Luca out of Asuna's grasp when the golem guardian said that those who are not of Ancient blood are to be exterminated.

"You sold me once too you know!" Asuna exclaimed. Then...

"Huh?" Luca notices that the right wall seem to be... free of space. "How could-" Scrutch! "Gya-!" ...A secret rotating door pulls her in without being noticed by everyone.

End of Flashback...

"And that's how it happened. Hehe..." Luca said.

"...Wow. So you were the first to fall the traps of this place." Setsuna said. ...Well actually it was the trio who fell first. "Well anyway, we need to rendezvous with the others."

"Ahh... Huh? This is...?" Asuna is the fourth one to wake up from the impact. "Were we...?"

"It's about time you wake up. We're on our way now."

"Huh? Where are we-?"

Crash! ...! "Gyah!" Something came crashing in!

"Grooaarr!" Monsters, that are similar to Shadows, came crashing in through the wall. They have the appearance of a rabid wolf with two horns. "Grooaarrr!"

"Gyaah!" Asuna backs away from them.

"What are those!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Monsters! Looks like you were right about this place being dangerous Suirenji!" Setsuna said as she drawed out her sword.

"Se-chan!"

"Stand back! All of you! I'll handle this!" She said as she entered into a fighting stance.

"Not alone you won't!" Asuna said joining her.

"Stand back Asuna! This isn't something you can handle."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!"

"Me too." Luca said joining them.

"Luca?"

"Daijobou. I can deal with them. Ahh." She closes her eyes. Flaash!

"...!" To the girls' surprise, a pure green light surrounds Luca. They are gathering around her...

"Ah... Ahh!" Flash! ...A pink figure came out of her... A persona...

"Ahh..." It has an elegant pink body with red-orange pony tail hair. (This persona's face is similar to that of Aerith in FF7). "Ahhh..." It unleashes pure pink light on her surrounding environment...

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" The light seems to be painful for the monsters. "Grooaarr!" They all fall down and dissolve to the ground.

"Ahh..." Luca dismisses her persona. "Hm..."

"...Wow... Wow!" Asuna exclaimed which surprises the idol. "That was cool Luca!" She embraces her.

"Eh? Uh..."

"Yeah. We didn't know you could do that." Setsuna said amaized by Luca's power.

"Yeah. That was beautiful! You should have told us that you have powers too!" Konoka said cheerfully.

"Ah well... We... Ancients were the first one to ever summoned personas so... since I have Ancient blood I have less ego and I'm... well, intuative, sort to speak, so I can do it. It's the same thing for Ayasaki-kun and Springfield-chan. Ha ha..."

"I see. So that's how it works." Setsuna said. "Well, with that power of yours, we should be fine as we go to the other sections of this place."

"Yeah, we're counting on you." Asuna said as she tap Luca on the back.

"Ah well... To tell you the truth, I don't think I'll be much of a help to you guys." The idol said.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because... well... ...My persona... isn't really battle oriented."

"Eh? But didn't you just kick those monsters butts earlier?"

"Actually, that was more like a magical attack Asuna, not physically." Konoka said.

"Whatever. Anyway, isn't that enough?"

"Well, it will take some time for me to concentrate since... well... this power of mine is not like the others. It's not like Ayasaki-kun's persona nor is it the same as Springfield-chan."

"What do you mean?" Setsuna asked.

"Mine is of more of like a supporting persona. I can give you guys back-up in battle if that can help."

"Hmm... So it's more of like a supporting unit for the others. Hmm..."

A sweat drop appears on Konoka's head. "Uh... It's not the army Se-chan."

"Well anyway, let's go. Just leave the fighting to me and Setsuna while you give us back-up okay?" Asuna said with a thumbs up.

"O-Okay." Luca said. And there they set off.

Meanwhile... At Nodoka, Yue and Haruna...

"Ahh..." Yue awakes to find...

"Daijobou, Ayase-san?" ...Negi. Judas is beside him but Yue cannot see him. Chamo is on his left shoulder. They seem to have made their way around the temple and got to them(The library expedition club members in Negima that is.).

"Negi-kun... Chu." She suddenly brought out a juice ang begun drinking much to Judas's amusement.

"Huh." He smirk much to Negi and Chamo's confusion. "I can tell love at first sight when I witness one." He said.

"...? ...!" Chamo immediately got the idea and smirk and elbow at Negi. "Nice going Aniki."

"Huh?" The boy, of course, is oblivious of their topic.

"Ahh... Ahhh..." Nodoka wakes up then see the one who she shared a first kiss. "Negi-kun..." She said blushing.

"Ow... I think I hit the back of my head a little." Haruna said waking up. "A're?" She takes notice of Negi's presence. "Ah, Negi-kun! Did you fell here as well?" She walks up to him.

"Uh no. I came here. I found you guys lying here." The boy said.

"Oh, I... see." She said followed by the thought, 'total disappointment... It would have been cooler if he fell here along with Nodoka and they may have accidentally kissed(she doesn't know that they have already kissed ha ha) in the process. Oh well... At least here, he'll be like a prince who will rescue a damsel in distress.' ...What a dreamy thought.

"Anyway, I think we best get out of here." Negi said to which the three nodded in agreement. But then...

Crash! Crash! ...! "Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" The same monsters that came crashing on where Asuna, Luca, Konoka and Konoka were, came crashing down on them!

"Gyah!" The three exclaimed.

"A-Aniki!" Chamo signals Negi to summon Izanagi.

He nods. "Okay. Hiyaa!" He charges towards them with his persona card in hand! Flash! Blast! He crushed it then...! Slice! Slice! He battles the monsters!

"Grooaarr!" Stab! One monster attacked him from behind, only to get stabbed on the mouth by his blade. He then tosses it to the side.

Slice! Slice! Slice! And dispatched the remaining monsters. "Let's go!" He signalled the three to follow him to the nearby hallway.

"Hm!" And they did. They made their way to the bottom of the temple.

Back to Hayate and Hinagiku...

Tap, tap, tap! Both are running away from the golem that is chasing them. "Huff! Huff! Ah!" Hinagiku turns around to see if it's still chasing them.

"Wohohoho! You cannot escape me!"

"Gr!"

"Forget about him Hinagiku-san! We can't fight him here." That is because the hall is filled with traps so they have to find another suitable location for them to pay it back.

"I know. If only there's a place-" As if granting Hinagiku's wish, they exited the hall and found themselves in a very large interior of a room that resembles a dome with many pathways and a very deep pit sort the least. The Ancients seem to be far more knowledgeable in constructing structures compare to humans. "Wh-What is this place!"

Crash! "Welcome! To the labyrinth of entertainment! Wohohoho!" The golem said after getting out of the hall where they were running.

"You call this entertainment?" Hayate asked bewildered by the place.

"Of course! This is where the Ancients have keep their knowledge well hidden to prevent any fools from obtaining a very dangerous item that is residing at the bottom of this temple."

"An item? At the bottom?" He asked looking down. From where he is, they still have a long way to go to go down to the deepest part of the temple considering they currently in a high floor with their chance of going down is to jump to each path way without falling. Hinagiku, having an experience of falling from the Sanzenin building and being catched by the one she loved, have now seem to have overcome her fears of heights so the height of the place does not affect her much. Hayate is just focusing on how to get down. "Hmm..."

"Hayate-kun! We have to deal with this guy!" Hinagiku said drawing her sword.

Hayate turns to the golem. "...Hai. Let's go, Hinagiku-san!" He said drawing out his rapier.

"Wohohoho! Time for some entertainment!" Slam! The golem said stomping its metal foot on the ground.

(Battle Commence)

"Hiyaa!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Both Hayate and Hinagiku attacked the golem! They find its body hard to inflict damage with however since it appears not only made of metal but with something else as well. Probably something that the Ancients used in their creations. So Hayate has to resolve into using his persona, Helel.

"Tch! Persona!" Flash! Blast! He summoned his persona card, crushed it then...! *Megidolaon* Boom!

"Ugh!" He seems to have hurt it. At least a little. "Wohohoho! Not bad! Not bad! Show me more of your strength boy!" It taunts him though he seems have become desperate due to Hayate's attack.

"I'm here too you know! Hiyaa!" Whoosh! Slash! Hinagiku attacked it on the head!

"Wohohoho! You're just in the way! So move!" It pushes her away with ease, insulting her.

"Why you-!"

"Wait, Hinagiku." Hayate stops her.

"But-"

"I need you to do something. Look there." He points a lever with rope.

"That's..."

"I think we can use that to get down. Let me handle this guy."

"But Hayate-kun..."

He then places both his hands on Hinagiku's shoulder... "Trust me okay?" He said in a romeo tone. ...Sort to speak. "I'll protect you. With all my life. I promise."

"..." Hinagiku is speechless and blushing at the same time. "O-Okay. I trust you... But please... Don't harm yourself."

"Of course!" He said with his flashy smile and a thumbs up.

"Hm." She accepted his vow then... Chu.

"...!" Cling! ...Again, she surprised him with a kiss on the lips. "Heeheehee." She giggled with made him blush even more.

"..." Hayate rubs the back of his head, embarrassed then went on to battle the golem while Hinagiku runs up to the lever. Casting romance aside for a while... "..." He turns to the golem. "Sa... Let's do this." He raises his rapier toward it.

"Ah. LET US RUMBLE!" SLAM! SLAM!

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! The clash of the titans(Sort to speak) have begun! Hinagiku watches them then turn her attention back to the lever. "Hiya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! Hayate continues his onslaught on the golem's body along with his persona, Helel. Slash! Slash! After delivering multiple attacks on the golem, Whoosh!, he decided to back away for a while then...! Flash! The Hero spell that Judas provided him with activates, providing him with angel wings. "Hiyaa!" *Maragidyne* Ignite! Igniite! He fired a circle of fire on the golem!

Boom! Boom! "Ugh!" It seems to have made a severe damage on its body. "Ugh. Wohohoho! Amaizing! Amaizing! Just as I expected of a worthy oponent!" Despite its boasting, it seems to be becoming desperate.

Hayate lands on a nearby pathway then... "Hua!" Whoosh! He flies back towards the golem!

Meanwhile, back with Negi and the three girls(The Library Expedition Club)...

Tap, tap, tap! The group is running through a very long hallway that is filled with torches on the sides. "Where are we going exactly?" Haruna asked.

"We're heading for the lowest floor. Me, Judas-san and Chamo have found a way stairway that leads down there before we got to you guys." Negi said as they passed by an intersection.

"..." He forgot that the girls do not know about Judas's existence so it made them confused when he mentioned him.

"Huh? Who is Judas?" Nodoka asked.

"Judas Iscariot?" Haruna asked referring to the... well... the apostle who... ...actually, it's not really important since names do not mean much.

"Oh I mean uh... M-Me and Chamo-kun have found a stair way right Chamo!" He quickly realized his mistake.

"Th-That's right! Me and Aniki did!" Chamo said before whispering to Negi. "Be careful what you say Aniki! They do not know about Judas-aniki!"

"Yeah. And I don't mind not being known that I exist thank you." Judas said.

"What was that Negi-kun?" Yue asked.

"Oh uh nothing! Anyway, we better keep moving!" Tap, tap, tap! They continue throughout the hall until...

Crash! "Guh!" A stone hand suddenly emerged out of the right wall!

"What the!" Haruna exclaimed.

The hand extend towards them! "Look out, Aniki!" Chamo exclaimed and they all jumped out of the way but...

Snatch! "Gyaah!"

"Yue!" "Yue!" "Yue-san!" Yue has been captured!

"Guuh!" The hand takes her to deeper part of the temple!

"Yue-san!" Tap, tap! Negi gives chase!

"Negi-kun!" Both girls exclaimed.

"O-Oi, Aniki!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Hmph. Being a hero are we? Hm. I'll give you your desire." Judas points his index finger on the boy. *Hero Spell* Flash!

"Huh?" Negi is engulfed by a golden light causing Chamo to fall from his shoulder. "A-Aniki!"

"Hiyaa!" Whoosh! White angel wings emerged at the back of his shoulders and give him assistance! "Yue-saan!" He reaches out for the princess, again sort to speak.

"Gyah! N-Negi-kun!" She reaches out for the prince. The prince reaches out as well then...

Flash! "Grooaarr!" A golden light shines on the hand, causing it to loose its grip on Yue. Then...

"Hiyaa!" Flash! Blast! Negi summons Izanagi then...! SLASH!

"Grooaarr!" Yue is freed from the hand's grasp and he was able to catch her in bridal style in mid-air.

"Yue-san."

"Negi-kun... Chu." She, again, brought out a juice and drinks it as if it's a way to surpress her heart from beating faster but it proves to be futile. "Ah..." She drops it as if the juice is saying 'be honest will you?'. "..."

"Yue!" "Aniki!" Chamo and the other two girls catch up.

"Yue..." Nodoka warms up to her best friend. They are after all share a very loveable friendship. ...Will it last though when it comes to two bestfriends having feelings for the same person...? A love triangle situation! How will it transpire? Let us find out! "Yue, daijobou?"

"H-Hai. I'm okay. Negi-kun... saved me." She said looking away from her savior blushing.

"..." Judas has taken notice of the situation. "Hm..." He turns to Nodoka. "..." Then to Yue. "...A love triangle situation. Hmm... Interesting. I suppose I'll do my part into this little story." Love story that is.

"Ja, we best get-"

Crash! ...! "Gyaah!" To their surprise...

"Grooaarr!" A gigantic colossus that has the appearance of a greek man emerged from the bottom floor in the high chamber that is filled with many doorways. The colossus is seems to be a hundred feet tall considering that the floor below cannot be seen by the group.

"Ahh! Wh-What is that!" Haruna asked frightened as she takes a few step back.

"A statue?" Nodoka said frightened.

"No, it's a colossus!" Yue confirmed.

"I don't care what it is ojou-chan! But it seems to be hostile to us don't you think!" Chamo exclaimed.

Slam! Slam! "Grooaarr!" The colossus gives out a loud roar, making some debris from the sealings fall.

"Aniki, we have to deal with this big guy!"

"A-Ah. Right!" Negi enters into a fighting stance, ready to do battle with the colossus.

"H-Hey! Negi-kun, don't tell me you're gonna fight that... thing?" Haruna said pointing at the colossus, disgusted by its appearance.

"That's what I intend to do!"

"Hmph. It must be a guardian of some kind. It's probably been created to prevent anyone from going down to lower floors of the temple." Judas explained to Negi. "You're going to need a lot of my help, Springfield. So here. This should make things easier for you." *Infinity* Flash!

A rainbow barrier forms around Negi. "Ah, arigatou, Judas-san."

"Thank me by destroying that thing."

"Hai! Here I go! Hiyaa!"

"A-Aniki!" "Negi-kun!"

"Yikes! I better leave for a while!" Chamo, realizing that he may fall to the lower floors below should he accompany Negi in fighting the colossus that is standing on a very high chamber, gets off Negi's shoulder.

"Hiyaa!" Blast! Slash! Slash! He summoned Izanagi and began battling the gigantic colossus!

"Grooaarr!" Slam! Slam! The colossus tries to hit Negi with its fists but he finds him very elusive so it hit the walls instead, causing more debris to fall. "Grooaarr!" His roar made more debrises to fall from the ceilings.

"Guh! Aniki, shut that stupid statue up!" Chamo yelled.

"On it! Hiya!" Whoosh! Negi jumps to the right side of the ceiling then to the other side and then...! "Huaa!" *Ziodyne* Zap!

"Grooaarr!" He hit the colossus on the head with a lightning bolt!

"Negi...kun." Yue is impressed by the young persona-user as she may have... "...N-No..." ...though she does not admit it, she has fallen for the ten year old boy.

"...Huh." And Judas has noticed that. "Clinging to fog of deceit huh? Huh, typical. Oh well, I suppose I'll do my part." He decided to guide her through the impenatrable fog that is blocking her true self.

Yue P.O.V

I have this feeling that has been ringing in my heart that I have just realized recently. ...No, perhaps it is something I have been ignoring for some time now... This feeling... What is this...? "It is Truth." ...? Huh...? That voice... "I am one who guides people like you who are lost in the dark." ...A 16 year old guy, I think, who is wearing a black clothing with a black cape appeared... Where is this anyway...? I am surrounded by darkness... I cannot see any light except the one that is shining down on this guy. Who is he...?

"Who... are you?" I just have to ask.

"Huh. Like I said, I am one of those who guide people like you who are lost in the dark. That is at the depths of this impenatrable fog of delusion that you are clinging into."

"Fog... of delusion?"

"Ah. Look at this." Flash! ...Our environment becomes very bright. Then he points on a certain direction in this... endless... a place with no limits it seems, and I see something... It's Negi... He's fighting that colossus.

"Wha...?"

"Tell me... What do you see of Springfield?"

"What... do I see...?"

"Ah. Do you find some amazement?"

"W-Well?"

"Do you find him attractive?"

"That's..."

"More importantly... Do you..." ...He's probably going to ask the hardest question... "...do you love Springfield?"

"..." ...How can answer that...?

"...I'll take that as yes." ...He said simply. "Silence means yes you know. ...Or at least in many occasions."

"..." What am I suppose to say? "...Just what are you implying...? And just what is your name and who are you?"

"Huh. My name is unimportant. Besides, names are only necessary in the world of the living. We don't need that around here." ...Around here...? "And as I said before, I am one of those who guides people like you through the fog of deceit so that you may find the Truth."

"...? The Truth?"

"Ah. Want me to show you?"

"Huh? That's..."

"Here." He points his index finger in a certain direction. Flaaash...! Then suddenly...

"Ah..." I find myself in a very comfortable place... This place... is this... Heaven...?

"Just as you are capable of loving, so does your best friend." ...Is he referring to Nodoka? "I know you people are quite sensitive in this... 'love triangle' as you people put it, but do not be disturbed by the fact that you and your friend love the same person. In a way, that is actually very beautiful."

Beautiful? ...Even though he said that as if there is no problem at all in loving your best friend's crush, I find myself agreeing with him and I do not feel any guilt. "Why do I...?"

"This is your true self... Acknowledge it." He places his palm on my face as I am drifted into this endless comforting and soothing place... This feeling... Love... ...I...

Normal P.O.V

Slash! Slash! Slash! "Hiyaa!" Negi continues battling the colossus as Yue is guided by Judas to find her true self amidst the fog of deceit.

"Negi-kun!" "Aniki!" The two girls and Chamo exclaimed.

"Hiyaa!" *Maziodyne* Zaap! Multiple lightning bolts is fired on the colossus's face!

"Grooaarr!" Causing it to agonize in pain. "Grooaarr!" Angered, it raises its right fist for an attack on Negi.

"Aniki, look out!"

"Hn!" Whoosh! Negi moves around the chamber to avoid the colossus's attack.

"Grooaarr!" SLAM! It slammed on one of the grounds on one of the pathways around the chamber! "Grooaarr!" SLAM! Then another one.

Whoosh! "Gr!" Whoosh! SLAM! Negi continues dodging its gigantic and very solid fists.

"..." Yue watches him non-stop.

"Impressive kid right?" Judas asked her.

"...Hm." She admitted. She stands up... "Is it okay for me to... I mean... I've been..."

"You've been in love with Springfield ever since you found out that he has the potential to summon his persona when you first met him. You admire him for not giving in life despite the sad things that the world has in stored for all living beings. You've become attractive to him due to his potential to overcome life's hardships with his true self. Those are admirable traits, you admit yes?"

"...Hm. Yes." She admitted confidently. "Ja," She turns to her best friend. "Nodoka... I... ...I love Negi-kun too... I was attracted by his enthuastic nature... His attractive personality... His sweet and gentle personality... All of those traits... are my type." She said facing Negi, who is still battling the Colossus.

"Hiyaa!" Slash!

"Grooaarr!" Having inflicted enough damage on the colossus, it begins to fall back to the deeper floor. "Grooaarr!" Crash! It's torso falls to the floor where the group are.

"Hn!" Negi runs up to it then...! "Hiya!" Slice!

"Grooaarr!" He managed to inflict a scar on its stone face. Then for the final touch...

"Hiyaa!" *Thunder Reign* Zaap! Zaaap!

"Grooaaarrr!" Rain of lightning bolts rain down on the colossus, slowly dismantling its torso. Its face has been badly damaged. "Grooaarr!" It's defeated. It falls back to the deeper floor. CRASH! The impact echoed throughout the chamber.

"Alright!" Haruna cheered Negi's victory.

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka as well.

"Nice going Aniki!"

"..." Yue is simply amazed by the young boy. She can tell that he may have perhaps had a difficult childhood but despite that, he's still determine see through his life till the end. "Negi-kun..." She finds herself slowly approach him...

"Hm?" And Nodoka notices it.

"...Bold girl. But... You are truthful, I'll give you that." Judas said to Yue.

"..." Yue continues staring at Negi as he dismisses his persona then...

Crumble! "Ah!" ...! The ground suddenly crumble!

"A-Aniki!"

Crumble, crumble! "Wh-What's going on!" Haruna asked frightened.

"That colossus must be a guardian of this floor and now that it's defeated, it's starting break apart!" Chamo said.

"EHH!" Everyone(except Judas) exclaimed.

"Y-You mean like in an RPG game in which when a boss is defeated, the thing he's guarding will crumble?"

"Something like that!"

"Gyaah!"

"W-We better get out of here!" Nodoka said.

"I agree! Let's go!" Just before they all could run for it however...

Crumble! "G-Guh!" The part of the floor where Negi is stepping on crumbled into pieces!

"N-Negi!" Yue exclaimed. He's about to fall!

"Aniki!"

"Tch! Hey, go for it!" Judas exclaimed, imploring Yue to rescue the boy.

"...Hm!" Tap, tap, tap! She does so.

"Yue!" "Ojou-chan!"

"Negi!" She reaches out to him!

"Yue-san!" He reaches to her as well then...

"Ah!" Flash! Judas casted a barrier that prevented Negi from falling though he didn't notice it. Thanks to that, he and Yue were able to reach each others' hands.

"Yue-san..."

"Negi...kun..." ...A romantic atmosphere fills the air.

"Huh." And Judas noticed it.

"Yue! Negi... kun..." Nodoka rushes to them but then notice this romantic atmosphere.

"Hmm?" Chamo does as well. He observes the situation very carefully. Negi and Yue holding hands, staring into each others' eyes... "Ooh!" Steam pours out of his nose in excitement. "Could this be...!"

"Eh?"

Noticing that Nodoka has feelings for the boy as well, he decided to play safe. "Oh uh nothing ojou-chan! Oi, aniki!" The little ermine rushes to the two. "Hurry up will you? We don't have-" Crumble! "Gyah!" As soon as he approach them however, the ground shakes. It seems it cannot handle another weight, even the weight of a small ermine.

"H-Hey! It's dangerous over there! Get in here will you!" Haruna yelled, imploring for Negi and Yue to get out of the edge of the floor.

"..." Yue stares at Negi in the eyes.

"Yue-san...?"

"Negi...kun..." She could not hold back anymore... Flashbacks of when she first met the boy along with the others came to her mind. The way he could fend of delusionary beings(Shadows and Jehovah) despite just being a ten year old boy. Being able to live in a foreign country with just his best friend, Hayate, (She thinks that they both share the same fate of losing a guardian or parent. In Negi's case, he never met his father as he is killed in Japan.** Note: In the manga and anime of Negima, he did met him yes? Well, in here, he did not because Nagi Springfield was killed by... well, you will know in the next chapter. Keep reading if you want to know.) **and not having any guardian to watch over them. Those traits alone were enough to impress her. There are those who have been lost in the fog of deceit and have been led to believe by it that there is no hope for them in life. What Judas told her earlier is that do not be confused by the images that fog is showing her or other people for that matter, for they are only illusions that are manifested by fear itself. In other words, fear is a fog of deceit. "Negi-kun..."

"Hm?" Without expectations... Chu. "...!" Cliing! ...And the device kicks in...

"Oi! Aniki! What's going- Gyaah!" Chamo who carefully went to the edge of the floor saw this scene, romantic scene. "Gyaaah!" A mass of steam pour of his nose in excitement.

Judas decided to see it as well. "Hm? Oh my..."

Yue broke off the kiss. "..."

"..." Both she and Negi are staying silent with blushes on their cheeks.

"..." She then pulls him up.

"Negi-kun! Daijobou!" Nodoka asked, carefully approaching the edge of the floor to ensure it doesn't shake. She is oblivious of what just transpired.

"Huh? Oh uh... y-yeah. I'm okay, Nodoka-san..."

"..." Judas is keeping an eye out on the three(Negi, Yue and Nodoka). "Hm. Everything will turn out well. I'm sure." He turns around. "For all delusionary beings out there, reality will always be reality and no fog of deceit can alter or change it. Though you may try, you will only suffer utter failure. That, is the power Truth." Make no mistake about that. It is true.

"Heehee." Chamo goes to Negi's right shoulder grinning. "You're the man Aniki." He whispers to him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The boy said blushing.

"Yeah, yeah." The ermine didn't heed his words.

"Are you guys okay?" Haruna joins the conversation.

"Ah... We're fine." Yue said, having just experience the romantic experience earlier.

"...?" Nodoka notices her friend's odd behavior.

"I see. Thank God. Anyway, let's get out of here." Everyone agreed on that and they set out to the stairs that Negi, Chamo and Judas found earlier. ...All the while, Nodoka is watching his friend, Yue, staring at Negi.

"..." ...How will this turn up? You will see.

Meanwhile... Back Hayate and Hinagiku...

"Hiyaa!" Slash! Slash! Hayate inflected another set of scars on the golem!

"Ugh! Wohohoho! Good, good! Show me more of your strength boy! Hiya!" Whoosh! SLAM!

Hayate dodged his attack. He then land on the edge of the wall above it. "How long are you going to keep standing there?"

"Wohohoho! That is until you beat me or I beat you boy! Wohohoho!"

"Is that so? Alright... Ja, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Assuming of course if a animated object like him has blood that is. Whoosh! He jumps towards him!

"Wohohoho!" Clash! Both have clashed with their weapons!

"Hiya!" Tap, tap, tap! Hayate run up to his bat up to his head! "Hiyaa!" Slash!

"Ugh!"

"Hua!" Slash! Slash! Slash! He continuosly and viciously slashed its metalic head until... "Huaa!" SLICE! He sliced it off.

"Ugh!"

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed amazed at the feat of slicing off its head.

Whoosh! Hayate jumps down from its bat. "Huff. Huff. How's that?"

"Wohohoho!" Strangely enough, even though its head has been sliced off from its metalic body, it can still speak. ...What a work of art indeed for the Ancients. "Impressive! Simply impressive boy! Wohoho! You have cut off my head! Wohohoho!"

A sweat drop appears on Hayate's head as the golem boasted on how he sliced off his head and he seems to be enthuastic about it. "...Why are you happy about that?"

"Wohohoho! I am simply impressed! Now I have found the perfect type of partner for my daughter!"

"...? Daughter? He has a daughter?" Hayate thought amazed at the idea of a golem giving birth to a child golem. He has to hand it to the Ancients for their knowledge of such things. ...If it's true.

"Unfortunately, creations such as this do not give birth."

"...? Guh!" To Hayate's surprise, Judas is beside him. "J-Judas-san? Where did you-?"

"I checked on Sprinfield for a while. He's fine. As for the others...

Flashback...

At the trio...

"Ahh..." Izumi is the first to wake up after falling for the trap in the temple. "Where am I...?" She looks around. Her two other friends are nowhere in sight. "Guys? Where-?"

"You awake? Good."

"Gyah!" She is surprised to see Judas behind her. He deliberately allow her to see him for the first time since he's going to need her help with something. "Wh-Who are you? And... Why are you floating?"

"That is not important. I'm more like a genie to you all and that's all you need to know." He decided that that's the best description he can give to Izumi since she won't understand all of the details about him anyway.

"A genie? Really? Ja, does that mean you can grant wishes?" She asked excitedly.

"...No. Though I do help those who are lost in the dark and provided assistance to those who are living in reality. ...Like you."

"Me?"

"Ah. Take this will you." He handed her a red-pink pendant.

"What is this?"

"Think of it as a guide. It will guide you back to your friends. Well, Ja ne." He disappears from her sight.

"Eh? H-Hey! How am I-?" Flash! "Eh?" Right before she could ask Judas about the pendant, it glows. Then it suddenly pulls her to the hall to her left. "G-Guh! W-Wait up!" She gets pulled by the pendant.

"She should be fine." Judas said before taking his leave.

Izumi P.O.V

"Gyaah!" I'm being pulled by this cute pendant that is given to me by mr. genie(though Judas is 16 year old looking young man, she refers to him as 'mr'. Awkward isn't it?) I don't know where it's leading me! Tap, tap, tap! I take a right turn with this pendant pulling me. "Ah!" It's Risa and Miki. "Guys!" I run up to them.

"Ahh... Izumi..." Risa-chin is the first one to wake up. "Where-? Wait, where are the others?" She scaredly look around. There's nothing to be frighten off though since... ...Actually, there are a lot to be frighten off...

"Waah..."

"O-Oi, why are you crying? This isn't the time for that!"

"I know..." I wipe the tears on my eyes. "I think we're lost though..."

"Tch... Yeah. We don't know where the others are... Oi, Miki! Wake up!" She wakes Miki up. But...

I look around. Where are suppose to go now...? I thought this trip was going to be fun... Flash! "Huh?" The pendant glows again.

"Oi, are you awake?"

"Ah... Where are-"

"Gyaah!" I got pulled again by the pendant!

Normal P.O.V

"Hmm?" Both Risa and Miki turn to Izumi, who is pulled by the pendant Judas gave her. "O-Oi! Izumi!"

"Gyaah!" She is continuosly pulled by the pendant and one can only wonder where she is being taken.

Back to Asuna, Luca, Konoka and Setsuna...

"Hiya!" Strike! Asuna fends off a monster. "Hiyaa!" Then she performs a back kick on the attacking monster from behind. "Alright, who wants some more!"

"Don't get too cocky Asuna! You will be no match if you are outmatched by them." Setsuna said pointing her sword on the monsters that is blocking the pathway.

"Whatever. As long as we have Luca, we'll be unstoppable! Luca! Now's your cue!" She signalled Luca who is preparing her persona's white spell.

"Ahh... Ah!" Flash! Pink lights engulf the area!

"Grooaarr!" All of the monsters are engulfed by it and dissolved.

"Alright!"

"Yosh, so far so good. Let's go." Setsuna said taking the lead.

"Off we go!" Konoka said cheerfully. Luca follows behind the three.

"Alright," They observe the surrounding first on an intersection in the pathway. "the coast is clear guys." Asuna said checking left and right.

"Anyway, don't you guys think we should get back to Ayasaki-kun and the others?" Luca asked.

"We will. We have to rely on ourselves for now though." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, so just follow our lead. Oh, and make sure that persona of yours is ready."

"Okay..." For now, Luca will have no choice but to defend these girls from danger with her persona since right now, she's the only one with special power. "Ja, I'll do my best."

"Hmhnm. Yosh, let's go!" And they made their way to the right. Though that may be a both the quickest and hardest path to take since... welll...

"Grooaarr!" "Grooaarr!" Cerberuses looking monsters, and by cerberus looking, meaning they have twin heads, are there lying and waiting for anyone who will be their preyers.

"Oh great..."

"Monsters..." Setsuna touches the hilt of her sword.

"I'll back you up." Luca said preparing to summon her persona.

"Stand back ojou-sama."

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Asuna said.

"You stand back too." Setsuna said stepping forward.

"Huh?"

"You're no match for these type of monsters. Leave them to me and Suirenji."

"Oh come on!"

"Here they come!" Konoka warned.

"Grooaarr. Grooaarr!" They charge at them!

"Come you abominations! Hiya!" Slice! Slice! Slice! Setsuna battles them!

"Se-chan!"

"Ahh... Ah!" Flash! Luca casted Matarukuja on Setsuna, making her stronger.

"Hiyaa!" Strike! She kicks down one of the monsters on the ground! "Huaa!" Strike! Then she pushed away one of them with a kick on the abdomen.

"Grooaarr!" This aggravated the other monsters and they let out an angry lash on her.

"Hmph!" She prepares to defend herself with her sword.

"Se-chan!"

"Hey! You can't win against their numbers!" Asuna warned.

"Daijobou." Luca assures the two concerned girls. "Ah..." She prepares to cast another supporting spell then... "Ahh... Ah!"

"Ah..." Setsuna feels like she has become fast as a bullet. She prepares to attack then... "Hiya!" Dash! Dash! Slice, slice, slice!

"Grooaarr!" In a blink of an eye, all of the monsters died and dissolve on the ground.

"Wow..."

"Se-chan..."

"I have increased her speed. That's how she was able to do it." Luca said dismissing her persona.

Setsuna draws back her sword. At the sudden moment... "Se-chan!" She is embraced by her ojou-sama.

"Guh! O-Ojou-sama..."

"Ja, I think that's the last of those guys here in this floor. We better head down. The others might be down there." Asuna said.

"Ah. Let's. Sa, let's go." And they made their way to the bottom floors.

Meanwhile... Back to Ku fei, Kaede, and inchou, Ayaka...

"Ahh... Ahhh... This has been a bad trip for us..." Ayaka said as she follows the two girls that has a experience in fighting.

"Yeah huh? I wonder how Negi-bozu and the others are doing." Kaede said.

"Yeah. I hope they're alright." Ku fei said.

"Ah, they'll be alright. Negi-bozu and that bishounen best friend of his are no push-overs."

"Oh right, by the way, who was that friend of his? That beautiful looking guy who kinda resembles little Negi-bozu?"

"Oh him? He's Ayasaki Hayate. From what I understand, he and Negi-bozu are from England in the country of Wales. They both study there."

"Ah, I see. More foreigners in Japan huh?"

"Ah, since you're a Chinese, you're kinda like them huh?"

"Ah! I like it when there are other foreigners like me!"

"...Would you guys focus on our situation here? We are in danger in getting attack by the residents of this place and not only that, we could fall for any trap at the moment." Ayaka said.

"That may only happen to you inchou." Kaede said.

"Hm. That's right!" Ku fei agreed.

"Whatever..."

In the Shadows, red eyes are watching the three as they crossed this place that is looks like inside cave with waters surrounding the pathway. "Grr..."

"Hm?"

"Hm? What's the matter?" Kaede asked noticing Ku fei is disturbed.

"I think I heard something..."

"Eh? What is it?" Inchou asked.

"Hmm... I think it was..."

"Grooaarr!" Monsters! They have the same appearance of a rabid wolf of the monsters that attacked Asuna and other three earlier!

"Gyaah!" Ayaka falls down to ground in shock.

"Monsters!" Ku fei exclaimed.

"Tch. So much for leaving here peacefully... Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Ku fei, get ready." Kaede said as she entered into a fighting stance.

"Hm! Uwa!" Ku fei enters into a Chinese fighting stance.

"Hey! I wanna help too! Hiya!" Inchou enters into a fighting stance, making the two wonder if she can fight. Well, since she's a representative of the rangers, perhaps she is capable in a battle. An inchou, after all, is the one who leads other rangers. "I'll show you what I'm capable off! You freak of natures will not stop me from rescuing my beloved Negi-chan!" Strike! Strike! STRIKE!

"...!" To the two's surprise, she IS very capable of fighting... Must be because of her determination to get to Negi. "Uh... Wow... Inchou is... very capable in fighting."

"Yeah... I didn't know she was this good..." Kaede said.

"Grooaarr!" Two more monsters then appear from behind them.

"Uwa, more company?"

"Yosh, Here I go!" Whoosh! Ku fei jumps in rotating move then...! "Hiyaa!" Strike! She kicked one of the monsters, sending it flying!

"Grooaarr!" The other one is aggravated. Strike!

"I don't think so." Kaede kicked it on the chin, making it groan in pain and it's sent flying along with the other one.

Strike! Strike! "Uwaa!" Ichou is, surprisingly, good with a lot of karate manuevers. Just goes to say, don't underestimate women who have a lot of love for a certain person. "What are you two doing? This way!" She takes the lead.

"Right behind you, inchou!" Strike, strike! The two said as they finished off the two remaining monsters by kicking the off the cliff where a waterfall is standing.

Back to the trio...

"Gyaah!" Izumi is continously being pulled by the pendant, making her wonder where exactly is its destination is. "Gyaaah! Risa-chin! Miki! Would you mind giving me a little help here!"

Tap, tap! "Izumi! We're coming!" Risa said as they follow their friend.

"By the way, doesn't the wall doesn't seem like the temple's interior anymore?" Miki said noticing that the walls are no longer resembling the interior walls of the temple.

"Hmm? Yeah, you're right... Are we in some kind of cave?"

Izumi P.O.V

"Gyaah!" Wahh, this is bad. I'm being led by this pendant that was given to me by mr. genie and it's leading me to who knows where. Waah! I wish that boy who rescued me six years ago were here!

Flashback...

"Gyaah! Don't! Let go of my doll!" A younger Izumi said as a dog rips her bunny doll apart. "Gwahh, I'm scared..." She sits under a tree as if hiding from the dog. She is clear as day though.

"Grr." The dog spits her doll and turn to her. "Grr. Warf! Warf!"

"Gyaah! Please don't hurt me!"

"Grr."

"Hey, leave the girl alone!"

"Eh?" Strike! A younger Hayate, wearing the uniform of Persona academy, came kicking the dog, loosing its grip on the bunny doll on its mouth.

"Woop!" The dog is sent flying on the neary tree. "*Wine* *wine*"

Young Hayate picks up the doll. "You should know better how to treat a girl. Here you go." He hands it over to young Izumi like gentleman.

"Ah... Arigatou-gozaimasu... Oh uh..." Realizing that he may not know Japanese since she is currently in Wales, this is when the students of Hakou Academy went on a field trip in the United Kingdom and their first destination is Wales, she decided to just give a nod of appreciation.

"Ah, think nothing of it." He seems to be capable of speaking Japanese to her surprise. "You're from Japan right?"

"Eh? H-Hm. We are on a field trip here."

"I see. Ja-" Hayate realized that the dog is barking behind him. He turns to it. "...What? You want some more?"

"Ah, h-hey, you don't have to-"

"Hey Rocky! Where are you boy!" A male voice shouts. It could be the owner of the dog. The dog leaves the two.

"Oh... So that's his master. Anyway, I'm glad you're safe." Young Hayate said with his flashy smile.

"H-Hm. Yeah... I'm glad. But you know, you're kinda strong. I'm impressed." Young Izumi said.

"Haha... That is because..." It's because of the training he received in the academy. Oh, and Negi here is just five years old at the moment. Though of course, he cannot say anything about the academy and how they teach the studens there. ...Even though the chance of young Izumi believing it even if he does so is 0%. "Well anyway, I better go back now. See ya!" Just before he was about to leave...

"Ah wait up!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"You save me you know. You deserve a reward for your deed. Say, what kind of reward should I give as thanks giving?"

"Reward? Uh no, a reward is not really..." Young Izumi insisted however as she...

Chuuu... "Mmm..." ...gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Eh? Ehh? EHH!" Young Hayate backs away from her while covering his lips.

"Ehehe... Daddy told me that this is the most pleasurable thing in the world. So, when Izumi grows up, Izumi will be your bride!" She pronounce proudly and childishly.

"Uh ha ha..."

"Hey, Izumi!" A voice said.

"Ah, that's Kotetsu-kun! Well, I'll be going now my future bride! I'll come back here when we go on vacation!(She refers that she's going back to Wales should she and her rich family decide to go on vacation). Oh, by the way, I haven't caught your name..."

"Eh? Oh uh it's... Ayasaki Hayate."

"Hayata-kun... Hm. I got it. I'm Izumi. Segawa Izumi. Nice to meet you Hayata-kun! And see ya!" She said as she blows a kiss on young Hayate.

"Ha ha..." He gives off a laugh while touching his lips that was kissed.

End of Flashback.

If only he's here... "Gyaah!"

Norma P.O.V

The pendant continue leading(pulling Izumi that is) the trio to the end of the pathway which is... "Whoa!" The pendant stops guiding Izumi when they came across a cliff that seems to be inside a cave. "Guh..." Izumi is bewildered by the height of the place.

"Izumi!" The other two came.

"Oh."

"Whoa, what kind of place is this?" The two said.

"Are we in the deeper part of the temple?" Risa asked.

"Who knows." Miki said.

Back to Hayate and Hinagiku...

"Hiya!" Slash! Hayate pushed the golem away from him then...! "Hn!" Tap, tap, tap! Whoosh! He jumped on his torso then...! "Hiya!" Slash! Slash! Slash! He inflected a lot of injuries(damages since it's a construction after all) on its body. It wasn't long before the golem could fall down to the deeper part of the temple below.

"H-Hayate-kun!" Realizing that, Hinagiku exclaimed at the boy to be careful. "Be careful! You might-"

Slash! Slash...! "Hiyaaa!" And for the final blow...! "Hn!" SLASH! The torso of the golem is battered, thus, it falls along with Hayate since it cannot maintain its balance anymore. Hayate hangs on the edge of the pathway but... Crumble! "Guh!" It collapses. "Ahhh!" He falls to the darkness below.

"Hayate-kuuun!" Hinagiku yelled out loud.

Somewhere else...

"Hm?" Athena heard her scream.

"What's the matter?" Her younger sister, Evangeline, asked.

"Is it an enemy? Where is it?" Machina asked excitedly like a child.

"Calm yourself Machina. I detect no enemies in this path we have taken when we first took it." Chachamaru, the one who is loyal to Evangeline, said.

"Yeah. So be a good boy and shut up." The younger one of the Tennousos said.

"But..."

"Forget about it Machina. It seems they have arrived." Athen said referring to Hayate and the others.

"What? You mean those two...?" Evangeline asked in a rather excited tone since she's looking forward to see Negi again.

"Ah... It's that bishounen guy and his little friend. Heehee... I think we're going to have fun here Evangeline-chan." Athena said licking her lips.

"Hee." So did her little sister. "Indeed. I'm looking forward of meeting them. Heehee."

"..." The two servants of them are bewildered by their conversation so they decided not to get into it since it might only disturb and anger them.

"Uh..." Machina begins but...

"Don't talk Machina." Chachamaru silences him for the sake of their masters.

"Ja, let us see if we can meet them at the jewel chamber." Athena said with a wicked smile as they proceed on to the last floor of the temple.

Back to the trio...

The three of them are figuring a way on how to proceed to the opposite cliff but so far, they could only come up with a blur. Oh, and the pendant that Judas, who Izumi knows as 'mr. genie', has vanished now since it has done its purpose in leading Izumi. "Now what? We can't give up now." Risa said.

Then Judas came passing through above the cave ins. "Ayasaki is on his way... Not that it was something I planned but then he might prove helpful to these guys."

"Ahhh!" ...! Then Hayate's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Huh!" The trio heard him of course.

"Hn." And Judas simply look up.

"Ahhh!" Splash! Hayate falls onto the water pond on the left of the cave.

"Hayata-kun!" "Ayasaki-kun!" The trio rushes to him.

Splash! "Uwa! Huff huff. Huh?" He looks around. "This is...?"

"Hayata-kun!"

"Segawa-san. Asakaze-san. Hanabishi-san. You guys are..."

"Whoa, what happened? Why did fell from above and all the way here?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Izumi asked concerned. Then...

"Oh I'm okay. Daijobou. Segawa-san." He said again with his flashy smile.

"Huh?" Izumi sees something familiar with that smile...

Flashback...

"Reward? Uh no, a reward is not really..." Young Hayate said refusing a reward but then...

Chuuu... "Mm." ...Young Izumi gave him a passionate kiss.

"Eh? Ehh? EHH!"

End of Flashback.

"That smile..." She thought. That smile looks exactly like the smile that she saw from the boy she met six years ago. "Could it be..."

"Hm? What's the matter Segawa-san?"

"Eh? Uh nothing! Nothing at all Hayata-kun. Ha ha." She said followed by thought, 'It couldn't be... If Hayata-kun was that boy then... Ah...' She blushes at that thought.

Hayate stands up soaked in water. "Ah... I'm all wet..."

"Yeah. You best not remain in a cold place like this if you don't want to catch a cold Hayata-kun." Risa said.

"Ah, I know. Hm?" Hayate then notice that the cliff where the trio were is high and that they could have not jump from that height to get where he is. "Umm... How did you... get down from... there?" He asked pointing the cliff.

"We use the stairs." Miki said pointing the hidden stairs on the right side of the cliff.

"Ohh. I see."

"Are you alright?" Judas comes down.

"Ah Judas-sa-" Hayate covers his mouth, forgetting that no one else can hear or see Judas.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Risa asked.

"Oh uh nothing. Just... thinking out loud." He then whispers to Judas. "How's Springfield and the others?"

"They're fine. I took a look at their predicaments."

"And?"

"They're doing fine despite... well..."

"What?"

"It seems the Ancient has finally revealed her persona."

"Ancient? Oh, you mean Suirenji-san?"

"Eh? What about Luca-chan Hayata-kun?" Izumi overhears their conversation. He only heard Hayate of course.

"Oh uh nothing! I'm just... thinking out loud."

"...Hm." She seems to accepted his reason.

"What was that about Suirenji-san?" He asked in a much more quite tone.

"She used her persona."

"Eh... Eh!"

"Ah. The Ancients were the first to discovered that power if you must know. So it is natural for her to be able to summon hers."

"..." Hayate is speechless.

"Well, anyway, we best get moving. You lead these girls."

"Oh uh okay. Ja, everyone, let's get out of here."

"Ah. I'm sick of this place. Ja, Hayata-kun, you take the lead. Since you're the only one who has that persona thing, we'll leave all the fighting to you if we come across any of those monsters in this place." Risa said.

"Hai! Leave it to me!" Again, his usual flashy smile forms on his face.

"..." Again, Izumi sees some familiarity on it. "..."

"Hm?" Again, Judas has taken notice of it. "..." He decided to see through her thoughts. "Oh my..." He then turns to Hayate. "These are... ...I see. A reunion are we? Hm. That is very delightful."

"Ja, let's go." Hayate said followed by the thought, 'I hope Hinagiku-san is alright... ...I better get to her. I have to protect Segawa-san and her friends as well.' He nods on that vow. "Let's go." They set out.

Meanwhile... Back with Negi and the three girls(the library expedition club)...

The three of them(four if counting Chamo) are walking down a pathway with torches on the sides. "..." Negi is walking on the middle of the two girls who he received a kiss from.

"..." Both girls are walking by him side by side. The atmosphere is kinda awkward due to the silence.

"Hm." Haruna smells something fishy, sort to speak. She speculated that something unique happened. ...Like a love triangle. "Gee..." She can't contain her excitement to something like that. "This is gonna be a very excited development for Nodoka and Yue!" She thought excitedly with stars on her eyes.

"Geegee." Chamo is grinning like hell on Negi's shoulder.

"...?" He notices it and is confused by it. "Chamo-kun...?"

"Eh? Oh uh... what is it Aniki?"

"Why are you-?"

"Say, Negi-kun," Haruna suddenly puts her head on Negi's right shoulder. "what can you tell about Yue and Nodoka?"

"Eh?" "Eh?" Both parties, Negi and the two best friends, asked.

"You know like are they cute to you?"

"Eh-Eh!"

"Ha-Haruna...!" Nodoka said blushing along with Yue.

"...Don't ask ridiculous things like that." Yue said.

"Oh come on, Yue. Don't be a kill joy." Haruna said winking at her, hinting that she may have taken notice on her feelings for the young boy.

"Ah..." Which of course, frightens her since Haruna is the last person she least wanted to know about it.

"So, Negi-kun, which one you think is cuter? Nodoka or Yue?"

"Eh! That's uh..." Flashbacks of the two girls giving him a kiss came to his mind. "Uh... That's... Ahh..." He cannot answer her of course. Who would though?

"..." Neither the two girls cannot answer that. Both turn to each other... "..."

"Yue..."

"Nodoka..."

Haruna turns to them. "Oh my..." She thought as she giggles. "Did I hit it right? Both of them are...? Oooh!" She begins to think of a scenery of which Negi, Nodoka and Yue and sitting on a tree as a blizzard is passing by**(Note: Just wanted to let you know, in this story mine, the month is December. And in this chapter, the date is December 24, the day right before Christmas.)**.Both parties are blushing and that is enough to protect themselves from the cold, unforgiving blizzard. Then...

"Ano... Negi-kun..." "Negi-kun..." Both girls cling on to the boy's arms...

"Ano... Which one of us you think is cuter?" Nodoka asked.

"Which one of us you think is smarter?" Yue asked.

"That's umm..." Negi stummered.

Below the tree... "Geegee." Haruna is disguised as snowman. Despite the cold, she is empowered enough by her excitement to prevent the cold from freezing her. "This is gonna be good!"

Okay, enough with her delusion...

"Ahh... Ah." Back to reality, she's drooling.

"Hey, Haruna. You're drooling." Yue said.

"A-Ano, Haruna-san..." Negi called out.

"Eh? Oh, right! Sorry! Let's get going guys!" She takes the lead. Chamo follows through her delusion earlier and thought that there might be more ermine dollars for him as Hayate and Negi becomes more closer to their companions which all of them are girls. This looks like a harem party according to him.

It wasn't long before the two would... "Ano... Yue?" Nodoka calls out.

"What...?" She said feeling like she knows where this is going.

"Can we... talk for a bit?"

"...Ah."

"Ja, please wait for us here. We have something... to talk about."

"Eh? Uh ah. Okay. Ja, we'll wait here." Negi said. Chamo decided to snoop on the two's conversation.

"Shh! Hey." Haruna calls him out.

"Hm? Nani?"

"Give me the details okay?" She asked with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Hm! Sure!" The little ermine gives her the same and goes off to snoop on the girls' conversation.

"What was that about?" Negi asked as he noticed that Chamo left.

"Eh? Uh nothing! Chamo is just... well... just... needs some time to be with himself for a while."

"...? Okay..." ...You should at least be suspicious a little...

At the two girls...

Both are staring out from the opening that is on the pathway, with pillars standing out from outside. From just looking at it, makes you wonder on how just deep the temple is. "Ano... Yue?"

"...What?"

"W-Well... ...I told you before back at the academy that my heart start beating faster whenever I'm around Negi-kun yes?"

"...Ah. You did."

Flashback...

Yue is changing into her pajamas. "Nodoka, come on, it's time for bed. You're gonna get a headache if you keep studying all night." She said as she passed by her friend who is studying on her study desk with books all over its sides that serves as her shield to hide what she is really doing. She is actually reading a romance novel. "Huh?" Yue saw a glimpse of it as she climb up to her double-deck bed. "Hey is that...?" She climbs down with the intent of checking it out.

"Y-Yue!" Nodoka immediately close it.

"What is that? A story book?"

"Y-Yeah. It's about the three little pigs ha ha."

"..." She of course didn't believe her since she knows that she is old enough to read something childish like that.

Keplunk. "Hey!" Haruna comes in in her pajamas.

"H-Haruna-san!"Nodoka subconciously hid the book behind her, which of course prove to be her fatal mistake since now Yue has a clear sight of it.

"Hm?" She realizes that it's a romance novel. "..." She then turns to her best friend. "Nodoka... are you... in love?"

She decided to ask that after Haruna went to bed as they stare outside their window. So this has take up for about one hour and thirtee minutes now. "E-Eh! I-I-I..."

"Are you in love with someone?"

"Th-That's... ...Do you remember that little boy earlier?"

"Eh? Ah, that ten year old boy who did our job for us along with his friend(Hayate). What about him?" **(Note: This takes place short after Chapter 1: Fated Children)**

"I think... ...I think I like him!" She proclaim courageously.

"...Oh. I see. ...Well, if you like him, why don't you confess to him?"

"Eh? C-Confessed? B-But..."

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"I... I... ...Okay... I will!"

End of Flashback.

"Yue I..."

"...Nodoka I..." Both girls are about to confessed about their feelings for the same person.

"Ooh! This is exciting!" Chamo, who is hiding on the wall's opening that is on the middle of the pathway, thought.

"Yue I..."

"Nodoka... ..."

Both girls turn to each other then... "I kissed Negi-kun!" Both of them exclaimed while blushing at the same time. "Eh?" Both girls are surprised by this.

"Oooh! What's next? What's next!" Chamo said with steam coming out of his nose. He then blows a smoke from his cigarrete afterwards.

"..." Both are silent at the moment then...

"Ha ha..."

"...Ha ha"

"Ha ha ha!" Both laughed much to Chamo's confusion.

"Huh? Why are they laughing?" He thought.

"Ha ha. So that's why you were acting funny around him earlier." Nodoka said.

"Hm. Yes..." Yue stares out to the opening. "I like Negi-kun... He can live life with just his friend(Hayate) and battle monsters(Shadows) that no teenagers or adults would dare to fight." Flashbacks of the time they first met Negi and Hayate came to her mind. Their fight with 'Jehovah' and the yakuza guys. (They share the same fate of that they are living with their best friends with Yue having Nodoka and Negi having Hayate) "He's very incredible for a ten years old boy."

"Ah. He is." Nodoka stares out to the opening as well.

"..." For once, Chamo thinks that this is a very special moment between two friends. He didn't treat this as snooping anymore but rather, it's a friendly moment between two girls who like the same person. This one he enjoys listening for once in a while. "Heh, young ojou-chans who are in love." He said as he blows another smoke from his cigarrete.

"Ja, Yue, how about...?"

"Share him?" This surprised Chamo.

"Hm. I think it would be okay right? Let's have a friendly competition. Okay?" Nodoka offers her winky finger.

"Ah. Let's." Yue holds it with her own winky finger. "Ja, Nodoka, let the best girl win."

"Ah!"

"...Okay. I guess I should go now." Chamo said leaving the scene.

Back to Negi and Haruna...

Haruna is tapping her foot patiently while Negi is sitting on the ground, waiting for Nodoka and Yue, Oh and Chamo as well. "Hm?" He then spotted Chamo. "Ah, Chamo. What took you?" He asked as he climbs up to his right shoulder.

"Oh nothing."

Tap, tap. Nodoka and Yue returns. "Hm? Hey, you have returned!" Haruna said.

"Miyazaki-san. Yue-san. Welcome back." Negi said.

"Hm. We're back."

"Ja, are two satisfied?" Haruna asked referring if they have reconciled with their feelings.

"Hm. We're fine now."

"Satisfied?" Negi asked, oblivious of the topic. Haruna simply smiled at him and Chamo elbows on his right cheek, much to his confusion.

"Hm. Sa, let's get going." Yue said.

"Alright then, let's go." Haruna said and they both made their way to the bottom floor through the stairs of their destination.

Nodoka and Yue walk up to the sides of the person they love. "Ne, Negi-kun." Nodoka called out.

"Hm? Nani?" They both hold his hands... "Eh? Wh... What is this?"

Both girls nod to each other then... "Mm." Chuu!

"Guaah!"

"Gyaah!" Chamo screamed on his thought as they kissed Negi. Cliiing! And yet another 50,000 ermine dollars is charged on the little ermine.

"Ooh. How bold. Geegee." Haruna giggled pretending that she's not taking notice.

"Gwaah~ M-Miyazaki-san. Yue-san..."

"Please call me Nodoka, Negi-kun."

"Yeah, it's not fair if it's just me." Yue said.

"...Nodoka-san." They smiled at this. Yup, everything turns out fine just as long as one is truthful to one's self. Consider that as a message to the fog of deceit. And so... Everything will turn out fine for these children. As for the others...

Back to Hayate and the trio...

The four of them passed by a lot of large spaces on the cave ins of the temple with many ponds on the sides. Hayate has to make sure that none of the monsters get to the other three for they are not experienced fighters. "..." Izumi is keeping her stares on the young man non-stop.

"..." And Judas is taking notice of that. "Huh. Childhood seems to attract people to one another."

"Huh?" Hayate asked, overhearing his words.

"Nothing. You'll be in touch with it soon." By'it' he means a romantic moment yet again.

"..." Izumi is still staring on the bright young man and her friends have begun to take notice of that.

"Hey, have you noticed that Izumi has been staring on Hayata-kun for some time now?" Risa asked Miki.

"Ah. You think something like... 'that' is going on?" By 'that' she means... you know what.

"Hm. You think?" They stare at their friend.

"Ah. Look, she's blushing."

"..." She's blushing alright.

"Hm. How did it happened? Had Izumi fallen for him?"

"I don't know. Sa, let us what will transpire."

"Hm. Okay." They decided to be it just that for now.

"..."

"Hm? What's the matter Segawa-san?" Hayate has taken notice of her staring.

"Eh? Uh... Nothing! Just nothing Hayata-kun! Ha ha..." Bump! "Gyah!" She stumbled on a rock!

"Ah, Segawa-san!" Hayate catches her in bridal style.

"Ah." Izumi has come face to face with the young man.

"Daijobou, Segawa-san?"

"H-Hai." She said followed by the thought, 'this face... It's him...' A flashback of young Hayate came to her mind. 'If this is him then...'

"Hm? What's up? Is there something on my face?"

"Eh? Uh no, it's nothing!" She immediately stands up. "A-Anyway, we need to keep moving. Let's go! Chaarge!" She goes to walk ahead acting cheerful but then...

Splash! "Grooaarr!"

"Gyah!" A monster! It emerged out of the pond! It's a cerberus looking monster as well!

"Grooaarr!"

"Segawa-san!" "Izumi!"

"Segawa-san, I'm coming!" Hayate draws out his rapier then...! "Persona!" He crushed his persona card then...!

Slice! "Grooaarr!" The monster's hand claw is sliced! It falls to the ground with its blood spilled.

"Ah." Izumi sees this then turns to Hayate. "Hayata...kun."

"Hiya!" Slice!

"Grooaarr!" Hayate finished off the monster.

Splash! Splash! "Grooaarr!" Two more emerged from the pond.

"Tch! More of you huh... Bring it on! Hiyaa!" Slice! Slice!

"Grooaarr!" Hayate made quick work out of them and they dissolve to the ground.

"Hayata...kun." Izumi stares at her savior. Yup, that's the exact appearance of the boy who rescued her six years ago. "It's you... You are that..." She begins to blush madly.

"Hm?" Risa and Miki has taken notice of this.

"Hm." So did Judas. "Well, time for a opening of a romance curtain." Since there are still fog within Izumi, he decided to guide her through it. "Be at calm."

"Eh? This voice... Mr. genie?" Izumi asked.

"Ah. Be at ease."

"...A're?" She then finds herself in a dark pitched place with no light everywhere. "This place is...?" Flash! "Eek!" The place suddenly becomes very bright. "This is...?"

"As you can see, the Truth is very bright."

"Eh?"

Judas comes sitting down. "So, are you ready to live in Truth?"

"Mr. genie!"

"...Would you stop calling me that? That's not really my name you know."

"Eh... Uh okay... But... What is this place?"

"Can't you tell? Well, nevermind. The description of this place is beyond words. Why don't you take a look at this?" Judas points on a certain direction. A image of young Hayate rescuing young Izumi appears.

"This is...?"

"That's Ayasaki-kun. The same person you are with right now." Then an image of Hayate fighting the monsters on the cave appear.

"Hayata-kun!"

"So? What are you going to do?"

"That's... ..." Izumi closes her eyes for a moment then... "I'll confess to him."

"Huh. Yeah, I thought as much. So... Should I bring you back?"

"Eh?"

Snap! "It's time for you to go back." Judas snapped his finger as light engulfs the place.

"Ah!" Izumi finds herself back at the cave in part of the temple. "Ah." Hayate is still battling some monsters.

"Hiya!" Slice! Slice!

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" Slice! Strike! One monster is sent flying towards a sharp point of rock and is stabbed on it, killing it.

"Grooaarr." The monsters lie dying on the ground and dissolve into red mists unlike the Shadows that dissolve in black mists. This may suggest that the monsters are produced by the temple's defenses as a way to protect the 'jewel' that is on the deepest part of the temple.

"These are not Shadows..."

"Ah. These are shall we say the 'defenses' of this ancient temple. As you can see, the Ancients are quite unique compare to humans. Though in a way, they're more like the same as humans as they are vulnerable to the fog of deceit."

"..." Izumi takes a few step towars the boy she met six years ago... "..."

"Hm?" Risa and Miki notice her action.

"What is she?" Miki asked.

"Izumi?" Risa asked.

"..." ...she runs up to him.

"Alright, I guess we're safe for now- Guh!" Hayate is taken by surprise as he is embraced by Izumi. "S-Segawa-san?"

"Hayata-kun... It's you isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"She refers to the first time you met her." Judas explained.

"Eh? When did I...?" He asked in a whispering tone.

"You know... You remember the time when you were still training at the academy and that you saved a girl from a dog when you were on your way to the rest room?"

"...? ...! Ah!" Seems like he remembered. "Segawa-san..." He stares at the girl who is hugging him.

"You remember? You do do you? Yes, it is you!" She exclaimed happily as she tighten her grip much to the confusion of Risa and Miki.

"Huh?" Both have a confused expression on their faces.

"What is this...? A drama romantic scene...?" Risa asked.

"More like an opera..." Miki said.

"I prefer it to be called a drama romantic scene as the brown hair said." Judas said.

"Oh Hayata-kun, we meet again!"

"S-Segawa-san, calm down." He is mercifully set freed at little. Izumi has still not loosen her grip on him though. "Segawa-san... So it was you during that time... right?"

"Hm! And you are that boy who saved me right?"

"That time? Can either of you tell us what's going on?" Risa asked.

Izumi let goes of Hayate. "Uh well... ha ha... It was six years ago during our field trip..."

"Huh?"

Later...

Izumi and Hayate told them the story. "I see... So you guys met six years ago in Wales. Huh. We were in England too but in a different location." Risa said recalling the field trip in their childhood days. "Well, that's good I guess. This is quite a reunion for you two."

"Ah!" Izumi said cheerfully as always.

"That is correct." Hayate said.

"Hm. Well, good for you I suppose. Well anyway, I'm surprised you didn't told us the story Izumi. We've been your friends for a long time now and you didn't share us this?"

"Uh well... I... can't share something that embarrassing ha ha..."

"Embarrassing? You're telling us that you found love and you are embarrassed to speak about it?"

"Uh well... ha ha..."

"Huh. I guess that's just how things are huh? Sigh. Oh well. Ja, romeo,(She refers to Hayate) lead the way. We'll find our to the others."

"Oh o-kay. Ja uh... follow me everyone." Hayate is not much of a leader. But he did performed leadership during one training in the academy so he has at least some experience in it. "Ja, let's go." They made their way to the deeper part of the room.

Meanwhile, at Nagi and Maria...

So far the two of them manage to sneak by unnoticed by the monsters that are lurking in the pathways. But who knows when they're luck will run out. "Hm..." Maria takes a look at the surrounding while she and Nagi are behind a wall near a stair. Seems like the coast is clear. "Let's go." She said and Nagi nods. They both made their way but...

Stomp! "Grooaarr!" Their luck has just run out!

"Gyaah!"

"Maria!"

"Gg!" Maria takes Nagi with her and they run at the opposite direction.

"Grooaarr!" The cerberus looking monster didn't avert its eye on them. "Grooaarr!" It chases them.

"Grooaarr!" Then more monsters show up. One is Minotaur looking monster. The other two are wolves.

"Grrr!" Both are hungry for some blood. ...human blood. "Grooaarr!" They chase them as well.

"Are they after us?" Nagi asked frightened.

"Huff huff! I think so." Both she and Maria run for the stairs the leads down to the deeper part of the temple. But they're not safe there though...

"Oh no what do we do... Mom..." Flashback of Nagi's mother came to her on how she treasured her dearly and how priceless she is to her. "Mom... Mom!" Nagi yelled in her thoughts.

Somewhere else...

Sharp! "...Huh?" Hayate seems to have heard her plea and so did Judas.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Ah... It's Nagi-san..."

"Ah. Someone she knows must have sent us that... 'message'... to help her."

"'message'?"

"Just putting it to words. It could be her mother... That girl has no mother so I guess it's safe to say that her mother died."

"Died?"

"Ah... And it seems it was by the hands of that girl's grandfather... That old man that was killed by that guy in black."

"You mean..."

"Ah. That old man is more corrupted than you thought. Well, anyway, you should answer her plea for help."

"Hm. That goes without question." He then turns to the trio who are following behind him. "Hurry up guys! Nagi-san and Maria-san are in trouble!"

"Eh?" They asked.

"Hurry!" Tap, tap, tap! He and Judas run ahead! Well, actually, Judas is floating.

"H-Hey! Hayata-kun!" Izumi called out.

"Wait up!" Risa said as they follow behind him.

Back to Nagi and Maria...

"Huff! huff! Ah!" Maria continues running down the stair way while carrying Nagi on her arms since she's not much of a sports**(Note: She doesn't like exercising much from what I've learned.).**

"Maria, are they coming to get us?" She asked frightened.

"There's a door there. I think we should be safe-"

Crash! "Grooaarr!

"Gyah!" Another cerberus looking monster emerged from the door they were about to enter and the impact of the broken door knocked both of them down. "Ah!" They turn to their killer then...!

"Grooaarr!" It raises its claws on them...!

"Gyaaah!" Both girls cover themselves then...!

"HIYAA!" STRIKE!

"Grooaarr!" Bonk! Rescue has arrived.

"Huh?" Both girls open their eyes to see Hayate.

"Hayate...kun."

"Hayate!"

"Daijobou?" He asked. The monster was sent flying towards the wall.

"Hey, Nagi, Maria-san!" The trio arrive. "Daijoubou?" Izumi asked as kneels beside them.

"Everyone... You're safe!" Maria said delightened.

"Hayate." Nagi turns to their savior.

"Daijobou. Nagi-san. Everything will be okay."

"Ah..." Nagi could have sworn that she saw her mother behind Hayate and she's rubbing his cheeks... "O...kaa-san...?"

"Hm..." Nagi's mother... or perhaps her spirit nods.

"Eh?" Hayate is of course confused from her words since he cannot see her.

"..." Judas can though. Well, he's a spirit himself. "Here to guide your daughter huh?"

"Hm." She nods with a gentle smile. She then comes to her daughter to guide her through the fog that is blocking her true self at the moment.

"Hm." Judas decided to help.

"Yosh, you guys stay back. I'll deal with these guys! Hiyaa!" Slice! Slice! Slice! Hayate battles the monsters!

"Grooaarr!" Each of them falls one by one.

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi said.

"..." Nagi watches him battle the abominations.

"Nagi..." Her mother rubs her head.

"Okaa-san... Why are you...?" Her mother simply smiles at her.

"Hn." Judas then saw fit to guide her through the fog that is blocking her as her mom requested of him.

"Ah..." Nagi then finds herself in a very dark place with no light that can be found. "This is...?"

"So... you're ready to live in Truth?"

"Huh?" Judas shows up before her. "Ah, wh-who are you!"

"My name is not important. Anyway, here's your mother." Nagi's mother appeared beside him.

"Okaa-san! Wh... What's going on?"

"Be at calm Nagi. There's nothing to be afraid of." She kneels before her daughter and gently rubs her head.

"Okaa-san... What's going on...?"

"Just like this fog you are currently trapped in, those monsters that are scaring you are no different from the delusions." Judas said.

"Eh?"

"He's right Nagi." Her mom said.

"What fog? I don't-"

"Here." He points on a certain direction. Flash!

"Ah!" The place suddenly becomes very bright, making her avert her eyes. Judas has done the same to Hinagiku, Yue and Izumi now. "Eh?"

"See how bright the world is? This is reality. And no fog of deceit can alter it. That delusion you were clinging to was turning you ugly. Fortunately for you, there's someone who is willing to protect from all these delusions." Judas points on another direction. An image of Hayate fighting the monsters appear.

"Hayate!"

"That young man will look after you Nagi." Nagi's mom said.

"Okaa-san..."

"I promise you that I'll always be with you and intend to keep that promise."

"Ah, so don't worry about you mother not being with you. Though you may not see her, she's very close to you, much closer than you can imagine." Judas assures her.

"You..." She turns to her mother who simply smiled. Then tears began to flow from her eyes. "*sob* *sob* Okaa-san!" She embraced her beloved mother.

"Hmhm." She hugs her back.

"Hn." Judas watches them with delight. "Now then," He kneels before her and places his hands on her shoulders. "About how you will live from now on, how about being under his care." He refers to Hayate who he points on the image that she is watching.

"You mean...?"

"Ah. Be with him. He'll look after you. Oh, and fix that attitude of yours." He of course refers to her spoiled attitude. Maybe now she'll be a proper ojou-sama.

"..." She again turns to her mother who simply smiled again. "Okaa-san... Hm. Okay. I understand." She gives a warm smile of her own. At then, the all of the fog that is still remaining has been lifted, thus allowing her true self, who is very loyal and loveable to her friends and love ones, especially towards Hayate now as she has fallen for him, to emerged. " I love you, Okaa-san." She embraces her mother.

"Hm. I love you too, Nagi."

"Hn. Now," Judas has finished guiding her.

"Ah." Nagi finds herself back to Maria's arms and the trio are beside her. Hayate is fighting the monsters.

"Hiyaa!" Slice!

"Grooaarr!" Hayate has finished off the last of the monsters. They all dissolve on the ground simultaneously.

"...Hayate." Nagi stands up. She is no longer the spoiled childe she was once, but now she's a more mature child who is faithful and loyal to her friends and love ones.

"Nagi?" Maria has taken notice of her change of expressions. Right now, she has a much more calm expression which makes her cute. Everything that is in Truth, is beautiful after all.

"..." She walks up to Hayate.

"Whew." He wipes off the blood on his forehead, draws back his rapier, "Hm?" then he turns to her. "Nagi-san, daijobou?"

"...Hm. Arigatou. You saved us again." She said smiling. Her smile is beautiful now and she has become quite attracted even to Hayate.

"Oh uh... N-No problem." Hayate said blushing followed by thought, 'wow... she seems... different.'

"Ora, Maria, say thanks as well."

"Oh uh... A-Arigatou-gozaimasu, Hayate-kun." She said bowing.

"Oh uh yeah. Well anyway, we better get out of here." Hayate said.

"Ah, we'll have to find the others. They could be anywhere." Risa said.

"Ja, let us go together. We'll find the others and join them."

"Huh?" Everyone has taken noticed of Nagi's change of personality. "Heh, since when did you become mature? Anyway, let's go."

"Hm." And they made their way deeper to the temple.

Meanwhile, back to Negi and the other three(four if counting Chamo)

Right now, they are at the mid-bottom level of the temple which means they are almost at the deepest part of the temple which its walls resemble a cave in. "..." Negi checks to make sure that the coast is clear. They are hiding on a wall on the middle of the pathway. "Alright... It seems there's no monsters around here."

"I hope the others are okay. I wonder how Katsura and our other squad mates are capable in these kind of situations. I think we can only rely on you and Ayasaki-kun, Negi-kun." Haruna said.

"Hm. Daijobou, we'll protect all of you!"

"Hai, hai. Isn't that great Nodoka, Yue?" She elbows at Nodoka and winks at Yue which made them blush.

"..."

"Would you just focus on our position, Haruna...?" Yue said.

"Hai, hai."

"Okay, let's go." And they made it to the stairs that is on the other side of the hallway they are in and began climbing down.

KEPLUNK! "Gyaah!" ...! ...Of course, there could be trouble in the ways...

"Sasaki-san!" "Makie!" "Makie-san!" "Ojou-chan!"

"Gyaah!" The Narutaki twins are the next to emerge out of the pathway that is just below Negi and the three that is connected to the stairs.

"Fuka-san and Fumika-san!"

"Where did you guys came-"

Crash! "Grooaarr!" ...! A cerberus looking monster emerged out of the pathway they came from!

"Gyaah!"

"Everyone! Tch!" Negi draws out his swort sword! "Get away from them!" Whoosh! He jumps towards it!

"Negi-kun!" "Aniki!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Grooaar?" The monster turns to Negi only to... Slice! "Grooaarr!" ...only to be cut in half. It falls to the ground then dissolve.

"Negi-kun!" "Negi-chan!" Makie and the Narutaki twins said with tears on their eyes. They seem to have escaped the monsters in the temple for some time now. They may perhaps have been able to do this due to their training as rangers in the academy that involves when one is on a 'hot spot' situation or in what others may say, a 'getting out of the frying pan' situation. They basically means the same thing since it means getting out of in a situation where in when one is outnumbered by their enemies. "Negi-chan~!" They all cling on the boy.

"Ah! O-Ora, come on, it's safe now." He said trying to brush them off but they are stucked onto him like they've been sticked together by a tremendous, effective, glue branchise. "Ora..."

"Negi-chan~ You save us..." The Narutaki twins said clinging onto him.

"Negi-kun." Makie felt like she has been granted a messiah by God. That messiah is of course Negi. Though that is only a matter of speaking but in Makie's perspective, she has been saved so that makes Negi a messiah or a savior.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Haruna walks up to them follow by Nodoka and Yue.

"Y-Yeah, we're okay but..."

"But what?"

"There are monsters following us. They're gonna be here at any second!"

Bonk! Bonk! ...! Something is banging up against the wall! "Wh-what was that?" Yue asked.

"I think that's..." Haruna said. And then...

Crash! Crash! "Grooaarr!" ...! Two cerberus looking monsters came crashing down from the ceiling!

"Gyaah!" The girls screamed.

"That's not exactly what we are looking for! We're looking for our friends!" Haruna said jokingly to which no one's amusement.

"This is no time for jokes Haruna-san!" Nodoka said.

"Yeah! We have to get out of here!" Fuka said.

"Grooaarr!" The monsters charge at them!

"Aniki!" Chamo implores Negi to protect the girls.

"Hm. Okay, here goes! Hiyaa!" Blast! He crushed his persona card then...! Slice! Slice!

"Negi!" "Negi-kun!"

Slice! Negi succesfully dispatched the two monsters but then... Crash! "Grooaarr!" A huge one emerged from the ceiling in front of them!

"Whoa!" Haruna exclaimed.

"What is that!" Makie exclaimed.

"Ah...!" The monster has the appearance of gigantic worm with a large circular mouth with sharp teeths all over it. Negi has to make sure that it doesn't get near the girls since it is apparent that it can burrow through the ground and emerge out of nowhere without anyone's expectation which is something to be dreaded of since it can mean their deaths will be in an instant should they get attacked by it. "What should we do, Chamo-kun?"

"Hm... If only Aniki-judas is here. Hm, I guess we'll just have to rely on you for now Aniki. You can do it! Get that hideous worm!"

"Hm, okay!" Negi prepares himself then...

Crash! ...! "Grooaarr!" A debris then came falling down on the monster, making it unable to move. On top of the debris is... "Negi-chan!" ...Ayaka, Kaede and Kufei.

"Yukihiro-san!" "Inchou!"

"Ku fei!" Haruna said.

"Kaede-nee-chan!" The Narutaki twins said.

"Yo! Thought we could drop in." Kaede said.

"Hello, everyone! Hee hee!" Ku fei said waving at them.

"Negi-chan! Gyah!" Ayaka is about to run up to Negi but then the debris is shaked off by the monster.

"Grooaarr!" It tries to remove the debris that is preventing it from getting out of its predicament.

"Gyah! You... You dare try to stop me from loving my Negi-chan! You will pay a thousand fold!" Flames of anger ignite behind Ayaka.

"Whoa!" Making Kaede and Ku fei back away from her a little.

"Ah, inchou!" Fumika said frightened by the class rep's burning fury.

"Gah, and this is why you must not get in inchou's way." Haruna said.

"Hmhm. Yeah huh?" Fuka said frightened as well.

"Ge..." Even though ichou is trying to help her beloved Negi, he himself is frightened by her. Ah, the irony.

"Stay down you beast!" Stomp!

"Grooaarr!" The monster is crushed by the debris that Ayaka is stepping on to increase the weight, making it agonize in pain. "Grooaarrr!" Splat! It is squashed on the ground.

Its blood has been spilled on the group(Negi's group). "Eww!" Haruna, Makie and the Narutaki twins said. The monster's blood is all over their ranger attires.

"Gross!"

"Yuck!" The Narutaki twins said.

"Gah, now I'm gonna be washing this uniform for a week." Haruna said.

"At least the monster is vanquished." Yue said.

"Yeah huh?" Nodoka said.

"Hey, not that I'm not grateful to inchou and all, but she didn't have to shower with blood." Haruna said.

"Negi-chan!" Ayaka jumps off the debris and embraces her beloved Negi.

"Gah, Y-Yukihiro-san."

"Daijobou? You're not hurt are you?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine. Ora, you don't have to..."

"Guh... Can't... breathe..." Chamo, who is being squashed by her hug, said trying to get off Negi's shoulder.

"Hm. Daijobou, I'm here now." Inchou said treating the young boy like he is her younger brother.

Kaede and Ku fei jump off from the debris, with the monster below it, as well. "Ja, are you guys okay?" Kaede asked.

"Hm! We're fine Kaede-nee-chan!" The Narutaki twins said.

"But we still haven't found the others. We need to regroup with them." Haruna said.

"Hm. I see. Ja-"

"Everyone!" ...! Hayate's voice is heard. Keplunk. "Ah, there you guys are! Ah, Springfield!" Hayate and the other members of their group came out of the pathway that is above Negi's group.

"Ayasaki-san!"

"Guys!" Nodoka said relief that the others are alright.

"You came." Yue said.

"Hey, you guys are alright!" Risa said as the groups rejoin. "Yosh, now all we have to find are Suirenji, Kagurazaka, Konoe-san, and Sakurazaki-san."

"Don't forget about Hina as well." Miki reminded.

"Oh, right. Where is she by the way?"

"Ahh!" ...! That was Hinagiku's voice.

"Huh?" Everyone turns above then...

"Ahhh!" Hinagiku is falling down!

"Hina!" "Hina-chan!" "Katsura-san!" "Hinagiku-san!"

"Ahhh!"

"Hinagiku-san!" Flash! Hayate uses the Hero Spell that was provided by Judas, giving him angel wings then... Whoosh! Catch! "Hinagiku-san!" He caught Hinagiku in mid-air.

"Hayate-kun..."

"Hinagiku, what happened?"

"Uh... well..." She said trying to avert her eyes on him. Their situation right now gives a flashback of the romantic moment in the Sanzenin building the other day. "It is because..."

"Wohohoho!" ...! That hollow voice... Crash! ...!

"Wh-What the!" Risa exclaimed.

Hayate goes back to them with Hinagiku on his arms. He's holding her in bridal style. The thing that just fell is... "Wohohoho! I caught you again!"

"You again!" Haruna said. It is the golem earlier.

"How did you get down here?" Risa asked.

"Wohoho! This labyrinth has a lot of paths. One can always lead to the same path of the other people are walking. Wohohoho!"

"Gee..."

"We don't have time to play games with you! Quick, guys! Into that way!" Hayate said. Everyone does as he say and they all run to the pathway where Makie and the Narutaki twins came from. "Catch up with us if you can!" He said following the others. Hinagiku is still on his arms.

"Wohoho! You won't escape me!"

Tap, tap, tap! Everyone runs forward towards the end of the pathway. "Where are we going?" Negi asked while running.

"We need find Suirenji-san and the others. Judas-san went to find them." Hayate said.

"Eh? Where is he?"

"Still searching I guess."

"Judas?" Hinagiku heard their conversation.

"Eh? Oh uh it's... it's nothing!"

"Y-Yeah! We're just mumbling Katsura-san!" Negi said adding Hayate's defense.

"Hm." Hinagiku is not convinced however.

Meanwhile...

Judas flies through a lot of walls as he searches for the other four. "Tch. Where in the world are they? Hm?" He then spotted Luca, followed by Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna, running on the pathway where he is currently in. "Ah, there they are. Good, now, I need to inform Ayasaki of their location." He is about to leave but then...

Crash! ...! "Grooaarr!" A cerberus looking monster came crashing down. It's no harm to him however as it cannot see or sense him for that matter. Crash! Crash! More monsters came crashing down.

"...This could get messy." He realizes that Luca and the others are heading straight to them based on the layout of the temple that he has come to memorize due to him being able to roam free without having to worry about being harmed by the monsters of this place. "I better hurry up."

Back to Hayate and the group...

Tap, tap! "Huff! huff! Ah." They have come across an intersection. Hayate, who is still carrying Hinagiku, and Negi are the ones leading them.

"Did we lose him?" Nagi asked.

"I think so." Maria said.

"I don't think he followed us." Risa said. The golem seem to have not intended to chase them. It could be because that his size is not suitable for the pathway as he is large to enter the door from the very long stairway that they came from.

"What should we-" Crack! "Guh!" ...! The ground is suddenly destroyed!

"Gyaah!" Everyone manage to hang on to the sides except...

"Maria!" Nagi exclaimed. Maria has fallen to the darkness below!

"Maria-san!" Whoosh! Hayate jumps into the darkness as well to rescue her!

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed.

"Ahhh!"

"Hn!" Whoosh! Hayate spreads his white angel wings to quicken his pace!

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"Hayata-kun!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Hey." Judas comes through the ceiling above them.

"Judas-sa-" Negi covers his mouth, forgetting that they could see Judas.

"Hey, how's the situation? Where's Ayasaki?"

"Uh... well..." He stares down.

"Down there?"

"Maria-san fell and..."

"...? ...Oh, I see. Ja, I'll see what aid I can give." He follows Hayate to the darkness.

"Judas-san!" Negi said in a whispering tone.

"Now what do we do?" Nagi asked.

"I don't know. We better worry about ourselves first though. It's not gonna do us any good if we fall there as well." Risa said. They all climb up from the edge of the hole.

At Maria...

"Ahh!" She continues to fall down. Her thoughts are, 'Ah, am I going to die here...? ...Is this it? This is the end for me? ...' A wave of regrets came to her as she continues to fall down. From her perspective, everything is moving slowly. The rubbles that fell down along with her are falling in a slow pace and she herself, is falling in a slow pace. She gives off a sad expression as her sight becomes gray as if the world as lost its colors. "Sigh... " She closes her eyes as tears pour out of her eyes. 'This is it huh... ...I always knew that my life would end in a tragic way... That has been my fate ever since I graduated from highschool. I'm not like all teenagers. Most of them are going on dates, having fun with friends and all I ever did was do my student council duties in the clocktower of Hakou Academy**(Note: She is the previous president of the student council in Hayate no gotoku. This is mirroring that past of hers.)**.I wasn't able to enjoy my highschool days... ...I didn't even know what my family name is. But... None of that matters now." She is about to come in contact with the floor below... "I'm..."

Whoosh...!

'...doomed.' More tears pour out of her eyes at the thought of certain doom. ...That's just what she thinks however as...

Whooosh... Whoosh! "Maria-saaan!" A certain young man who will guide her to the Truth comes to her rescue!

"Ah!" She opens her eyes, the world has regain its color, everything returns to normal pace and above her is...

"Ahh!" Hayate reaches out his hand to hers.

"Hayate...kun..."

Then Judas comes flying down with his gaze focuses on her. "Give out your hand please." He said with only her can hear his voice.

"..." She does so then...

"Ah!" As Hayate reaches out for her hand... Flaash!...

"...A're? This place is...?" She finds herself in very bright place. There are small lights flying everywhere. This place is like Heaven. "How did I...?"

"It seems that traumatic experience of yours has snapped out of your delusions."

"...!" She turns around to see Judas who comes flying down. "You are...?"

"I'm a friend sort to speak. So, are you ready to live in Truth?"

"Truth?"

"Ah, you have been living in a delusional world for some time now. It cannot last. All delusions eventually come to an end and in its place, the light of the Truth will rise up and vanish all of the fog for the brand new days that will come to you."

"Brand new... days?"

"Ah. That being said, you need someone to cling to."

"Someone?"

"Ah, someone who will guide you to those beautiful days. Someone like..." Judas points on a certain direction. An image of Hayate reaching out to her appear. "Someone like him."

"Hayate-kun... But... He's... younger than I and..."

"Your age matters not. All love are permittable. Just as teenagers can love ten year old children(he's referring to Negi and the Negima girls), someone like you is capable of loving someone as him."

"I... I can love... Hayate-kun...? Be his... girlfriend?"

"Ah. So, how about it?"

"..." She looks at the image of Hayate. Her thoughts are, 'Is this love? Love at first sight? I read in a story book that love-at-first sights are experiences that a lot of people experience and that this is a sign for them that they have found the one they are destined to love. Is this... have I found the one I am destined to love? Hayate-kun...'. She turns to Judas, who simply gives her a nod. "Hm." And she gives a nod of her own. Then she smiles with tears pouring out of her brown eyes. 'So da ne... I thought when I first met this beautiful person... This Hayate-kun... I felt a feeling of hope. A hope that I will yet find happiness in my life. I may not have been able to enjoy my highschool days but I can now start enjoying my life. Together with Nagi... With her friends and... ...and Hayate-kun..." Flaash! "Ah." She finds herself falling again. Hayate is about to reach her hand.

"Ahhh!" Catch! He successfully caught her before she could reach the floor. "Maria-san."

"Ah." Hayate then flies back upward. Maria enjoyed watching him as they fly back to the top where everyone is waiting. For her, the path they are flying up to is a portal that leads to the brand new days that Judas spoke of. The past has come and gone and now, new beautiful days awaits her. She will be with her Nagi and her friends... Negi and the other rangers and... ...and Hayate.

"Hmph." Judas gives off a delighten smile as he flies back up as well.

"Ah, Judas-san."

"Hm." He gives a thumbs up for rescuing Maria, not just from saving her from the fall, but also, for being her morning star(this is the same as shooting star) to the Truth.

"Hm." He gives him a thumbs up as well, much to Maria's confusion. She turns to his direction and finds no one since she cannot see Judas. But she figures that it might be him.

"Hm. Arigatou." That thanks was meant for Judas. She then turns to her savior. "Arigatou. Hayate-kun" That was meant for Hayate. She touches both of his shoulders and rest her head on the right.

"Maria-san?"

"..." No response. She seems to have fallen asleep from the comfort she received earlier.

"Hm." Hayate smiles at this._ Whoosh! _He quickens his pace to the top.

Back at Nagi and the others...

All of them are waiting for Hayate and Maria. "Hm?" Negi then spots a white thing below. "That is..."

"Hm? What is it?" Nagi asked.

"That's..." He points at the white thing.

"Everyone!" It's Hayate with Maria on his arms.

"Ayasaki-san!" "Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" "Ayasaki-kun!" "Hayata-kun!"

_Whoosh! _Hayate reached the top and he gently lies Maria on the ground. "Sorry it took so long." Everyone gathers around him.

"Ayasaki-san." Negi said.

"Ha ha. I'm fine Springfield.

"Hm." Both of them put their arms together as a sign of their friendship.

"Is she okay?" Haruna asked.

"She's fine. She's just sleeping." Hayate said.

"Hm. I guess she fainted huh?" Risa said.

"I think anyone would faint from that experience." Miki said.

"Yeah huh?"

"But at least she's fine!" Izumi said.

"Ah."

"Hm. That's right." Nagi said. She looks at Maria. Then she turns to Hayate. "Arigatou, Hayate."

"Ha ha. It's nothing. I only did what normal people would have done."

"Ha ha. You always say that."

Negi looks at Maria, who is sleeping with a smile. "I guess Ayasaki-san has shown her the Truth. Hm, that's good. With more people living in Truth, the world can become a much more bright place to live."

Judas comes flying down beside him. "Hey, how's everyone?"

"Ah, Judas-san. Everyone's fine. No monsters came and attack us."

"Hm. I see. Ja, I better lead you guys to the other four." He of course refers to Luca and the other three.

"Ah, Ja, everyone, should we get going?"

"Ah." Hayate carries Maria to his back. "I'll carry Maria-san. Let's go."

"Hm!" Everyone nods and they set off.

Back Luca, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna...

_Tap, tap! _The four of them continues running towards the end of the pathway then... _Crash! _"Grooaarr!"

"Ah!" They stop when a cerberus looking monster came crashing through the right wall.

_Crash! Crash! _Then two more came crashing down through the other wall and ceiling. "Grooaarr!"

"Oh great. More fighting." Asuna said.

"Leave it to me!" Setsuna said stepping forward.

"I'll back you up!" Luca said preparing to cast a supporting spell for Setsuna but then...

_Crash! _"Huh!" The right wall is suddenly destroyed. Amidst the smoke is...

"Kagurazaka-san!"

"Suirenji-san!" Hayate, Negi and the group.

"Ah!" "Everyone!" "You're okay!"

"It's about time you guys got here. What kept you?" Setsuna asked as Hinagiku draws out her sword and join her.

"We could ask you the same question. Falling for a trap earlier, we could have made our way through without having to dealing with these monsters if you guys hadn't been fallen for those traps earlier, Sakurazaki-san." She said.

"Hmph, enough of this. Let's get these abominations!"

"Yeah!" Both enter into a fighting stance.

"Grooaarr!" The monsters attack! "Grooaarr!" All of them are aiming for the two girls!

"Here, this should help!" _Flash! _Luca summons her persona and casted Masukuja on the two.

"Huh?" Hayate and Negi are surprised by this since they did not know that Luca is a persona-user.

"Suirenji-san, you...?"

"Hm. As I expected." Judas said as if he has expected this.

"Huh?"

"Ancients were the first ones to discover about the personas so it's no surprise that she can summon hers since she has Ancient blood within her."

"Huh. Suirenji-san..."

"Ah!" *Masukuja* _Flash! _Pink light has enveloped Hinagiku and Setsuna, giving them strength.

"Ah..." Both girls prepare themselves then... "Hiyaa!" They charge at the monsters! _Slash! Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" _Bonk! _They succeeded in pushing back the monsters. But...

"Grooaarr!" They did not kill them however. They seem to have become more aggravated than before. They must have been empowered by the temple itself as it is the one producing them in order to protect the one that is being kept on the bottom floor of the temple. The temple must be feeling threaten for it to do this. Perhaps it sees the group as a threat as they intend to go to the deepest part of the temple with the intent of stopping the real threat... Sera.

Meanwhile, at the deepest part...

"..." Sera is sitting on the ground with his back resting on the wall. "...They are here. Huh. Ikusa's younger brother... Ayasaki Hayate. Hmph. It may fate that I have come to meet him in person. Just as it was my fate to discover about my origin..." _Shock! _A lightning bolt struck as he said that. It seems to be raining outside.

Outside the temple...

"Hm. It started raining. I hope ojou-sama is okay." Klause is looking through the window in the cockpit of the plane.

"Mmgh." With him is the white tiger. He seems to be whining for some reason.

"Daijobou. They'll be fine. Anyway, you must be hungry. Come, I'll give you something to eat."

"Argh!" He becomes excited.

Back to Sera...

"Those two Ancients will soon arrive here. They intend to retrieve the jewel." His Shadow is replaced by Jehovah's shadow.

"My son. You know what you must do yes?"

"Hai, Mother. I'll let those two take what they have come for. And then... ha ha ha... And then I will ultimately send them all to the Promised Land. HA HA HA!" _Shock! shock! _The sound of the lightning bolts echoed along with Sera's insane laugh around the temple.

Somewhere else...

"Hm?" Athena was able to hear it but is uncertain of where the source of the voice came from.

"What's the matter?" Her younger sister, Evangeline, asked.

"Is it an enemy? Where? Where is it?" Machina asked being overprotective of his two mistress.

"Shut up, Machina! Chachamaru, restraint him. Don't let him go unless we say otherwise."

"Hm. Understood, master." Their other servant does so.

"H-Hey!" Machina is restraint by her.

"As master's command, I shall not let you go until she has given me the order to do so."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Shut up! What is it, onee-chan?" Evangeline asked.

"Hm. Probably nothing. Let's go. The jewel is just up ahead." They continue onward.

Back to Hayate and the group...

"Hiya!" _Slash! Slash! _Hinagiku and Setsuna continue battling the monsters while Hayate and Negi are making sure that they don't reach the girls.

"Are we just gonna stand here and watch?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah, is there something we can do or anything?" Risa asked.

"Well..." Hayate said followed by the thought, 'Right now, we have to protect everyone. Me and Springfield have personas so only us and... Suirenji-san... Can she fight? Judas-san told me that her persona is not battle oriented and that it is only capable of giving support in battle. Right now I guess all we can do is protect everyone.'.

"Hm?" Judas turns to his right. Something seems to be stirring from that direction. "Hmm..." He takes a closer look then... "...!"

"Hm?" Hayate notices his that he is troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Something is coming..."

"Huh?"

"What's coming?" Negi asked.

"The strongest defense of the temple..."

"Eh?" Both asked.

_Slash! slash! _Hinagiku and Setsuna continue holding the monsters at bay until... _Crash! _"GROOAARR!"

"...!" Both are taken by surprised by the huge monster that is stucked on a wall with its torso, hands and head are the only things that are outside the wall that came through the same wall of what seems to be a part of its body**.(Note: This monster has the same physical description of the demon gate in FF7 when Cloud and his party were about to exit the Temple of The Ancients when Caith Sith was going to sacrifice himself.)**.

"Wh-What is this!" Hinagiku asked.

"I... I don't know. It's..." Setsuna said trying to find the right words to describe it.

"Ah..." Everyone is in awe of its sudden appearance.

"Wh-Wh-What is that?" Haruna asked frightened.

"Like Sakurazaki-san said, it's a monster that is a complete mystery." Yue said.

"Oh like I don't know that?"

"Now's not the time for that! We gotta deal with that ugly freak!" Asuna said.

"GROOAARR!" _Slam!_

"Grooaarr!" The wall monster grabs one of the cerberus monsters.

"GROOAARR!" _Munch, munch. _...It ate it.

"Ew..." Asuna said disgusted by the blood that pours out its mouth.

"GROOAARR!" It reaches out for the other cerberus looking monster as it seems to be hungry to eat it as well.

"Grooaarr!" It tries to run away but...

_Slam! _"GROOAARR!" ...It wasn't fast enough. _Munch, munch._ Blood pours out of the wall monster's mouth and it tainted the floor.

"Grr..." Hinagiku and Setsuna are frightened at the sight of the blood as they see their own reflections on it. That looks like a scene of an horror movie in which two girls have witnessed a murder that is not done by a human but rather, a malevolent being that preys on humans. That alone is enough to scare anyone who has witnessed it.

"Uh... What... are..." Hinagiku stuttered as they slowly turn to the monster then...

"GRR" The monster licks the blood on its mouth then turns to them. "GROOAARR!"

"Gyaah!"

"Hinagiku-san!" "Sakurazaki-san!" Hayate and Negi come to their aid!

"Negi!" "Hayate!" Asuna and Nagi said.

"Hiyaa! Persona!" _Blast! Slash! Slash!_ They stop its mouth from reaching the two with their weapons with their personas mirroring their actions!

"Hayate!" "Negi!" The two girls with swords said.

"Hiyaa!" _Slash!_ Hayate pushed it back then...!

_Slash! Slash! _"GROOAARR!" The wall monster lunges forth its right hand towards them!

"Ah, Negi-kun!" Konoka exclaimed.

_Slam! _"Guh!" It's attack shaked the pathway, causing Hayate and Negi to fall to the ground with the walls and ceiling having been mercilessly damaged that left crackings all over them. This also makes it dangerous as the pathway has now lost its balance and is about to fall.

"Gyaah!" And everyone realizes that.

"Guh!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Ahh! It's gonna fall!" Haruna said.

"Everyone, we have to get out of here!" Luca exclaimed.

"Now you're talking, let's get out of here!" Risa said.

"Gyah!" The trio run for the other way.

"Hey, wait up!" Haruna and her two friends run for it as well follow by Ayaka, Ku fei and Kaede.

"Negi-chan!" Ayaka stays behind for a few second, before she is dragged by the two rangers who has some experienced in fighting. Though as she has displayed earlier, she may also has some experience in fighting as well or maybe she's just too determine to keep her beloved Negi safe from the clutches of the monsters of the temple.

"Hey! Over here! Come on!" Asuna said, imploring Hayate and Negi to get off the other side of the pathway as it is about to fall.

"Ah." They regain their composure then...

"GROOAARR!" The wall monster draws closer!

"Ah!" The two made a run for it but not before rescuing the two rangers with masculine personalities.

"Let's Sakurazaki-san!" Negi said taking Setsuna's hand.

"Ah, N-Negi! Ah!" She finds herself being dragged away by the ten year old boy.

"Hurry up Aniki!" Chamo, who is under his shirt, said.

"Hinagiku-san," Hayate carries Hinagiku in bridal style again. She has no problem with it though as she wants to show more of her femine side to the one she loves. "let's get out here." He takes her to the other side of the pathway but...

"GROOAARR!" The wall monster jumps to the other side as well and gives chase to them! 

"Gyaah! It's after us!" Izumi exclaimed.

"What should we do!" Konoka said.

"Daijobou, it won't be able to follow us once we're out of this hallway!" Asuna said.

"Let's go, Sakurazaki-san!" Negi said.

"A-Ah!" Though he's a ten year old boy, she has been impressed enough by him to trust him on situations like this.

"Everyone, wait up!" Hayate said.

"Huff! huff! Ah!" Luca is trying to catch up with them but it seems she's not much athletic like the rest of them.

"Hm?" Hinagiku has taken notice of that. "Hayate-kun, Suirenji is..."

"Huh?" He takes notice of her as well.

"Huff. huff. " _Crumble! _"Gyah!" The floor is suddenly destroyed due to a lack of balance!

"Suirenji-san!" Hayate quickly and gently, let Hinagiku down then rushes to Luca's rescue!

"Hayate-kun!"

"Suirenji-san!" _Whoosh! _He reaches out to her!

":Ayasaki-kun!" She reaches out to him as well. This is like a Romeo and Juliet scene in which Romeo is willing to die along with Juliet except that they're not going to have an unhappy ending just as those two did. For that is because...

"GROOAARR!" The monster is about to swallow Luca...

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed.

"Hmph." Judas suddenly points his right index on the monster, sending a ray of golden light.

"GROOAAR!" It pushes the monster a little, giving Hayate a chance to retiliate.

"Be a gentleman and die already you delusionary wall!" _STRIKE!_

"GROOAARR!" The wall is pushed back.

"Suirenji-san!"

"Ayasaki-kun." Romeo and Juliet are reunited, sort to speak.

"Suirenji-san, daijobou?" A romantic atmosphere is in the air...

"Hm. I'm fine Ayasaki-kun." Two children that have no parents and they have been able to find hope as the Truth blessed them with unique destinies that involves saving the world. What a perfect match. If the other girls would agree that is.

"Hm." Judas smiles with delight at the atmosphere.

"GROOAARR!" The monster is going to interfere it however.

"Hmph." Both Hayate and Luca are annoyed by it.

"Just a sec." Hayate said.

"Ah, it's okay."

Hayate prepares a powerful attack... "GROOAARR!" ...the monster draws closer.

"Give it to him." Judas said.

"Hm." _Chaarge. _Blue energies gather around Hayate then...! "Ahh!" *Morning Star* _BLAAST! _A golden star, that is much like a shooting star, is fired on the monster!

_Boom! _"GROOAARR!" It falls to the darkness along with the other side of the pathway.

"Hm." Hayate brushes off his hands then turn back to Luca. "Suirenji-san."

"Ayasaki-kun." Both of them hold hands despite that they are falling but they don't seem to mind this at all as they are just staring to each others' eyes.

"Ah..." Hayate rubs the back of his head, blushing.

"Heehee." Luca laughts at this.

"Hmph." Judas decided to help Luca lift all of the fog of delusion that is blocking her true self from emerging entirely. "Hey." He calls her out.

"Hm?" She then finds herself in a bright place with some fog covering the place. "This is...?"

"Need some help in vanishing these fog?" Judas comes flying down.

"Hm?" She turns to him. "You are...?"

"You have found the one who can guide you to the Truth. Be with him will you?"

"...? You mean Ayasaki-kun?"

"Ah, I suppose you can tell what I am and what this place is."

"This place is... ..."

"So, will you embrace the Truth entirely?"

"...Hm. I will."

Judas smiles with delight at this. "Hm, okay then. Ja, " _Snap. _He snapped his finger and with that, the place becomes very bright as the fog is lifted, allowing Luca to entirely embrace her true self, giving her persona additional abilities.

"Ah." She then finds herself holding hands with Hayate. "Ayasaki-kun." She calls him out smiling.

"Hm? Nani? ...!" Without warning, she embraces him. "Uwa, S-Suirenji-san?"

"I've decided."

"Eh?"

"I've decided that you'll be my boyfriend!"

"Eh... Eh!"

"You don't want to?"

"Eh? Uh no, it's... fine by me but..."

"Ontou?"

"Uh... yeah." ...He's powerless to resist her.

"Yata!" She embraces him even more.

_Flash! _"Huh?" Two white angel wings then emerged out of the back of Hayate's shoulders.

"Hmph. Heroes are always rewarded." Judas said.

"Hm." Hayate flies towards the other side of the pathway where Hinagiku is while holding Luca.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku said waving at them.

Hayate and Luca turn to each other. "Heehee." Both give a chuckle. Judas follows them.

Hayate let go of Luca as they landed. "Ja, we better rejoin the others. They're at the stairway." Hinagiku said pointing the stairway where they came from.

"Hm, let's." Hayate said.

"Hai! Let's go!" And they set off.

At the stairway...

The others are already there, waiting for the three. Maria is still sleeping when she was carried by Makie and Narutaki twins when they made they run from the wall monster. "Ah... Ahh..." She seems to have wake up.

"Ah, you are awake!" Fuka said.

"Ah... This is..."

_Keplunk. _The other three arrives. "Hm? Ah, Ayasaki-san!" Negi said.

"Hina!" Risa said.

"You guys came!" Izumi said.

They all gather to them. "Everyone, daijobou?" Hayate asked.

"Ah!" "Hm!"

"Everyone's up and ready. We can all go together now." Haruna said.

"Ah, now the gang's back together, we can start kicking some butts." Risa said to which her other two friends cheered which caused a sweat drop on the others' heads. "So, what do we do now?"

"I think it's time for us to go. ...Downstairs." Hayate stares at the darkness below...

"You think those two are already down there?" Risa asked referring to the Tennouso sisters.

"Could be."

"They are." Judas said as he appears next to Hayate. "I went to explore down there when I came to check on you all. I saw those two coming to the chamber of the Jewel."

"Chamber of the Jewel?"

"Ah, it's where the accursed jewel that the Ancients have tried to sealed away long ago is being kept, but those two are so deluded that they cannot even see the catastrophe that it will bring about upon the world and themselves should they use it."

"But, why would they after it? Don't they know how dangerous it is?"

"They don't. They have come to believe that it is the key to ultimate power. That is why it's called the Jewel of God."

"Jewel of God?"

"Ah, though do not be fooled by what it's called. It's something that was created by... by Jehovah 'herself'."

"Eh?"

"Ah, Jehovah fooled the Ancients, tricking them into believing that that jewel was created with the purpose of saving the world. 'She' was disguised as one of their elders, their leaders, during that time."

"Disguised?"

"Ah, Jehovah as you can tell is a master of deceit. 'She''s the cause of all the fog that has plagued the world and corrupted many people, humans and Ancients alike. Even 'she' is deluding herself. She believes herself as 'God'."

"God?"

"Ah, so be cautious when you and Springfield finally confront 'her'. Well, I wouldn't worry about her deceiptions since you two have the wild card."

"Why is that?"

"Because the wild card is something that the fog of delusions cannot deceived or defeat. With it, you two should able to see through her deceits. Well, that and I'll be there too to guide you two so do not worry about it."

"...Okay. Ja, everyone, let's go!"

"Hm!" And so, they venture into the darkness below...

Later...

The group go down to the darkness where their adversaries, the Tennousos and the one who was the first to arrive with an intent of killing all of them and with his 'mother' Jehovah giving him guidance, or more likely delusional ideals. With the Tennousos aiming to retrieve the dangerous jewel that is on the chamber of where Sera is right now, what is going to happen to these three parties? The showdown is about to begin! "Hey, are we almost there?" Risa asked.

"I'm not sure." Hayate said lighting the way with a flashlight that was given to him by Nagi. She thought of bringing one when they first entered the temple. It seems to have become useful after all.

Judas walks ahead, well actually he's floating, to see what's up ahead. "Hm..."

"What's the matter?"

"Last I check here, there was a room that is filled with gold coins."

"Gold coins?"

"Ah, though all of it are just replicas so don't bother looting them."

"Uh... Okay." Hayate turns to their friends. He wonders what will be their reactions if they see the gold coins that Judas mentioned.

They notice his stare. "Hm? What's the matter Hayata-kun?" Izumi asked.

"Oh uh..."

"Hey, look!" Negi said pointing a room with light eminating from it. "That room."

"What is that room? Is there someone there?" Haruna asked.

"The lights are on..." Nodoka said.

"Maybe someone is in." Yue said.

"Well, only one way to find out right?" Asuna said, implying that they should check the room.

They all nod in agreement and go to check out the room that Judas mentioned that has many gold coins inside. When they got in... "WOW!" Most of them exclaimed. There are a lot of pile of golden coins all over the place. These horde of coins is enough to make someone very wealthy. Perhaps more wealthier than the leaders of the world.

"Th-This is..." Risa and some of their friends such as Izumi, Haruna, Asuna, Konoka, Makie and the Narutaki twins are drooling at the sight of these horde of coins.

"W-Wow... So many... coins." Negi said. He's not someone who is aiming to become rich so he's not much attracted to the coins like the others are. In fact, these kind of things can make someone blind enough that they might become ignorant fools.

"Yeah... Huh?" The same can be said about Hayate.

"Huh. I knew it would come to this." Judas said not surprised by their friends reactions as they enter the room of riches, sort to speak. Though they're not really gold coins as Judas mentioned earlier that they're just replicas.

"It took you a while to get here." ...! A voice said. Turning to it they see... "We have been waiting for your arrival." ...Machina. Alongside him is Chachamaru.

"You... You're that guy from before!" Asuna said.

"And that is...?" Nodoka asked about Chachamaru's identity.

"My name is Chachamaru Karakuri. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said bowing like a maid.

"Uh..." Negi and their other friends are confused about her manner of greeting them as she does not seem to be hostile to them in any way.

"Hey! Don't forgot about our mistresses orders! We're here to dispose of them!"

"...!" Hearing that, Hayate and the others dismisses Chachamaru's greeting as they realized that she may be associated with the Tennousos.

"...I have not forgotten. Sa," She enters into a fighting stance. "let us oblige our masters' orders."

"...!" This alarmed everyone as they enter into fighting stance.

"Ah. We will dispose of you." Machina said as he enters into a fighting stance as well.

"This could get ugly guys." Asuna whispers.

"Hm. I hope this doesn't get escalated even further..." Konoka said.

"Unfortunately, the chance of that is very low." Setsuna said.

"Enough talk, let us go! Hiyaa!" Machina charges first! He's aiming for Hayate!

"Hn!" _Block! _He managed to block his fists with just his bare hands. At that moment however... "Hm?"

_Whoosh! _Chachamaru jumps upward then... "Activating combat mode." Her fingers turn into gun barrels.

"...!" Wh-What the!" Asuna exclaimed.

"She's a robot!" Konoka asked.

There is no time for questions however as... _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "Kyah!" Makie and the Narutaki twins duck for cover. So did Nagi and Maria.

"What the hell! You guys are trying to kills us?" Nagi said angrily.

"That's exactly what we intend to do. Grr!" Machina said trying to overpower Hayate with his strength but is having a hard time to do so as he is determine to protect their friends from him and Chachamaru.

"Grrr...! You... won't... get any near them! Hua!" He pushes back Machina then...! _Whoosh! Blast! _"Hiyaa!"

"Hn!" _Blast! Clash! _Both of them summon their personas, well actually Machina did not summon a persona but rather, a Shadow, and they clashed! "Grrr...!" _Claash...!_

"Hiya!" _Clash! _He pushes Hayate away then...! _Whoosh! _"Hiyaa!" This time it's his turn to attack.

Hayate prepares to block his attack but then... "Here, this should help you." _Flash! _Judas casted Infinity on him, making him invulnerable to any kind of attack, even...

"Hiyaa!" _Block! _...even Machina's deadly attack.

"What!" He is surprised by this phenomenon then...

"Hmph. Hiyaa!" Hayate pushes him away then...! "Hua!" *Megidolaon*

_Boom! _"Ugh!" Machina is blown away by the attack!

"Alright, Hayata-kun!" Izumi cheered.

"Nice going Hayata-kun!" Risa cheered as well.

"Grr... Dammit." Machina wipes off the blood from his mouth and gives Hayate a glare.

_Bang! Bang! _Meanwhile, Negi is dodging Chachamaru's every bullets as she continues firing on the group. The girls are taking cover while the ten year old boy is thinking on how he will attack the robot maid while dodging her every attack. "There must be someway I can get near her." He thought.

At then, Judas decided to intervine. "Hmph. Powers that can only harm others are meaningless." He said casting a barrier on Negi though he's not aware of it.

_Bang! Bang! _Chachamaru continues firing on Negi then... _Deflect! deflect! _"Ah...!" To her surprise, and that of the girls(Negima girls), her shots were deflected by an unknown force.

"Huh? This is...?" Negi asked.

"Now's your chance Springfield." Judas said.

He turns to him. "Judas-san... Hm, okay!" He rushes towards the robot maid!

"Negi-kun!" Both Nodoka and Yue exclaimed.

"Be careful Negi-kun!" Haruna exclaimed.

_Tap, tap! _"Aniki, be careful!" Chamo, who is still under his shirt, said.

"I know. Hiya!" _Whoosh! _He jumps towards her then...!

"Hn." Blue energies gather around her...

"Hiyaa!' _Blast!_

"Hn!" _Blast! Clash! _Both of them summoned their personas and clashed! _Claash...! _"Gr..." Chachamaru finds Negi a worthy oponent as she is having hard time blocking his attack.

"Grr...!" _Claaash...! _They broke off then...! "Hiyaa!" _Clash! _They clashed again. _Clash! Clash! _Then they continue attacking each other with the two of them either blocking or dodging their attacks.

_Clash! _The same can be said about Hayate and Machina. "Gr..!" _Claash...! _They broke of the lock then...! _Clash! Claash...! _They are lock on again.

"Grr...!" The two of them are trying to overpower one another. "Grrr... I won't let you reach Athena!"

"Grrr...! And I won't let you harm them!" _Claash...! _Hayate pushed him back from the girls.

"Ayasaki-kun." Luca said. She decided to aid him in the battle. "I need to support him. Ah." _Flash. _She summons her persona. "Ahh..." *Masukuja*

_Flash! _Pink light envelopes Hayate, making him faster. "Huh?" Machina is surprised by this and he turns to Luca. "That girl..."

"Hiyaa!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" Without warning, Hayate kicked him on his right cheek in a very quick pace, sending him flying. His pace is so fast that he was able to do it in just a blink of an eye.

_Clash! Clash! _"Gr..." Negi and Chachamaru continues their duel then... "Grr..." _Claash...! _They backed away from each other.

"You are stronger than I anticipated." Chachamaru said.

"Huff. huff. You as well. Were you trained by someone?"

"Ah. My master constructed me and trained me in battle. I was also given the power of persona much as you and some other humans do." She said without any signs of hostility towards Negi.

"Huh? She seems to be holding no grudge against Aniki. Is she just fighting him because she's been ordered to do so?" Chamo thought.

"Ja, why are you...?" Negi asked.

"My master and her older sibling is on their way to the chamber up ahead. The jewel that will bring peace to this world is the one that they're after." She of course refers to the jewel that Judas mentioned. The one that was created by Jehovah to which the Ancients mistakenly believe to be the key in saving the world. It's purpose however is the exact opposite of that. As Judas mentioned earlier, Jehovah is the master of deceit, thus it is no surprise that she was able to deceive many of the Ancients. "Ja, may I ask why do you intend to stop them from ridding the world of evil?" She asked the ironic question of which she's the one who is stopping Negi and Hayate from ridding the world of evil.

"That's uh..."

"You got it all wrong ojou-chan!" Chamo comes out of Negi's shirt. "Your masters are the ones who are unleashing evil on the world by using the jewel!"

"...? Pardon?" She dismisses her persona. "May you please expand on this?"

"..." Negi at first is uncertain. He turns to Chamo then to her. She seems to be not hostile in any way so he concluded that there may be no harm in explaining things to her.

_Clash! Clash! _Hayate and Machina continues their duel. "Hiya!" _Clash! _"Grr...!" Machina is getting frustrated at the nuisances that he suffered with in this fight. "Grrr... Huaa!" He tries to hit Hayate on the cheek but...

_Whoosh! _Hayate dodges his attack then...! "You're wide open!" _Strike! _He hit him on his cheek, sending him flying once again.

"Guh!"

"Hmph, cling on to delusions if you want but I tell you this now, delusions will only lead to madness."

"Argh... Ah." He tries to stand up, again, wiping off the blood on his mouth."Curse you... Very well. If it has come to do this, I guess I have no choice but to unleash the darkness withing me!" Dark energies gather around him.

"Huh!"

"Wh-What's he doing!" Asuna asked.

"So... Something is happenning to him..." Nodoka said.

"I think he's becoming stronger." Yue said.

"Ah." Negi takes notice of what's happenning so did Chachamaru. Negi explained to her about what Judas told him and Hayate earlier as they go down to the stairway in the darkness earlier. "Ayasaki-san!"

"Machina. Stop it." Chachamaru said but her words didn't reach Machina as he...

"Grrr...!" His eyes are becoming yellowish like a snake... "Sssrrraaa..." ...his mannerism is becoming of that of a beast... "Sssrrraaa... SSSRRRAAA!" _Flaash!_ ...He transforms into giant snake. "SSSRRRAAA!"

"Guh!" Hayate is taken by surprise at this.

"Gyaah!" So did the girls.

"Ah... Ah..." Negi is speechless at the phenomenon.

"Hm. Machina's snake-avatar form. It has been a while since he uses that form in battle." Chachamaru said not surprised by it as she may have expected that Machina would have transform into that.

"SSSRRRAAA!"

"Gyah!" Makie screamed.

"Wh-Wh-What happened to him?" Fumika asked frightened.

"He... He turn into a snake..." Fuka said frightened as well.

"Ah..." Everyone is speechless at his transformation.

"SSSRRA." He turns to Hayate. "NOW, LET US SEE HOW DELICIOUS YOU ARE! SSSRRRAAA!" He lunges his gigantic mouth towards him!

"Ge...!" Hayate becomes aware of this then...

"Get away from there!" Judas exclaimed.

"SSSRRRA!" _Whoosh! Crack!_ Hayate jumped out of his position, avoiding Machina's attack. "SSSRRA."

"Hiya!" _Slash!_

"SSSRRAA!" He managed to inflic a scar on his body but only a small scar. "SSRRAA!"

"Gr...!" _Snark! Snark! _Hayate tries to dodge his every bite using his ambidexterity skills then tries to counter attack by inflicting more scars on his body but again, they're only small scars.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku exclaimed. She goes to aid the one she loves.

"H-Hey, Katsura-san!" Setsuna calls her out but she just ignored her. "Oh great..."

"Now what?" Asuna asked.

"Gr. Huaa!" Setsuna draws out her sword and goes to aid her rival(Hinagiku is her rival in swordsmanship).

"Ah, Se-chan!" Konoka said.

"Great, what are we suppose to do?" Asuna asked.

"We'll help out as well!" Risa said. She and her other two friends along with Haruna and Yue and Nodoka are on a ruined pillar's opening where one can view the entire room. "Sa, that's why we have this." She brings out a grenade. She pulls it off then... _Pop!_ ...It turns out to be just a water grenade. "..." She stares at it and feels ridicilous of her boasting that they will help. "...I thought you brought the real thing..." She said to Haruna.

"Uh well... We're still rookies so... we're prohibited to use real weapons such as grenades. Ha ha..."

"Hello? We're in a dangerous situation here! How come we're prohibited to bring something like a grenade in this kind of situation!"

"I have one." Miki said bringing out a bomb of her own.

"...Where did you get that?" She hands it over to Risa.

"My parents has one. That one is a souvenir from their last strip in Australia." A sweat drop appears on everyone's head.

"...Yeah. Whatever." She pulls it off. "Oh! It's real!" She plays with it for a second then... "Hm?" She realizes that it's about to explode since she just pulled it off...

"Hey! What are you waiting for! Throw that thing away from us! Hurry!" Haruna said.

"Gyah!" She does so. She throws it towards Machina.

_Boom! _"SSSRRRAAA!" It exploded near his upper body.

This proves to be an advantage for Hayate. "Hm. They prove to be helpful after all."

"SSSRRRAA!" The explosion only slightly hurt Machina however. He turns his attention back to Hayate. "SSSRRRAA!"

"Uh oh!" _Snark! Snark!_ He dodges his bites again.

"Hayate-kun! You snake bastard, hiyaa!" _Stab! _

"SSSRRA!" Hinagiku stabbed her sword on Machina's body then she pulls it down, inflicting yet another scar on his body. "YOU LITTLE... I'LL EAT YOU FIRST!" He turns his attention to her.

"Ge...!" She becomes aware of this.

"Hiyaa!" _Stab!_

"SSSRRAA!" Setsuna does the same thing to Machina. Another scar has been inflected on his body. "SSRRAA! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE...!"

"You really are stubborn aren't you?"

"Hmph. I could say the same about you. You could have chosen not to help me." Hinagiku said to her rival as they enter into fighting stance.

"Huh. Can't do that. I can't let any of my fellow rangers to be put into harm."

"Huh. I guess that's just like you. Sa,"

"SSRRAA!" Machina turns his attention to the two girls then he turns back to Hayate.

"Hn..." And he notices this.

"SSRRA. I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER." He decided that he'll get rid of the girls first.

"Here he comes." Setsuna said. Machina comes closer to them, completely ignoring Hayate which will prove to be his fatal mistake.

"Huh. What a weak minded fool. Give it to him Ayasaki." Judas said.

"Ah." Hayate said then...

"SSRRAA! I WILL MAKE YOU TWO-" _Stab! _"SSRRAA!" He turns around to see Hayate stabbing him with his rapier that is empowered by his persona.

"You shouldn't just ignore enemies that are behind you you know."

"Yeah, or it will prove to be your undoing." Setsuna said.

"Ah, now it's time for your punishment." Hinagiku said.

_Whistle! _"SRRA?" Machina turns around to see Makie, the Narutaki twins, Ayaka, Ku fei and Kaede being on range point. They all carry bow guns with them that are aim towards the him.

"Yeah! Baka rangers on range!" Ku fei said.

"Ready for fire." Kaede said.

"Yosh, ja, everyone prepare to fire." Ayaka ordered.

"Just to let you know, I'm not taking your orders." Asuna said.

"I said prepare for fire."

"Hey, come on now you two, you guys can settle your dispute when mr. snake is not a threat anymore." Konoka said.

"Hmph." Asuna grumps to which she could only give a laugh.

"Anyway, ready aim...!" The rangers point at the gigantic snake in front of them.

"SSRRAA! NO!"

"Fire!" Both Ayaka and Nagi exclaimed. _Shoot! shoot! shoot! _They all fire at once!

_Pierce, pierce, pierce! _"SSRRAA!" A lot of holes have been inflected on Machina's body with blood pouring out of them. The arrows are stucked on his body which is quite painful for him.

_Whoosh! _"You need to be taught a lesson about respecting others Machina." Chachamaru said pointing her barrel finger tips towards the snake as she floats from the ground.

"SSRRA? YOU WOULD SIDE WITH THEM? YOU WOULD BETRAY OUR MISTRESSES?" Machina asked.

"No. But it is also my obligation to correct our mistresses should they make a mistake. Sprinfield-san told me about the jewel that they after. It cannot be retrieve no matter what or else the entire world will be doom."

"HUH? YOU WOULD BELIEVE THESE GUYS? THEY ARE HUMANS! HUMANS ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL EVIL IN THE WORLD! THEY MUST NOT BE TRUSTED!"

"You're wrong! Even though humans have made mistakes in the past, they have learned from it and even though some of them have become ignorant, it is only because of the fog of deceit that is everyone, including you!"

"FOG? HUH, YOU THINK I BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY LITTLE HUMAN? I'VE KNOWN HUMANS TO BE SELFISH CREATURES WHO ONLY CARE ABOUT THEMSELVES. THERE IS NO WAY YOUR KIND CAN BE TRUSTED."

"You're wrong Machina. Springfield-san spoke truth. It is because of the fog of deceiptions that humans have become blinded to the truth and so is our mistresses' people, the Ancients and so are you for that matter. You claim you have the power of your persona but in reality, that power you are using is that of a delusionary being called a Shadow." Chachamaru said.

"WHAT?"

"That's right. And I think it's about time you get a reality check." Hayate said holding his rapier tightly."Springfield, hold him at bay!"

"Hm!" Negi prepares to summon his persona.

"SSRA! YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU DEFEAT ME? I WILL DIE FIRST BEFORE I LOSE TO A HUMAN LIKE YOU!"

"Hn. You talk too much. The time has come for you to quit your charade and reality will be showed forth right straight into your face!" Hayate said.

"SSRRAA! YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING TO ME! SSRRAA!" He lunges forth at Hayate again then... _Bang, Bang, Bang! _"SSRRAA!" Multiple bullets suddenly inflected more holes on his body."SSRRAA! CHACHAMARU? WHY DID YOU..."

"Like I said, you need to be taught a lesson in respecting others." _Bang, Bang, Bang! _

"SSRRAA!"

"Yeah. Now... Springfield!" Hayate rushes towards him!

"Hai!" _Shoock...! _Electricity are gathering around Negi then... "Ahh... Ahhh!" His persona, Izanagi, generates more electricity then... "Ah!" *Thunder Call* _Zaaap!_

"SSSRRRAAA!" A field of electricity electrifies Machina, wounding him and knocking him down. Then at that moment...

"Ahh..." Brilliant lights gather around Hayate then... "You're about to learn a lesson. Delusions lead to madness. You have been clinging to a lot of delusions for a while now. And now, your delusions ,as well are you ego, are about to be shove off by reality." _Flash! _

"SSRRA?"

_Flaash... _The lights become a pillar then... "Ah... Ahh!" _Flaaash!_

"SSSRRRAAA!" They all rain down on Machina, and his body is burned by the blinding light. "SSSRRRAAAA!" _Boom! Boom!_

"Gyah!" "Guh!" The explosion has blown the girls away a little and the golden coins replica all over the room have all been blown away and dissolve into black mists signifying that all of them are mere illusions that is made of fog of delusions.

"Guh!" Negi is supported by Chachamaru as he is almost blown away by the explosion.

"Guah!" Hayate tries to maintain his composure.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku comes to support him but... _Boom! _"Gyah!"

"Hinagiku-san!" She's the one who ended up needing support.

"Hayate-kun."

"Daijobou." He holds her tightly.

"...Hm."

The smoke clears out, revealing a beaten and battered Machina, who is back to his human form, lying on the ground with his blood spilled on it. "Ugh... Ah..."

All of them gather around him. "...Are you okay?" Negi asked.

"Daijobou. He has suffered similar pain like this from our mistresses. He will survive." Chachamaru said causing a sweat drop on everyone's heads.

"Uh... Okay." Hayate said.

"W-Well... Th-Thank goodness we're safe. Ha ha." Maria said.

"Huh. Yeah. Though he's in bad shape." Nagi said.

"Ah... And the whole room is messed up." Risa said observing the damage that has been done on the room. With all of the replica gold coins gone, the entire room has a lot of space. "All the coins are gone."

"They weren't really coins you know." Miki said.

"Ha ha. Yeah. We had fake money back home too." Izumi said which caused a sweat drop on her head.

"Well anyway, I think we better get moving. Hey, you'll be okay right?" Hayate asked Machina.

"Ah... Ahh...:" He tries to speak but his throat seems to have been injured so he cannot speak coherently.

"I guess you're saying 'yes' right? Ja, stay there for a while. We'll come back for you later." Hayate said as he head for the next room.

"J-Ja, Chachamaru-san, are you coming with us?" Negi asked which surprised everyone.

"Huh? We're taking her with us?" Asuna asked.

"W-Well... She helped us earlier so..."

"Hey, this is our enemy here. Did you forget already that she tried to kills us earlier?"

"That's only because she was ordered by her master. And besides, we need all the help we can get." Setsuna said.

"That's right. Come on, Asuna. I'm sure she won't do that again." Konoka said.

"You have my assurance that I will not harm all of you until we reach my mistresses and tell them of what you know and if they should order me to attack you, then I will oblidge." Chachamaru said.

"See?"

A sweat drop appears on Asuna's head. "Yeah... How lucky we are to have her." She said jokingly.

"Ha ha..." To which Negi could only give a laugh.

"I think it would be better if we all proceed further. Ayasaki is waiting for us." Judas said.

"Ah, so da ne. Ja, let's go everyone."

"Hm!" Everyone nods in agreement and they all proceed to the chamber of the jewel that is at the end of this floor. ...All the while, Machina is lying on the ground groaning that they are cruel for leaving him behind without anything to aid him. Well... They say those who live in delusion will only ruin themselves and that's what happened to him. He'll live though as Chachamaru mentioned earlier, he has endured this kind of pain before, so everyone doesn't have to worry about him, at least for the time being since they have more important matters to attend to at the moment. Like the Tennousos for one and the other one is... A youngman that has been consumed by the fog and has become twisted and corrupted. A youngman who knew Hayate's older brother Ikusa and Negi's father Nagi Springfield. ...What horrible revelation awaits Hayate and Negi? They're about to find out!

Later... In a what seems to be a storage room...

The group enters a room resembling a storage room. The room is full of dust and there are a lot of storage lockers on the sides. "What is this place?" Risa asked.

"A storage room?" Makie said as they walk in, observing their environment.

"It sure is dusty around here. You think someone should ought to clean this room up." Haruna said.

"Sou dess ka ne?" Nodoka said.

"Hm?" Yue then notices something that is out of place amongst the stuff around the room. "Hey." She calls out the others.

"Hm? What's up?" Haruna asked.

"Take a look at this."

Everyone gathers around her. "This is...? ...!" Hayate dust off the object then to their surprise it's...

"A coffin!" Everyone asked.

"Wh-What is a coffin doing here?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's for decoration?" Konoka said.

"Heh, yeah right. Who's the idiot who would decorate their room with a creepy coffing like this?"

"You finally arrived." ...! A voice inside the coffin said.

"Wh-Who's there!"

_Sliide._ The coffin opens up. Inside is a young man... He's wearing a dark brown clothing with a black cape that is worn by vampires in horror movies. "I have been waiting for you all." He stands up from his resting place... If this is a scene of a vampire movie that is.

"Wh... Who are you?" Hayate asked.

"I am someone who is indebted to those two women who act like queens in the world." He said fixing his attire. "And you must be the ones who she mentioned as other persona-users." He said to Hayate and Negi.

"Huh? We?" Negi asked.

"Ah. So you decided to disobey your masters and bring them to them Chachamaru?"

"No. I am only correcting my mistresses mistakes." Chachamaru said.

"Mistake? Hm?" The young man then takes notice of Judas.

"..." It seems he can see him... Hayate and Negi are surprised by this.

"Um... Judas-san... He... He can see you?" Hayate asked in a whispering tone.

"Ah. It seems he's a gifted individual with a strong intuition. Strong enough that he can see me." Judas said.

"..." The young man turns to Hayate then to Negi, and then to Judas. "...Hm. I see." He seems to figure out their situation. "Well anyway, those two asked me to stay here to ensure that if all of you made it here, I will grant you passage to the next room." He said walking up to the end of the room. He places his hand on a what seems to be an verification device.

"What's that?" Asuna asked.

_Slide. _"...!" To everyone's surprise, a secret wall opens up.

"It's for verification. Those ensure that only you people would get passed through here. Well since I'm here, I might as well go with you. I'll lead you to the chambe up ahead." The young man said.

"Huh. We could have opened that door ourselves you know." Asuna said.

"Huh. You cannot do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because that door is not something that is made of human hands. It cannot be break open by normal means unlike your kind's creations of doors."

"What did you say!"

"Ora, Kagurazaka-san. There's no need to resort to violence." Negi said.

"Shut up brat!"

"Hmph. As expected of Asuna-san. Loud and annoying." Ayaka said.

"What was that!" And they argue again.

"Huh. Kids." The young man said as he walks out of the room.

"Um... by the way, we didn't catch your name..." Hayate said.

"...Leonne."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. You asked for it right? As for my family name, it's long gone."

"Eh?" The group could only ponder on what he said as they follow him with Konoka and Setsuna trying to break up Asuna and Ayaka much to Setsuna's annoyance.

Later...

The group passes by a cave in as they continue walking . "By the way, Leonne-san? Was there someone else came here?" Hayate asked.

Leonne stops on his track. "...Yeah. Someone else came here first."

"Eh? You mean..." Negi asked having an idea of who it is.

"That young child... Who was taken by bad people and is forced to partake in a lot of insane experiments that made him cold and ruthless."

"...?" Everyone has a question mark on their heads.

"Fortunately, the good people came to rescue him and they took care of him in their orphanage while his mother was killed by the bad people... And I was left with no one to care for in the world.

"Um..." Hayate is about to ask him about what he's saying but...

"He's referring to guy in black." Judas said.

"Hm." Leonne heard Judas and he confirms it. "That child... she was my girlfriend's son. She gave birth to him but then he was taken by bad people. People who abuses others... And the child was left in a brink of death where he was rescued by good people."

"S-Son...?" Hayate asked,

"Ah. That child... He's here."

"..." A dark atmosphere hangs on everyone. Then...

"Then-" Konoka was about to say something but...

_Crash! _...! Something came crashing down. "Wh-What was that!" Asuna asked.

The smoke clears out revealing... "Wohohoho!" ...The golem from before.

"You again!"

"Wohohoho! I told didn't I? You cannot escape me!"

"Gee. You're really messed up you know that?" Yup, the golem is in a bad shape with its head being ripped off off its head by Hayate earlier and it's body have been severely injured, sort to speak, as there crust all over it.

"Wohoho! This is nothing to me! Just as long as my daughter gets the most suitable partner for her!" Everyone ponders if a golem like him has a daughter.

"Granddaughter actually. That's enough Konoemon. Stop this foolishness already." Leonne said.

"Eh?" Konoka and Setsuna recognized that name...

"I just about had enough out of you you walking construction! Hiya!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" _Bonk!_ He is sent flying on the wall then Hayate runs up to his torso to see... "Ah..." ...an old man with a long white beard comes out of the headless torso.

"Eh?"

"Ah..."

"Grandpa!" "Konoe-san!" Konoka and Setsuna exclaimed.

"Eh?" "Huh?" Hayate and the others are confused by the situation.

"Are you alright? I wouldn't say you deserved that but that's what you get for pushing things too far when it comes to your granddaughter." Leonne said helping up the old man who is happens to be Konoka's grandfather.

"Ah. But you know me. I do anything for my beloved Konoka." Konoe said as Leonne dust him off.

"...Sure you do."

"Moo, Ojii-chan!" Konoka complains.

"Konoe-san! What is the meaning of this?" Setsuna asked.

"Ah, Konoka-chan... Though you didn't know, our family has a connection with the Tennousos. They asked us to slow you and your friends down as a way to test those two." Konoe said pointing Hayate and Negi.

"Eh? Me?" The two of them asked pointing themselves.

"Ah, and I also took this chance to test the two of you to find out which one of you is suitable to be my daughter's partner."

"Eh... Really?" Hayate asked as a sweat drop appears on his and Negi's head.

"Granddaughter." Leonne corrected him.

"Wow... What a loveable grandparent." Judas said.

"Ha ha." Again, Hayate could only give a laugh.

"Moo, ojii-chan! You could have just escorted us here than giving us a hard time!" Konoka complains again.

"Sou da yo! Ojou-sama was put in danger because of you!" Setsuna said.

"Heh, if I didn't slow you people down you would have been killed."

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

"This temple kills those who are not true to themselves. That's why those monsters, those... defenses, I guess, tried to kill you people. If you have gone straight down here, you all would have been killed by the strongest defense of this temple(the wall monster). So in a way, you can thank Konoemon." Leonne explained.

"Oh... I... see." Hayate said.

"So that's why you did it." Negi said.

"Ah. So..." Konoemon sizes up Hayate and Negi. "Hmm... Both of you seems to be good-looking young men. You two are suitable for my daughter."

"Granddaughter." Leonne corrects him again.

"But... I suppose the most suitable one is... you!" He points Hayate.

"Eh-Eh!"

"Ojii-chan!" "Konoe-san!" Konoka and Setsuna complain.

"So what do you say boy?" Konoemon asked.

"Eh? Uh I'm... I'm still 16 so..."

"Ah age doesn't matter. Someone like you is capable of taking care of her."

"That's enough!" "Ojii-chan!" "Konoe-san!" Hinagiku, Konoka and Setsuna intervine between Hayate and Konoemon.

"You can't just decide something like that!" Hinagiku said.

"Yeah and besides," Konoka snuggles Negi. "I prefer Negi-kun to be my partner. He saved me that time."

"Eh!" The ten year old boy exclaimed.

"Hm, is that so?" Konoemon asked.

"Konoe-san! What's the meaning of this? Why didn't you informed me that you would be here?" Setsuna asked.

"As I said, the Konoe family is connected with the Tennousos. We are to abide by their orders if we want Hakou Academy to remain."

"Eh?" Everyone asked.

"The older sibling of the Tennouso, Athena, is the chairwoman of the academy. If Konoemon disobeyed her, then he will be fired from his position as the dean." Leonne explained.

"Oh... I..." Konoka stummered.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Konoka. But I didn't want you to bear the burden." Konoemon apologizes.

"Ojii-chan..."

"Well, anyway, Ayasaki, there's someone I want you to meet." Leonne said.

"Eh? Who... Who is it?" Hayate follows him to a cave in with a large pond. "This place is...?" Everyone follows behind.

"This... is I suppose is a grave site of the mother of the young child I spoke earlier. There she is." Leonne points on the frozen crystal cube that is at the other side of the pond.

"Hm? ...Huh? ...! That's...!" A beautiful looking woman is on it. She has long brown pony tail hair and she's wearing a scientist uniform.

"Who is that?" Everyone asked.

"Her name is Linda Amalya. She was a scientist who was working with my father. She and I fell in love."

"Ooh. Really?" Konoka asked fascinated as she gets excited when it comes to love.

"Can you tell us the story?" Haruna as well.

"Haruna." Yue said annoyed by her hobby of snooping. Nodoka is beside her.

"Huh. You wouldn't like it even if I told you. She gave birth to that child I mentioned earlier but after that... ..._Sigh._ My father died."

"Oh. We..."

"We're... sorry." Setsuna said in apologetic tone.

"Huh. Don't be bothered by it. It's been a long time since that happened... After father died, that old bastard Sanzenin took over our company and he took the child from Linda and experimented on him." Leonne elaborated further.

"Sanzenin...? You mean..." Hayate asked as he stares at Nagi.

"..." Nagi knows that the Sanzenin that Leonne mentioned to is Mikado, her grandfather since he referred to him as 'old bastard'.

"She died afterwards because she could not bear to watch her son suffer. She killed herself... And I was left no one to care for. So I took her body and buried her here." Leonne continued.

"Why did you do that?" Konoka asked.

"Because I didn't want her beautiful face to rot so I buried her here in that crystal cube and I've been guarding this place ever since, not caring what anyone say about me."

"I... see. And that child you mentioned to is..." Hayate said having an idea on WHO exactly the child is...

"Ah. It's that guy who came earlier than those two queens. That guy... Whose name was given to him by Linda. Sera."

"Sera? Is that his name?"

"Ah. Linda gave that name to him but he never knew that it was her who gave it. Not me. _Sigh. _Another tragedy has occured because of the fog... and bad people."

"Leonne-san..."

"Anyway, you want to go the chamber where the jewel is right? I'll take you there. Come on." Everyone follows Leonne.

"..." Hayate gave one last look at the mother of Sera.

"How pitiful. She was not living Truth so she suffered." Judas said.

"But... Why?"

"Hm. Many people have been victimized by the fog of deceit. It's a shame I know. But, you and Springfield can change that. If you defeat Jehovah then..."

"Hm. I know. Sa, I'll make sure we'll get rid of that evil entity." Hayate clunches his fist on that promise.

"Hayate-kun." Hinagiku called out.

"Ah, Hinagiku-san."

"Let's go. Everyone's leaving."

"Ah. Ah... Let's." The two of them leaves followed by Judas.

Later... At the chamber of the jewel...

The group finally arrives at the last room of the temple. The chamber of the jewel where most likely the Tennouso sisters are waiting. "This is it. My master and her older sister are inside. Are you prepared?" Chachamaru asked.

"Hm." Hayate and Negi nod.

"We're ready." Negi said.

"This will most likely result into a battle so prepare yourselves everyone." Setsuna said.

"Hm." Konoka nods.

"Sure." Asuna said.

"Hm."

"Hm."

"Yosh, I'm ready." Kaede, Ku fei and Ayaka said.

"Hm."

"HmnHmn." Makie and the Narutaki twins nodded.

"Sa, we better be careful." Maria said.

"Ah, those two are not kidding." Nagi said.

"We best prepare ourselves. I can feel them just the other side. They know we're here. They're waiting for us..." Luca said.

"Sa, let's do this!" Haruna said.

"We're ready." Yue said.

"Hm. Let's work together everyone." Nodoka said to which eveyone nod. This is it...

"Sa, I'm opening the door. Prepare yourselves." Leonne said as he slowly places his hand on the wall that looks a like a door that can only be opened by a verification device just like the secret wall at the storage room. _Sliide... _...The secret wall opens... A blinding light shines over everyone.

Ritual chamber...

As expected, Athena Tennouso and Evangeline Tennouso are there, waiting for them. Behind them is a pedestal with the cursed jewel on it. "So you have come..." Athena said.

Everyone walks in with a stern look on their faces. "Athena Tennouso." Hayate said.

"Evangeline Tennouso." Negi said.

"Welcome... boy. And your friend too." Evangeline said.

"We have been expecting you. By being here, it is apparent that you beat Machina. And..." Athena turns to Chachamaru. "...and her."

"Chachamaru, what is the meaning of this?" Evangeline asked.

"Master, do you truly know what that jewel is capable of?" Chachamaru asked.

"Of course. It is our key to salvation. This world will be cleanse of stupidity and a new world will arise."

"You're wrong. That jewel... is an accursed item." 

"What?"

"This boy told me." She refers to Negi.

"You're wrong Evangeline-san. That jewel is not what you think it is. I know this may seem hard to belive but, that jewel is the exact opposite of what you have thought it to be!"

"...What?" Evangeline asked.

"Springfield speaks truth. That jewel was created by Jehovah. If you use it, you will brought about the destruction of the world and the death of everyone including you!" Hayate said.

"...Hmph. Why should we believe you? You humans were the cause of all suffering in the world. It is because of you that our parents... our accursed parents..." Athena closes her eyes with tears pouring out of it. "It is because of you that they died!"

"Sou desu ka. Those two accursed parents of ours were killed by humans due to their naivety of wanting to coexist with them. And they have been mercilessly killed by those barbaric beasts..." Evangeline said with tears and anger on her tone. "That is why..."

"We're going to rid the world of your kind!" Both Tennousos said as they spread their capes that resemble a shiso vampire's cape, that sent gust of winds that pushed everyone away a little.

"Whoa!" Everyone tries to regain their composure.

"Ah, as expected of the Ancients." Leonne said.

"Ah. Some of them have the abilities of a vampire." Konoemon said.

"V-Vampire!" Everyone asked.

"Those two are vampires?" Konoka asked.

"Not exactly but... I suppose you can call us vampires since we prey on every human that challenge us." Evangeline said.

"And those who entertain us of course. Sa, Hayate..." Athena said in a mixture of a seductive and wicked tone.

"Sa, boy..." Evangeline said in a same tone. Then...

"Let's dance!" _Kreek! kreek! _A wave of bats fly towards the group!

"Ah!" "Gwah!" "Gyaah!" "What is this!" "Ge...!"

"Guh! Arrgh...!" Hayate tries to shake off the bats then... _Flash! _

"Kreek! Kreek!" The bats cleared out, frightened by the small bright light ball that Judas summoned to protect the group.

"Huh?"

"Huh. Bats are always frightened by the light. Well, those that are not fond of daylight that is." Judas said.

"Judas-san."

"Ah. Oh man." Everyone regains their composure from the attack.

"Hm. Impressive." Again, Athena and Evangeline thought that it was Hayate and Negi's doing. Judas didn't mind having the credit though. "It seems you two are interesting guys indeed."

"Yeah." Evangeline licks the back of her hands which made Hayate and Negi twitch. "Sa, onee-chan..."

"Ah." _Snap! Flash!_

"Guh!" "Ah!" Everyone's eyes is averted from the Tennouso sisters as a big ball of light appeared on the ceiling. The place became sort of like a dancing ball.

"Eh?"

"This is...?" _Flash! _"Wah!" A light shines on Hayate and Negi.

"Eh? This is?"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Evangeline said as in a loud tone as if she has a microphone.

"Eh?" Everyone feels like they are in an awkward position as if Hayate and Negi are the 'special guests' and the others are 'backsiders' right now.

"The bloody show of the Tennousos is about to begin. Our special guests..." Both Tennousos turn to Hayate and Negi. "Are those handsome guys! Ssrrooaarr!" Bangs suddenly emerged out of their lips. They lick their lips hungrily.

"Ge..." Which made Hayate and Negi winch and the others are frightened by the two girls whose appearance right now is resembling a shiso vampire that can send shiver in the spine of children, sort to speak.

"Ssrrooaarr!" _Whoosh, whoosh! _

"Hn...!" Both of them rushes to the persona-users in a blinding speed!

"Where did they-"

"Ssrrooaar." Hayate wasn't able to finish his question as he felt a warm breath on the right side of his neck.

"Uh..." He slowly turns around to meet Athena's eyes. Her facial expression has a mixture of a wicked and seductive expression. "A-Athena..."

"Hm. Why don't we dance in the middle, Hayate?" She said placing her left index finger on his chin then... _Swap!_ They suddenly vanished in an instant as Athena covers herself and Hayate with her cape.

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed then at that moment...

_Swap! _"Ssrrooaar."

"Ge..." Negi finds himself in a similar situation as Hayate. The younger Tennouso places her hand on his shoulder down to his waist then she licks the left side of his neck which send a shiver down his spine. "E-E-Evangeline... san. How..."

"HmHmmhm. You have a cute face boy," She licks her lips hungrily which again made Negi twitch. "I think you're my type. Sa, shall we dance?" _Swap! _She covers herself and Negi with her cape then they vanished in an instant.

"Negi!" "Negi-kun!" Asuna and Konoka exclaimed.

_Grrk... _"Huh?" Then a sound of metal is heard above. _...Sloot! Shot! _"Gyah!" ...! A cell wall suddenly comes down preventing anyone from entering the 'stage' where the 'ball' will be held. "O-Oi! What is this!" 

"Where did they take them!" Setsuna asked.

_Flash, flash! _"Eh? Huh!" Hayate and Negi find themselves on the 'stage' with two lights shining on them.

"This is...!" Hayate said then...

_Flash, flash! _Two more lights shine. The 'constestants' are... "Welcome! To the Tennouso blood dance!" ...Athena and Evangeline.

"EHH!" Hayate and Negi exclaimed.

"And now..." Evangeline prepares to 'dance' along with her sister as they enter into a fighting stance with their bangs shining to which Hayate and Negi winch again then... "Let the blood show begin!" They both run towards the two then...! _Whoosh, whoosh!_

"Huh!" Both disappeared from the sights of the two then...

_Swap! _"Ssrooaar." Athena appeared behind Hayate.

"Guh!" He is taken by surprise and took a few step back away from her. "Ge..."

"Ssrrooaarr!" She then drawed out a rapier then...!

"Tch!" _Clash! Clash! _The 'ball dance' begin! "Grr.." _Claash..._ Both are on a lock on.

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed then in an instant...

_Swap! _"Ssrrooaar."

"Guh!" Negi steps away from the younger sister who appeared behind him.

"Ssrrooaarr. Ssroarr!" _Kreek! kreek! _She sends a wave of bats towards the boy!

"Ah! Ahh!"

"Tch. Pardon me." Judas passes through the wall ceilings to aid Hayate and Negi then... _Flash! _*Infinity*

_Flash!_ "Ah." Negi is protected by the Infinity spell that he casted. "Judas-san." Judas gives him a thumbs up signifying that he'll always be there to aid them.

"Hm. Interesting. No one has ever evaded my and onee-chan's attack. You and your friend are indeed very unique compare to these other humans." Evangeline licks her lips. "Good. I want my dance partner to be like that! Ssrrooaarr!" She rushes towards him!

"Guh!" Negi prepares to block her then...

"Srooar!" She face him face to face then, _Swap! _"Srrooaarr!" In a blink of an eye, she is right behind him. "Srrooaar!" She then puts puts her mouth to his neck but...

"Gyah! P-Please don't bite me!" He grabs her from behind and supplex her but her grip over him is so tight that she's stuck to him. "Gee...!"

"Heehee." She turns into a dark blur then before he knows it, she's right in front of him with her hands on his shirt. She licks her lips again. "Hehe. I like you. _Chuu." _

"...!" _Cling! _She kissed him on the lips, activating the circle device, charging more 50,000 ermine dollars for Chamo.

"Ahh!" Nodoka, Yue, Makie, the Narutaki twins, Konoka and Ayaka exclaimed. The person they like and love has just been kissed by a vampire girl. Well actually, like Evangeline said she and her sister are not really vampires but they have their capabilites and qualities. And they may also have their characteristics to drink blood like they do.

"Hmnhmmn!" Negi tries to break free of her grip.

"_Chuu... _Muuah!" Evangeline breaks off the kiss and releases him.

"Uwa! Wha... wha..." He is surprised at her actions. He touches his lips. It seems to have been wounded and the blood pouring out of it is evidence of that. "Wha..."

"Your blood was delicious. Hm. You're exactly like that man."

"Huh...?"

"She drank his blood?" Asuna asked.

"Ah. Ancients like them, those who has the characteristics of a shiso vampire, has fondness for the blood of animals and humans. That's why they are considered to be the 'hazardous' among them." Leonne said.

"Hm. The Tennousos are one of those." Konoemon said.

"Ja, they are really vampires?" Konoka asked.

"Not really, no."

_Claash...! _Hayate and Athena broke off the lock and jumped away from each other. "Hiyaa!" _Clash! Claash...! _Then they lock on again.

"Hn, you are strong. Good. I like that in a guy." Athena said. _Claash...! _She broke off the lock then... "Hn!" She grabs his shirt.

"Guh! Mmrrgh!" Hayate supplex her like Negi did to Evangeline then...

"Ha!" She turns into a black blur just like her sister did earlier then like Negi, Hayate finds himself facing her face to face with her grabbing his shirt again. "Hm. You are cute. You're my type of guy. _Chuu." _

"...!" _Cling! _...She kisses him like Evangeline kissed Negi. And of course, the device kicks in. Another 50,000 ermine dollar for Chamo.

"Ahh!" Hinagiku, Izumi, Nagi, Maria and Risa exclaimed. The person they like and love, well actually Risa is just fond of him, not love him, has just been kissed by a girl who is a vampire, again, she's not really a vampire, only that she has their capabilities and qualities. And their characteristics too for that matter just like her sister. They have the same personalities and power it seems. They're like Hayate and Negi's opposite, in which Hayate and Negi bear the same personality and that they are males. And the Tennousos are females.

"HmnHmn!" Hayate tries to break free of her grip but she has no intention of releasing him just yet. Athena made the kiss deeper until both of them have run out of breath. This is probably the most memorable kiss that Hayate will not forget. He did kissed Hinagiku in the lips before but it only lasted for 10 seconds while Athena's kiss lasted for...

"_Chuu... _Muuah!" ...one minute. "Hm. Your blood is delicious. Heehee. I like that in my dance partner." She said licking the back of her right hand.

"Ah..." Hayate touches his lips. It's been wounded and the blood is pouring out of it. "Ah... Wh... Why did you?"

"Hiya!" She charges at him again!

"Whoa, guh!" _Clash! _They clashed again.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing! This isn't some romance dancing bar you know!" Asuna said. Nagi and the others are complaining as well.

"Uh that's ball Asuna, not bar." Konoka corrects her.

"Hmph. Whatever."

"Those two seem to be capable of battling them equally, don't you think?" Leonne asked Konoemon.

"Ah, that boy Negi and that young man Ayasaki are seems to gifted. They have a power that no one else posses. The power... to perhaps change the world itself."

"Ah. Though I think... the best word to describe it is... "

_Clash! Clash! _Hayate and Negi continue battling the Tennousos. "Hiya!" _Clash, clash!_

"...is to cleanse the world of dirt. Like the delusions that everyone clings on."

"Hm." Konoemon agreed.

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! _Both parties have locked on. _Claash...!_

"You two are probably the only ones that have better challenge us equally. No one else has ever pushed us this far." Evangeline said.

"Grr... Why are you...?" Negi asked for their intent of using the accursed jewel.

"Gr. If you really want to rid the world of evil then rid the world of that accursed jewel for it is only a worthless object!" Hayate said. _Clash!_

_Claash...! _"Huh. So you say. You humans had an easy life while we, who suffered, who were reviled as monsters, suffered an hellish life in which we were casted out of human society and we were forced to live a life filled with sorrowful memories of the death of our parents and ancestors with the only thing that is left for us to do is to extract revenge on those who have betrayed us!" _Claash...! _Athena broke off the lock in a rage then... "Huaa!"

"Hmph!" _Clash! Clash! Clash! _She and Hayate duel each other fiercely.

_Claash...! _Negi and Evangeline broke of the lock. And then... "Hiyaa!" _Clash! Claash...! _They have lock on again. "Grr..." Negi stares into his eyes. "Huh?" Being able to see through the fog of deceit, he can tell that she is imploring for someone to help her escape the delusion that is keeping her true self from emerging. She is screaming for help in her hellish life. Asking for someone to help her and her sister to escape their hellish life and bring them happiness. "Evangeline-san..."

"Gr..." Evangeline tightens her grip on the hilt of her short sword.

_Clash! Clash! _"Hiyaa!" _Claash...! _Hayate and Athena have locked on again. "Huh?" Then Hayate saw through the fog that is blocking Athena's true self to emerge just like did. "Athena-san..." He thinks that he may be able to save them.

"..." Judas has been watching for some time now, waiting for the right moment to intervene."Hm. Looks like things are about to become a grand dramatic and romantic performance for Ayasaki and Springfield." ...Again, you think there should be popcorns and drinks for this?

"Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! _Both sisters attack the two viciously while they just block or dodge their attacks since they see little point in fighting them.

"..." Chachamaru realizes the pattern in Hayate's and Negi's actions as she analyzes the battle for some time now. "Master... ...Your saviors have come to guide you to the bright and magnificient reality."

"Hm?" Nagi overhears her.

_Clash! clash! _The Tennousos broke the two's guards, they intended for this to happen, then... "Hiyaa!" _CLASH! _

"Ah..." Hayate's and Negi's weapons have been disarmed from them.

The Tennousos then point the tip of their swords to their faces. "Hmph, looks like won." Athena said.

"Indeed." Evangeline said.

"..." Both Hayate and Negi kneel down before them with their hands up.

"Hayate-kun?" "Hayate?" "Negi?" Everyone is in shock.

"Hey, don't just give up guys. You can-" Asuna said unfinished as Leonne stops him.

"They know what they're doing." He whispers to her.

"..."

"Just keep watching." Everyone waited for something to happen.

The Tennousos lower their swords then walks up to the two and places their hands on their chins. "Sa, as punishment in losing to us, you two are to become our slaves." Athena said.

"Heehee. Yes. That would be the most fitting punishment for you two. You will witness the salvation as the Jewel of God will cleanse the world of evil humans and bring us all to the Promised Land." Evangeline said.

"..." Hayate and Negi remain silent.

"..." Judas flies down beside them. "I got you two protected, so don't worry." He assures them.

"Hm." They nod.

"Sa, our slaves." Both of them pulls the two up with just their hands touching their chins gently and rubbingly. "You two will probably the two last humans who will be remaining here on the world as we cleanse of other humans!" Athena said.

"Ah!" _Shatter! _Using telekenesis, Evangeline pulls the accursed jewel out of the pedestal that is at the end of the chamber and now it's on her grasp. "Heehee. It is time sister."

"Yes."

"Wait." Hayate interjected. "Can we request something before you do that?" He asked with a serious expression. Negi's expression is the same.

"..." Everyone is eager to find out what will happen next.

Both Tennousos turn to each other then turn back to the two. "Sure. Just as long as it's..." Athena said unfinished.

"We'll offer our lives to you." Hayate said.

"Huh?"

The two kneels before them again. "We'll be your loyal servants. You two will our masters."

"Ah. We will do as you command just as long as you will not use that jewel." Negi said.

"...Huh?" Evangeline asked.

"You two wanted to have a peaceful life right? We'll give it to you." Hayate said.

"What?" Athena asked.

"We saw it through you, in our battles a moment ago. You two wish to be saved. Wish to be freed of the delusions that is deceiving you." Negi said.

"Ah. And we can help you. Just as long as-"

"No." Athena said outright. "We will extract our revenge on the humans for what they did to us and our ancestors. Because of them we-" Athena could not finish her sentence since... _Chu. _"...!"

"Huh!"

"Huh." Everyone is in shocked of what just transpired... Hayate and Negi suddenly embraced the two sisters and kissed them.

"Mm. Muah." They broke off the kiss. "We'll be your partners. No matter what you two ask of us, we'll do it."

"Hm. Even if it means offering our lives for you two." Negi added. Both of them have a serious expression on their faces as if they really mean what they're saying.

"Uh..."

"Er..." Both Tennousos are speechless.

"..." So does the audience. Some of them felt betrayed as they also have feelings for the two.

Judas notices this and decided to do something about it. "Hmph." _Flash! _He summons eleven white feathers which he calls feather of truth. _Whoosh! _He blows all of them towards the girls who has romantic feelings for the two.

_Flash, flash, flash._ "Ah." The feathers did the magic of assuring them that they are still loyal to all of them and that they are willing to accept any punishment that they will give to them. Though they decided not to since that will just childish. They are mature enough to realize this kind of thing after all. In their eyes, they see Hayate and Negi simply saving two girls from the fog of deceit. Just like they saved them. With a little help from Judas of course.

"Hn."

"Well, I wonder what's going to happen next." Leonne said.

"Hm." Konoemon nods.

"Well? Athena-san."

"Evangeline-san." Both Hayate and Negi said.

"..." Both sisters turn to each other then turn back to their slaves. "...But... we..."

"Huh. How sentimental." ...! A voice said. _Tap... tap... tap..._

"Huh!" They turn to the left and...

_Tap... tap... _Stepping out of the shadows is... "You all have entertained me and Mother." ...Sera.

"Sera!" "You...!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But... The time for charade is over. Now it's time for you all to die!" Sera has shown himself. What's going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter!

End of Chapter 5

**Note: Whew. This was a very long chapter. I feel like I wrote two chapters at once haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Hayate, Negi and the girls expedition's to the temple is kinda like mirroring the expedition of Negi and the Baka rangers when they were going to study for their exams in Library island**. **Also, various scenarios here are mirroring some scenarios from hayate no gotoku and Negima. One of this is Yue's confession to Negi and she kisses him. Other scenarios is when Hayate saved Izumi from a dog. Also, the way Machina transformed into his snake form is kinda like Genesis transforming into his Genesis avatar form in Crisis Core. There are still scenarios that is mirroring some scenes but I won't elaborate on it any further. Oh, and one last thing, Hayate's and Negi's loyalty and dedication to Athena and Evangeline is mirroring their relationship to both of them in hayate no gotoku and negima in which Hayate is very dedicated to A-tan and would risk his life and everything just to be with her. Negi is very loyal to Eva-chan as her disciple or apprentice. Well that's it. In the next chapter, which is the chapter before the last one, Hayate and Sera will battle but it will not be the final battle just yet. The rest will be mirroring chapter 137 of Negima in which Negi and Evangeline were... well... Negima fans should know what happened in that chapter. Negi will receive the same treatment in that chapter and the same thing will happen to Hayate and Athena. And that's all the spoilers I can provide. This was a very long chapter, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy it. Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 6 The Apocalypse

**Persona: Brink of Delusion**

**Chapter 6: The Apocalypse...**

Sera comes out of the shadows with his shadow not reflecting himself but rather, it's shaped as Jehovah. "You're all going to die here."

"Sera. Your name is Sera right?" Hayate asked.

"Ah. And you are Ayasaki Hayate. Ikusa's younger brother."

"You... You know my big brother?"

"He knows a lot." Judas said as flies down beside Hayate.

"Ah... He and I share a sorrowful and joyful past together. And like you, he and I were students of that Academy in England."

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Asuna asked to which Konoka shrug off. This is becoming dangerous as Jehovah's presence makes the atmosphere dark.

"We were once closed to one another. Until he betrayed me..." Sera's expression trails off into a mixture of sad and angry expression. "...just like you people have betrayed me."

"Huh?" Hayate asked.

"What are you talking about?" Negi asked.

"Hmph. You really wish to know don't you." Sera waves his right hand to the right. _Flaash._

"...!" To everyone's surprise, they find themselves in a burning village with a lot of dead bodies on the ground.

"Wh-What is this?" Konoka asked frightened.

"This is..." Luca said.

"Did we... teleported here?" Asuna asked.

"No way. Is that possible?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know. But this is not the temple of the ancients, or whatever they are, right? This village is... where is... or rather, how did we get here?"

"That's exactly my question is. You just repeated it."

"Whatever. Hey, you! Where did you take us!" She said to Sera who simply ignored her.

Sera walks up to a nearby inn. It's burning like the rest of the houses nearby. "Do you know when this is?" He asked Hayate.

"Huh?"

"This place takes place here in Japan. This was six years ago when me and my two close friends came here on an mission to root out Shadows that was said to be on the loose and are preying on the villagers."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the betrayal of my two closed friends who happens to be your older brother." He said giving a fiercing angry glare.

"My... My older brother? You mean..."

"Ah. And the other one. Who was a mentor to both of us. Nagi Springfield."

"...!" This shocked Negi. His father was known to have to closed friends and those two are none other than Ikusa and Sera. "You... Then..."

"The three of us were very closed to one another. We even spar in secret in our time together in that academy you two attend to. Until..." He walks off the fires near a burning house. It doesn't hurt him however as it is just an image of what happened six years ago. "Until we were sent here on a mission to rid this cursed place of Shadows. And that was when..."

"Hey, who exactly are you? And how did you get here?" Athena asked.

"Hmph. You think Ancients are the only ones who can acces the house of knowledge without alarming the guardians of their presences?" He asked referring to the monsters that act as guardians of the temple who attack those who are considered 'ignorants' as they do not know about the Ancients and the truth about themselves. This may be an act of desperation for the Ancients in an attempt to prevent those who have no idea of the accursed jewel that is on the deepest part of the temple nor what's its purpose is, from reaching it as they might put the entire world at risk. "The Ancients time is over. And so is the humans. Now, all that is left is for every existence to be delivered to the Promised Land. Ha ha ha!" Again, he gives out an insane laugh.

"Gee..." The girls are frightened by his mannerism and his way of saying 'Promised Land' doesn't sound like a place of salvation at all.

"Grr... This guy's scary." Asuna said to which Nagi nod in agreement. The others are stepping back from where he is standing. The flames can also give off the feeling of as if the burning village is real and that it's burning.

"Soon Mother and I will deliver you all to the Promised Land. And then... We will all be finally be freed of negativity! Ha ha!" Sera said with his hands above as if calling forth for something. "This world will finally be rid of those cursed people who abuses others and those who remain will be delivered to the Promised Land! And the one who will deliver us there is Mother! Ha ha!"

"You're insane! You think you'll save people with your insane ideals!" Hayate exclaimed angrily.

"That's right. You're not trying to save anyone, you're trying to ruin yourself with your delusional ideals!" Negi exclaimed. "You said you were a friend of my father right...?"

"Huh?" Evangeline asked.

"Father?" Asuna asked.

"Did you... ...Did you... Did you killed my father?" Negi asked with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"...Yes. I killed him... With my own hands." Sera said without showing any remorse.

"..." Negi is shocked at this discovery. He's father was murdered... by his own close friend. "You..." He let's out an angry growl at his father's murderer. "You killed my father..."

"And my big brother too...!" Hayate said.

"Ah... I killed them. Because they have betrayed me. They could have sided with me and together we would have brought about the Promised Land to all of those who seek it yet... They have gone against me and Mother. So I delivered them there instead. And now... I will send the two of you there as well to meet them!" _Flaash...! _In a blink of an eye, he drawed out his seven foot katana and sent a blue energy slash towards Hayate and Negi.

"Ugh!" "Guh!" Both are pushed away by it.

"Hayate!" "Hayate-kun!" "Hayata-kun!" "Negi!" "Negi-kun!"

"Tch. That guy is strong." Setsuna said.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Athena said angrily. "These are our slaves you're hurting, you will pay for-"

Without warning, Sera turns into a red blur and in a second, he is right in front of Athena with his right hand on her throat. "Hmph."

"Ugh! Argh... Arrgh..." She's being choked.

"Onee-chan! Gr, you lowlife human!" Evangeline charges towards him but to something she has not expected her adversary, despite not having the capabilities and attributes of an Ancient, is...

"Hmph." _Slurrkvriitk!_

"Ugh!" ...more than she can handle. She now shares her sister's fate.

"Hmph. You think Ancients are superior to humans? I am much more superior than both of humans and Ancients."

"Ugh! Argh... Arrgh."

Hayate and Negi regains their composure. "Athena-san!" "Evangeline-san!"

"Tch! Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" The two of them come to the two Tennousos' rescue!

"Hn. This should make the odds equal." _*_Hero Spell* _Flash!_ Judas casted the Hero Spell to the two of them.

The two of them shines then...! "Hiyaa! Let them go!" _Strike!_

"Ugh!" The two of them kicked Sera on the chin, releasing both Athena and Evangeline from his grasp. "Argh." He wipes the blood on his mouth as he stands up. He turns to the two of them.

"Hn, hiya!" They then drawed their weapons and charge towards him. But since Sera having inhuman strength that surpasses the Ancients themselves as he mentioned earlier, both Hayate's and Negi's attacks are nothing...

_Block!_ ...but mere nuisances to him. "Hn, you cannot defeat with that strength."

"Ah...!"

"Hua!" _Strike!_

"Guh!" _Crash! _Negi is sent flying towards a burning house though the flames didn't hurt him as it is just an image of the past and the way the house is broken is maybe because that is what is replacing a pillar in the chamber that is currently being replaced by these images of what happened in a certain village in Japan six years ago.

"Springfield!"

_Claash...! _Sera broke off the lock then... "Huuargh!" _Clash! clash! _He unleashes multiple vicious attacks to Hayate to which he could only block.

"Use the Hero Spell Ayasaki!" Judas said.

"...Okay. Ahh...!" _Flash! _He does so and white angel wings emerged out of the back of his shoulders.

"Ah...!" Athena is amazed by this phenomenon. "Hayate..."

"Huaa!" _Clash! Clash! _Hayate then battles Sera in a sword duel.

_Clash! Clash! _"You are strong. Good." _Strike! _Sera kicked him away then... "Huaargh!" His long black angel wing emerged out of his right shoulder. "It's been some time before anyone could ever match me in combat. I'm glad there are still guys like you who can entertain me! Arrgh!"

"Hn!" _Clash! Clash! _

"Ugh. Guh." Negi rises up from the wooden ashes on the burning house. "Ah. Ayasaki-san." He uses his sword to pulls himself up. "Hiyaa!" He then joins the battle but...

"Hey! You're not in condition to-" Evangeline tries to warn him but...

_Strike! _"Huuah!" _Crash! _...He is kicked again by Sera and is sent flying to where he came from.

"...fight." Evangeline finishes her sentence late... She comes to his aid. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ah, Evangeline-san..."

"Daijobou, Aniki?" Chamo comes out of his shirt. He's been hiding there for some time now.

"Hm? What is this little creature?" Evangeline asked as she grabs Chamo who fidgets from her sharp finger nails. He has witnessed the whole 'dance' earlier and he witnessed the vampiric way that she and her sister move earlier.

"Guh! L-Let go of me! I'm not delicious I swear!"

"...I'm not going to eat you. And besides, I'm not really a vampire." She lets him go. "So, what are you? A character from a fable that this boy gave to life so that he can play with you?"

"No! I'm not a character from some story book! I'm one of the ermine commitee in the Academy in Wales!"

"Ha ha. We'll explain later about that." Negi said.

"Hm. Sa, what are you-"

_Flash! _"Whoa!" A energy slash suddenly came their way and they barely manage to dodge it. "Hey, watch it!"

_Clash! Clash! _Hayate and Sera' duel has taken them to a nearby burning house that has a sign 'Sanzenin' on it's door. "Hiya!" _Claash...! _Both of them lock on then... _Claash...! _

"Hiya!" Sera broke off the lock then... _Strike! _He yet again kick him on the abdomen pushing him a little but... "Hiyaa!"

_Whoosh! _He unleashed another kick towards his left cheek but Hayate manage to dodge it then... "Hiyaa!" _Strike!_ He unleashed a kick of his own and Sera is hit on the left cheek just as he intended to hit him on the cheek.

"Grr..." _Clash! Clash! _The two of them continue their duel.

"Hey, Ayasaki! Wait up!" Asuna and the others follow them.

"Huh?" Just then Nagi notices the sign 'Sanzenin' on the door. "This is..."

"Nagi?" Maria asked noticing her.

"Maria, look." She points the sign.

"Hm? ...! This is..."

"It's my family's... Wait, this house is... ..." Nagi runs inside.

"N-Nagi!" Maria follows behind.

"Ugh. Ah." Negi regains his composure with Evangeline's assistant.

"Hurry, Aniki! Older Anike needs your help!" Chamo said.

"I'm trying to get up."

"I thought your were strong back there but it seem I was wrong about you. _Sigh._" Evangeline said disappointed.

"Nah, Aniki is just as strong as Older Aniki. Show her what you are capable of Aniki!" Chamo said.

"A-Ah... Ah. Okay..." _Flash. _A golden light shines at Negi's feet.

"Huh?" Evangeline is surprised at this phenomenon.

"Ahh!" White angel wings emerged out of the back of his right shoulder like Hayate.

"Ah." Now Evangeline is impressed again.

"Yosh, let's go Aniki!" Chamo exclaimed.

_Whoosh! _Negi flies towards where the others went. "...Interesting boy."

"You like him?" Athena comes beside her and asked that.

"Hm. I think I'll add him to my list."

"Your 'list'? Oh, right. You fell in love once before." Her sister said recalling someone who is a bloodline to Negi.

"Ah... ...That guy... leaving all of the sudden... And now I found his murderer..."

"...So, what will you do about it?"

"I don't know. That boy looks exactly like him so I think I'll go help him out."

"Is it for him or for you?" She asked in a mixture of a smirk and a mocking expression.

"Hmph. For me of course. You too right? You're going to help that friend of his?"

"Ah. That guy... He reminds of someone who saved me six years ago." A flashback of a certain someone came to her mind. Someone who is a bloodline to Hayate as well. "Sa, let's go. See if we can help those guys."

"Even if they are our enemies?"

"Who knows. Maybe we'll find ourselves entangled with them." Athena turns into a blur and flies towards where everyone went.

"Hm. I guess you're right. As always, the unstoppable instinct never lose. Heehee." Evangeline does the same.

At the burning house...

_Crack! _"Everyone!" Negi comes in then he finds... "Everyone, where- huh?" ...Nagi and Maria. Nagi is kneeling onto someone who is lying on the blood stained floor. "Sanzenin-san, what's the matter?" He approached them.

"Mom... *sob* *sob*" Nagi said shedding tear on the dead woman who is lying ground.

"You mean... this is..."

"Yes... This is Nagi's mom. Yukariko-san." Maria said.

"Mom..."

"Ah..." Negi is inexperience in comforting someone when they loose someone very important to them so he does not know what to do in this kind of situation.

"Hey... ojou-chan. Remember that that's not really your mother... All of these are just illusions that were created by that Sera guy." Chamo said trying to comfort her at least a little.

"*sob* I know... My mother is already dead..." Nagi said. Then she remembered what her mother said to her when she was granted a request by Judas to let her meet her. "I can't be sad... For her sake. And mine." She stands up. "Let's go. The others have already went ahead."

"Hm." Everyone nods then they all went to the direction where everyone went.

At an unknown facility...

_Clash! clash! _Hayate and Sera's duel has taken them to an unknown facility a stairway on the middle and there a some huge capsules on the sides. All sides have three of them. "Hey! Ayasaki!" Asuna and the others come in.

_Clash! _"Hiya!" _Claash...! _Both Hayate and Sera are on a lock again.

"Do you know this? This is the place where I realized everything." _Claash...! _Sera broke off the lock then...

_Clash! _"What are you talking about!" Hayate said.

"I mean this is where I realized where Mother is being kept and my two closest friends attempted to stop me from reuniting with her!" _Clash! Clash! _Sera unleashed multiple vicious attacks on him but since Hayate has activated the Hero Spell that Judas provided he was able to block all of his attacks without having a hard time to deal with the impact that he is unleashing on his sword that is look like, despite it being thin in width, a large mallet.

_Clash! _"Grr...!"

"You know what this place is...? This is the place where the journey to the Promised Land begun!"

"You're insane!" _Claash...! Clash! Clash! _Hayate broke off the lock and unleashes a series of attacks on Sera to which he block with his very long katana.

_Keplunk! _"Ayasaki-san!" Negi and the others come in. Athena and Evangeline too.

"Hayate!" Athena called out.

_Clash! Clash! Claash...! _Hayate and Sera continue their duel then... "Huaa!" _Clash! Flash! _The place is suddenly changed, not in appearance but in atmosphere.

"Huh? Hey... Did you guys felt something... different?" Asuna asked to which everyone nods.

"It feels like-" Setsuna said unfinishes as.

"Sera!" ...! To everyone's surprise, an image of Nagi Springfield, Negi's father, run passed them and head towards an image of Sera who is climbing up the stairs where the real one is fighting with Hayate.

_Clash! _"Huh?" Hayate as took notice of the images that is coming their way.

"Hmph." Sera is seems to delighten is seeing the images.

"Seraa!" Nagi draws a large broadsword and aims towards the Sera who is climbing the stairs.

"...Hn." The image of Sera turns around then...

"Hiya!" _Stab! _"Ugh."

"Hmph."

"...!" ...Nagi Springfield has been stabbed on the chest by Sera's seven foot katana.

"..." Negi is very shocked at these images in front of him. "Fa...ther..."

"Sera!" ...! Then an image of Ikusa Ayasaki, Hayate's older brother comes in.

"Ikusa-nii-chan!" Hayate exclaimed.

Ikusa has witnessed the murder of his mentor. The one who commited it is none other than his close friend Sera. "Sera... You... Springfield-san!"

"...Hn." Sera removes the katana from Nagi Springfield's body as he falls to the stairs.

"Father!" "Springfield-san!" Negi and Ikusa exclaimed. Ikusa runs to his mentor.

"Springfield-san! Springfield-san!" He tries to wake him up but his body has already ceased functioning. "Springfield-san..." He then turns to the murderer. "Sera... You..."

"..." Everyone is in shocked of these images.

"What the..." Asuna said with a shocked expression.

"What is this...?" So is Setsuna.

"When did this...?" Konoka asked.

"Father..." Negi intends to come to his father's aid but he knows that these are just illusions of the past that Sera is showing them.

"You..." Evangeline said holding back some sadness. The man that she had mentioned that she fell in love to that time was actually Nagi Springfield himself. And now he has found the murderer of that person. She turns to him with an angry expression.

"Ikusa-nii-chan..." Hayate and Sera stop their sword duel for a while as the images are shown to everyone.

"Sera, how could you...? The town, the townspeople, Springfield-san... How could you do this to them!" Ikusa exclaimed angrily as he drawed out a short sword.

"The town...? Does he mean...?" Setsuna asked.

"That guy burned down the entire town back there? And where is...?" Asuna asked for the exact place of the location they are in.

Athena and Evangeline look around their surrounding. They take interest of the large capsules that are on the sides. "Ne, onee-chan, you think those capsules are...?"

"Ah, there are beings with 'Jehovah' 'pieces' inside them." Athena said much to the others confusion.

"I am the the Messiah. I will deliver all to the Promised Land." The image of Sera said as he points his seven foot katana on the ground then... _Blaast! _An energy blast is sent on the image of Ikusa.

"Gr!" He tries to block it with his sword then...! _Shatter! Shatter! _All of the capsules are destroyed by the impact.

"Ah!" Everyone makes sure that they don't go near it though it's not really real since again these are just images that are being shown by Sera.

"Ikusa." Sera points his long katana on Hayate's older brother. "I trusted as you as my friend but you betrayed me. Now, I'm going to take your life as punishment." He enters into a fighting stance.

"Gr. Sera... I trusted you too... But it seems I can no longer save you from your insane ideals... Maybe someone can... Maybe Hayate can..."

"Huh? Ikusa-nii-chan?" Hayate is surprised when he heard that from his older brother who he has not seen for so long.

"But... If I can snapped some of reality within you, I might as well die trying! HIYAA!" _Clash! Crash!_ Ikusa charged towards Sera and he managed to bring to the two of them

to the other room with a nameplate 'JEHOVAH' on it.

"Ikusa-nii-chan!" Hayate follows the images.

"Hmph." Sera follows him as right now he wants to show the horror that took place here long ago.

"Hey, let's follow them." Asuna said and everyone nods. They all follow the two to the room of 'Jehovah'.

At 'Jehovah''s chamber...

_Clash! Clash! _Ikusa and Sera battles at the edge of the floor of a platform with a large cord that is connected to a large container on the front that is connected to the platform. "Hiya!" _Clash! Clash! Claash...! _So far Ikusa has managed to keep up with Sera as he unleashes multiple agile and vicious attacks on him.

"Grr!" _Claash...! Clash! Clash! _Sera broke off the lock then unleashes more attacks on him.

"Huff! huff! Ah." Hayate arrives follow by Sera and the others. "Ikusa-nii-chan!"

_Clash! Clash! _Ikusa rotates around Sera as they both exchange positions then... "Hiya!" He goes to stab him on his chest but...

_Stab! "_Ugh!"

"...!" ...he is the one who is stabbed on the chest by his seven foot katana. "Ikusa... nii-chan..."

"Ah..." Athena is shocked at the images in front of her. The one who rescued her during her childhood, who was Ikusa himself, was murdered by his own closed friend. "..." She turns to the murderer.

"Hmph." Sera removes his seven foot katana on him.

"Ugh... Ah... Sera..." Ikusa kneels on the ground bloody. "What... happened... to you...?"

"..." He only gives him an angry glare.

"...I don't know... what comes onto you but... I hope... someone... would be able to save you... Whatever madness that came into you, please know that it's just a fog of deceit like any other. I hope... my brother... my younger brother... Hayate... would..."

"...Huh?" Hayate pays close attention to his brother's last words.

"I hope... he can save you... and that _cough, cough. ..._he shows you... the Truth... Ugh..." ...Ikusa falls to the ground with his blood being spilled on it.

"Ikusa... nii-chan..." Tears pour out of Hayate's eyes as witness the death of his brother to which he did not know how it happened until now. "nii...chan..." He kneels down to the floor in sadness.

"Ayasaki-san..." Negi said.

"..." Judas flies down near him. "Hey, do not worry about your brother... and your father." He said to Hayate and Negi. "They're now on a much more better place. They're watching over you you know. So don't show those pitiful faces."

"...Hm. Ah." Hayate stands up.

"...Hm." Negi wipes off the tears from his eyes.

"..." Athena and Evangeline take notice of this. They both look down in sadness as Athena gazes at Ikusa's dead body.

"...Your brother is safe. I..." Athena thought as she turns to Hayate.

"That's the price that those who betrayed me pay. And that... will also happened to you as you all have crossed me and Mother!" _Clash!_

"..." Hayate blocked Sera's attack with ease. "...You will pay... You will pay!" _Claash...! Clash! Clash! _They're sword duels continue.

"Ayasaki-san... Hiyaa!" Negi joins the battle!

"Ah, h-hey! Negi!" Asuna called him out but her words fell upon deaf hears.

"Hiyaa!"

"Hn!" _Clash! _Sera blocked his attack then...

"Hiyaa!" _Clash! Clash! Clash! _Both Hayate and Negi battle Serah.

Everyone watches the duel but then... _Crash! _...! Something broke in in the room in the back... "Wh-What was that!" Konoka asked.

"That noise... Could it be...?" Konoemon said then...

"Grooaarr!" A Shadow!"

"Where did they came from!"

"Tch!" _Strike! _

"Grooaarr!" _Strike! _Leonne stop the attacking Shadow with a kick on the abdomen then he places his foot on it to prevent it from going berserk and attack the girls since he knows that Konoemon will be very upset if his granddaughter, Konoka, gets hurt. And he does not wish to see how will that transpire. Especially if their connection to the Tennousos is involved. If Konoemon is an state of unstoppable rage he might disobey the Tennousos and he will quickly lose his position in Hakou Academy. And his positon as well too, of course. Though he does not mind losing it since he doesn't care much about it as he is only required to guard certain things for the two sisters. And he finds it a very annoying job. That and the way he is treated by the two Tennousos.

"Hey, back away from the door! More Shadows will come!" He said.

"Leave that to me!" Setsuna steps forth with sword in hand.

"Me too!" Hinagiku as well. "You guys step back."

"No way. We'll fight too!" Asuna and the other rangers bring out their crossbows.

"You'll only be distractions so just stay put. Hiyaa!" Setsuna said as she charges towards the Shadows.

"Hn. Sou da you ne." Hinagiku as well. _Slash! Slash! _

"Hmph. I might as well help out as well I guess." Leonne said drawing out a desert eagle. "You guys stand back. Konoemon-san, let's go."

"Ah." The dean said.

"Eh? Can you fight ojii-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Mochiro. Watch how this old man fights!" _Strike! Pierce! Pierce! Strike! ..._Surprisingly, both Leonne and him are very capable fighters.

"Wow... I didn't know your grandpa is very good at kicking butts Konoka..." Asuna said to which the granddaughter nodded.

"I want to fight too!" Ku fei joins the battle.

"Me too. I'll buy you some time Negi-chan!" Ayaka as well.

"Yosh, this should be a good way to test our training from the academy!" Kaede joins as well.

"Yosh! We'll join as well! Come on, Fumika!"

"Hai! Let's go onee-chan!" The Narutaki twins as well.

"Hey! What are we suppose to do?" Haruna asked.

"We might as well take some photos for the memories." _Flash! _Risa said taking a picture of the fighting of Setsuna, Hinagiku and the other rangers in their group. She plans to take them as photos of their christmas vacation as she mentioned.

"Yeah right. Like that will help." Haruna said with a sweat drop on her head.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka and Yue attentions are focused on Negi who is fighting alongside his best friend.

_Clash! Clash! _The two of them are keeping up with Sera. Athena and Evangeline watches from the sides. "Hey, what should we do?" Evangeline asked.

"Hm. Perhaps we should lend them our assistance. They are our slaves after all."

"Hm. I suppose so."

_Clash! Clash! _Hayate and Negi got Sera corner to the edge of the platform floor then... _Claash...! _Sera pushed them away a little then... _Whoosh! _He jumps upward then... "Hiyaa!" _Flaash... Blast! _He rains down negative energy beams towars the two!

_Block! Block! _"Huh?" Hayate and Negi find themselves being protected by a black barrier. Turning around they...

"Need some help? Since you guys are our slaves we won't let you die for the services you will give us soon." Evangeline said.

"Yes. So..." Athena walks up beside Hayate while her sister walks up beside Negi. "Shall we?" She enters into a fighting stance.

"...Hm." Hayate nods. He and Athena will be partners.

"Sa, come boya. Let us teach this annoying guy a painful lesson." Evangeline will be Negi's partner.

"...Hm. Hm!" They then turn to Sera who is standing on the cord that is connected to the large container behind him.

"Hmph. You think all of you against me will do you any favor? It will take more than that to overcome me." Sera waves his left hand behind him.

_Crack... _The container behind him forms cracks. Some of the liquid inside are pouring out due to that. Inside that container is... "..." ...'Jehovah'... _Craack... Craaack..._

_"_Hm? What is that?" Athena asked. Hayate, Negi and Evangeline turns to her direction then...

_...shaatter... Shatter! _The container glass shatters! "Grooaarr!" The 'Jehovah' inside breaks through the glasses.

"Ah...!"

"Grooaarr!" It then turns into a black mist and goes beside Sera. It morphs into a humanoid shape... "Grooaarr! Grooaaar!" It morphs into the appearance of Sera but it's colored black as it is just immitating his appearance. It also has a seven foot katana that is immitated as well. It seems 'Jehovah' can immitate a lot of things including humans and objects. It seems to be capable of doing various things like morphing and who knows what else.

"...!" The four are taken by surprise at this then...

"Hn!" "Grr!" Sera and Sera/'Jehovah' enter into a fighting stance then...! "Hiya!" "Grooaarr!"

"Tch!" _Clash! Clash! _Sera fights Hayate and Athena while Sera/'Jehovah' fights Negi and Evangeline. "Guh!"

"Hnrrgh!" Sera mainly focuses his attacks on Hayate while Athena is allowed to attack him however she want.

"Ge, you are just toying with us aren't you? Very well, now you shall know our power!" _Kreek! kreek! _She unleashes a wave of bats towards him!

_Clash! Clash! _"Hn!" _Whoosh! _He jumps upward to evade them but... "You cannot defeat me with this pathetic attack." _Flash. _The ceiling above Sera glows, making the bats all go unconcious, nullifying the attack.

"Tch!"

"Hiya!" _Whoosh! _Hayate chases Sera above then... _Clash! Clash! _Both of them clashed in mid-air! _Clash! Claash...!_

_Clash! Clash! _"Grooaarr!" Sera/'Jehovah' does the same to Negi and Evangeline.

"Ge!" _Whoosh! Crack! _Negi jumps out of the way to avoid its attack so the steam pipe is the one that is destroyed instead. "Hiyaa!" _Clash! _He then unleashes aerial attacks on Sera/'Jehovah'.

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! _It tries to fight back then...

"Ahh... Ah!" *Megidola* _Boom! _Evangeline fired three energy balls towards it. The area is covered in smoke but then...

"Grooaarr!" Sera/'Jehovah' emerges out of the smoke and charge towards her!

"Gyah! Ugh!" _Bonk! _She is slammed on the floor. "Ugh... Arrgh..."

"Evangeline-san!" She's being chocked by Sera/'Jehovah'. Not standing for it, Negi charges towards it! "Let her go! Huaa!" _Clash!_

Sera/'Jehovah' blocked his attack then... "Grooaarr!" _Claash...! _It pushes him away then it decided to take Evangeline as hostage. It places it's immitation of the seven foot katana of Sera on her neck.

"Evangeline-san! Grr... Hiyaa!" He rushes towards it regardless then...

"Muah!" _Crunch! _Evangeline bites Sera/'Jehovah''s hand.

"Grooaarr!" Causing it to agonize in pain due to the sharpness of her bangs. She manages to break a little but...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike! _Negi kicked it on the chest causing it to fall down to pit below then... "Hiyaaa!" _Slice!_

"Grooaarr!" Its head has been sliced!

_Strike! _"Negi-chan!" Ayaka exclaimed as she kicked one of the Shadows away.

"Gyaah!" Evangeline is about to fall off along with Sera/'Jehovah' to the pit below but...

"Ah!" Negi reaches out to her and he catched her hand. "Evangeline-san!"

"Guh. Curse it... Huh?" Looking below, there's water... It seems to be very deep. ...Which frightens her since...

"Grooaarr!" _Splash! Shoock! _...she's not good at swimming. Sera/'Jehovah' fell into the water which is apparently electrified and Sera/'Jehovah' being electrified by it is evidence of that. It dissolved into black mists as it died on underwater.

"Gyaah!" Evangeline is frightened that she might fall so she hangs on to Negi tightly but... _Zap!_

"Guh!" An electric shock suddenly eletrifies their hands causing them to let go each other then...

"Gyaaaah!"

"Ah, Evangeline-san!"

"Huh!" Athena takes notice of what happened. "Evangeline!"

_Clash! _"Springfield, help her!" Hayate exclaimed as he and Sera have locked on again.

"Gr... I... Okay!" _Whoosh! _Negi jumps onto the water!

"Negi-kun!" Nodoka and Yue exclaimed.

"Hn. Time for the truth to rise up." Judas said as he follows Negi.

"Evangeline-saan!" _Whoosh! _Negi quickens his pace with the assistance of his wings. "Ahh! Evangeline-saaan!"

"Gyaaah!" Evangeline is just within reach for the water to grasp! ...Sort to speak.

"Ahhhh!" _...Catch!_ He got her!

"Ah."

"Evangeline-san!"

_shoock... Shoock!_ "Gwah!" The water suddenly splashes causing some of it to eletrify Negi. "Guh!"

"H-Hey!"

"Daijobou. Hnnwaah!" _Whoosh! _He tosses her upward!

"H-Hey! What are you-!"

"Chachamaru-san!"

_Whoosh! _"Order executed." Chachamaru said as she came flying and catched Evangeline.

_Shoock! Shoock! Splash! _"Grooaarr!"

"...!" Something suddenly emerged out of the electric water and grabbed Negi's leg! "Huh!"

"Grooaarr!" It's Sera/'Jehovah'! It only has its torso though as the rest of its body have been destroyed by the water.

"Huh! It's still alive!" Evangeline said.

"Guh! Ahh!" It pulls Negi to water!

_Shoock! _"Grooaarr!"

"Gwaah!" _Splash! Shoock! ShooOOCK!_

"H-Hey! Boya!"

"Negi-kun!" Evangeline, Nodoka, Yue and Haruna exclaimed.

"Springfield-san..." Chachamaru said with concern. "...Hm?"

_shooock... SHOOCK! SPLASH! _"...!" To the girls' surprise a huge splash bursted out of the water then...

"Hua!" Negi emerged out of the water with his sword stabbed on Sera/'Jehovah'. Izanagi is also summoned.

"Grooaarr!" ...It would seem that since Izanagi is a god of thunder, electricity does not hurt Negi. "Grooaarr!"

"Hn." He removes his sword from Sera/'Jehovah' and let it falls to the water, this time, it's really dead.

"Negi-kun!" "Alright, he did it!" Nodoka and Haruna exclaimed.

"Ah..." Evangeline has taken captivity of romantic feelings for the boy due that feat he just performed.

"..." Chachamaru has taken an hint of that. "Master, do you..."

"Wh-What?"

"Do you like Springfield-san?" 

"D-Don't ask ridicolous questions like that! Of course not!" She said looking away from her while blushing.

"...Affirmative master." The droid maid said acknowledging her embarrassment of admitting her feelings.

"Wh-What? I do not know what you're talking about. Just drop that subject already."

Negi flies back to them and lands on the platform floor. "Evangeline-san, daijobou?"

"A-Ah. I didn't need your help. Just so you know, I could have gotten out of that predicament ealier, understand?"

"Uh... Okay, but... I'll still be your partner and I'll do everything I can to protect you." The boy vows on that.

"Er... Y-Yeah..." Again, she sees some of Nagi Springfield on him. "...This boy... You..." The image of Nagi Springfield smiling on her came to her mind as if he's saying 'see how incredible my boy is? Why don't you be with him instead? I already have a wife after all. Ha ha.'. This irritated her however but it also gives her a new hope in his son in which perhaps he can be a suitable replacement for him since he's... dead, much to her sadness, and that he already has a wife who can only wonder if she is still alive since Negi hasn't seen her ever since she gave birth to him. "...Hey, boya."

"Hm? Nani?"

"I'll accept to your words but... Should you take it back, expect a hell to pay okay?" She said in a devious smirk.

"Eh... Okay." Negi feels like he has just put himself in a dangerous romantic relationship. Though he's certain that she'll never do something... devious, sort the least. Or so he wish. Assuming of course, by 'hell' she doesn't mean his life will be in the line. Well, just so as long as he remains true to himself, he should be fine.

"Well, that turn out okay. Hmm?" Judas emerged out of the fit. He just made sure that Sera/'Jehovah'! doesn't emerge out of the water again and to make sure he casted a barrier that prevents it from emerging out of the electric water. He also concluded that this may be the last time they had fought 'Jehovah' as that was probably the most unique among the 'pieces' since it is capable of immitating someone or something. When he emerged out of the pit however, he sees Nodoka and Yue feeling a little lost since they know they cannot stand against the elegance and some sexiness of Evangeline. "Oh, feeling of defeat huh? Oh well." _Flash! _He sent out two white feathers of truth to the two,

"Ah." assuring them that Evangeline is just another love candidate for Negi and that they still have chance.

"Ora, ora." Haruna backs that up with a pat on their backs.

_Clash! Clash! _Back to Hayate, Athena and Sera. "Hiya!" _Clash! _Hayate and Sera continue their sword duel while Athena stands at the side, thinking of the right spell to fire at Sera. "Hiya!" _Clash! Clash! Whoosh! _Hayate then unleashes several attacks on Sera which he dodged the last one and he walks up behind him then.

"Hiya!" He lunges forth his seven foot katana towards him then...!

"Ah!" *Megidola* _Boom!_ Athena fired three energy balls towards Sera, creating a smoke screen. Though that may have not been wise however as her slave is also engulfed by the explosion. "Hayate! Huh?"

"Huaa!" Sera suddenly emerged out of the smoke and charged towards her!

"Guh!"

"Daijobou, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked as he brought out Chamo, who has been burned by the eletric water earlier since he has been on Negi's shirt for some time now.

"Ahh~" He said groaningly.

"Gyaah!"

"Hm?" Negi and the others turn to Athena who is being held by the throat by Sera.

"Athena-san!" "Hey!" "Onee-chan!" Sera lunges forth his katana for her forehead which made everyone alarmed as it may meant certain death for the older Tennouso.

"Huuaargh!" Sera draws forth his katana!

"Athena-san!" "Onee-chaan!" "Master!" Negi, Evangeline and Chachamaru exclaimed.

"Huaa!" _Strike! _

"Ah!" Hayate slammed Sera with his torso, releasing Athena from his grasp and pushing Sera near the edge of the platform. "Guh! Grr!" Both of them try to overpower one another to see who will fall to the eletrified water below.

"Grr! You won't... lay a finger... on any of them!" Hayate said pushing Sera to the edge of the platform. The water below is prepared to engulf anyone who loses.

"Grr. You think you can defeat me? It will take more than THIS to overcome me!" The shadow of Jehovah replaces that of Sera.

"Huh?" "Huh!" Everyone is surprised by this then...

_Strike! _"Guh!" Sera pushes Hayate away from him, thus saving himself from falling off the platform.

"Grr!" The shadow of Jehovah then produces black mists that gather around Sera then...

"...ahh... power... anger... huaargh..."

"Huh?" Hayate regains his composure then...

"Grooaarr..." Sera is beginning to act like a beast. "Grooaarr... Grooaarr!" _Flaash! _

"Ah!" Everyone averted their eyes from him due to the bright light that has engulfed him.

"Guh, what's going on?" Konoemon asked.

"I don't know." Leonne said.

"Huh?" Setsuna, Hinagiku and the others turn their attention to Sera.

"Grr... Grooaarr!" The Shadows that they fend off are pulled towards him much to their surprise.

"Wh-What's going on?" Setsuna asked.

"I... I don't know. I think they're... Huh?" Hinagiku said as she realizes that the Shadows are gathering at Sera's position. "What are they-"

_Flaash! _"Guh!" Everyone averted eyes again then...

"Argh, huh?" Turning his sight back to Sera... Hayate sees that Sera is nowhere on sight and the one that he is seeing right now is...

"Grooaarr!" A gigantic monster with the appearance of the 'Jehovah' pieces with two hands, wings and a head that resembles Sera's head but it's monstrous in appearance. It also carries a gigantic great sword. It's skin texture is red as blood. "Grooaarr!"

"Ge!"

"Gwaah!" "Ah!" Everyone is frightened by it.

"Uwa..." Athena as well as she is near it and that was only the beginning of danger for her as...

"Grooaarr!" The monster, which name is Jehovah-death, turns to her.

"Uh oh." Judas said examining the situation and he concluded that Athena may be the shall we say damsel in distress?

"Gyaah!"

"Grooaarr!" It grabs her!

"Ah!" "Onee-chan!"

"Gyaah!"

"Hey you! You're her slave do something about it!" Evangeline said to Hayate.

"Eh? Uh..."

"Daijobou. I'll help you out." Judas said as he flies down near Hayate.

"Judas-san... Hm. Okay." He turns to Jehovah-death.

"Gyaah!" Athena is about to get eaten by it!

"Grooaarr!" ...And she got so.

"*gasp* *gasp* Ah." The girls gasped at that while Hayate and Negi, and Judas for that matter, know that she is in no danger of getting devoured as they have observed that Jehovah-death has no teeth and that...

"Gwah!" ...Athena appeared on its forehead. She seems to be have lost unconciousness due to that horrifying experience.

"Onee-chan!"

"Grooaarr!" Jehovah-death turns to Hayate.

"That thing is using her as its power source. Which means, all you have to do is rescue her. Of course, you have to inflect some pain on it as well." Judas said.

"Rescue her then? Okay, I can do that."

"Ah, ja, take this as well."*Infinity* _Flash! _He casted Infinity on him.

"Hm. Arigatou Judas-san."

"Think nothing of it. Ja, let's go!"

"Ah! Hiyaa!" _Tap, tap! _He charges towards Jehovah-death! And Judas accompanying him, well he's a support for him. He'll be giving assist spells for Hayate as he fight Jehovah-death and rescue Athena. That and he need to be concerned about the well-being of Hayate. Since it is his obligation to watch over him.

"Grooaarr!" Jehovah-death raises forth its greatsword then... "Grooaarr!" _Crack! _It slams it on the ground, creating craters on it.

"Hiya!" _Whoosh! _Hayate jumps towards then...! 

"H-Hey!" "Are you crazy!" Everyone exclaimed as they both admire the boy for his courage of charging towards that monster and for his foolishness of thinking he can defeat something that big. But they also know that from they have seen of Hayate and Negi, they can almost about beat anything that is made of delusion or someone clinging to it and Jehovah-death is no different so perhaps he knows what's he's doing.

"Hiyaa!" _Clash!_

"Grooaarr!" Both Hayate and the monster clashed with their swords. Surprisingly, Hayate can match its strength probably due to the Infinity Spell that Judas provided him with.

"Grr!"

"Grooaarr!" _Claash...!_ They broke off then...! "Grooaarr!" The monster lunges forth again then...!

"Hiya!" _Clash! _They clashed again. _Clash! clash! _

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi exclaimed.

"Be careful will you!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Take that freak down Hayata-kun!" Risa cheered.

"Yeah!" Izumi as well.

"Go for it Hayata-kun!" Hinagiku said.

"Yeah!" Nagi and Maria joins the cheering.

"Grooaarr!" Jehovah-death seems to be irritated by that.

"Huh. You're all alone. Now it's time for you to drown into the unending light of Truth!" _Claash...! Whoosh! _Hayate broke off the lock and then jumped upward then...!

"Grooaarr?"

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" He managed to hit on its lips, spilling some blood on it. "Grooaarr!" It then focuses its sword again on Hayate then...

"Hiya!" _Slash!_

_"_Grooaarr!" He slashed the lower part of its body.

"Hiya!" _Slash! _

"Grooaarr!" It's brought down to its knees! Assuming of course if its lower parts of its body can be considered feet as they don't appear to be the body parts of a human. Well, Jehovah is not human so that is to be expected.

"Your time is over delusionary being, now die!" _Stab! _

"GRROOAARR!" He stabbed it on the abdomen where a glowing part of its body is glowing, signifying that this may be perhaps the most important body parts that it is protecting.

Athena P.O.V

...What should I do...? At this rate, I'm going to die... ...What a waste. That guy who rescued me from a group of humans during my childhoo... I told him that I wish to be reunited with my sister, Evangeline, and he brought me to her then he promised that he'll save me again if I should get in trouble... But... Now he's gone... The last thing that he told me that should he not be able to answer my calling, his younger brother would rescue me in his stead. I got curious about that. I wanted to meet this younger brother of him. I thought I might introduce him to Eva-chan but now... I have found him. ...And his older brother has been murdered by a close friend of his. ...All of it was a waste. I thought that I might meet that person again but now he's dead. And he's younger brother has been left alone in this dark world that we live in. ...Just like we lost our parents to the cruelty of this world. ...All is lost for me. Now I'm going to be devoured by this monster, Jehovah, who was the cause of the extinction of our people. ...I'm going to die along with it. "_Sigh... _Perhaps this is my retribution for the evil deeds that I have done to humans. Was it wrong for me to extract revenge on them...? That mother and father would not be happy even if I did it...?" ...Yeah, that's probably my retribution. I think I've known in my heart that not all humans are to blame. Those who are to blame are long dead and I extract the same sorrow and suffering that we endured to them. This is my punishment huh? ...What an irony of fate. ...No, fate is not to blame for this. The only one I can blame for my sorrowful fate is me. I'm the one who has unleashed evil on the world. I thought I was ridding it of evil but I ended up doing the exact opposite. And now I'm paying for it. "_Sigh..._ It's over." I can feel my tears rolling out of my eyes. What an irony that I'm the one who will be gone in this world and that I am leaving as the villain who unleashed evil on the world. If only someone would guide me to the light...

Normal P.O.V

And there will. And that is... "Athena-saan!" _Crack! _

"Huh...?" Athena finds Hayate in front of her. It seems he broke through Jehovah-death's forehead to get her out of her there. "Hayate..."

"Ora, come on." He offers his hand.

_Flash! _A ball of light then appears behind him. "Ah." It seems she's the only one who can see it. "That's..."

"A-tan. Please stop what you're doing. You do not need to avenge us. Those people have already suffered the same fate that we did. There is no need for you to suffer the pain and sorrow of loosing us. This young man will take care of you for the rest of our lives." A feminine voice said.

"...! Mom...?"

"Hn." Judas smiled at the conversation of Athena and her dead parents who are communicating with her through that ball of light which is actually summoned by him as her parents requested to so that they can guide their daughter to the true path. "You can rest for eternity now."

"Mom...!" She reaches out for the light but it's too far for her so...

"A-tan," It draws nearer to her instead. "Please watch over Eva-chan. You and her are very precious to us. We'll be watching over the two of you. This young man and his friend will be taking care of you for forever. Please be with them."

"Mom..."

_Flash! _At then the light vanishes and all Athena can saw is Hayate reaching for her. "Ora, come on, Athena-san. I'll take care of you. I promise. Even if it means putting my life into it."

"..." Athena could see a rainbow light behind Hayate, well actually, Judas summons it telling her that it is her destiny to be with the young man. "Hayate..." She accepts his hand then... "Hayate..."

"Daijobou. Everything's okay now."

"...Hayate. Hayate!" She embraced the young man and he embraces her in return. Small ball of lights surrounds the two, making the atmosphere of the two grand and romantic.

"Ah." Everyone smiled at the romantic scenery. Though Hinagiku feels happy for Athena she also feels envious as she also loves Hayate. Nagi and Maria are feeling the same feeling as well.

"Hmph." _Flash! _Judas yet again send three feathers of truth towards the three.

"Ah." Assuring them that Athena is just another love candidate for Hayate and that they still have a chance. Assuming of course, if Athena does not win first. That and how she looks more beautiful than the rest of them if anyone would agree which can be quite a loss for the three and the rest of the girls like Izumi and Risa, well she's fond of the guy, not love him, but that counts that in a way. The same thing can be said about Evangeline who is feeling happy for her older sister. Negi is feeling the same thing for Hayate.

"Ja, let's go, Athena-san." Hayate said.

"Hm," She said wiping off her tear on her eye. She decided that Hayate has now the permission to call her by the nickname that her parents gave her. "Hayate."

"Hm? Nani?"

"Please call me A-tan."

"Eh? A-tan?"

"Hm. Please."

"Uh... O...kay. A...-tan."

"Hm." She smiles delightened at that. Now it's not just her parents who can her that but someone she loves as well. She considers him as someone she can marry in the future assuming of course if Hayate would agree. That and her personality is quite is demanding.

"Yosh, now it's time to-"

_Crutter! _...! The surrounding suddenly shakes. _Flash! _The surrounding suddenly returns to that of being the temple of the Ancients. "What the...?" Haruna said. They find themselves in a room in the temple that is representing the image of the place they were on earlier.

"Did we...? "Izumi asked.

"Came back?" Yue finished her question.

"Where...?" Nodoka asked referring to Sera and then...

_Crutter! _...! At the sides, Sera rises up from the mist that Jehovah-death dissolved to. "Grr... You..." He clunches his fist tightly, spilling his own blood.

"Ah!" Hayate and Athena's romantic moment is interrupted by the uproar. Though they know they have to focus on the insane young man first.

"Grr... You have killed Mother's avatar... Grr... I'm going to make you pay!" _Chuuaarrrgeesrrghhtssh! _He sent out a terrifying blast of negative energy that shaked the entire room, causing some debris to fall.

"Ah!" "Gyah!" Everyone is pushed away by it but they try to fight it.

"Ge, what's going on!" Leonne asked.

"Guh, I don't know. Konoka!" Konoemon said.

"Gyaah! Wh-What's happening!" Konoka asked.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna comes to her aid but...

"You're going to pay. I'm done playing games with all of you. Now I'm going to send you all to the Promised Land!" _Ching! _He raises his right hand then...

_Clingch... clingch...! _"Huh?" _Clingch! _"Ah!" The Jewel of God is sent flying towards him! "The jewel!" Athena exclaimed. Everyone the danger that it represents.

Sera catches the jewel. Now danger is near... "You have hurt Mother. Now, I will take your lives!" _Crush! _He crushed the jewel with his right palm, splitting it into a lot of pieces then all them dissolve.

"Huh?"

"He... destroyed it?"

"Why did he...?" The trio asked.

"*gasp* No, he...!" Luca said unfinished as...

"HA HA HA!" _Crutter! Crutter! _The room shakes even more.

"Wh-Whoa!"

"What's going on!"

"I think... he activated it!" Luca said. Everyone else falls to the ground due to the earthquake.

"Wh-What's it doing?" Konoemon asked.

"Ugh... I don't know." Leonne said.

"Uaarrgh... Uaarrgh... UAARRGH!" _CRUTTER! _The room begins to crumble!

"Waah!" "Whoa!"

"Dammit, we need to get out of here. Everyone, run for it!" Hayate said.

"Yaah!" Everyone runs out of the room.

"Let's go, Evangeline-san! Chachamaru-san!" Negi said to which the two nodded and they run for it.

"Let's go, Athen- I mean, A-tan." Hayate said to which she nodded and they run for it.

"We need to get out of this temple! No, this island!" Judas said.

"What? Why?"

"He activated the jewel. Soon, this island will sink to the bottom of the sea along with all of you if you don't get out."

"Eh! E-Everyone, we need to get out of here now!"

"Wh-Why?" Izumi asked.

"I think this temple- no, this island is about to sink!"

"What!"

"Wh-Why!" Asuna asked.

"Sera activated the jewel, I think that trigger its function. And now this island is the first one to be a victim of whatever it is capable off."

"What! Ja, we need to get out of here!"

"Let's hurry!" Konoka said.

"I know a shortcut, follow me!" Konoemon said. They follow him as he commanded them to.

Back to Sera, "Uuaarrgh!" _Crutter! Crutter! Crutter! _The debris falls onto the room and onto him, leaving the room unaccessble now with all the cave-ins all over the room. One can only wonder if he's still alive... ...and it is likely that he is considering how he has shown just how capable he is.

"Ruun!" Asuna, Risa, and Haruna said as they run for out for the temple. Konoemon took them to the shortcut as he promised and they're out of the structure.

"Huff! huff. We made it." Asuna said but... _Crutter! _"Gyah!" The ground shakes.

"This island is about to sink! We have to get out!" Konoemon said.

"Let's take that plane of yours then." Leonne said referring to Nagi's plane.

"Klause is on it. To the plane everyone!" Nagi said.

"Riight!" They all run for it.

"Huh?" Klause spotted them coming through the window. "Quickly boy, you need to hide."

"Mmuu." He told the white tiger. He hides at the luggage storage near a seat. "Mmuummuu." He whines complaining about the lack of space. There are many luggages that were brought by Nagi which are now considered unnecessary since she has now become mature, so it is free to dispose of them.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back later." Klauses closes the storage and everyone boards the plane. "Ojou-sama, wel-"

"Klause, get us out of here!" Nagi said without wasting any time.

"Eh? But-"

"Quickly, this island is about to-" _Crutter! _"Guh!"

"Wh-What's going on!"

"This island is about to sink! Get us out of here!" Everyone yelled.

"R-Roger! I'll get to it!" He runs up to the cockpit with the white tiger watching from the opening.

"Everyone brace yourselves." Konoemon said hanging on to the handle in the ceiling.

"Mmuu?" The white tiger watches what's going on with curiosity.

"Everyone hang on. This is going to be bumpy." Nagi said.

"You don't have to tell us that. Anyway, let's hurry!" Asuna said.

"Alright, everybody put on your seatbelt and..." Klause has started the engine. "...here we off back to Tokyo!" He hits the accelarator.

_Vrooom! Whooosh! _The plane takes off abruntly. "Gyaah!" "Whoa!" "Slow down!" Everyone has fallen to ground because of that.

Outside however is not going well... _Snuurrchggdrc! _The temple shrunk in size then... "Hey, look! The temple's gone!" Asuna said looking out the window. Everyone looks out to her window as well.

"Hey, where did it go? Did that Sera guy-" Haruna asked unfinished as...

_Spluunnggerrddrg! _"Whoa!" A massive force bursted out of the hole where the temple was once standing then... _Whoooorrgghh... _A gigantic black energy ball emerged out of it and goes to the sky.

"Huh?"

"What is that?" Izumi asked. They all watch the ball grows bigger as it ascend to the sky. The sky turns black because of that. It looks as if there's a storm coming.

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

"Huh?" Everyone can see the dark ball from here.

"What is that?"

"Some kind of balloon?"

The dark ball continues ascending with dark electric energies are eminating from it. "W-Waah!" A child screamed at the sight of it.

"What the hell is that!"

"A tornado is coming!" It started raining, winds are blewing everywhere and the clouds are so dark that it looks like a typhoon is about to hit the city, which is why a citizen said that a tornado is coming. It's basically the same thing from a typhoon. The dark ball continues ascending as purple thunderbolts strike everywhere.

Back to the group...

"Wh-What's going on?" Nodoka asked frightened.

_Shoock! _"Ah!" Everyone notices that they are passing by a dangerous zone of which the plane might crash due to the harsh weather.

Klause makes sure that the plane stays on course for Tokyo. _Shock! _"Guh! This doesn't look good." He said as the white tiger crawls out of his way to the cockpit though Klause didn't acknowledge his presence at the moment since he's focus on getting through the raging storm that is making the plane's destination hard to cross since there's a high chance at the moment that a lightning bolt might strike the plane and force them to land somewhere near an island.

_Shock! shock! _"The weather looks bad." Konoka said with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I know." Asuna said.

"At this rate, we won't make it to Tokyo." Konoemon said.

"Ah, with all these harsh wind and thunderbolts everywhere, this plane is about to-" Leonne said unfinished as... _Shock! _...the right wing of the plane is hit by a lightning bolt. "...crash."

"..." An awkward silence fills the exterior cabin for a while then... "WHAAAT!" The girls screamed.

"W-W-We're gonna crash!" Asuna asked extremely frightened.

"A-A-Are we gonna be okay?" Konoka asked with the same tone and expression.

"The right wing is on fire! Everyone, prepare yourselves for an impact!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Huh? Do you mean..." Hinagiku said.

"That we emergency land somewhere?" Risa continued her question.

"Out in the middle of the sea?" Izumi asked.

"Daijobou." Athena said.

"Huh?"

"There's a place where we can take refuge. It will shelter us from the storm and the calamity that will hit the city soon."

"Ah, that's the safest location at the moment." Evangeline said.

"Huh? What place are you-" _Shake! _The plane shakes! "Gyah!"

"W-Waah!" "Ah!"

"H-Hey! Pilot! We need to land somewhere or we're gonna fried if we continue flying!" Haruna said to Klause.

"I'm aware of that! Yosh, I'm gonna land us there on that island! Everyone prepare for an impact!" He said as he prepares to land on small island nearby. "Hold on!"

"Ge..."

"Geez... I never thought it would come to this. Our enjoyable tour has turned into an apocalypse." Haruna said.

"Yeah and all of the photos I took are now all lost due to that stupid trap ealier." Risa said.

"Would you guys stop acting like children for once!" Setsuna scolded them. Most of the others are frightened at the moment so they didn't pay attention to it. Hinagiku is clinging onto Hayate while Athena is on the other side.

"Nevermind about them for now! We got to focus on our survival here!" Hinagiku said.

_Whoosh! _The plane is about to land on the island! _Shock! _"Hang on everyone!" Klause said.

"Waaaah!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Don't worry everyone! We'll be fine!" Hayate said.

"Yeah! Everything will be okay." Negi added.

"Judas-san, do something." Hayate whispered.

"Hm. Okay." Judas goes out of the plane. Since he's a spiritual guide, he has no proble of getting out through the wall and that he doesn't mind if the plane crash but since there are other people in, he has to make it his top priority first. He has to make sure that the plane doesn't explode when it lands and he knows just the spell to prevent that. "Truth is always beautiful. It saves people and animals." *Infinity* _Flash! _He said referring to the white tiger who he has noticed when he went onboard along with the others. The plane is now completely safe from exploding. Now all they have to worry about is their landing. "My part is finished. The rest is up to the pilot." He said going back to the plane.

_Whoosh! _"Here goes...!" _Cruck! Craaash! _The plane's tires are broken!

"Gwaaah!" Everyone screamed.

"Dammit..." Hayate said.

"Ahh! We're gonna crash!" Negi exclaimed hanging on to his seat.

"Calm down! Everyone calm down!"

"How are we suppose to calm down in this kind of situation!" Asuna said.

"Tch." _Flash! _Judas created a barrier on the sides to make sure that the plane doesn't crash into a rock crater or on the forest part of the island. "That should do it."

"Hang on-! Guh!" _Cronk! _The plane stopped as it hit a tree.

Everyone is safe. "Huh?" They all look at their surrounding and see that they are free from danger at the moment.

"We're safe." Hayate said.

Later... Outside.

_Shoock! Shock! _The weather is still going on and there are no shelters that can be found on the island. Everyone is drenching from the rain sort the saying as the plane is no longer a safe shelter for them for no one knows if an explosion might occur. That goes without saying that the white tiger has been revealed to everyone. "Geez, you didn't have to hide you know. You're welcome to stay with house back at home." Nagi said to the tiger.

"Mmuu."

"Nevermind about him for now. We need to stay on a shelter or else we all might catch a fever from this storm." Hinagiku said.

"Ah, I can say that I can't stay outdoor for much longer. The air is cold." Setsuna said.

"*cough* *cough* Ah." Luca cought.

"*cough* *cough* Ah." The others as well.

"Hayate." Nagi called out as she is beginning to cough as well.

"Now what should we do?" Hayate asked.

"I check the island thorough." Judas said flying down beside him.

"And?"

"No shelter found." He said shrugging his hands.

"Oh."

"What should we do?" Negi asked.

"Daijobou. We can use this." Athena said bringing out a small glass cylinder.

"Huh? What will that do for us?" Asuna asked dumbstruck.

"Huh. Don't think this is just an ordinary object. Observe." _Shatter! Pop! _

"...!" To everyone's surprise, when she drop the cylinder a door pops up of the smoke.

"Sa, everyone get in." Athena and Evangeline were the first to enter it. To the girls surprise, the door leads to another place not the other side of it.

"Hn. This one is just like the velvet room. Huh. How unique." Judas said.

"Ha ha." Hayate could only give a laugh. He has done this many times now whenever Judas comments on something. Negi does it sometimes too but Hayate is mostly the one doing it much to Judas's amusement. Though the girls are still not yet aware of his presence. Not that he mind not having the credit for everything he has done to help them, in fact, he prefers to be not to be known as he wish for Hayate and Negi to receive the credits.

Inside the Tennouso's Velvet colored Mansion... That is not somewhere in earth but rather it's in a... nowhere to be exact. No words or logic can distinguish it just like the velvet room where Hayate and Negi are staying for the moment in their time in Japan. This may be similar to Athena and Evangeline in which they are using as their home as they are staying in Japan as well though that is not yet certain.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaimed as they check out the surrounding of the living room. Klause is in shock of how they got here. He was so shock that he fainted. Nagi and Maria thought that is for the best.

"This is great!" Fuka and Fumika exclaimed.

"We should stay here!" Kaede said.

"Yeaah!" Ku fei said as they all play around.

"Hey! Settle down you birdbrains! We're on the home of someone else here!" Ayaka scolds them.

"So this is where you live." Hayate said.

"Ah, it's only our temporary home at the moment." Athena said. Nagi and Maria are carrying Klause, who is unconcious, to the sofa.

"You mean you guys are staying in Japan?" Negi asked.

"Sort to speak. It would be more appropriate to say that we are staying here because we don't have home in the real world." Evangeline said licking the her right palm again to which the two winch. She and her sister have done this before and they could only speculate that it may be because of their characteristic as a vampire. Though Hayate and Negi are not certain of that. Either way, they are now considered safe by the group since they are now their allies. Well, not that they are someone who are to be ordered with but they can considered as 'safe' for them. Hayate and Negi are the only ones who can have a long conversation with them however as they are not those who shall we say have no time for weak minded fools.

"I see. Well, thanks a lot Evangeline-san. Athena-san." Negi said bowing to the two.

"It's nothing. Besides, we would have come here eventually. Since you two are our slaves, this will be your home. Oh, and don't pay much attention to Machina here." Athena said looking at Machina who was carried by Chachamaru when they made their escape in the temple. He's still injured however so he is no in condition to join the conversation.

"I'll take him to his pen." Chachamaru said as she takes Machina to his 'home'.

"Eh? His pen?" Hayate asked.

"Ah. As you have seen earlier, Machina is an animal type of construction that was created in a snake DNA when we were choosing a perfect obedient servant when our people were still in the world. We chose him since he's the most idiotic one and one who follows our orders no matter what. You can say he's our pet. Chachamaru is our maid around here. _Siip." _Athena said taking a sip of her tea.

"Sou da ne. _Siip._" Evangeline said taking a sip of her tea as well.

"I see." Hayate and Negi sit on the sofa that is on the opposite of the two. The others are enjoying themselves sort to speak. Some of the things around the rooms have been shattered due to their childishness but they only regenerated much to everyone's surprise. The things here are unique just like in the velvet room. "Uh... What should we do now? Sera activated the jewel... what does exactly do?"

"We don't know." Athena said.

"Or at least at the moment." Evangeline said.

"I know what it does." Judas sits next between Hayate and Negi. "That cursed jewel was created by Jehovah long ago. It turns its keeper, the temple, into a small negative energy at first and then later, that negative energy will absorb more and more negative energies and grow. It will then ascend out of the planet in the outside boundary you call outer space. Afterwards..." Hayate and Negi both pays attention very well in what he is about to say... "...it will then become into a what you people call meteor and will descend back into the planet with the intent of wiping it out."

"...!" Both are shocked by this.

"Y-You mean..." Hayate said.

"Ah. That guy in black thinks he's delivering everyone to the land of happiness by wiping out of all life in the world. Huh. Just goes to show you of how much delusional Jehovah's ideals are. It's madness I know. That's why we must stop him."

"..."

"But... How do we...?" Negi asked.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Evangeline asked overhearing him a little.

"Eh? Uh nothing!"

"Y-Yeah. We were just thinking of a plan on how to get rid of that dark ball we saw earlier."

"Ah... that... We'll discuss that later. For now, we need to rest. Oh, and Hayate." Athena said as she stands up from her seat.

"Hm? Nani?"

"Please come and see one of our maids in the main hall. She'll guide you and your little friend here to our... meeting place."

"...Indeed. Do come or you two might not live for another day." Evangeline warned which cause a sweat drop on the two.

"For now though, rest for a while." Both Tennousos left the living room.

"...?" Which can only wonder what they can have in store for Hayate and Negi.

Later that night...

Negi and Chachamaru are on the balcony watching everyone playing in the bedroom with a lot of bed rows which is enough for everyone. "They sure are having fun huh?" Negi said.

"Ah. ...I envy them."

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Unlike you all, I do not know if I have a soul. I always thought that maybe there is some humanity inside me... or perhaps Ancient. But I am unable to find out even now."

"A soul? ..."

Judas comes out of the bedroom. "Hm?" He has taken notice of the atmosphere Negi and Chachamaru. "Hm. Wonder what's going on." He decided to overhear what they're saying but he decided not to show himself to Negi so he hide under the balcony.

"I think I may be soulless but..."

"You do have a soul."

"Eh?"

"When we fought each other at the temple of the Ancients, you were kind enough to greet us and even told us about Athena-san and Evangeline-san. Unlike that other servant, Machina, as I recall, is rude and that you were not. You even took us to them and asked us to save them." Negi said smiling on the robot maid.

"Th-That's... ...That is because I was instructed to."

"No you were not. You were doing what you thought was right."

"Oh. So that's what's going on." Judas said. "Well, that construction has a soul, no doubt about that. Ancients constructions after all are unique compare to humans." He flies upward where he watches the two with delight. He wondered where Chamo is and then he finds him coming out of Negi's shirt. "Ah, there's the little ermine."

"Ahh... Oi, Aniki. Where- Eh? A're? This is...?"

"It's true Chachamaru-san. You do have a soul. You know it as well deep inside."

"I... but..."

"It's true. I can tell by just looking at you. If you didn't have a soul you would have never been beloved by both Athena-san and Evangeline-san."

"..." The robot maid is speechless. Despite being only a ten year old child, Negi is very mature and understanding. He even beat her when it comes to these kind of things. Tears pour out of her robotic eyes. "Huh?"

"Ch-Chachamaru-san?"

"Ooh! Is this...!" Chamo suddenly gets excited and hide under Negi's shirt.

"Huh. That's Springfield. The suitable candidate to be like Ayasaki." Judas said.

"Chachamaru-san? Daijobou? Did I say something wrong?"

"No... You did not Springfield-san. ...Say, may I request something?"

Eh? Uh sure. What is it?"

"May I call you Negi-san?"

"Eh? Uh... sure. Since we know each other, I guess we can start referring to each other by our first names. Ha ha."

"Ah, I suppose so." The android said, surprisingly, with a blush on her metallic cheek.

"Ooh! Good going Aniki! I've been waiting for a long time when you first met her at the temple back there. Now, for a kiss!" Chamo thought excitedly with steam pouring out of his nose much to Judas's annoyance. He didn't like the ermine's pervertness but he can also be considered a worthy companion for both Hayate and Negi. He concluded that the two of them will be the guide for the two. Just as they have been doing ever since they arrived in Japan. The four of them have frequently work together to get where they are and will continue to do so for the rest of their lives like family. A bond that can never be broken... truly beautiful. The same can be said about the girls who has form romantic bonds to Hayate and Negi. They will look after them for the rest of their lives forever. And nothing will come in the way. A true bonds of friendship and love. Truly beautiful and magnificient. That is the reality of this world and no fog of delusion can alter or change it. That has been the way since the beginning, and that's how it will be for the rest of eternity. That is for certain for these fated children. And two of them have brought each other together and that is Hayate and Negi. Two children that will change the world and show the Truth that has been existing ever since the beginning and with it, the fog of delusion that is plaguing everyone will finally be liften and a new beginning will await everyone. It is now just six more nights before New Year. Perhaps this New Year celebration will be the most important one. It will either be a new beginning or the ultimate end for the world. That fated day will soon arrive and Hayate and Negi must prepare themselves for that finalle. What awaits them in that day is still mystery but for now they can enjoy the moment of joy with everyone. Judas knows this and is delightened by it.

"Hn. What a beautiful destiny these people have." He said. Indeed what a beautiful destiny that Fate has granted them. Especially Hayate and Negi. Two giften children with the power of Truth guiding them towards the true path. Now that is something to be joyful to. Perhaps it is also their destiny to save Sera from the fog that is blocking his true self from emerging and the cause of his insanity that made him turned against his two closest friends six years ago. Nagi Springfield's son Negi and Ikusa's younger brother Hayate might be able to save their friend as Ikusa mentioned. If they cannot then their son and younger brother will finish what they started. That's what Hayate and Negi have vowed to do after witnessing the events that took place six years ago in a country side village at the temple. Now all that is remain for them to do is to stop the meteor that will soon fall onto Earth by the end of the year according to what Judas said earlier. A fateful day awaits them... ...All people are at stake here. They cannot afford to lose. It will be either victory or oblivion.

"Ja, I'll be going now Chachamaru-san." Negi is about to leave but then...

"Ah, Negi-san."

"Hm? Nani?" _Chu. _"...!" _Cling! _Again, the device kicks in, charging yet another 50,000 ermine dollar for Chamo who has become very excited of what happened.

"Gyaah!" He exclaimed out loud with steam pouring out his nose but then he remembers his situation and hides back onto Negi's shirt.

"Ch-Chachamaru...san?" Chachamaru already left. "..."

"Lucky boy." Judas commented. He has commented him with the same comment two times now. The first one was when they first met the girls and this is the second. "Oh well. Another bond is always welcome." He said leaving the balcony and one can only wonder where he is heading. Though of course he always comes at the right time when he is needed. And he wouldn't leave Hayate and Negi no matter what their situation is. That it is his promise to both Igor and them and he intends to see it through to the end as he also formed a bond with the two and Chamo too for that matter since he has also been with them since when they first arrived in Tokyo and he can be a trusted companion for the two when it comes to romantic situations. That is if Chamo is not planning something that is perverted that is. Well, as long as he's around, he can be sure that that will not happen to Hayate and Negi. That may be one of the reasons why he should keep an eye out on the ermine for the sake of the two that is. Though he consider this as a normal thing for him to fix or stop too if necessary. Well, that is one of things he can find enjoyment in the world just for his sake of having a purpose. He intends to live like that for the rest of their lives. He is sure that Negi's cousin, Nekane, would appreciate that and maybe especially Anya, Negi's childhood friend since... well... for a lot of reasons. And he also must of course fulfill the purpose he was given of watching over the two and that's all there is to it. He has taken his leave with Negi coming back to the others. The night continues on... As for Hayate and Negi however... They were suppose to meet Athena and Evangeline somewhere in the mansion. They decided to stay awake for a long night... The others were already asleep that time so... That can only means... ...Something private will be 'discuss' by the pairs... A thing that will be made pleasurable for the two... It begins... at... ...Midnight.

Later... At Midnight...

Hayate and Negi are standing on the hall. "Everyone's asleep now. It's time for our meeting time with A-tan and Evangeline-san." Hayate said.

"Ah. I wonder where they are."

"You two must be Hayate-san and Negi-san."

"Eh?" A maid comes in. She seems to be the same as Chachamaru. She has pony tail hair however. "Who... are you?"

"I one of my masters personal maid. I am an older sibling of my younger sibling." She means Chachamaru.

"Uh... Okay. Can you... tell us where they are?" Negi asked.

"The Mistresses? Hm, very well, follow me." The maid takes them to a what seems to be a grand looking bathroom. It's like a royal bathroom actually. There are curtains on the entrance. "The mistresses awaits you inside."

"Eh?" Chachamaru was already there by the entrance. Hayate and Negi find it strange that the meeting place will be taking place in a bathroom unaware of what is stored for them... "This is it?" Hayate asked to which the two maids nod.

"Hm?" Judas comes in wondering what is happenning when he spotted the two going here. He then takes an acknowledgment of the grand looking bathroom. "This is...?" He turns to the two then to the bathroom and again to the two. "...Oh." He gets what is stored for them. "Better not reveal myself." He decided to conceal himself from Hayate and Negi.

"Please come in, they are waiting for you." The maid said.

"Uh... O...Okay. Ja, let's go, Ayasaki-san."

"A-Ah. Let's..." They open the curtains and walk in to find...

_Splaash! Splaaash! _"Hm?" ...Both Tennousos are on a large bathtub taking a shower and... "Well... If isn't Hayate."

"And boya as well."

"Guh...!" ...Both Hayate and Negi find themselve in both an awkward and embarrassing situation. They find the two sisters naked and they are peeking at them... Though not intentionally. "A-Atan!"

"E-Evangeline-san!" The two of them cover their mouth with their nose half bleeding. This is indeed a very awkward situation for any males. And the two of them are quite the lucky ones to ever experience this kind of... pleasurable experience for males that is. Judas comes in unnoticed by the two and the Tennousos. He has no interest on the Tennousos naked bodies however as he may have perhaps have gotten used to people's naked bodies since he's a spirit and all. He decided to just sit on the stairs without looking at the pairs for he does not wish to ruin this moment. ...A bold and romantic moment for Hayate and Negi that is.

"S-Sorry, we weren't trying to peek or anything... We'll... We'll take our leave now!" Hayate said embarrased while blushing. His face is tomato right now. So is Negi. They never experienced something like this before. Well, Negi has been bathed by his cousin, Nekane, but that was when he was still very young to be aware of males' reaction when seeing females naked. Hayate however is old enough to be aware of his situation. It can be said that he wants to leave the bathroom as fast as he could. "Ja ne!" He and Negi runs for the exit only to... "Eh?" A cell wall has blocked their exit. Judas has noticed it when he comes in but decided not to tell them as it will ruin his concealment. "Wh-What is this!"

"Onee-san! Let us out of here! I think we took the wrong place!" Negi said trying to reach Chachamaru's older sibling sort the least but no respond was heard.

"My my, you two are quite bold to enter in."

"Ah...!" Turning around, Hayate sees Athena without wearing anything. "Gyaah!" He looks away with his eyes covered.

"E-E-Evangeline-san...! You...! Gwaah!" He does the same.

"Hey come on now. Come... Let us enjoy ourselves."

"Ah." Both sisters said as they lick their lips hungrily then...

"Gyaah! A-tan!"

"W-Waahh! E-Evangeline-san!" The two of them find themselves being stripped by the Tennouso sisters then... _Whoosh!_

"Gyaah!" _Splaash!_ They are thrown into the bathtub. "Guaah!" They emerged only to see.

"We've been waiting for you two. What kept you so long?"

"Yeah, you could have come in earlier." Evangeline said entering the bathtub in a sexy way. Her older sister does the same. Both Hayate and Negi have spilled the water on that they engulfed and their nose is now almost bleeding.

"-A-A-tan, wh-wh-what's the meaning of this!"

"What does it look like?"

"Gyah!" She tuckles him to the side of the tub.

"Ayasaki-san! Gwah!" Evangeline does the same to the ten year old child.

"Hn. Pleasurable and romantic." Judas said. He is not watching the pairs as he no intention to since he knows that Hayate and Negi might get angry at him but that is okay for him even if it happens though he doubts that for someone like the two will be uncapable of being angry to someone they are closed with, no matter what they do. The same can be said to the Tennousos who are doing... pleasurable things to the two of them.

"Guh... A-Atan..." Athena is licking Hayate's left check while she is pressing on him on the right side of the tub.

"Ugh... E-Evangeline-san..." Negi is being tuckled to left side by Evangeline who is licking his right hand. They're doing it very slowly and pleasurable to the two.

"Ah..." Hayate and Negi give a quite moan. They cannot explain through words the experince they just experienced... a pleasurable experience that is. Judas kept his distance from the scenery as he does not wish to interrupt. The night continues then...

One hour later...

The pairs exit the bathroom with Hayate and Negi feeling something they have never experienced before. They received kisses, licks and other pleasure experience tonight. "I had fun. How about you Eva-chan?"

"Hm. It was pleasurable enough."

"Indeed." Judas who is flying above the pairs unnoticed, said.

"How was it Hayate? Negi-kun?" Athena asked.

"...Very unexpected..." They both said to which the two giggles.

"Well then, why don't we talk about the calamity that will happen in the coming days." Athena forms a serious expression. So did Evangeline and Hayate and Negi. The four of them enters a dinning room with a long dinner table. They all sat across the opposite sex with Hayate facing Athena and Negi facing Evangeline. "To begin with, what should be done?"

"A-tan, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"That temple... The temple of the Ancients... It will soon fall into the planet and wipe it out completely."

"...What?"

"That jewel was meant to be a destructive force to the world. It first begins by turning the keeper, the temple, into a small negative energy and then by the coming days, it will gather more negative energies and become a meteor. That meteor will then descend onto the planet and wipe it out completely, leading to the extinction of every living being." Hayate recited what Judas told him ealier.

"..." He is watching from above. "That and the world will perish." He said but again he remains unnoticed by the pairs. He didn't mind though since he has no intention of revealing himself. That and for what happened earlier in which he just sat and waited for the pleasurable experience to end. And that he left with a delightened smile not because of what he may have saw but rather, he felt happy for the pairs to become romantically involved with one another just like Hayate and Negi formed romantic bonds on the other girls in the group. That and they have become their true selves. In Athena's and Evangelin's case, he didn't have to guide them through the fog that was blocking their true selves from emerging.

"I see... Ja, what do you propose we do to stop it?"

"That's..." Hayate turns to his best friend who gives him a smile and a nod. He gives back a smile and a nod of his own. "Leave it to us."

"What?" Evangeline asked.

"Only us can stop it. We... ...Please trust us into this. We promise that we'll keep you all safe." Negi said with a serious expression.

"..." The Tennousos are speechless when he and Hayate are like that.

"He's right A-tan. Trust us into this. We'll protect your world with our lives." Hayate said with his flashy smile.

"...Hm." The two Tennousos smile at this. "You two are really impressive you know that?"

"Yeah. You keep surprising us every moment. Well, we'll leave to you then." Evangeline said.

"Ontou?" Negi asked.

"Ah. Just promise this." Athena said as they all stand up. Judas keeps an eye out on them from the chandelier above the table. "Promise us that you'll come back alive." Athena said with an expression that she won't take 'no' for an answer. It's not out of anger however but rather it is a desperate expression that she and her sister do not wish to be alone again where they have no one to come to for comfort. They have already felt that when they lost their parents and they do not wish to feel that way ever again. Evangeline gives the same expression to Negi.

"Hm. We promise." Negi said with his own flashy smile.

"Ah. We'll be back for sure. Right Springfield?"

"Yeah!" The two gives an high five clap on that promise.

Athena and Evangeline felt assured of that. "Ja, we'll be waiting for you. We'll hold a New Year celebration when you return." Athena said.

"Ah. So you two better not ditch us out." Evangeline said.

"Ah! We'll come back just before new year!" Hayate and Negi said. They intend not to break promise.

"Hn. Looks like this is it." Judas said. The final battle is near... A New Year celebration! A fitting close to this finalle where everyone is eager to see! And New Year celebration awaits Hayate and Negi after they deal with Sera and Jehovah! The finalle is almost here! What's going to happen? Find out, in the next chapter!

**Note: And that's it. As some of you may know the... pleasurable scene is mirroring the chapter 137 of Negima. The scene where Negi rescues Evangeline from falling into the water is mirroring the scene where Negi rescued Evangeline from falling into the water in Negima and the scene where Hayate rescued Athena from Jehovah-death is mirroring the scene where he rescued her from King Midas and they both embraced each other. Oh, if you must know, Nagi Springfield here is filling Angeal's role in Crisis Core. Ikusa is filling Zack's role. Oh, and if you also haven't notice yet, Leonne, who is an OOC is filling Vincent's role in FF7. And the Velvet mansion is sort of like the Velvet mansion in Hayate no gotoku and Evangeline's resort in Negima. Well, that's it. The next chapter will be the last one. I thank all of those who have read this story of mind and I appreciate the reviews that you sent me. I really really thank you all with the bottom of my heart. It was your reviews that inspired me to finish this even if you didn't bother to send more ha ha. Anyway, I appreciate it if you could send me more reviews. Anyway, I'll be working on the final chapter soon. I hope you enjoy this. Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 7 Brink of Delusion

**Persona: Brink of Delusion**

**Chapter 7: Seraph, Izanagi, Lucifer and Jehovah: A Grand New Year Celebration! A Dance with "God" and The Devil!**

Tokyo, near the harbor...

Hayate and Negi stand on a floating rock which is the result of 'meteor' now almost approaching the planet... The city right now is on a panic and Setsuna, Hinagiku and other rangers are doing what they can to calm the people along with the rangers in Hakou Academy since it is their duty. Most of the people are on a hurry to get out of the city since... well... It is because of the huge object above the sky... "It's coming." Hayate said.

"Ah. That thing will fall onto the city tonight if we don't do something." Negi said. Both of them are staring at 'meteor' above the sky where it is almost a few more distance from hitting the planet. Everyone in the city can see it now. Needless to say that they are afraid.

In the city certain people are outside to see the chaos that is happening. "What's going on?" Sakuya asked.

"Something is happening. Look." Isumi points the 'meteor' above.

"Wh-What is that!"

"A force of destruction..."

"A force of what?" The 'meteor' that is just outside the planet's atmosphere in which it can be seen by the people of Tokyo is slowly approaching the planet. It's already nightfall and it was suppose to be a New Year celebration for everyone in the city but they get instead a diabolical calamity that can wipe out all living beings that are on the planet's surface and along with it, the planet. With only four hours left before New Year, everyone prepares themselves for their fates either death or salvation. It can only be decided by two people. "What should we do?"

"Sakuya!" Nagi and Maria come.

"Nagi! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm not blind enough to not notice something that destructive." She said pointing the meteor. "Anyway, you better get to evacuation ships. The Hakou Academy rangers are escorting everyone there."

"Eh? Evacuation ship?"

"Ah. Now hurry up!"

"H-Hey!" She pushes him.

"Let's go, Isumi-san." Maria gently pushes Isumi as well.

"Hm." She stares at the 'meteor' followed by the thought. 'Could it be... Hayate-sama is...'

Somewhere else...

"Wh-What's going on!" Ayumu is on the side street with many people going the other way. _Bonk! _"G-Gyah!" Someone bumped into her causing her to fall but...

_Grabb! _Someone prevented her from falling. "Daijobou?"

"Eh?" It's Hinagiku. "You are..."

"You should get to safety along with the others. Come, I'll take you there."

"Eh? W-Wait." She gets drag.

"Come on, there's no time to waste."

"What's going on? Why is that thing...?" She asked referring to the 'meteor'.

"I cannot explain. All you must know is that when the time strikes at midnight our ultimate fates will be decided."

"Eh? Ultimate fates?"

"Ah. Whether we're going to live to see a new day or we'll all going to sleep in the eternal night... of death." Hinagiku said feeling a little frightened of that thought. She looks up where Hayate and Negi are standing. They are waiting for eleven o'clock to come. That is when Jehovah, and mostly likely Sera, will show up and then the grand finale will finaly start. All will be counting on the two to decide their fates. Right now Hinagiku's thoughts are, 'Hayate-kun... ...Please be safe. I cannot look forward for a brand new day without you. The thought of you dying tonight is... No, you better come through. You must!' Her expression is desperate right now as tears pour out of her eyes.

"Huh?" And Ayumu notices that. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? Uh n-nothing. Come on, we need to hurry." She said wiping off her tears. The two of them head for where everyone is heading. The evacuation ships are waiting for everyone to get on for the coming of 'meteor'. It is now only a matter of time before that happens. Winds are blewing everywhere and that is just the start of the danger. Most of the city are right now have no lights for the power has been turned off for the sake of the electric supply. Needless to say, that the city is like an abandoned city with everyone having left their homes and picked whatever they can bring with them to the evacuation ship. But... Even if they do get out of the city, there will be no place left on the planet for them to hide. For when 'meteor' strike, every places on the surface will be annihilated along with all the living things on it. The planet will ceased its ecology and will rest... for eternity, leading to the Promised Land that Sera envisioned. Now all hopes lie on Hayate and Negi to stop that delusionary ideal. With the wild card being mastered by their bonds with the others, they have enough to challenge both Jehovah and Sera. Judas instructed the two to use the true potential of their wild cards should eleven o'clock strikes. That is the right time for the showdown. Now, all they do is wait for their adversaries to come. All the while, the city is in termoil with everyone panicking of the sight of 'meteor', leading more and more people to despair, making them blind to the Truth. Though Hayate and the others do not blame them for they know that the fog of deceit cannot be easily seen through as most of them have experienced it. Now all of the people will be lifted of the fog for good when the time has come for the brand new day to come. All they can do now is hope for a miracle that everyone will not be deceived by the fog of despair. It's faint but it's their only hope. Hayate and Negi are aware of that. Athena and Evangeline are doing what they can to ease the terror in the city as well but they're having little effort on it.

At the harbor...

"Slow down please, all of you will be evacuated soon." Haruna said. She and the other Baka rangers are evacuating the people to the evacuation ships.

"Don't tell us to slow down! That thing will fall onto us!" A man said pointing 'meteor'.

"No please, calm down. Everything will be okay." Nodoka tries to calm them in vain.

"It's no use. People are afraid. They cannot contain their fears at the sight of that." Yue said referring to 'meteor'.

"Yeah..."

"If only there's something we can do to ease their fears. ...Gr. But right now all we can do is wait for that Sera guy and his 'Mother' to show up and let Negi-kun and Ayasaki beat them up and end all of this chaos."

"Ah, we can't give up though. As long as we remain true to ourselves we should be fine. Don't forget, Ayasaki and Negi-kun are counting on us to watch over these people. So let's do this, Baka rangers on the job!" Haruna said placing her hand on the middle. This is a sign of their encouragement whenever they are discourage.

"Yeah!" The others placed their hands as well and they continue their duties. That should be enough to contain the chaos.

Meanwhile to Nagi and Maria...

"Hey, where are we going exactly?" Sakuya asked as she continues being pushed by Nagi.

"To the evacuation ships, of course. Didn't I already told you that everyone is gathering there?"

"Well, yeah but, are you saying I should just abandoned our mansion? With all of luxurious stuff in there?"

"This is no time for that! All of us are facing a crisis where we might loose all of our lives and I don't give a damn if I lose all of my family fortune!"

"Huh?" This surprised Sakuya and Isumi. Nagi had always made her family fortune to be top of her priority but now she's insisting that they can just go rot along with everything. "Nagi... What's got in to you?"

"There's no time for that either. I guess I can you say... ...I changed. Someone closed to me changed me, showed me the Truth. About myself and others. And right now, all that is left that is important to me is you guys."

"..." Sakuya and Isumi are speechless. They never saw Nagi act like this. She has really become her true self. The one who is very loyal and dependable to those she cherishes and love. "...You really changed didn't you?"

"Hm. I did. You should change your ways too while we're here. Your fog is fueling that big giant black ball there. It will be a matter of time before it becomes heavyweighted and fall onto us."

"...Alright. We'll go. But first, we have to get to that boy."

"Boy? Oh... Him. Okay, let's go."

"Let us hurry, everyone." Maria said and they all nod. They made their to a video rental store that is own by an acquiantance of them.

At the video rental store...

"Hey Saki, hurry up! We don't have much time left." A boy said packing some boxes of DVDs.

"I'm coming. Just what is going on out there?" A long green hair maid said as she packs some things up. The store is filled with a lot of boxes of DVDs which are presumambly to be taken with them to the evacuation ships. All of them are apparently all animes. It seems the boy is fond of animes.

"Geez, of all the days this could have happen, why this New Yea-" _Shatter! _"Guh!" A strong wind destroyed the window. "Gyaah!" 

"Oh my! We better hurry!"

"Hey Wataru!"

"Huh?" The boy recognized that voice. It's someone he knows very well. "That voice..."

"Wataru!"

"Nagi! What are you doing here?" Nagi and the other three come in. Then the boy took notice of Isumi... "I-Isumi, you..." He said blushing.

"We have come to take you with us." Isumi said.

"Eh? Uh... But-"

"No time for your execuses! Come on, this place won't last long in this storm especially with that big black thing above us." Nagi said.

"What is that thing by the way? Do you know?" The long green hair maid asked.

"We're not certain of it ourselves but our friends know what it is and you need only to know that it is capable of destroying the entire world." Maria said.

"What...?" "What did you say!"

"It's true. That thing is like a meteor. If it crash into the city, we're all gonna fried. So hurry up and pack your things. We're going for the harbor." Sakuya said.

"R-Right. Let's go Sakie!" The boy said.

Back to Hayate and Negi...

"This doesn't look good." Hayate said.

"Ah, people are panicking. It's fueling 'meteor'. At this rate, it will fall at just about before midnight." Negi said.

"Daijobou. Even if the fog is present at the moment, the Truth is always invincible." Judas said coming down between them. "No matter how afraid people are, you two can destroy that thing."

"Judas-san... Hm. Understood. Get ready Springfield. We're gonna blow that thing to smitheerens." Hayate said clunching his fist.

"Ayasaki-san. Hm. Let's do that!"

"Yeah." The two gives an high five clap to that vow.

Meanwhile, at Athena and Evangeline...

The Tennousos are watching from a cliff where the sea can be seen. "Things are getting worse but it's not all that bad." Athena said.

"Ah. Heehee. It's quite exciting you know, those two guys are always full of surprises. I wonder what surprise they will show us." Evangeline said.

"Heehee. Indeed. They never fail anything they do. As long as the Truth is with them, they should able to handle anything."

"Sou dau ne."

_Whoosh! _Chachamaru comes before them. "Mistresses." She bows.

"Chachamaru, what's the status of the city?"

"Most citizens are panicking, their fears are fueling the object 'meteor', soon it will fall at just about midnight as Negi-san and Ayasaki-san mentioned earlier."

"Hm. I see. Ja, go help the citizens. Tell that idiot Machina and your sister to do the same."

"Hai." _Whoosh! _She left flying.

"Looks like things are about to become messy here. When the time strikes at eleven, this place will..." Athena said in a tone of there is hope despite the despair that is clouding everyone. Now all that is left is...

Later...

_Tock. _...It's now eleven o'clock. The sea is still unstable as waves continue to slowdown the progress in the harbor and the Baka rangers are doing what they can to get everyone on board. 'Meteor' is just within reach in the sky. "Hn. Here it comes." Hayate said. He and Negi stand ready. Now, for the grand finalle...

"..." Both of them do not turn their eyes from the red colored sky that was tainted by 'meteor'. At then... _Sharp! _"...!"

_Warp! Waarp! "_Ah...!" A gigantic creature slowly descends from 'meteor'. "That is..."

"Hey, slow down people. One at a time please. We need- Huh?" Haruna notices the huge creature that is descending from the sky.

"Haruna-san, what's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"Look." She points at it and everyone turns to her direction.

"Huh...!"

"What is that?"

"Some kind a balloon?"

"No, it's..." Everyone has taken notice of it.

"What is that?" Sakuya asked.

"Ah... Hayate..." Nagi said feeling a little frightened.

Somewhere else...

"It's here." Evangeline said.

"Ah." Athena said followed by the thought, ' 'She''s here. Now, what do you do, Hayate? Negi-kun?'

Back to Hayate and Negi...

"Ah..." Both are bewildered by the size of it.

"It's her." Judas said.

"She who?" Chamo, who is under Negi's shirt, asked.

_...waarp. Waarp. WARP! _"Guh!" It send out energy waves all over its surrounding.

"Guah!" Everyone ducks to avoit contacting with the waves of negative energies that it is realising. The entire city is covered by it.

..._Warp! _The creature then spreads its wings revealing a large humanoid body that resembles a male's body but it seems to be female despite that. And it has the appearance of... "Grooaarr!" ...a large demonic gargoyle with red markings all over its body. A nameplate 'JEHOVAH' is on it and that is enough to comprehend on what exactly it is. ...To Hayate and Negi that is. And Judas and the others as well.

"Jehovah!" Both Hayate and Negi exclaimed.

"Grooaarr!" This Jehovah is now the absolute form of Jehovah in which 'she' has gathered all of her remaining pieces and assimilated this absolute form of 'hers' in which it's called Jehovah-absolute.

"Guh..." Hayate and Negi are in for a grand showdown with that absolute form of hers.

"Grr..." 'She' turns her attention to them. "Grooaarr!"

"Now's the time, unleash your true potentials. Become your true selves Ayasaki! Springfield!" Judas exclaimed.

"Hm. Hm." Both nodded and then turn to each other with a nod as well then... _Flash... _They summon their persona cards. "Truth that has been always with us in this journey... Come to us... Show us the Truth that will lead all to the Promised Land of extreme happiness and banish the fog of deceit!" _Flash! _Their persona card glows and floats then... _Flaash! _

"Huh!" Everyone saw it. 

"Negi-kun."

"Negi-kun." Haruna, Nodoka and Yue said.

"Ah..." The other rangers are in awe of the light.

Somewhere else...

"Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku and Ayumu saw the light on their way to the harbor.

Somewhere else...

"Negi. Ayasaki." Setsuna said.

"Is it...?" Konoka asked.

"Wow..." Asuna said.

Somewhere else...

"That is..." Maria and the others spotted as well.

"Could it be..." Nagi said followed by the thought, 'Hayate..."

On the cliff overlooking the entire city of Tokyo...

"Ayasaki-kun. Springfield-chan." Luca and her friends who are her mother's crew saw the light as well.

At the other cliff...

"Wow. How pretty." Evangeline said.

"Yeah huh?" Athena said followed by the thought, 'Hayate...'. Tears pours out of her eyes. Evangeline too. They're not sad however as they are witnessing a miracle and they are delightened by it.

Back to Hayate and Negi...

_Flaash... Flash! _"Ah... Ah!" Hayate's persona Helel has metamorphed into... _Flash! _"Hua!" Seraph!

_Flaash.. Flash! _"Ah... Ah!" Negi's persona Izanagi has metamorphed into... _Flash! _"Hua!" Izanagi-no-Okami!

"Everyone... Arigatou!" Both Hayate and Negi thought as they accumulated their bonds with the others and become much more stronger. They have become their true selves!

_Flash! _Both personas are eminating brilliant lights. "Ah." Hayate and Negi prepare themselves for the final battle.

"Whoa..."

"Pretty..." Everyone saw the metarmophosis of the personas and how shining their light are.

"Ah..." That light has given them hope.

"Hn. As expected." Athena said wiping off the tear on her left eye.

"Sou dau ne." Evangeline wipes the tear on her right eye.

"Negi-san." Chachamaru has witnessed it as well as she goes to pick up her sister and Machina.

"Ah..."

"Wow..." Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna witnessed it as well.

"Ah..."

"Those lights..."

"Hayate..." Nagi and the others as well.

"Ah..." Luca is delightened at the light and she knows whose it from.

"Wh-What is that?" A crew member asked.

Back to Hayate and Negi.

"Hm." Both nod to each other then turn to Judas who also they give a nod.

"Hm. Sa, let go!" He said.

"Yeah!" "Let's do it!" _Whoosh! _They jump to the other floating rocks towards Jehovah-absolute! This is it!

"Let's go, Springfield!"

"Ah, let's go, Ayasaki-san!" They jump towards the evil entity!

(Final Battle Commence)

Jehovah-absolute watches the two lands on a nearby floating rock and 'she' has taken notice of their presence. "Grooaarr!"

"Hua!" _Whoosh! _Hayate and Negi jumps to a closer floating rock that is up to 'her' torso where they can attack her. _Whoosh! _The nearby floating rocks gather around her as well.

"Grooaarr!" _Blast, blast, blast! _She sent out four dark blue energy balls.

"Hiya!" _Whoosh! _Hayate jumps upward then... "Ah!" _Blaast! Boom! Boom! _He prevented the energy balls from reaching them by firing at them, negating the attack. "Huh!" He taunts her.

"Grooaarr!" 'She' seems to have been irritated by it. That will be her mistake as she has leave an opening for...

_Whoosh! _"Hiya!" *Thunger Reign* _Zaap! _

"Grooaarr!" Negi fired multiple lightning bolts on her torso. "Grooaarr!" She lunger forth her fist then... _Slam! Whoosh! Slam! _She slammed one of the floating rocks then performed a rotating kick that Hayate and Negi dodged by jumping to a higher floating rock then... "Grooaarr!" _Slam! Splinter! _She lands a powerful slam causing the rock to fall.

Hayate and Negi jump to another floating rock on the east. "She's fast." Negi said.

"Ah." Despite her size, Jehovah-absolute seems to be very agile and she has a strong reflex of making physical attacks like slamming and kicking. That rotating kick ealier was a sign of that. "We better not underestimated her."

"Ah." _Whoosh! _Both of them jumps to a closer floating rock that is near her back.

"Grooaarr!" Jehovah-absolute has taken notice of this then...

"Hiyaa!" _Slash! Slash, slash!_

"Grooaarr!" Hayate performed several slash attacks on her face, leaving some scars on it.

At the harbor...

"What's going over there!" Haruna asked.

"Negi-kun, he's..." Nodoka said.

"Negi-kun. He's fighting alongside Ayasaki-san." Yue said.

"What can we do to help them?"

"There's nothing we can do. All we can do now is pray for them to succeed. All of us are depending on them." Haruna said. Nodoka is unconvince of that.

"Negi-kun..."

At Nagi and the others...

"Hayate..."

"Who are those guys?" The boy asked.

"Hayate-kun and Negi-kun..." Maria said.

"Huh?" The boy and his maid asked.

"I never thought they're like that when we first met them. Looks like you were right Isumi." Sakuya said.

"Huh? You met them before?" Nagi asked.

"Ah."

"At Sakuya's family cafe Himawari." Isumi said.

"Oh. I... see." Nagi said as she turns back above where the battle is taking place.

"Hayate-kun... I hope and Negi-kun succeeds." Maria said to which Nagi nods.

At Luca...

"Ayasaki-kun... ...I hope you and Springfield-chan are alright." Luca said.

"Luca, we need to get out of here." A crew member said grabbing her hand.

"But..."

"Come on, it's too dangerous here. We need to get into the city."

"Hurry up everyone. No one knows when this storm is going to stop. We need to get to the harbor to the evacuation ships." Luca's mom and manager said.

"..." Luca just prayed for Hayate and Negi's success in ridding the world of Jehovah's influence and that of the evil entity as well. ...and to save a former friend of their father and older brother. "Ayasaki-kun... Please be okay."

At Athena and Evangeline...

"It looks like the finalle is about to take place." Athena said.

"Hm. Indeed. This is where our ultimate fates will be decided. It will be our ultimate death or a salvation of endless happiness awaits us should they defeat that entity that is responsible for the extinction of our people." Evangeline said.

"It only succeeded in doing that because your ancestors were deceived Mistresses." Chachamaru, who came back with a still injured Machina, said.

"Hm. You're right. ...We were blind back then but now, I think it is time for the Truth to rise up and banish the fog."

"Hm. That is of course..." Athena watches Hayate and Negi battle Jehovah-absolute above. "...if those two are to come back to us. And..." A tear falls down from her right eye. "...And they will be surprise for the celebration that we prepared for them." She said wiping off her tear.

"Sou dau ne." Evangeline does the same.

"Masters." Chachamaru can feel the desperation of the two of wanting their two beloved people to return. She does too actually. "Negi-san... ..." To her surprise, a tear also falls down to her right eye. "Huh?" She wipes it off with a confused expression.

"Ahh..." Machina tries to say something but he couldn't since his throat hasn't been healed yet.

_Shoock! _A lightning bolt strikes above the sky. "Hiyaa!" _Clash!_

"Grooaarr!" Hayate attacks Jehovah-absolute at her forehead.

"Hiya!" _Clash! _

"Grooaarr!" While Negi attacks it at its right arm so that it can retaliate little since it might endanger the city due to its size. "Grooaarr!" _Slam! Swing! _Getting frustrated at the two, it waves its left arm around trying to shake off the two from its body. "Grooaarr!" _Chaarge... Boom! _It then lets out a burst of negative energy.

"Guh!" Which sent the two flying away from it.

"Grooaarr!" _Flash! Blast! Blast! _It then fires two negative energy balls towards them.

"Ge, ah!" Hayate regains his composure in mid-air then... "Hiya!" _Flash! Flash! _He sent out blue slash energies.

_Boom! Boom! _Which prevented the negative energy balls to reach them. "Grooaarr!" Jehovah-absolute wasn't finish in getting revenge on them for the nuisances that they inflicted on them however. "Grooaarr!" _Chaarge... Blast! _It fired a ray of negative energy towards them!

"Guh, S-Springfield!" Hayate reaches out for his best friend then.

"Ah..." Negi regains his composure then... "Ahh!"

"Springfield!" _Whoosh! Blaast! _Hayate grabbed him and they both avoided certain death. "Whoa. That was..." They both felt like their certain deaths was going to done in an instant in which they will not feel any pain.

"...close." Negi finished what he was about to say.

"Grooaarr!" It then lunges forth its arms to slam both of them all the while...

_Blaast! _The ray of negative energy is heading straight for the city. "Guh!" Hayate and Negi take notice of that. "Oh no." _Blaast! _The ray continues marching towards the city.

"Grooaarr!" And Jehovah-absolute is getting ready to attack both of them.

"Ge." The two of them find themselves in a difficult situation then...

"Hn." Judas comes flying towards the ray's way. "Ah." He points his right index finger towards it then... *Infinity* _Flash. Bloock! _The ray is nullified, saving the city from the damage it was going to inflict on it. "Hm." He gives Hayate and Negi a thumbs up saying he got the city under his full protection.

"Hm." They give thumbs up of their own then they turn to the entity in front of them. And then...

"Grooaarr!" Jehovah-absolute lunges forth both of her arms towards them then...! "Grooaarr!"

"Hua!" _Block! _

"Grooaarr!" They manage to push away its arms then...

_Whoosh! _Both of them jumps upwars then... _Flash! _They both summon a pillar of light through their swords then... "Hiyaa!" _Sliice!_

"Grooaaarrr!"

"Ah...!" Everyone in the city saw that.

"Huh..." Haruna, Nodoka and Yue are in the harbor and they saw the light that glowing from above.

"Ah."

"Guh..."

"What the..."

"Ayasaki-kun..." Athena, Evangeline, Nagi and Maria and the other four, and Luca saw it as well.

"Ah... That's..." Ayumu said.

"Hayate-kun..." Hinagiku said. Both she and Ayumu are just at the nearby street in the harbor where they can see the battle going on and the light above that were summoned by the two.

"Grr..." Hayate and Negi has succeeded in defeating Jehovah-absolute then...

"Grooaaarr!" _Crick! crick! _Its body is beginning to crumble as green mists come out of it. "Grooaarr... GROOAARR!" _Boom! Boom! _"GROOAAR..." _BOOM! _

"Guh!" Hayate and Negi are engulfed by the explosion of green light that has engulfed a large part of the sea, causing a strong waves towards the harbor.

"Whoa!" "Ah...!"

"What the...!"

"Ah."

"Huh..." Everyone saw it again and they are speechless of what transpired.

The green smoke slowly clear out then... "*cough* *cough* Ah." Hayate and Negi appear unharmed. And then...

"What just...?" Negi asked.

All of the smoke clear out then... "..." ...revealing that Sera is there. His long black angel wing is on the surface. "You..."

"Sera!" The two of them said.

"He finally shows up." Judas said.

"We've been waiting for you, you insane bastard!" Chamo, who is still under Negi's shirt, said.

"Ah!"

"There he is!"

"It's that guy!"

"Sera..." The girls saw him as well.

"Sera... The murderer of..." Hinagiku said.

"Hey, who is that...?" Ayumu asked.

"You... You have killed Mother..." Sera said clunching his fist, spilling his own blood. "I will kill you... I WILL KILL YOU!" _Flash! _

"Guh!" Hayate and Negi turn their eyes away at the bright light that has engulfed them.

"Ah." Again, everyone has witnessed of what is happenning above.

The two then turn their eyes back to Sera only to... "Ge..." ...find out that he has yet again transformed into another gigantic size monster.

"Grooaarr!" This monster, which name is Sera-Jehovah, is the form that Sera has taken as he gathers all of the remains of his 'Mother' and turn them to his body and it made him like that. Sera-Jehovah has the appearance of two headed monster with Sera's torso above the other head which resembles that of Sera. "Grooaarr!" It also has two winged shoulders but it doesn't seem to be have any feet as it is floating and a circular shaped body part is on the middle. "Grooaarr!" It turns its attention to Hayate and Negi.

"Ge..." They have taken notice of that.

"This is going to be rough..." Hayate said.

"Ah..." Negi said and then...

"Grooaarr!" Their second battle is now with Sera-Jehovah.

"Hn." Both prepare themselves for it then...

"Grooaarr!" *Twin-Nihilistic Laser* _Boom!_

"Ugh!" Both are engulfed by the two blue lasers that it unleashed. "Gr..."

"Grooaarr!" It then spreads its winged shoulders.

"Hn. Better be prepared for the worst." Hayate said.

"Ah, sa, let's go!" Negi said.

"Hm. Hiyaa!" Both of them charge towards it!

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! Clash! Boom! Clash, clash!_

"This is going to be the last obstacle that you two will have to overcome to reach the Promised Land. I'll be aiding you two in going there." Judas said.

"Ah." Everyone is watching again the second fight.

"Negi-kun..." Nodoka said.

"I hope he's alright." Yue said.

"Sera... Is that him?" Setsuna asked.

"Hm. No doubt about it." Asuna said. Konoka is watching with concern for the two especially towards Negi who she likes.

"This is going to be the most important battle for all of mankind." Konoemon is also there with Leonne.

"Hm. All of hopes now lie on those two." He said.

"Negi-kun..." Konoka said.

_...whoosh. _"Huff. huff. Ah, Hayate-kun." Hinagiku arrives with Ayumu.

"Katsura-san."

"Where have you been?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, nearly all of the others are already here." Setsuna said.

"Huff. Had to pick up some remaining civilians." Hinagiku said then she turns above where the battle is taking place. "Hayate-kun." Everyone turns their attention there as well.

_Clash! Boom! Clash! Boom, Boom! Clash! _A fierce fight ensues above in the sky. Hayate and Negi are flying with Hero Spell being casted on them by Judas around Sera-Jehovah, attacking it all over its body, inflicting some scars on it. "Grooaarr!" It then lunges forth the right arm of the torso above the large head along with right winged shoulder then... "Grooaarr!" _Crutter! _It sent a force that made crack on a floating rock where Negi is on.

"Ugh!" And it knocked him down. "Ah." He tries to stand up from that attack then... "Guh..."

"Grooaarr!" Sera-Jehovah is about to attack again then...

"Hiya!" _Slash!_

"Grooaarr!" Hayate saved his best friend. A huge scar has been inflicted on the left side of the main head of Sera-Jehovah. "Grooaarr." That angered it however. It turns to Hayate. "Grr."

"Hn." Hayate prepares to defend himself then...

_Flash! _"Grooaarr!" Negi sent a blue slash energy on its right cheek then... _Zap! Flash! _He unleashes a lightning bolt followed by slash energy. Two more huge scars have been inflected on the cheeks of the main head. "Grooaarr." It then prepares the same attack to Negi on Hayate. But before it could do that...

_Zap! _"Hiyaa!" _Zap!_

"Grooaarr!" Negi unleashed an electric chain on the torso above the main head. It cannot break free of it so... "Grooaarr!" It's about to unleash a poweful attack above but...

_Whoosh! _"Hn." Hayate jumps above where the attack is directed.

"Grooaarr!" _Chaarge... _

"Hiya!" _Whoosh! _Hayate flies down towards the torso above the main head of Sera-Jehovah then...!

_Chaarge...! _"Grooaarr!" _Blaast! _It fired!

"Hiyaa!" Hayate and the green energy beam is about to clash...! 

"Ah!" "Hayate!" "Ayasaki!" Everyone watches this and then...!

_Blaast! _The green energy beam is just a few distance from Hayate...! "Hm." *Infinity* _Flash! _Judas casted a Infinity spell on him.

_Bloock! _"Hiya!" With the rainbow barrier protecting him, Hayate dives forth towards the torso then...! _STAB!_

"Grooaarr!" Sera-Jehovah's torso is stabbed on the chest. _Crick! Crick! _Green mists come out of its body just like Jehovah-absolute as she was about to rest in peace forever. "Grooaarr!" _Crick! Crick!_

"Ayasaki! Springfield!" Judas said.

"Ah!" Everyone again watches this. And then...

"Groooaaarrr!" _Crick! Boom! Boom! ...crick. ...BOOM! _

"Guah!" Both Hayate and Negi are blown away by the green light explosion. The sea is affected by it again as waves is sent towards the harbor.

"Ah!" Everyone is almost drenched by it.

"Whoa." Haruna said.

"Negi-kun." Nodoka said.

"Ah."

"Oh man."

"Hayate." Nagi and the other four has witnessed the explosion above as well.

"Ah...!" Evangeline and her older sister watch the explosion with concern for the two people they love.

"Hayate..." Evangeline said.

"Negi..." Athena said.

"Huh?" Both of them asked as why they called out the names of the other one instead of the one they love.

"Masters?" Chachamaru asked.

"Ahh~" Machina asked unconcious.

"Why did we...?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. But... Oh well. That weak friend of his is the one who needs help in the battle. Boya is having little nuisance up there." Evangeline said sounding boastful of the one she loves.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I heard ten year old guys doesn't know where to find their way around without someone much older to guide them." Athena said sounding the same for the one she loves.

"Hmrr." Both sisters turn to each other giving a sharp, fiercing glare but then they decided to settle it for another time. "Hm. Nevermind for now." They both turn back above where Hayate and Negi, the two people they love are fighting for the world's fate. Both has just defeated Sera-Jehovah.

"Ayasaki-kun. Springfield-chan." Luca said as she and the crew members prepare to go to the harbor.

"Luca, hurry up. There's not much time left if we keep staying here. We need to get to the harbor." Her foster mother said.

"...Hm." She gives one last look at the two above before going with the crew members.

As for Hayate and Negi... "Ugh." Both are on a floating rock, being protected by Judas from the small pebbles that is sent flying towards them by the explosion.

"Daijobou?" He asked.

"Ah."

"Arrgh." Chamo said.

"Daijobou, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked bringing him out of his shirt.

"Ah...~" He said giving out sigh which means he's okay. Since he's been under Negi's shirt for some time now, it is likely that he was also hurt when Negi was hit by Sera-Jehovah's attacks during the battle earlier. And now...

_Shake! _"...!"

"Ahh...!" An earthquake suddenly occurs.

"What the...?" Asuna asked.

The two are having hard time above with all of the floating rocks being shaken by the earthquake. "Wh-What's going on!" Negi asked as he tries to maintain his balance. Hayate notices that Negi is still young to be frighten of this height so he acts as an older brother and makes sure that he doesn't loose his balance by lending his hands to his shoulders. He then turn to where Sera was. "Ayasaki-san." Negi does as well. Judas turns to it as well and so did Chamo.

The earthquake slowly passes by the area then... "Grooaarr... Grooaarr..."

"...?" A quiet roar is heard then... _...crutter... crutter... Crutter...! Crutter! _"...!" Both are taken by surprise as the other floating rocks crumble, leaving only the one they're standing on, the only one left. And then...

...The sky turns into the color of blood. "Grr."

"...!" The two of them are then shocked and surprised to see Sera who is in a form of half-centaur like body with his torso being the upper body and below is a white seven winged body with his right arm being replaced by a very long bladed wing.

"...You have killed Mother... Reduce her remains to dust... Now I have no one... You have taken everything from me... Now I will take everything from all of you! HA HA!" He left out and insane laugh as he spreads his wings and raises his bladed wing.

"This is it... This is his last stand. If you defeat him, it will be all over. Now, Ayasaki, Springfield, show this delusionary fool reality!" Judas said.

"Hm. Right!" Both of them enter into a fighting stance for the final confrontation.

"Huh? What's going on...?" Haruna asked.

"Ah!" Nodoka points at Sera, whose final form is name Sera-Lucifer.

"That's...!" Yue said.

"Who...! What just...! What happened to him!" Haruna asked.

"That's...!" Hinagiku said.

"Ah!" Everyone is in shock of the form that Sera took. It has an angelic appearance but it's actually full of malice. And that right long bladed wing that has a wicked aura about it is what is representing Sera's anger and hatred for the world which make it wicked in appearance. Everyone is frightened at this new form and now, the battle where everyone's fates is about to be decided begins!

"Hayate!" Evangeline said.

"Negi!" Athena said.

"Huh?" Both asked again as to why they called out the other one instead of the one they love. "Why did we...?"

"Masters, you called one another with-" Chachamaru said unfinished as they covered her mouth.

"Wh-Whatever!"

"Hayate!" Athena said, this time she called out the one she loves.

"Negi!" Evangeline as well.

Back to the two above the blood colored sky... "Prepare yourself Sera! Your delusion will end here! And so is your insane ideals! It's time for you to see reality as my older brother and Springfield's father intended six years ago!" Hayate said pointing his rapier at the murderer of his older brother and Negi's father.

"Grooaarr!" And so it begins! The decisive battle!

_Burning inside with unending flames of anger! _

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! _Sera-Lucifer lunged forth his right bladed wing and he and Hayate clashed.

"Hiya!" _Slash!_

"Grooaarr!" Followed by Negi inflicting a scar on the left side of the upper body's torso.

_Burning inside with unending flames of anger!_

_"_Hiya!" _Slash, slash! _Hayate then inflected two more on its white lower body.

"Grooaarr!"

_I am the incarnation of... Evil! Chaos!_

"Grooaarr!" _Slaash!_

"Guh!" Both Hayate and Negi are hit on the side of its right bladed wing.

_Fate- monstrous and empty! Fate- monstrous and empty! _

"Grooaarr!" *Evil Touch* _Criiik. _Black roots surround the two.

"Ugh!" Inflicting pain through their legs.

_I will unleash my rage on Heaven's door! To the World!_

_Now my friend, now we are enemies._

_Whoosh! _"Hiya!" _Slash!_

"Grooaarr!" Hayate slashed its upper body.

_Whoosh! _"Hua!" _Slash! Slash! _He then inflected two more scars on the white lower body.

"Grooaarr!"

_Once we are closed... Now we are enemies. Let the flames of anger consumes you! _

"Grooaarr!" _Slash! _

"Guh!" He is pushed away by the right side of the bladed wing.

_Whoosh! _"Huaarrgh!" _Slash!_

"Groarr!" Negi then slashed its upper body.

_Let the fog of sorrow confused you! Become Evil and... Chaos! Madness!_

_Like the flames that never diminish... _

_Whoosh! _"Hua!" _Slash! Flash! _

"Grooaarr!" Hayate jumped to the upper body and inflicted yet another scar on it then he fired a ball of light.

_I am the Devil... I am the Devil... Like the clouds of fear that people despises..._

"Hiya!" _Zap! Zap! _Negi sent two lightning bolts towards it.

_I am Fear! I am Fear! The Death of Goodness! _

"Grooaarr!"

_I will reek havoc on Heaven's door! I will reek havoc on the children of light! I will reek havoc of myself and be..._

"Grooaarr!" Sera-Lucifer then raises its arms upward then... _Flash! Flash! _Multiple red energies are sent flying all over the blood red sky. _Whoosh! whoosh! _All of them have spread all over the sea. Some near Tokyo.

"Huh? What's going on?" Haruna asked.

"Are these some kind of fireworks?" Risa asked.

"No, I think they are..." Izumi said unfinished as...

"Grooaarr!" *Armageddon* "Grooaarrr!"

_Blaast... Splash! _One of the red energy passed through a large wave of the sea. _Whoosh! _The other one is near the harbor, some of the evacuation ships are destroyed on its passing.

"Whoa!"

"What the!" Haruna and Risa exclaimed.

"The cargo ships!" Izumi exclaimed.

"It's been destroyed...!" Miki said.

"How did-" Hinagiku asked unfinished as... _Whoosh! _"Ah!"

A red energy passed by them, heading for a nearby empty building. _Crack! _It passed by it, breaking the glasses of the windows.

"Grooaarr!" All of them then gather around Sera-Lucifer who flies at the shadow of the red colored moon.

_O, come to me Death, give us the eternal salvation that we long for! O, come to my Evil, unleash your wrath to the abusers. And come Chaos!_

"Grooaarr!"

"Wh-What's it doing?" Negi asked.

"I think it's..." Hayate said unfinished as.

"...! It's...!" Judas said then...

"Grooaarr!" _BLAST! _Sera-Lucifer then created an explosion that looks the Sun has exploded.

"Wha-!"

"Ah!"

"Gwaah!" Nearly everyone panicked of course.

_Bring the madness that will be the utter destruction where all things shall blend and scream for chaos!_

_BLAAST! _The explosion that looks as hot as the Sun slowly engulfs the sea and approach Hayate and Negi! "W-Wahh!" And they become aware of that.

"Giyaa! W-We're gonna be fried!" Chamo said frightened.

"Negi-kun!" Haruna, Nodoka and Yue exclaimed.

"Hayata-kun!" The trio exclaimed.

"Hayate-kun!" Both Hinagiku and Ayumu exclaimed. Hinagiku is surprised to know that she knows him. She concluded that they are acquiantances without knowing of the kiss they shared when Hayate gave her a new light in her life when they crossed paths in the cafe in the second day of his and Negi's stay in Japan, that and with all of the events that brought all of them together.

_THE END OF ALL THING! EVEN OURSELVES WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE PROMISED LAND! THE PROMISED LAND!_

"Grooaarr!" _BLAAST! _Sera-Lucifer itself has been engulfed by the explosion but it doesn't seem to be hurting him.

"Guh! Guaah!" Hayate realizes that the explosion just a few more distance from them.

"Tch." Judas steps forward. Well, flies forward actually, since he's a spirit and all.

"Judas-san!" "Aniki-judas!"

"I'm putting a lot of effort into this. Ah!" *Infinity* _FLASH! _He creates a very large rainbow shield then...

_BLAAST... BOOM! _It hit the barrier and it exploded! "Grooaarr!" Sera-Lucifer is surprised to see the two unharmed thanks to Judas's effort.

"Ah."

"Judas-san!" Hayate and Negi said grateful for his aid.

"Ah...!" Everyone is in shocked as well, thinking that the two were the ones to do that.

"Ah. How..." Athena and Evangeline thinks the same thing.

"You..." Sera-Lucifer is irritated at this then... "I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE OBLIVION!"

_Gone in a second! Ultimate End! Gods are fighting, _

"Hiya!" _Clash! Clash! _The two then engages it in a fierce battle where one party will be defeated and the victorious one will have their desire.

_In a never-ending sorrow! Endless Chaos for an eternity! Welcome to... The depths of Chaooos!_

"Grooaarr!" _Clash! Clash! _"Grooaarr!" _Slash!_

"Ugh! Tch, hiyaa!"

_From nowhere where I've come from, a place of solitude from the abusers. Evil is coming from everywhere, destroying everything that we believe is good!_

"Grooaarr!"

"Gr. Hiyaa!" _Clash! Slash! Flash!_

"Grooaarr!"

_Now my friends have betrayed me! And now I seek to lose myself into the depths of madness where not even God can save me, I turn my back from those I love... Gone in a second! Ultimate End! Gods are fighting!_

"Hiya!" _Clash! Clash! Slash!_

"Grooaarr!"

_In a never-ending sorrow! Endless chaos for an eternity! Welcome to... The depths of chaooos!_

"Stop it Sera! I can see the pain in your eyes! You wish to be freed from the fog delusions like anyone else!" Hayate said as he continues fighting Sera-Lucifer with Negi for a long time now.

"I have been betrayed... Now I have no one! I have nothing! I only seek to end my sorrows and... and... And bring all of us to oblivion!"

_Evil has completely taken over me, now I have no one. Whether I will die or not, I will reek havok on heaven's door! Now my friends have abandonned me! And I am left with no one else but Sorrow. With the Chaos and destruction that awaits me to embrace it._

"No! We'll put an end to your delusions here, and now! Let's go, Springfield!"

"Ah!"

"Hiyaa!" Both charge forward then...! _Whoosh!_ They jump upward then...

_I will turn my back to my former self...! Gone in a second! Ultimate End! Gods are fighting! In a never-ending sorrow!_

"Ahh! Ten thousand words of Truth!" _Flash! _They both said then... _Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! _The two of them inflicted multiple attacks on him!

"Grooaarr!" Sera-Lucifer agonizes in pain and then...! 

_Whoosh! _"Hua!" Hayate and Negi jump upward above him then...! "Hiyaa...!"

_Endless Chaos for an eternity!_

_"_HIYAA!" They both lunge their swords towards him and then, for a fitting finalle...!

_Welcome to... ...HEEELL!_

_SLAASH! _A huge scar has been inflicted on Sera-Lucifer, completely spilling his blood. "Grooaarr!" _Cricker! cricker! _Bright light burst out of him as he begins to dissolve into black mist. "Grooaarr... GROOAARR!" He slowly falls to the sky behind him as he dissolve into black mist then to nothing. _Flash. _...The sky returns to normal.

"...Did we do it?" Negi asked.

"I... don't know. I..." _Sharp! _"Ugh!" Hayate is brought to his knees.

"A-Ayasaki-san! What's wrong!" 

"He's... still alive..."

"Huh?"

"...!" Judas then notices that something... or someone is in the dark fog in front of them.

"Sera. He's..." Hayate slowly flies towards it.

"A-Ayasaki-san!"

"Older Aniki!"

"Ayasaki!" Judas accompanies him. Both of them enter the blinding fog...

"Huh?" Haruna notices it from the harbor.

"What's wrong?"

"Over there. Look." She points the black mist with Hayate entering it.

"Guah! Huh? Is that...?" Nagi and the other four have arrived at the harbor as well.

"Hayate-kun?" Hinagiku said. She also takes notice of the person she love flying towards the fog of where a certain someone is waiting... "Hayate-kun!"

"Hayata-kun!" "Hayate!" The others have taken notice of this as well.

"Hayate!" Athena, who is still on the cliff with her sister, said.

"..." Without feeling any fear, Hayate enters the fog. ...

Unknown...

...Hayate slowly falls down to an unknown place with Judas providing him with the Hero Spell then... "...Hm?" He opens his eyes to see... "Huh...!"

"...Hmph." A shirtless Sera with his seven foot katana in hand. He gives a wicked smile.

"...Hn." Hayate understood why he was summoned here. And then...

(Final Battle)

Both enter into a fighting stance. "Hn."

"..." Sera has nothing to say as he holds his katana left handedly.

"..." Hayate understands that he finally realizes that he is being deceived by the fog of delusions all this time.

"..." He gives a glare in which he's telling him to finish him off so that he could be free of delusions once and for all.

"...Okay." Hayate does so then... "Ja, prepare..." _Blast! _He summons Seraph then... "...to die."

"...Hm." He nods quietly and so,

"Hiya!" _Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Slash! Whoosh! _For the finalle of the year, Hayate frees Sera from...

"Ugh."

"...Goodbye." _Flash! SLASH! ..._the delusions that he has been clinging for some time now.

"Ugh! Guh!" Sera could no longer stand the pain and he falls down to his knees. "Ahh... Ah..." He slowly looks on Hayate. "Huaargh..." He slowly falls down but he's body floats. His seven foot katana is dropped to the abyss below. The fog clears out.

"Ayasaki-san!" Negi is there, from his position earlier.

"..." Both he and Hayate look down on Sera's body that is bloody.

"Did he...?"

"Ah. He's been freed of the delusions."

"...I see."

Sera P.O.V

I... I have lost. I have the power of the accursed fog of deceit yet I lost. ...I suppose it is as they say, delusions will always be delusions. It cannot alter reality. I was a fool to think otherwise. ...It's all over. Maybe... Maybe I've known from the start what's wrong with me. It was not my two friends who betrayed me. It was I. ...I betrayed myself. ...The irony of Fate. ...Now I am going to succumb to my death and leave this world. With all of my memories of my past and even now be forgotten. I suppose... ...I suppose this is my punishment for all the sins I have commited. Now all is lost. ...For me. "All is not lost." ...? This voice...

Normal P.O.V

"Hey, everyone look!" Haruna points above where Hayate and Negi are along with Sera.

"Huh?" Athena and Evangeline turn their gazes there as well. And so did Chachamaru and Machina.

"Ah." Luca and the crewmembers came across the two Tennousos on their way to the city and they turn to the two as well when the sky returned to normal. This time though, the fear is no longer present and hope has replaced it. "Ayasaki-san." Luca smiles at the two above with delight.

"You're free now. You can rest peacefully." Hayate said to Sera.

"..." Sera floats is mid-air, bloody and beaten, looking at the now normal sky above. "...Hm. Right..." He accepts his defeat and death without malice. _Flash. _A pillar of light shines down upon on him on the sky. "Huh?"

_Flash!_ "Huh? This is...?" Two shining cards appear right before Hayate and Negi.

"What is this?" Hayate is the first to pick it up followed by Negi.

"That, is your reward for your deed." Judas said.

"Reward?"

"Ah, with that, you can deliver the Promised Land to everyone. Sa, why don't give to them? Show them the Truth? Lift all of these fog of delusions so that the Sun can rise and the brand new days will come."

"...Hm. Okay." He turns to Negi who gives him a nod and he gives a nod of his own then... "Sa," Both raises their cards upward then... _Flash... Flaash. _The cards eminated light from them, making the night go away as if a brand new day has just risen, even though it's still 12:30 a.m.

"Ahh." Everyone sees this.

"Hey guys, look!" Haruna said.

"Ah." Everyone is mesmorized by the brilliance of the light.

"What is that?"

"Some kind of fireworks?" A child said.

"Ah." Nagi and the other four watches as well.

"Hayate-kun did it." Maria said.

"Ah. Hayate." Nagi said with tears of joy.

"Hayate-kun!"

"They did it! Negi-kun did it!"

"Yay!"

"Alright!" Hinagiku, Makie and the other Baka rangers cheered followed by everyone in the city.

"They did it onee-chan!" Evangeline cheered.

"Ah." The two Tennousos run up to the harbor in the city.

"Masters." Chachamaru followed while carrying Machina.

"Ayasaki-kun." Luca followed behind.

"Luca!" Her mother and the crew members follow.

_Flaash. _The light from the two cards, which Judas revealed to be the wild cards that has been aiding Hayate and Negi throughout their struggles, continue to glow giving the light of truth all over the world, banishing the fog of deceit that has been plaguing everyone. A brand new world has been granted with the fog having but all lifted and everything is just as it was from the beginning where love will blossom and will continue to grow. "Ah. We did it Springfield." Hayate said.

"Yeah!"

"Alright! Way to go Aniki and Older Aniki!" Chamo, who has been under Negi's shirt the whole time, climbs up to Negi's right shoulder and cheer.

"Ha ha." The two give a laugh. A laugh of victory that is. As for Sera...

"This light..." The pillar of light that only he can see continues shining down on him, removing the remaining fog within him. "Huh...?" To his surprise, he can see two figures with two white wings coming down towards him. The white feathers are scattering on the surrounding pillar of light.

"Huh?" Hayate and Negi notice it then to their surprise.

"...Huh." Sera smiles at the two figures and he reaches out his right arm towards them. They both take his hand and they slowly raise him upward to the pillar. "It's you guys. Hmph, you two are always full of surprises. Just like when we celebrated my birthday at the academy." He said recalling a certain celebration during their time in the academy in Wales.

"Ikusa-nii-chan!" Hayate said recognizing his older brother.

"Father!" Negi also recognized his father.

"Hm." Both give the two a smile and a wave of a hand as they take Sera to, presumably, Heaven.

"Hm." Sera does the same to them. With his serious or angry expression gone, his facial expression looks exactly of that of Hayate.

"Ah..." Both Hayate and Negi are speechless of the phenomenon.

"They have come to pay you two a visit. And to bring him 'there'." Judas said which made the two wonder of where exactly does he meant by 'there'.

"Heehee." Both the spirit of Nagi Springfield and Ikusa, and that of Sera whose physical body has dissolved since its time has now passed by, give the two a farewell wave and a smile with the impression of that they'll be watching them from 'there'.

"Ikusa-nii-chan... ...Hm." Hayate smiles at the figure of his older brother as he disappears to Heaven.

"Father... Hm." Negi does the same to his father. Then suddenly... _crutter._

"Hm?" _Crutter! _"Huh? W-Waah!" _Whoosh!_

"G-Gyahh!"

"H-Hey!" Judas said. The floating rock they're stepping on suddenly crumbles, so they fall onto the sea below. "Oh, confound it." Judas follows behind.

"Yay! Negi-chan did it!" The Narutaki twins cheered then,

"Huh? Hey, is that...?" Haruna asked as she spotted the two falling.

"...waah... Wahh!" _Splash, splash! _Both fell to the sea.

"Guah!" Everyone saw that.

"N-Negi-kun!" "Negi!" "Negi-chan!" "Hayate!"

"Hayate-kun!" "Hayata-kun!" Everyone exclaimed.

Judas flies down near the sea shore. "Hey! Daijobou!" He asked frantically yelling. He didn't mind going underwater but he cannot see clearly below the water since its still night time. Or at least the Sun hasn't rise up yet. But the glowing light remains though so it's looks like that it's already morning.

_Splash! _"Muuah!" The two rises up from the water. "*cough* *cough*"

"How did we-" Negi said unfinished as, _Flash._

"Huh?" Their cards continue to glow. And then... _Flaash! _Small pillar of lights is sent towards the now no longer a danger 'meteor'. "What is this...?" Before Hayate could finish his question. A miracle has just answered that.

_Flaaash...! _"Ah...!" To everyone's surprise, 'meteor' has been reduced into a lot of pieces, though they are not of craters but rather, they are black mists, presumably fog that were absorbed by 'meteor' as it continued to grow itself. "Waah." Everyone is in awe of the miracle.

"The 'meteor'..." Negi said looking above.

"It's gone." Hayate said.

Judas flies near them. "Congratulations. You have saved the world. And you have shown the Truth to everyone and you two have reached the Promised Land."

"R-Really?" Negi asked.

"Ah."

"Yes!" Both of them cheered.

"We did it Springfield!" Hayate cheered.

"Ah! We did it Ayasaki-san!"

"I knew you guys could do it!" Chamo cheered.

"Heeey!" Voices called them out from the harbor.

"Hayate-kun!"

"Negi-chan!"

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Hayata-kun!"

"Hayate!"

"Boya!"

"Ayasaki-kun! Springfield-chan!" Everyone is there, waving at them.

"Ah, everyone!" The two of them wave back at them.

"Hm." Judas smiles with delight. It's finally over... The fog that were absorbed by 'meteor' slowly fade away into the sky. It's been a memorable year... 2011 slowly passes by and a new years arises. Brand new days await everyone. With the fog gone, most of the negativity will banish without a trace and the memory of those bitter days would eventually fade away. But... One thing that will never be forgotten is... ...that it was the deed of two children that brought about these brightful days...

Later...

_boom! boom! _With 'meteor' gone, the power in the city was quickly re-open and a New Year celebration was celebrated. Fireworks are being fired everywhere to the sky, making the scenery all over the city like paradise like the United Kingdom where Hayate and Negi's homecountry Wales is, well actually Hayate immigrated there when he was ten years old when he was abandoned by his parents and was admitted by the grandmaster, Igor. Many people are outside celebrating the birth of a new year, 2012. With most of the fog of deceit gone, brand new days await everyone. Most are eager to see those days.

At Hakou Academy...

_boom! boom! _Meanwhile, at the institute where Setsuna, Hinagiku and the Baka rangers attend to, and the school that is being run by the Tennousos, a New Year celebration is being celebrated by the students and staff there. Hayate and Negi are special guests. Athena walks up afront in the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen," She said through the microphone. "Please welcome Ayasaki Hayate and Negi Springfield!"

"Yaay!" Everyone cheered as Hayate and Negi embarrasingly walk up in the stage, rubbing the back of their heads.

"Uh... H-Hi, everyone."

"It's... uh... surprise to be here, in... stage." They both said embarrased in the microphone.

"Yaaay!" Everyone is delightened at the sight of the two which caused them to be more embarrased. Most of the people they have known, the Narutaki twins, Makie and Haruna giggle at what they said.

"Hayate-kun!" Hinagiku and the others give applauses to them.

Evangeline walks up afront. "And now, the moment everyone has been waiting for, it's now time for a celebration!"

"Yeaah!" Everyone cheered again. This time it's more wildly.

"Let the New Year celebration begins!"

"Yaaay!" Everyone gathers around Hayate and Negi.

"WH-Whoa, hey!"

"Guuh, w-waah!" The two of them are embraced by various female students. Athena, Evangeline, Hinagiku and the others, are among those. Sakuya and Isumi also attended the party along with Nagi's fiance, well actually, it's now ex-fiance since with the death of the head of the Sanzenin, Mikado, that agreement is no longer to be continue. And so the celebration continues. Most girls asked Hayate and Negi to dance with them and in the end, they ended up dancing with various female students since they didn't want to upset any of them. The last girls that they dance with are the Tennousos. The party continued up to 3 a.m. in the morning and it doesn't look like it was going to stop soon. More fireworks are fired as the Sun is about to rise up from its slumber... where brand new days await everyone. A brand brightful and magnificient days that is. And it was given to everyone by the two.

"Ah, it's great being with these people." Judas commented. He'll be staying with the two for the rest of their lives, giving them guidance and protection for it is his purpose. And he was glad to be with them. Being with a lot of unique and interesting people, it's great to be with them. ...And they will continue to be happy as they continue living...

_Love will Grow! And nothing comes in the way!_

_It's true that love is here to stay; _

_All we have to do is to face tomorrow. _

_Love will Grow! And nothing comes in the way!_

_It's true we've always been so slow- _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

_Darling, strange days are over, _

_Fears and tears, they're all gone. _

_This is the very beginning- _

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true that love is here to stay; _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside? _

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true we've always been so slow- _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

_Darling, strange days are over, _

_Fears and tears, they're all gone. _

_This is the very beginning- _

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

_See how the day has just broken, _

_Oh, so fresh from the world _

_See how the brand new sun's coming up- _

_Let it now... shine on me! _

_Shine on you... shine on me! _

_Love will Grow! And nothing comes in the way!_

_It's true we've always been so slow- _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

_Darling, strange days are over, _

_Fears and tears, they're all gone. _

_This is the very beginning- _

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true that love is here to stay; _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside? _

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true we've always been so slow- _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

_Darling, strange days are over, _

_Fears and tears, they're all gone. _

_This is the very beginning- _

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

_See how the day has just broken, _

_Oh, so fresh from the world _

_See how the brand new sun's coming up- _

_Let it now... shine on me! _

_Shine on you... shine on me! _

_Love will Grow! And nothing comes in the way!_

_It's true we've always been so slow- _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

_Darling, strange days are over, _

_Fears and tears, they're all gone. _

_This is the very beginning- _

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true that love is here to stay; _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside? _

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true we've always been so slow- _

_Should I tell you now what's been burning inside?_

_Darling, strange days are over, _

_Fears and tears, they're all gone. _

_This is the very beginning- _

_Now, the world is meant for you and me._

_See how the day has just broken, _

_Oh, so fresh from the world _

_See how the brand new sun's coming up- _

_Let it now... shine on me! _

_Shine on you... shine on me! _

_Love will grow, and nothing comes in the way, _

_It's true that love is here to stay; _

_All we have to do is to face tomorrow! _

The End

Epilogue...

The days continued on after New Year. The girls would occasionally spend their time with Hayate and Negi and they would also come to the Tennousos' Velvet mansion for some enjoyable time together since according to them, that place is the most enjoyable place to spend time with much to the two sisters' dismay but since nothing breaks there, they didn't mind. Hayate and Negi would visit each of them with either they have presents or they just thought of visiting them. Oh, and they each went on dates that involves each of the girls. Their days went on like that in which they are doing their promise in their 'contract' that they'll rescue kidnapped people or find missing things. And then at the month of March... "Well, looks like this is it." Hayate said as he and Negi give one last look at the Tokyo before going back to Wales. They have completed their contract for a year and now it's time for them to go back to the academy. "It wasn't long but I had fun here."

"Ah. It was our most enjoyable time together with everyone. I'll never forget them." Negi said.

"Ah." They then turn to their ship.

"Sa, are you guys ready? Because will be having a lot of company." Judas said.

"Huh?" Both asked.

"What do you mean by that Aniki-judas?" Chamo asked.

"Negi-kun!" "Hayate-kun!"

"...!" To their surprise, they see everyone with luggages. "Wha...!"

"What are you guys doing here!" Negi asked.

"Uh well... ha ha."

"We thought we might come with you." Izumi and Setsuna said.

"Huh?" The two asked.

"Yeah. Since we now know of the Shadows existence we thought of learning about the summoning of our own personas." Hinagiku said.

"Eh? You mean...?"

"Hai! We're going with you!" Everyone said.

"..." An awkward wind passes by them then... "WHAT!" Hayate and Negi exclaimed.

"Yeah, so let's go!" Izumi said running towards the ship with her luggages.

"Ah S-Segawa-san!"

"Sa, pack your things everyone. We're going to Wales." Setsuna goes there as well.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they pack their things.

"W-Wait a minute everyone!"

"Sa, we're under your care Hayate-kun." Hinagiku said with a wink.

"Uh..."

"Sa, let's go."

"Ah, H-Hinagiku-san...!" She grabs hold of his right arm and drag him.

"Well, you all seem to be enthuastic." A noble feminine voice said.

"Huh?" Everyone turns to it then...

"A-tan?" "Evangeline-san?"

"Since you all seem to have a neck to get into trouble, we thought we might as well accompany you to a foreign country." Evangeline said.

"Indeed. Sa, let us go, everyone." Athena said packing their luggages.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as they head for the ship.

"Uh..."

"How did it... Come to this...?" Hayate and Negi asked.

"Well, there is a saying that one adventure leads to another." Judas said to which Chamo nods. That's true. Looks like there will another adventure for the group. In Wales that is.

"Sa, let's go Hayate." Athena grabs on to Hayate's other arm with Hinagiku on the other.

"Ah A-A-tan..."

"Let's go then." Hinagiku said as they drag the young man to the boat.

"Sa, let's go, boya." Evangeline does the same to the ten year old.

"Uh..." Both are speechless of the series of events.

"Looks like the academy will be having a lot of new students. Hm, sounds worth the time. This is going to be another exciting adventure for you guys." Judas said as he follows everyone to the boat.

"Yosh! More ermine dollars for me! Heehee." Chamo said as he climbs up to Negi's left shoulder. Chachamaru, her older sister and Machina, who after several weeks, have finally recovered. Looks like their days in the academy will be more exciting than before.

**FIN**

**Note: And that's it! I had fun writing this. I felt sad since I was kinda like watching the end of an anime ha ha. Anyway, some words from the battle poem during the final battle were from One Winged Angel, Sephiroth's theme, in FF7 as you no doubt know. And the other words in the second battle poem are from God in Fire from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Oh, just to want to let you know, Brink of Delusion is like a synonym of Final Fantasy ha ha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I am thinking of making a sequel of this in which Fate from Negima will be the main antagonist and that the story will be more focusing on Negi but Hayate will also be in it and like here, he's a main character and a protagonist. If all of you who read this want me to write it, send me reviews and I'll get into it ha ha. Anyway, enjoy! Ja ne!**


End file.
